TWINS
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Akan kubunuh dia jika berani menyentuhmu, nae sarang!"/"Jangan pukul hyungie, appa...Ini semua salah Jaejoongie!/"Kira-kira seperti apa bentuknya jika ada jatuh dari gedung berlantai 25 ini, Yunnie-ah...Pasti sakit sekali!" /YUNJAE/BL/INCEST/DLDR/NO BASHING/NO WAR/NO PLAGIAT/RATE M/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, no terror, Incest, new jaejoong, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hoek…Hoekk..Hoekkkk….

Tangis keras bayi yang baru lahir itu memecah keheningan malam di rumah sakit besar itu. Helaan nafas lega dihembuskan oleh _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang menunggu dengan hati gelisah didepan ruang operasi. Penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun bersama sang istri akhirnya tercapai. Anak yang mereka harapkan dengan sepenuh hati akhirnya lahir.

BLAMM…

Pintu operasi terbuka lebar dan lampu operasi dipadamkan.

Dokter yang masih memakai jubah operasi itu keluar dan melangkah kearah _namja _yang sedari tadi menanti dengan gelisah,"Selamat anda mendapatkan putra kembar tuan Jung."

"_Gomawo…Gomawo_ dokter…Bisa saya melihat istri dan putra kembar saya ?"wajah Jung Dong Woon berseri bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang operasi itu.

Dokter yang membantu kelahiran itu tersenyum maklum, itu adalah reaksi dari semua orang tua baru. "Anda bisa melihat mereka setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Saat ini putra kembar anda sedang dibersihkan."

Jung Dong Woon tersenyum lebar dan menjabat kuat tangan dokter itu.

Putra kembar keluarga Jung…Pewaris Jung lahir !

.

.

.

Kedua bayi kembar itu dibaringkan pada 1 box bayi besar dan diletakkan disamping Jung kibum yang masih terlelap setelah operasi yang dilaluinya. Walaupun kembar, kedua bayi itu tidak sama persis. Jung Dong Woon memandang takjub putra kembarnya, masih tidak menyangka jika saat ini dia memiliki 2 malaikat kecil yang sangat mengemaskan. _Namja_ kecil yang berkulit gelap lahir 5 menit sebelum saudaranya yang berkulit putih sepucat pualam.

"Kalian indah sekali….Jadilah anak yang baik..Tumbuhlah dengan sehat…"gumam Jung Dong Woon seraya mengelus pelan kepala kedua putranya yang tertidur dengan saling mengenggam tangan kecil mereka.

"Anda beruntung sekali tuan…Mereka tampan sekali walaupun yang berkulit putih tampak cantik dengan bibir semerah darah itu."ujar suster yang menemani Jung Dong Woon mengawasi putra kembarnya.

Apa yang dikatakan suster itu membuat _namja_ Jung itu memperhatikan putra kembarnya dengan teliti. Benar…Putranya yang berkulit putih sepucat pualam itu tampak begitu cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dan bibir merah itu. Begitu kontras dengan saudaranya yang berkulit gelap yang memiliki rahang tegas dan bibir melengkung yang tampak sombong.

"Eughh…_Oppa_…Bayiku…"panggilan lemah itu mengalihkan pandangan takjub _namja_ Jung itu dari putra kembarnya, segera dia menghampiri _yoeja _cantik yang sudah membuat hidup mereka terasa lengkap. Dengan lembut dipeluknya sang istri yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

"Mereka tampan dan kecil sekali, _chagiya_…Suster, tolong bawa mereka kesini…"pinta Jung Dong Woon pada suster muda yang segera mendorong box bayi itu mendekati ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring. _Yoeja_ itu terisak kecil melihat bukan hanya 1 bayi tapi 2. Mereka memiliki putra kembar. Selama masa kehamilan Kibum memang menolak untuk tahu apapun tentang bayi yang dikandungnya selain kesehatan bayinya. Dia hanya menanyakan hasil USG pada dokteryang menanganinya. Dia ingin kejutan dan sekarang keajaiban itu ada dihadapan.

"_Oppa_…Ini benar ? Kita memiliki bukan 1 tapi 2 malaikat kecil yang sangat indah…"isak tangis haru terdengar dari bibir pucat Kibum yang memeluk salah satu bayinya dengan tangan gemetar. Dengan lembut diciumnya kening bayi kembarnya yang berkulit putih. Ciuman ringan itu tampaknya membangunkan bayi mungil yang langsung mengeliat dan membuka mata kecilnya. Mata doe itu menatap langsung pada mata Kibum. Ikatan itu langsung terjalin kuat, Kibum langsung merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyebar didadanya.

"Jung Jaejoong…Itu namamu putraku…."Kibum meraih tangan mungil yang memukul-mukul udara kosong dengan gerakan kecil itu. Mata doe itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tangis kencang terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Tangis yang ternyata langsung memancing tangis dari putranya yang lain yang tadinya masih terlelap.

Suster segera mengendong bayi mungil berkulit gelap itu dari box dan menyerahkannya pada Jung Dong Woon yang menerima buntalan kecil itu dengan canggung. Perlahan _namja_ Jung itu duduk disamping sang istri dan mendekatkan bayi itu pada kembarannya.

Ajaib !

Tangis keduanya sontak terhenti. Walaupun isak kecil masih terdengar dari bibir cherry yang mengemaskan itu. Tangan bayi berkulit gelap itu berusaha meraih tangan kecil saudaranya. Mungkin itu hanyalah gerakan reflex. Ikatan saudara kembar yang telah terjalin sejak mereka dalam kandungan. Ikatan yang tidak akan berakhir. Jalinan takdir yang akan selalu terkait.

"Jung Yunho…Selamat datang putraku…"bisik Jung Kibum lirih pada telinga putra kecil yang berkulit gelap itu. Putra yang sekarang kembali terlelap setelah dibaringkan bersama dengan kembarannya.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG YUNHO DAN JUNG JAEJOONG 7 TAHUN**

"_Aigooooo_…Kenapa kalian kotor sekali ?" dahi Kibum berkerut kebingungan melihat penampilan kedua putra kembarnya yang kotor dan dekil.

"_Hyungie_ berantem…Jadi Joongie bantu hehhee…"ucapan polos yang diakhir kekehan lucu dari _namja _kecil berkulit pucat itu membuat Kibum menatap tajam putranya yang berkulit gelap dan sedari tadi diam membiarkan kembarannya berceloteh.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Joongie ? Kenapa kau lakukan lagi ?"

"Mereka bilang kami tidak mirip…Jadi aku kupukul saja.."

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho berkelahi karena hal yang sama. Semakin besar putra kembarnya memang semakin berbeda. Yunho yang dingin dan tampan diusia 7 tahun dan Jaejoong yang ceria serta sangat cantik walau terkadang bisa sangat mengejutkan.

"_Eomma_ mohon jangan pernah lakukan lagi ! dan kau Joongie, hentikan kembaranmu…"Kibum memberi tatapan tegas pada kedua putranya.

"Yunho _hyung _tidak salah….Mereka yang salah. Joongie senang lihat mereka menangis !"pekik Jaejoong kecil kuat hampir menangis.

Nyonya Jung itu berdecak kesal, selalu begitu. Dia marah pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan menangis. "Hentikan jeritanmu itu, _chagiya. Eomma_ hanya mengingatkan kalian !"

_Namja_ Jung bermata musang itu tidak peduli dengan kemarahan ibunya dan segera menarik Jaejoong kearah kamar mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyakiti adiknya !

Jung Kibum sangat menyadari ada yang aneh pada kedua putra kembarnya !

.

.

.

**JUNG TWINS 17 TAHUN**

Darah dimana-mana. Kamar itu sungguh berantakan, bekas perkelahian tampak jelas dan aroma amis mulai tercium. Seringai dingin muncul dibibir tipis itu. Mata itu menatap tajam pada tubuh rusak dan tidak berbentuk yang penuh dengan luka tusukan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi milikku !"suara itu begitu dingin tanpa setitik pun perasaan kasihan.

_Namja _yang berdiri disampingnya juga hanya menatap muak pada mayat yang ada dihadapannya. Mayatnya yang tadinya adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Kita pergi….Akan kuminta orang untuk membereskan semua ini !"_namja_ itu meraih tangan saudaranya yang masih penuh darah dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Keduanya berciuman panas didepan mayat yang mengerikan itu.

"Dasar kejam tapi itu yang paling kusuka darimu, _brother_…."senyum kecil mengulas dibibir yang sedikit bengkak itu.

_Namja_ itu membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai nakal, "kita sama saja, _twins_…"

.

.

.

Absurd ? Mianhe untuk yang merequest ff yunjae yang sweet….Gw belum bisa untuk nulis ff manis yunjae #bow

TBC OR END ?

.

.

.

NOTE : NO bashing n NO TEROR !

Kembar non identik

Jatuh cinta

posesif


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jung Yunho !"

"Jung Yunho !"

PLOK…PLOKK..PLOKKK…."Jung Yunho !"

"SHINKI is the best…SHINKI….SHINKI !"

Suara sorakan penonton dan jeritan_ cheerleaders_ membuat suasana pertandingan itu semakin seru serta terasa penuh tantangan dan tekanan. Ruang olahraga_ indoor_ itu penuh dengan lautan manusia yang terus saja memberi yel-yel semangat pada tim favoritnya.

Olimpiade olahraga tahunan antar Senior High School di Seoul sedang diselenggarakan dan saat ini, pertandingan final basket antara pemenang tahun lalu dan tahun ini sedang berlangsung untuk memperebutkan gelar MVP dan tim basket terbaik. Kedua tim yang sedang memperjuangkan kemenangan adalah tim terbaik dari sekolah masing-masing. Keduanya terkenal sebagai tim yang ahli dalam mengendalikan permainan. Itu tampak dari perolehan skor yang hanya menunjukkan perbedaan tipis.

Tim basket SHINKI yang sudah mempertahankan gelar MVP selama 3 tahun berturut-turut dan tim basket CASSIE yang menjadi juara provinsi tahun ini. Pertandingan ini adalah pembuktian kehebatan tim terbaik sekaligus akan menjadi pertandingan penuh kenangan karena Jung Yunho, _ace_ dari tim Shinki akan segera meninggalkan Shinki Senior High School. Peluh tampak mewarnai wajah lelah semua pemain yang sedang beristirahat walaupun semangat tetap berkobar dari mata-mata penuh ambisi itu.

"Kita harus menang apapun yang terjadi !"seru Taecyeon,_ namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang bertugas sebagai _center_ sekaligus kapten dalam Tim Shinki. Dia tidak mau malu dan kehilangan gelar terbaik di akhir masa sekolahnya. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirnya membawa nama Shinki Senior High School.

"Kita pasti menang koq…Bukankah ada Yunho di tim kita ?"suara manja yang dibuat-buat dari salah satu _namja_ berseragam tim Shinki itu membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya merinding walaupun tidak menghiraukannya karena semua anggota tim tahu jika Hyoje, _namja_ berambut merah itu menggilai Jung Yunho dan tanpa malu mengejarnya meski tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh_ namja_ bermata musang itu.

'_Dasar jalang !'_

Seringai tipis mewarnai wajah tampan bermata musang sang _power forword_ sekaligus _shooting guard_ dalam tim Shinki yang berusaha melepaskan gelayutan Hyoje pada lengannya sebelum berkata penuh keyakinan,"Tidak akan kubiarkan kita kalah Taec….Tapi biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang dulu….L pelankan iramamu…! Beri mereka beberapa angka !"perintah suara bass itu pada _namja_ tampan bertubuh kecil yang berperan sebagai _point guard_ tim basket itu.

"Tentu _hyung_…"smirk jahil L membuat ruangan itu sontak dipenuhi jeritan dari penggemarnya.

'_Dasar sombong ! Kau lupa mereka punya raksasa gila dibawah ring ?_'

Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi dalam benak Jung Yunho yang segera melayangkan tatapannya mengitari ruang olahraga luas itu hingga matanya menatap langsung pada mata doe milik _namja_ berparas indah yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

'_Kau lihat saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Jung !_'Yunho tersenyum lebar saat mendengar makian pelan dalam benaknya.

Tepukan kuat dibahunya membuat Yunho langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan segera sibuk membahas langkah yang akan mereka ambil untuk babak tambahan.

'_Jangan pernah kalah, hyungie.._'

.

.

.

"Cihhh….Aku yakin Jung itu punya rencana licik !"Park Yoochun kapten dari tim Cassie memandang sinis lawan mereka yang sedang sibuk merencanakan strategi di babak tambahan ini. Dia tidak yakin mereka akan menang karena Jung Yunho terkenal dengan tembakan 3 _points_ pada menit-menit terakhir. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu mereka di final ini ?"keluh Yoochun.

Tawa kecil disertai semburan remah makanan membuat para anggota tim memandang berang pada _small forword_ mereka, Shim Changmin yang malah sibuk makan daripada memperhatikan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk merebut gelar tim terbaik dari tangan tim Shinki.

"Tenanglah….Aku yakin Jung itu akan memperlambat irama permainan untuk menjebak kita, tapi kita punya Kyu….Yoiiiii…My kyuuu…Percepat permainanmu karena walaupun kalah kita harus membuat mereka babak belur hahahahaaa…"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu hanya memandang malas _namja_ jangkung yang sibuk makan itu sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Matanya melirik sekilas tim lawan dan seringai sombong salah satu _namja_ di Shinki membuatnya semakin bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Shinki menang dengan mudah !

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan menang…."nada pasrah terdengar dari beberapa anggota tim Cassie.

BRUKK..BRUKK…

Tubuh besar yang dihempaskan begitu saja dilantai tepi lapangan itu disertai beragam_ snack_ yang berhamburan hanya bisa membuat Yoochun mendengus kesal melihat Hwang Chansung, _namja_ yang menjadi _center_ dalam tim mereka malah terlihat santai tanpa beban dengan senyum lebar yang salah situasi menurut Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki anggota tim yang autis seperti ini ? Haisss…Harapannya untuk mengalahkan tim sombong itu terasa menguap !

"Aku akan menghadang Taec _hyung_…Kalian tenang saja….Seperti kata Chwang…Mereka mungkin akan menang tapi babak belur…."tawa membahana disertai _high five_ dari 2 _namja _penggemar makanan itu lumayan membangkitkan _mood_ dari tim Cassie.

Kapten tim Cassie yang berjidat lebar itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat, sepertinya impian untuk meraih gelar MVP pada tahun terakhirnya tidak akan terwujud…"Terserah kalian…"

.

.

.

PRITTTTTTT….PRITTTTTTTTTTTTTT…..

Pertandingan kembali dimulai dan para pemain dari kedua tim kembali memasuki lapangan dengan semangat baru dan senyum-senyum mengancam dari anggota kedua tim. Chansung tampak tersenyum mengejek pada Taecyeon yang hanya dingin menanggapinya.

"Mereka sedang gemetar, Kyu…Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Myungsoo…"seru Changmin kuat yang masuk lapangan dengan merangkul akrab pundak Kyuhyun yang tampak dingin.

"Dalam mimpimu Shim Changmin !"balas L yang bernama asli Myungsoo tetap dengan smirk usil dibibirnya bahkan dengan mesum L mengedipkan matanya pada SungJoong salah satu pemain Cassie yang langsung merona merah.

Semua pemain berada pada posisi masing-masing. Jung Yunho tetap bersikap dingin tanpa senyum sementara lemparan pertama dimulai dan bola segera dioper. Kedua _point guard_ mulai mengatur irama permainan dengan seringai tajam di bibir masing-masing. Mata jahil L tampak mengejek mata dingin Kyu yang sedang mendribble bola.

.

.

Suara _dribble_ bola mengisi keheningan lapangan itu dan membuat semua nafas tertahan karena saat ini tim Cassie unggul 7 _point_ dan waktu tinggal 9 menit. Saat ini bola berada di tangan L yang tampak sangat yakin mendribble bola itu dengan cepat seraya berlari kencang dari kejaran SungJoong dan Changmin, _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu mengambil posisi akan melempar bola itu pada Hyoje yang ada disisi kiri lapangan. Changmin yang melihat itu segera melompat tinggi untuk memblok bola itu namun tanpa diduga L mengubah arah dan melempar bola pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri pada garis _three point_.

BUGH….PLUKKK…..

Tertinggal 4 point !

Tim Cassie mengerang kesal, Yoochun mendengus marah pada Yunho yang tertawa tipis melihat usaha mati-matian tim lawan yang berusaha menghalangi perolehan point itu, harus Yunho diakui ini adalah permainan paling berat yang pernah dihadapinya. Park Yoochun dan tim-nya tidak bisa diremehkan !

"Ayo kita mulai bermain serius, Kyuuuuunnieee!"seru L kuat melihat muka marah Kyu yang merasa tertipu oleh hyung-nya. Ya…keduanya bersaudara dan sama-sama berposisi sebagai pengatur irama permainan !

"Akan kubunuh kauuuuu, _hyung_ !"desis Kyu mengancam.

.

.

.

Disudut lapangan, masih berdiri 2 orang _namja _yang melihat pertandingan itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. _Namja_ berwajah indah dengan rambut panjang hitam legam yang diikat mengunakan seutas tali hitam, dilengkapi kulit sepucat pualam dan bibir semerah darah memandang datar pada lapangan _indoor_ itu. Mata doe itu hanya memandang pada 1 objek tanpa beralih sedikit pun sedangkan _namja_ bertubuh mungil disampingnya melompat heboh sambil sesekali menjeriti nama kapten tim Cassie.

"Omoooo, Yoochun keren sekali….Kau lihat lompatan itu, Joongie? Arrrghhhh…Yoochunie memang yang terbaik ! Aku yakin sekali mereka akan menang !"

Jung Jaejoong, _namja_ bermata doe itu melirik sekilas _namja_ yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu sebelum kembali memandang kembarannya, Jung Yunho yang sedang sibuk mendribble bola dan menembak dengan pas pada ring basket sesaat sebelum peluit yang menandai pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan.

Mata doe itu memandang _namja_ jalang yang selalu berusaha mendekati kembarannya dengan dingin. Sikap posesif menyeruak dalam dirinya. Dia tidak suka ada yang dekat dengan Yunho. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka menyingkirkan _namja_ itu ! Dia tidak mau _namja_ itu mengikuti mereka hingga universitas.

'_Aku pergi….1/2 jam lagi pertandinganku dimulai dan singkirkan tangan namja mesum yang sedang mengerayangimu itu !_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedikit mengangguk kepalanya seraya mendorong kuat tangan Hyoje yang berusaha memeluknya untuk merayakan kemenangan.

'_Aku benci padanya. Singkirkan saja dia…'_

'_HAHHAHAHA'_

"Kita pergi !"_namja_ cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan arena basket itu tanpa menghiraukan suara tawa di kepalanya dan juga tanpa menunggu Junsu yang masih sibuk menjeritkan dukungan pada Park Yoochun yang kalah dalam pertandingan ini.

.

.

.

Lapangan luas yang akan digunakan untuk perlombaan memanah itu dipenuhi oleh atlet pemanah dari berbagai provinsi di Seoul. Semua atlet mengenakan pakaian hitam dan yang membedakan mereka adalah _badge_ nama serta logo sekolah. Semuanya memegang busur masing-masing untuk berlatih sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Deretan panjang papan sasaran tampak diujung lapangan. Suara lesatan panah memenuhi tempat itu.

"Kau tidak berlatih Joongie ?"tanya Junsu yang sedang membersihkan busurnya menatap heran temannya yang duduk santai di kursi menyesap minuman kaleng. Ini adalah pertandingan penting dan Jaejoong tampak tidak peduli.

3 tahun mengenal si kembar Jung dan berteman akrab dengan Jung Jaejoong tidak membuatnya mengenal pasti pribadi _namja_ cantik dengan paras malaikat yang sangat berbeda dengan wajah tampan dan_ manly_ Jung Yunho. Awalnya tidak ada yang percaya jika kedua Jung itu adalah saudara kembar jika Jung Yunho yang posesif dan protektif tidak memukul gerombolan yang mengejek wajah saudaranya. Beberapa perkelahian membuat mulut-mulut usil itu akhirnya terdiam dan kedua Jung itu mulai mengukir prestasi bagi sekolah Shinki di berbagai bidang olahraga dan mata pelajaran. Sikap dingin dan misterius keduanya menjadi magnet yang membuat penghuni sekolah mengidolakan keduanya. Dimana ada Jung Yunho pasti ada kembarannya dan sebaliknya. Jung twins yang tak terpisahkan!

Jaejoong melirik sekilas arena memanah itu. "Tidak perlu.."katanya yakin.

"Aku akan merindukan semua ini. Kau ?"mata Junsu sedikit berkabut menatap arena memanah yang menjadi tempatnya dan Jaejoong berlatih selama 3 tahun ini. Tempat penuh kenangan dimana mereka pernah bersaing dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kecil mendengar nada mellow itu,"Universitas Shinki juga memiliki klub memanah dan kita akan masuk kesana. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi Su-ie…"

"Tapi….Disana kita akan menjadi junior…."sela Junsu pelan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil , sangat mengerti kekhawatiran sahabatnya. Menjadi junior tidak pernah menyenangkan. "Aku tidak takut menjadi junior." Selama dia bersama kembarannya, Jung Jaejoong tidak pernah takut apapun.

" **SEMUA ATLET YANG MENGIKUTI PERTANDINGAN MEMANAH HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL KARENA LOMBA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI."**

Pemberitahuan melalui _speaker_ itu terdengar diseluruh area sekolah. Jaejoong berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya tanpa peduli tatapan kagum yang diberikan padanya. Sosoknya yang sangat indah apalagi saat mengenakan warna hitam dengan rambut panjang yang bergoyang halus saat dia melangkah selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Jika Jung Yunho digilai_ yoeja_ maka Jung Jaejoong dikejar-kejar oleh _namja_.

Jaejoong mengenggam erat busur berwarna putih yang dihadiahkan sang _appa_ saat dia berumur 10 tahun dengan erat. _Namja_ cantik itu bersiap menunggu nomornya dipanggil seraya mengamati pemanah lainnya yang sudah melepaskan tembakan. Mata doe itu menatap tajam dan menganalisa setiap calon lawannya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dan tidak akan kalah !

'_Mereka itu lawan mudah….Kau pasti menang…'_

_Namja_ cantik berbalik dari tempatnya bersandar dan menatap langsung pada mata musang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran kembarannya. Dimana pun juga !

'_Tentu saja…Tak akan kubiarkan mereka merebut gelar pemanah terbaikku, brother !'_

Jung Yunho tersenyum lebar pada kembarannya yang mendelik tajam padanya bersamaan dengan dipanggilnya nama Jaejoong.

"**JUNG JAEJOONG, JUARA TERBAIK TAHUN LALU DARI SHINKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL."**

Tepukan tangan memenuhi lapangan panah itu saat Jaejoong berdiri di posisinya dengan busur ditangan. Mata doe itu memandang dingin langsung pada papan sasaran tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara penggemarnya. Saat ini yang harus dia lakukan adalah konsentrasi dan melepaskan anak panah tepat pada sasarannya.

BLESSSHHHHH….PLUKKKK….

Suara desingan anak panah yang dilesatkan dan tertancap tepat pada pusat papan sasaran disertai teriakan nyaring menandai kemenangan Jung Jaejoong yang berhasil mempertahankan gelar pemanah terbaik. Sama seperti Jung Yunho yang mempertahankan gelar MVP-nya.

'_Kau memang mengerikan, Boojae….'_

'_Tentu saja….Yunnie….'_

Dengan langkah ringan Jaejoong menghampiri tempat Yunho berdiri santai mengamatinya. Tangan besar itu langsung meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat tanpa peduli peluh yang masih membasahi wajah cantik itu, Yunho mengecup kening itu penuh sayang.

"Kemenangan harus selalu menjadi milik kita. Jung _twins forever_…"ujar kedua _namja_ kembar itu bersamaan sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shinki Senior High School. Tahun terakhir itu akan menjadi kenangan indah karena keduanya akan memulai babak baru hidup mereka sebagai mahasiswa.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua yang mem-follow, mem-favorite dan memberikan review. Semua yang memberikan saran dan ide, thanks ya.

Untuk yang merequest couple foodmonster (?) silakan dinikmati…gak nyangka banyak yang suka mereka.

Special thanks untuk yang selalu bersedia direpotin ya..

Untuk yang menanti SWITCH…belum ad aide..Maaf ya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mansion_ Jung tampak penuh keceriaan karena perayaan kelulusan kedua putra kembar kebanggaan Jung Dong Woon dan Jung Kibum. Pelayan mondar-mandir menyajikan makanan di meja makan besar. Ruang makan itu penuh gelak tawa riang dari Jaejoong dan Kibum yang sedang mengejek gaya sok _cool_ Yunho saat menantang Park Yoochun di lapangan basket. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil tidak peduli pada semua ocehan kembarannya sambil melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ sangat bangga pada semua prestasi yang kalian ukir beberapa tahun ini dan kami harap keadaan baik akan berlangsung selamanya. Kalian pasti mengertikan bukan apa maksud _appa _?" tuan Jung yang melihat anggukan kecil dari kedua putranya sontak tersenyum lebar. Hatinya sungguh lega melihat wajah-wajah ceria kedua putra kembarnya.

_Namja_ Jung senior itu memandang kedua putra kembarnya yang mempunyai paras berbeda itu dengan penuh cinta dan sayang yang berlimpah, Jung Yunho, calon penerusnya tumbuh menjadi _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar, tampan maskulin dengan rahang kuat dan mata dingin sedangkan Jung Jaejoong bertubuh ramping dengan kulit sepucat pualam, bibir semerah darah dan rambut panjang hitam legam yang membuatnya seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi, apalagi ditambah mata doe indah itu. Keduanya tampak menakjubkan jika berdiri bersama !

Semua terlihat berjalan baik selama 3 tahun kepindahan mereka di Seoul ini. Tidak ada lagi panggilan ke sekolah karena ulah nakal Yunho selain perkelahian di awal tahun pertama si kembar di sekolah Shinki karena ada beberapa orang yang mengejek tentang wajah indah kembarannya, Jung Jaejoong dan meragukan mereka sebagai saudara yang membuat Yunho berang dan mengamuk. Jung Dong Woon sangat bangga pada semua prestasi yang diraih kedua putranya seraya berusaha melupakan peristiwa kecil di masa Junior High School keduanya di Jepang.

Jung Kibum tahu apa arti tatapan sang suami pada kedua putranya yang sedang sibuk bercanda yang hanya dimengerti oleh kedua kembar itu sendiri. Awalnya Kibum juga marah, sedih, tidak menyangka dan tidak bisa menerima tapi seiring berjalannya waktu _yoeja_ itu berpikir dia tidak peduli apapun dan menerima semua yang ada pada diri putra kembarnya karena selain kebahagiaan putranya, tidak ada lagi yang penting baginya. Kedua putra yang dilahirkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Kedua putra yang menjadi nafas hidupnya !

DRTT…DRTTT….

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi nyaring ditengah gelak tawa Jaejoong. Mata doe itu sontak menggelap, dia tidak suka jika waktunya dengan Yunho diganggu siapapun. _Namja_ bermata musang itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan sosok indah itu. Tangannya meremas ringan paha kembarannya itu sebelum menjawab ponselnya, membuat Jaejoong mendelik kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'_Jangan merengut, Boo…Kau tampak jelek…Ini Taecyeon…'_

Jaejoong gusar mendengar ejekan itu dan memukul keras paha Yunho yang membuat_ namja_ bermata musang itu meringis tanpa suara karena sedang menjawab ponselnya.

"Yoiii…_molla_…Aku sedang makan malam !..._.Arra_…Aku akan mengajak Jaejoongie juga…Jam 9 nanti…"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus datang ke pesta perayaan kelulusan jika nanti kalian juga akan bertemu lagi di universitas Shinki bulan depan. Merepotkan sekali !"gerutu Jaejoong yang duduk manis disamping Yunho yang sedang memegang kemudi. Dia malas jika harus melihat dan bertemu _namja_ jalang yang suka mengikuti kembarannya itu.

'_Akan kupotong tangan kotor Hyoje jika dia sampai menyentuhmu lagi !'_

Yunho tergelak mendengar suara dingin itu dalam kepalanya. Dia begitu terbiasa dengan suara lembut itu dalam kepalanya, tidak pernah ada rahasia diantara mereka ! Awalnya kedua _namja _itu sempat takut dengan keanehan mereka namun seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya sepakat untuk memanfaatkan kelebihan itu dan menyembunyikan rahasia kecil itu dari siapapun, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka !

_Namja_ bermarga Jung itu mengusap sayang kepala berambut hitam panjang milik kembarannya, kemudian mengecup kecil bibir merah itu hingga Jaejoong merengut manja dan memeluk erat tangannya. "Biarkan saja untuk sementara. Aku juga sudah muak pada sikapnya itu.". Tanpa sengaja ingatan Yunho kembali pada kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu di pinggir kolam renang. Hyoje yang nekat menciumnya walaupun hanya mengenai pipi karena Yunho reflek menghindar saat_ namja_ aneh itu menghambur padanya. Yunho bahkan dengan berang memaki Hyoje yang langsung berlari menjauh karena takut dengan mata dingin Jung Yunho.

"Apaaaa ? Berani sekali dia ! Kenapa kau menutupi itu dariku ?"Jaejoong menjerit kuat saat bayangan itu memenuhi kepalanya. Kemarahan menguar langsung dari dirinya. Tangan ramping itu terkepal erat menahan amarah yang membuat kepalanya panas, bayangan dirinya menikam _namja_ berambut merah itu hingga memohon ampun terus bermain dalam benaknya ! Jung Yunho itu hanya miliknya seorang ! Tidak seorang pun boleh menyentuh miliknya ! Berani sekali _namja_ jalang yang mencoba mengkonfrontasinya itu mencium kembarannya !

'_Kita harus menyingkirkannya dan akan kupotong dia hingga serpihan terkecil !'_

Tawa kecil Yunho lagi-lagi memenuhi mobil mewah itu, ikut melihat semua bayangan mengerikan di benak kembaran cantiknya itu,"Aku bukan menutupinya tapi menyembunyikan sedikit kenyataan karena aku membutuhkannya untuk pertandingan hari ini dan aku setuju jika kita menyingkirkannya ! Aku benci pada _namja_ yang sudah berani menjatuhkan pot bunga untuk mencelakakanmu itu ada disekitar kita dan juga mobil yang hampir menabrakmu minggu lalu adalah suruhannya. Dia memang pantas diberi pelajaran !"

Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh ramping Jaejoong, "Dia yang melakukan itu ?"mata doe itu menyipit menahan amarahnya. _Namja_ itu bukan hanya berani melawannya dan mencoba merebut kembarannya tapi juga sudah berniat membunuhnya.

Hyoje harus menerima hukuman atas apa yang sudah berani dia lakukan !

.

.

.

Kamar mewah itu begitu luas dan hampir memakan sebagian dari lantai 2 rumah besar itu karena merupakan gabungan dari 2 kamar yang digabungkan menjadi 1. Si kembar Jung itu memilih tidur di kamar yang sama hingga saat ini. Renovasi kamar itu dilakukan sendiri oleh Jung Yunho sedangkan dekorasi dikerjakan oleh Jung Jaejoong. Dinding dan perabotan kamar itu didominasi dengan warna merah, hitam dan hijau yang membuatnya tampak sangat unik dengan banyak foto yang tersebar didinding kamar indah itu. Disalah satu sudut kamar terdapat lemari 8 pintu berwarna coklat tanah dengan ukiran disetiap sudutnya, sofa berwarna merah dan seperangkat meja rias terletak disudut lainnya. Tirai berwarna_ bronze_ menutupi jendela lebar yang ada disalah satu dinding kamar itu. Ditengah kamar luas itu terdapat ranjang _king size_ yang bisa ditiduri oleh 8 orang _namja_ dewasa.

Jung Kibum berjalan pelan menelusuri setiap sudut kamar besar yang ditempati kedua putra kembarnya itu. Mata _yoeja_ cantik berusia akhir 30-an itu memandang setiap foto yang menunjukkan setiap moment dalam kehidupan si kembar, setiap piala dan piagam yang diraih si kembar, semua boneka dan busur yang dikoleksi Jaejoong, bola basket dan pedang anggar yang disukai Yunho. Melihat semua itu membuat Kibum mengulas senyum sayang. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua putranya, seperti apapun mereka !

"Kau hanya membohongi dirimu, sayang…."suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Jung Kibum yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang besar itu dan memeluk salah satu boneka gajah Jaejoong. Matanya menatap tajam sang suami yang berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu. Dia tidak suka mendengar nada suara _namja_ Jung itu.

Jung Kibum menghela nafas lelah sebelum menjawab sang suami dengan datar,"Mereka akan baik-baik saja…."

Dengan langkah perlahan Jung Dong Woon menghampiri sang istri dan memeluk ringan bahu ramping _yoeja_ yang telah melahirkan putra kembar untuknya. Putra-putra kebanggaannya walaupun Jung Dong Woon tidak menutup matanya seperti sang istri. "Kau juga melihat tatapan Jaejoong tadi bukan ?"tanyanya pelan pada Kibum yang sontak menggeleng kuat.

"Kedua putraku normal ! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini sekarang juga !"bentak Kibum dengan wajah nyalang, tangannya mencengkram erat boneka yang masih ada ditangannya. Matanya menatap pigura foto kedua putranya yang sedang tersenyum dan saling berpelukan. Senyum kedua putranya selalu membuatnya kembali yakin.

Jung Kibum tidak suka ada yang membicarakan putranya, termasuk sang suami ! Apapun yang terjadi Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong tetap putra kebanggaannya !

Jung Dong Woon meremas kuat tangan ramping yang terkepal itu, dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang istri,"Jangan tutup matamu lagi, sayang…Kau tahu mereka butuh bantuan…"

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan itu berlangsung di klub mewah yang khusus di_booking_ Taecyeon untuk malam itu. Minuman dan makanan tumpah ruah disekeliling ruangan dengan lampu yang terus berganti warna menambah kesan eksotis. Musik keras membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu merasa panas dan sebagian turun ke lantai dansa untuk menari. Semua orang bersenang-senang merayakan kelulusan dan kemenangan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari menuju kedewasaan. Setelah hari ini mereka semua akan melangkah pada kehidupan baru. Masa remaja yang indah dan penuh problema akan mereka tinggalkan untuk menyongsong masa dewasa dengan masalah yang jauh lebih kompleks. Masa dimana mereka harus menentukan jalan dan tujuan hidup !

"Aku harap kita akan bersama selalu…TOSSSS…"seru Taecyeon keras seraya mengangkat gelasnya diikuti semua anggota tim termasuk Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho seraya menatap tajam pada Hyoje yang bertingkah memuakkan dengan senyum yang terus terukir dibibir tebal itu dan mata yang berkedip seperti sedang kemasukan kotoran. Dia tidak sabar menunggu malam ini berakhir !

"_Yeahhhhh…Shinki University…We're cominggggggggggggggg_…"pekik L yang sedikit mabuk disamping Kyuhyun yang menatap jengah pada saudaranya itu. Entah dosa apa hingga ia punya saudara memalukan seperti Myungsoo.

Ya, Taecyeon tidak hanya mengundang anggota tim Shinki tapi juga semua pemain inti dari tim Cassie. Mereka semua berteman baik walaupun tidak satu sekolah dan bersaing ketat dalam memperebutkan kemenangan tim basket masing-masing.

"Dan kita akan 1 tim di Shinki _University _!"seru Park Yoochun tak kalah keras._ Namja_ berjidat lebar ini masih sedikit kesal dengan kekalahan mereka apalagi saat melihat senyum mengejek dibibir hati _namja_ Jung yang sedang memeluk posesif kembarannya itu.

.

.

.

Semua orang kembali mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang dengan heboh, termasuk Yunho yang sedikit larut dalam _euphoria_ itu walaupun tetap memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang terus meneguk minumannya. Kedua tim basket itu sudah berikrar mereka akan 1 tim di Shinki _University_ dan menyingkirkan tim universitas saat ini. Semua sibuk membicarakan rencana yang akan dilakukan begitu mereka masuk ke _Shinki University_ kecuali 2 pemain tertinggi tim mereka yang sibuk melahap semua makanan yang tersaji.

"Enak sekali ini, Chwang….Nyam..Nyam…"Chansung bicara dengan mulut penuh sedangkan tangannya sibuk meraih makanan lain yang tampak mengiurkan. Changmin yang berdiri disebelahnya segera mengambil kudapan yang ditunjuk _namja_ Hwang itu.

Mata bambi itu tertutup saat merasakan coklat _éclair_ itu meleleh dimulutnya,"Oh Gosh, Chan….Ini surgaaaaaaaa…Enak sekali…Kita harus membawanya beberapa…"seru Changmin yang diikuti anggukan penuh semangat teman sehobinya.

"Hentikan tingkah menjijikkan kalian itu !"suara lembut itu membuat kedua_ namja_ pengemar makanan itu sontak membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jung Jaejoong sedang berdiri tegak dibelakang mereka dengan seringai tipis di bibir menawan itu.

Kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu sangat mengenal _namja_ cantik didepan mereka, seringai dan mata dingin itu membuat kedua_ namja_ itu langsung tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat mereka itu. Apalagi sepanjang malam mata doe itu menatap penuh amarah tersembunyi pada _namja_ berambut merah yang sekarang tampak sedikit mabuk itu. Changmin tersenyum kecil seraya menjilat coklat yang masih ada di jarinya, "Apa yang harus kami lakukan ?"tanyanya langsung " Sepertinya akan menarik, Chan…"ujar Changmin lagi yang disambut tawa lebar Chansung yang terus saja makan tanpa peduli tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

'_Boo…'_

_Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengeleng kecil sebelum menatap kearah Yunho yang sedang melihat kearahnya. _'Jangan halangi aku, brother…'_

'_Aku tidak akan menghalangi tapi jangan libatkan mereka lagi, Boo…'_

Jaejoong mengabaikan suara tegas itu. Seringai manis kembali mengulas di _cherry lips_ itu,"Seperti biasa…."

.

.

.

.

Malam yang semakin larut, semua _namja_ itu satu persatu pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Kyuhyun yang harus menyeret L yang terus berteriak tidak jelas ke mobil mereka. Park Yoochun yang harus mengantar Sungjong yang tertidur dan Taecyeon yang sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan diskotik karena telepon penting, juga kedua _foodmonster_ yang sudah menghilang sejak memasuki tengah malam. Menjelang dini hari perlahan klub itu mulai sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa anggota tim cadangan dan pelayan diskotik.

Kembar Jung itu melangkah santai bergandengan, sesekali Yunho mengecup gemas pipi pucat kembarannya seraya menuju pintu keluar saat Hyoje yang setengah sadar dengan mata merah karena kebanyakan minum menghadang mereka, tepatnya Yunho dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar _namja_ Jung itu dengan manja.

'_Jangan lakukan itu sekarang, Boojae…Tenangkan dirimu !'_

Jaejoong yang melihat Hyoje memeluk Yunho langsung berang ingin menyerang _namja_ jalang itu, namun suara bass itu menghentikan _namja _cantik yang tersadar dengan rencananya sendiri. Jaejoong segera menyingkir dari sisi kembarannya dan berjalan agak kebelakang, tidak mau Hyoje menyadari kehadirannya. Senyum tipis kembali mengulas di _cherry lips_ itu. Tikus itu sekarang masuk perangkap tanpa diminta !

'_Jangan biarkan dia mengerayangimu, Bear !'_

"Antar aku pulang Yunho-yahhh…."rengek _namja _berambut merah itu dengan suara manja, bahkan tangannya dengan berani meraba-raba dada kekar Yunho tanpa menyadari ada mata yang menatap penuh kilat membunuh dibelakang Yunho.

Kedua mata putra kembar Jung Dong Woon itu bertatapan sejenak sebelum seringai tipis muncul di bibir keduanya.

'_Mari bermain Boojae/Yunnie….'_

"Kenapa tidak ? Ayoo…"ajak Yunho yang menuntun tubuh sempoyongan Hyoje yang langsung berbinar bahagia tanpa curiga. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan kenapa Jung Jaejoong tidak terlihat disamping Yunho seperti biasanya. Hanya perasaan senang akhirnya _namja_ yang disukainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu mau menanggapinya dengan baik. Kepalanya pusing dan pikirannya sedikit berkabut karena mabuk. Dia selama ini berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi Yunho walaupun Hyoje setengah mati membenci Jung Jaejoong yang menurutnya selalu menghalangi jalannya mendapatkan Yunho.

"_Saranghae_ Jung Yunhoooo….."gumam Hyoje dengan suara aneh karena diselingi cegukan. Dipeluknya erat tangan kekar yang sedang menuntunnya itu. _Namja_ itu tidak menyadari jika tidak hanya Yunho yang melangkah bersamanya. Dia terlalu senang untuk peduli pada sekelilingnya. Malam ini dia harus berhasil mendapatkan Jung Yunho !

'_Akan kupotong tangan jalang itu ! Benar-benar tidak tahu malu..Cepat selesaikan semua ini !_'

'_Terus saja mengerutu dan akan kulumat bibir itu..'_

.

.

.

Darah segar bercecer dimana-mana mengotori lantai dan dinding. Kamar itu sungguh berantakan, bekas perlawanan tampak jelas dan aroma amis yang menyengat mulai tercium. Seringai dingin nan kejam muncul dibibir tipis itu. Mata doe itu menatap puas pada tubuh rusak dan tidak berbentuk yang penuh dengan luka tusukan dan sayatan mengerikan itu. Bahkan salah satu tangan _namja _yang tak bernyawa lagi itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Mata mayat itu melotot penuh ketakutan dan kengerian. Melihat kondisi tubuhnya, _namja_ itu mati dengan penuh kesakitan !

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi milikku !"suara itu begitu dingin tanpa setitik pun perasaan kasihan. Batas kesabarannya habis saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat Hyoje membubuh sesuatu pada minuman Yunho yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. _Namja_ bodoh itu bahkan tidak sadar jika ada orang lain di apartemen ini selain dirinya dan Yunho.

Tangan kekar Yunho memeluk erat bahu kembarannya, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. "Kita harus pergi. Mereka sudah menunggu dibawah…"bisik suara bass itu sambil mengecup ringan pipi sehalus pualam itu.

Yunho yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong juga hanya menatap muak pada mayat rusak yang ada dihadapannya. Mayatnya yang tadinya adalah sahabat baiknya dalam tim basket, sebelum _namja _itu berubah. Dia tahu perasaan Hyoje padanya tapi tidak pernah menduga jika _namja_ ini berniat buruk pada kembarannya dan juga ingin menjebaknya dengan cara licik.

"Kita pergi….Akan kuminta orang untuk membereskan semua ini ! Orang yang mencoba menyakiti _my other half _ memang harus mati !"_namja_ bermata musang itu meraih tangan saudaranya yang masih penuh darah, mangambil alih pisau dan alat sengat itu, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu.

Keduanya berciuman panas didepan mayat yang mengerikan itu. Bibir hati itu tampak mendominasi melumat, menjilat dan menyesap _cherry lips_ yang mulai membengkak itu. Erangan kecil Jaejoong membuat Yunho segera memasukan lidah dan _French kiss_ itu berlangsung panas sebelum keduanya berhenti dengan nafas terengah.

"Dasar kejam tapi itu yang paling kusuka darimu, _brother_…."senyum kecil mengulas dibibir yang sedikit bengkak itu. Tangan penuh darah itu melingkar erat di leher kekar kembarannya. Mereka akan selalu bersama, sekarang, nanti dan selamanya. Hanya akan ada Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong !

_Namja_ bermata musang itu membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai nakal, "Kita sama saja, _twins_…"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NB : Ada flashback di chap selanjutnya ya …

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Thanks juga untuk semua PM, supports, ide dan saran.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**.**_

BLAM…

"Ikuti mobil Yunho !"perintah suara lembut itu seraya memasang _seatbelt_ pada _namja _bertubuh besar yang memegang kemudi _Land Rover_ yang langsung menjalankan mobilnya di jalanan sepi itu. Mata doe itu memandang sekilas pada _namja_ berpakaian hitam, berkacamata hitam dan bersarung tangan, jangan lupa mantel aneh itu sebelum senyum lebar mengukir di _cherry lips_-nya.

"Jangan katakan apapun atau aku akan menghentikan mobil ini !"ancam Chansung, _namja _berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung karena dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah membuka mulutnya. _Namja _cantik itu pasti ingin mengejek penampilannya lagi seperti biasa.

Tangan ramping itu terangkat, menyerah namun tawa lebar memenuhi mobil besar itu. Jaejoong sangat tahu obsesi Chansung yang ingin menjadi Sherlock tapi sahabatnya itu sering terlalu berlebihan seperti pakaiannya saat ini. Mantel panjang di musim panas !

"Sudah kalian bereskan semua ? Kau bawa yang kuminta ?"tanya Jaejoong serius begitu tawanya mereda.

Chansung mendelik kesal sebelum menjawab dengan suara sombong yang sangat menyebalkan,"Tentu saja beres….Kau lupa siapa kami ? Calon detektif paling keren !". _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu kemudian menunjuk pada tas besar yang ada dilantai _Land Rover._ "Semua seperti yang kau mau…"

.

.

.

Tanpa suara kedua _namja_ berpakaian hitam itu mengikuti sasaran mereka yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh didepan. Mata doe itu menatap tidak suka pada _namja_ berambut merah yang terus bergelanyut di lengan kekar kembarannya. Lorong apartemen itu sepi dan sedikit gelap karena kurangnya pencahayaan, mungkin karena itu adalah salah satu apartemen kelas bawah yang tampak butuh perbaikan.

'_Dia benar-benar lupa siapa dirinya, tempat ini kumuh sekali….Cat dinding ini mungkin sudah puluhan tahun tidak diganti….Iiisshhh…Mungkin banyak virus di tempat ini….Aku harus ke spa besok !'_gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tawa lantang Yunho terdengar olehnya sebelum suara bass yang terdengar geli itu memenuhi benaknya, _'Hahahaha….Bau pesing ini menyengat sekali…Tutup hidungmu, Boo….Jangan terlalu dekat, aku bisa mendengar langkahmu…'_

'_Ckckck…Itu karena kau mendengar pikiranku, Bear…DAN TIDAK ADA BAU PESING !...Jangan tutup rapat pintunya..'_perintah Jaejoong lagi dalam hati.

'_Siap, princess…_'nada geli yang terselip dalam suara bass itu membuat Jaejoong berdecih kecil.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Chansung melihat Yunho berhenti disebuah pintu yang ada diujung lorong, mengambil kunci yang disodorkan Hyoje dan langsung membuka pintu apartemen itu, kemudian menuntun _namja _itu masuk dan membiarkan pintu tidak tertutup rapat. Hyoje yang sibuk memeluk erat lengan kekar yunho tidak menyadari itu. Seringai tipis membayang diwajah cantik jaejoong, mata doe itu mengerjap penuh antusias dan tangan ramping itu mengeluarkan alat sengat yang menjadi senjata _favorite_-nya selain panah.

"Tunggu kami dibawah, Chan…Ini tidak akan lama.."begitu melihat Chansung mengangguk, Jaejoong bergegas dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka itu. Adrenalin memacu kencang setiap aliran darahnya. Dapat dirasakannya jika kembarannya juga merasakan hal yang sama !

_This is show time !_

.

.

.

.

'_Dasar jalang licik !'_

'_Bear, jangan minum kopi yang diberikannya itu ! Dia membubuhkan obat didalamnya !'_

Jaejoong menatap bengis pada Hyoje yang sedang tersenyum aneh seraya mengaduk santai secangkir kopi dari tempatnya bersembunyi disamping lemari besar didapur itu. Otak _namja_ aneh itu mungkin sudah rusak hingga melakukan hal serendah itu ! Bahkan Jaejoong berani bertaruh Hyoje sedang membayangkan hal mesum yang akan dilakukannya pada saudara kembarnya.

Melalui pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat tadi, Jaejoong berhasil masuk dan sekarang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dapat dilihatnya jika _namja_ sialan ini memang pantas disingkirkan ! Lambat laun Hyoje pasti akan menjadi penganggu dalam hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho-nya._ Namja_ gila ini pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan Jung Yunho !

'_Dia tidak akan bisa menganggu apapun setelah malam ini, Boo…'_

_Namja _cantik itu menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan dingin itu. Tangan Jaejoong mengenggam erat tongkat setrum miliknya, Ingin sekali dia menghantamkan benda itu pada kepala bodoh Hyoje namun mengingat jika itu terlalu mudah, Jaejoong berusaha meredakan emosinya. Akan kubuat dia memohon untuk hidupnya !

.

.

Yunho bisa merasakan setitik nada panic, marah dan khawatir dalam suara lembut dibenaknya itu, dia tahu kembarannya takut Hyoje berhasil menjebaknya. Dia bisa merasakan jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang karena Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama.

'_Tenanglah, Boo….'_

Seringai tipis menguak dari bibir hati itu saat Yunho melihat dalam benak Jaejoong apa yang sedang dilakukan Hyoje dan bagaimana dengan sekuat tenaga kembaran cantiknya itu menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam kepala Hyoje.

'_Jangan lakukan dulu….Aku tidak suka berakhir secepat ini….'_larang Yunho tegas dalam hati.

TAP…TAP…TAP…

"_Hyung_, aku membuatkanmu secangkir kopi. Mungkin bisa membantu menghilangkan efek mabuk karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kau pulang…"seru Hyoje riang sambil menyodorkan cangkir kopi kemudian menghempaskan diri disamping Yunho. Berusaha duduk rapat dengan _namja _Jung yang menatap dingin padanya._ Namja_ berambut merah itu seolah lupa jika tadi dia berakting mabuk dihadapan Yunho, dia bahkan belum menyadari sikap dingin kapten basket pujaannya itu.

"_Gomawo…"_sahut suara bass itu datar, meletakkan cangkir itu tanpa menyentuh isinya.

Hyoje terlihat bingung saat Yunho meletakkan kopi itu tanpa menyentuhnya, dia tahu sekali kapten basket peraih MVP ini adalah pengemar berat kopi. "Kenapa tidak diminum, _hyung_ ?"tanyanya dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. Dia harus mendapatkan Yunho malam ini juga, kapan lagi ada kesempatan _namja_ Jung itu tidak bersama kembarannya bisa didapatkan, pikir Hyoje senang.

'_Huh…Sok polos sekali…'_

Yunho hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar dengusan kesal itu dikepalanya, berusaha mengabaikan gerutuan Jaejoong,_ namja_ tampan itu menjawab malas pertanyaan Hyoje yang semakin berani mendekatinya. "Perutku tidak enak ! Duduklah dikursi lain…"seru Yunho dingin.

Seolah tidak mendengar suara sedingin es itu, Hyoje malah duduk semakin dekat dengan _namja _bermata musang itu, dia sudah bertekad walau tanpa obat yang dibubuhkannya itu, Jung Yunho harus menjadi kekasihnya malam ini juga !

"Yunnie _hyung_, aku menyukaimu…."bisik Hyoje manja, sementara tangannya dengan berani mulai menyusup dalam kaus yang dikenakan _namja_ Jung itu, membelai seduktif perut kekar itu. Mata _namja_ berambut merah bahkan mengerjap penuh godaan yang bukannya membuat Yunho bernafsu atau terangsang malah merasa ingin muntah !

'_Muncullah sekarang, Boo…Aku hampir muntah mencium bau nafasnya !'_

Yunho bisa mendengar kekehan Jaejoong mendengar perintahnya, sebelum suara lembut itu memenuhi benaknya, _' Dalam waktu beberapa jam virus itu akan kita singkirkan….Tapi memang sebau apa dia, hyungie ?' _tanya suara itu nakal.

'_Seperti daging busuk !_'sahut Yunho langsung dalam hati sedangkan tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Hyoje yang berusaha duduk dipangkuannya. _Namja _aneh itu bahkan berusaha mencium bibir Yunho !

.

.

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH…."pekik Hyoje kesakitan saat dirasanya ada yang menjambak kuat rambutnya hingga ia berdiri sempoyongan dan mau tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jung Yunho yang sedang dipeluknya tadi. Kepalanya seperti akan putus karena kuatnya cengkraman itu,"Lepaskan aku ! Ada apa ini ?"jerit Hyoje panic dan tidak mengerti, airmatanya mulai menitik karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya namun sebelum dia sempat bereaksi ataupun sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, LAGI, sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya dan membuat bibirnya yang terkena gigi berdarah. Hyoje jatuh tersungkur di sudut sofa dekat kaki Jung Yunho yang masih duduk ditempatnya dengan ekspresi dingin, tanpa berusaha membantunya. "_HYUNG _! Tolong aku ! Apa yang…." Mata Hyoje membelalak terkejut dan ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihat _namja_ cantik yang sekarang berdiri didepannya dengan mata dingin dan seringai tajam itu.

'JUNG JAEJOONG ? Bagaimana dia bisa disini ? Bukankah tadi…'kebingungan melanda pikiran Hyoje yang ngeri melihat mata doe itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, jalang…"bisik suara dingin dengan seringai sadis itu membuat Hyoje gemetar ketakutan, apalagi saat di melihat tangan kanan _namja_ cantik itu memegang pisau dapur yang biasa digunakannya untuk memotong daging sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam tongkat hitam yang tampak aneh. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati _namja_ yang gemetaran menatap pisau yang dipegangnya itu. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah berani menyentuh kembaranku !"desis Jaejoong tajam. Dengan perlahan _namja _cantik itu mengelus pisau tajam yang berkilau itu saat dia sudah berdiri didepan Hyoja

"Berhenti ! Apa mau-mu ? Jangan dekati aku ! DASAR GILA ! "lagi-lagi Hyoje memekik keras._ Namja_ itu berusaha berdiri dan menjauh, tanpa peduli pada kepala dan pipinya yang sakit. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jika Jaejoong hanya mengancam, Hyoje malah dengan nekat mengumpat kasar _namja _cantik itu,"Kau ini hanya kembaran menyusahkan ! Aku tahu kau diam-diam mencintai _hyung_-mu 'kan ? Menjijikkan sekali !"

Jaejoong yang berang mendengar cemoohan itu langsung mengayunkan tongkat strum yang dipegangnya dengan kuat kearah Hyoje yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho duduk. "Mulut jalang itu akan kurobek !"desis suara lembut itu.

Brukkkk….

_Namja_ berambut merah yang baru merasakan pukulan kuat dari tongkat itu kembali jatuh dilantai dan meraung kesakitan karena sengatan itu membuat tubuhnya lemas dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Yunnn—hooo…._hyy—unggg_…Heenn—tikannn adikk-muuu….Dia gila !"seru Hyoje,_ namja_ berambut merah itu terbata dan ketakutan berusaha meminta tolong pada Yunho yang duduk santai disofa usang apartemen itu tanpa merasa aneh melihat sikap mengerikan Jaejoong itu. Keringat ketakutan membanjiri tubuh Hyoje yang terus meringsut mundur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ? Kenapa Jung Yunho hanya diam saja ?

Tawa lebar terdengar dari _cherry lips_ itu,"Menghentikanku ? Kau memohon pada Yunho untuk menghentikanku ? Kau memang sudah gila, jalang !"seru Jaejoong lantang sedangkan Yunho tersenyum tipis. Dia paling suka melihat Jaejoong posesif dan sedikit sadis. Membuat darahnya bergolak penuh gairah !

"Aku mulai bosan, Boo…"Yunho mengeluarkan rokok, menghidupkannya dan mengisap tembakau itu dengan gaya santai.

Sreeettttt…

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHH….Apa yang kau lakukan !"Hyoje menjerit kesakitan saat Jaejoong dengan senyum ceria menyayat lengannya.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku hiksss…Aku mohon…."isak Hyoje gemetar, ketakutan dan kesakitan, airmata membasahi wajahnya yang penuh darah karena Jaejoong menghantam keras kepalanya dengan keras saat Hyoje berusaha melarikan diri dan meraih pot bunga serta melemparnya pada _namja_ cantik itu. Ternyata itu hanya semakin membangkitkan kemarahan kembaran Yunho itu.

Keadaan _namja _berambut merah itu sangat mengenaskan, terikat dikaki ranjang dengan kepala berdarah dan beberapa sayatan yang dibuat Jaejoong ditubuh bagian atas yang sudah polos terus saja mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aku-ak-uu janji tidak akan-mendekati Yunnn-ho lagi…hikssss….tolongggg akuuuu Yunhoooo…adikmmu sudah gilaaa-dia akaa—nn membunuhkuuu-akuuu ini temann…."PLAKKKKKK….Ucapan itu terhenti saat tangan besar yang dikiranya akan menolong ternyata malah menamparnya keras hingga telinganya berdengung sakit…Matanya yang basah menatap tidak percaya…"Yunhooo ?"erangnya lirih.

"Adikku gila ? Kau yang bermasalah ! Kau sudah berani ingin menyakiti kembaranku ! Mencoba menabrak Jaejoong ! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua rencanamu ? Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua tingkah menjijikkanmu itu !"seru Yunho berang, mata musang itu menatap Hyoje tanpa kasihan bahkan saat Jaejoong menusuk pisau yang digenggamnya pada perut _namja _yang langsung memekik kencang tanpa suara karena Yunho membekap erat mulut itu. Mata Hyoje membelalak penuh rasa terkejut dan ketakutan !

Seringai tipis mengulas dibibir Jaejoong melihat airmata kesakitan dan rontaan keras Hyoje yang berusaha menghindar dari setiap tikamannya, _namja_ itu melawan keras dan beberapa kali tendangannya hampir mengenai Jaejoong jika _namja _cantik itu tidak segera menghindar. Tak lama kemudian rontaan itu berhenti !

"Selamat tinggal Hyoje _hyung_…"bisik suara lembut Jaejoong.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir,_ hyungie_…"ucap Changmin pelan. _Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu mencengkram erat kemudi yang sedang dipegangnya. Mobil mereka melaju kencang menembus pekatnya dini hari yang berkabut itu menuju ke luar kota. Mereka harus membuang mayat Hyoje yang sekarang terbujur kaku di bagasi mobil itu.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari belakang mobil itu,"Kau tidak menikmatinya kali ini, Chwang ?"tanya Jaejoong yang tadi tertawa dengan nada menggoda seraya menyandar manja pada bahu kembarannya.

Yunho membelai pelan rambut hitam panjang itu, mengecup sekilas kening halus Jaejoong kemudian mendekap erat tubuh ramping itu. "Aku setuju dengan Changmin….Untuk beberapa waktu kita harus menahan diri, Boo…"

"Kau tidak seru Yunho _hyung_…."gerutu Chansung yang duduk didepan bersama Changmin yang langsung menatap _namja_ pengemar makanan dengan berang.

"Chan benar….Pasti akan sangat membosankan…"timbal Jaejoong yang setuju dengan Chansung.

Changmin berdecak kesal, kedua temannya dan kembaran Jung Yunho itu kadang memang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka tidak pernah mengunakan pikiran dingin. Jika saja mereka tidak berteman sejak kecil mungkin saja Changmin tidak akan bisa menerima semua keanehan ini.

"Kita akan masuk ke Universitas Shinki. Memulai langkah baru dalam hidup kita ! Aku ingin kita menjalankannya dengan wajar, tanpa ada kejadian ataupun tingkah aneh ! Kau setuju denganku bukan, Yunho _hyung_ ?"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mengecup sekilas bibir merah Jaejoong sebelum menjawab dengan tegas, "Tentu…Aku juga ingin merasakan kehidupan mahasiswa yang sepertinya menarik itu. "

'_Yunnie !'_

Mata doe itu menatap tidak suka pada kembarannya yang malah kembali melumat kuat bibirnya tanpa peduli jika kedua namja yang duduk didepan mobil akan melihat kelakuaan mereka. Dengan keras jaejoong mengigit bibir hati itu hingga namja tampan itu sedikit mengerang tanpa suara.

'_Jangan membantah lagi, Boo…Kali ini ikuti saja kemauan Changmin…'_

Jaejoong mendecak kesal dengan mata yang disipitkan,"_Arra_…Aku akan menjadi anak baik selama kita di Shinki University…Kau puas, Chwang ?"seru _namja _cantik itu tidak rela.

"Aku juga…Tapi kau harus mentraktirku selama sebulan, Chwang…Jadi anak baik itu tidak mudah heheheh…"Chansung yang melihat Jaejoong menyerah akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Changmin tapi tetap saja _namja_ bertubuh besar itu tidak mau rugi. Semua ada bayarannya !

"Aku ingin _cartier_ !"tuntut Jaejoong dengan suara tegas. Sama seperti Chansung yang sedang mengerling jahil padanya, _namja_ cantik itu akan memeras pewaris Jung itu !

.

.

.

.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi ?"

"Ya,_ ahjumma_….Kecurigaanmu benar tapi rang-orangku sudah membereskannya…Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"suara dari ponsel itu terdengar pelan.

_Yoeja_ yang masih terlihat cantik itu menghela nafas berat,"Awasi saja mereka ! Jangan sampai suamiku tahu hal ini ! Aku akan mengurus sisanya…"

"Aku mengerti _ahjumma_…"sambungan ponsel itu terputus.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, _yoeja_ itu kembali menghubungi seseorang. "Aku butuh saran darimu, _hyung…"_

_Yoeja _cantik itu, Jung Kibum tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti kedua putranya, mungkin putranya memang tidak sempurna tapi dia mencintai keduanya dengan sepenuh hati. Sebisanya dia akan melindungi mereka walaupun harus bertentangan dengan sang suami. Dia yakin sekali suatu hari sikap kedua putranya itu akan seperti anak-anak lain.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thanks untuk semua reviews, followers, favorites dan maaf kalau ada yang merasa ceritanya sangat keterlaluan. Ini hanya sekedar fiktif koq ^^

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**UNIVERSITY SHINKI**_

Musim semi yang indah, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah dan menimbulkan bau semerbak yang menenangkan hati. Senyum, tawa dan canda riang menimbulkan rasa hangat dihati setiap orang yang menantikan musim terindah sepanjang tahun ini. Halaman universitas Shinki dipenuhi ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang. Mahasiswa baru dan lama, orang tua yang mengantar putra-putri mereka memasuki babak hidup baru sebagai manusia dewasa, dosen-dosen yang akan menyampaikan ucapan selamat datang, para donatur bahkan peliput berita berkumpul dalam 1 tempat untuk pembukaan tahun ajaran baru dan penyambutan mahasiswa baru di salah satu universitas terbaik di negeri ginseng itu walaupun itu bukan tujuan utama dari penyelenggaraan acara nan mewah ini.

Disetiap sudut halaman yang tak berujung itu berkumpul orang-orang yang menanti kemunculan Jung _twins_, si kembar yang menjadi pewaris salah satu perusahaan hiburan terbesar di Seoul yang digosipkan akan mengenyam pendidikan di universitas yang didanai oleh si raja media Jung Dong Woon ini. Antusiasme menyeruak dalam diri setiap orang yang hanya pernah melihat si kembar itu melalui media visual ataupun cetak. Wajah rupawan keduanya yang sangat terkenal menimbulkan rasa penasaran, apakah si kembar itu memang semenakjubkan yang selalu diberitakan atau hanya sepasang _namja_ biasa yang kebetulan menjadi pewaris harta yang tiada habisnya.

1 jam lagi acara dimulai dan keadaan semakin ramai dengan spekulasi apakah si kembar akan muncul di hari penyambutan ini atau tidak ! Semua menunggu dengan gugup, akan menjadi kekonyolan sepanjang sejarah universitas tersohor ini jika semua acara penyambutan super mewah ini tidak dihadiri oleh si kembar Jung dan sebaliknya akan menjadi berita _ekslusive_ di semua media jika kedua putra Jung itu datang tepat pada waktunya. Apalagi ada gossip yang beredar jika salah satu Jung itu bermaksud menguasai tim basket Universitas Shinki yang akan mengikuti turnamen nasional tahun ini !

.

.

.

.

Luna memandang sekeliling halaman yang dipenuhi kursi-kursi indah berbalut kain sutra warna _peach_ itu dengan penuh semangat, "Kau yakin mereka akan menghabiskan 4 tahun disini ?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali pada sekumpulan _yoeja _yang berdiri bersamanya didekat podium tempat penyambutan akan dilakukan.

"Tentu saja...Aku dengar langsung dari _appa _yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Jung…aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi…"seru Song Yoori dengan senyum lebar dan bangga membayangkan akan berada dalam satu universitas dengan kedua _namja _paling diminati tahun ini.

Salah seorang _yoeja _berpenampilan sexy diantara kumpulan para putri pengusaha itu mengerjapkan dengan mata berbinar licik,"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar, Yoori...Salah satu Jung itu harus jadi milikku ! Aku mau Jung Yunho !" cetus Kim Hyemi yakin seraya mengibaskan rambutnya yang terurai indah membayangkan dirinya bersanding dengan _namja _bermata musang yang beberapa kali dilihatnya di pesta pengusaha yang dihadiri orang tuanya.

"Yakkkk...Jung Yunho milikku ! Kau ambil saja saudaranya yang selalu dingin itu, Jung Jaejoong ! HUHHH…Bahkan kalian tahu berita besar ini dariku ! "Pekik Song Yoori tidak terima dan tidak suka melihat gaya genit Kim Hyemi, temannya yang seenaknya mengklaim salah satu Jung itu. Sebenarnya Yoori juga sangat menyukai sosok rupawan Jung Jaejoong yang bahkan lebih indah dari malaikat itu, tapi entah mengapa setiap melihat mata doe itu walaupun dari jauh Yoori selalu merasa bergedik.

Tawa kecil terdengar diantara sekumpulan _yoeja_ itu yang menghentikan perdebatan Hyemi dan Yoori. "Kalian boleh saja berebut tapi yang akan jadi pemenang adalah_ yoeja_ yang dipilih oleh si kembar Jung itu !"Seru Kang Sooji. "Dan itu pasti aku !"Tambahnya angkuh.

Para _yoeja_ itu saling menatap dengan mata yang mengobarkan api persaingan. Mereka masuk ke universitas termahal ini dengan tujuan untuk menjerat si kembar Jung, jadi tidak ada persahabatan sejati diantara mereka ! Siapa pun yang bisa mendapatkan Jung Yunho atau Jung Jaejoong akan merasakan hidup mewah sepanjang usia mereka tanpa khawatir akan apapun !

.

.

.

.

Disudut terjauh halaman yang dipenuhi manusia yang sedang menunggu dengan semangat itu berkumpul sekelompok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah kesal dan terlihat muak dengan sekeliling mereka. Penyambutan ini terasa sangat berlebihan dan menggelikan bagi mereka. Biasanya Universitas Shinki hanya menyelenggarakan pesta penyambutan formal yang berjalan kaku dan sangat teratur tanpa embel-embel media hiburan dari berbagai Negara yang tampak memenuhi setiap sudut tempat ini dengan kamera canggih.

"Harusnya para wartawan itu meng_interview_ kita yang baru saja memenangkan juara 1 untuk basket universitas ini...Bukan malah sibuk menunggu tidak jelas 2 orang pewaris _manja_ !"Rutuk Choi Seung Hun dengan suara kesal yang diikuti anggukan setuju anggota tim-nya.

Helaan nafas gusar juga terdengar dari salah satu _namja_ yang sedang berusaha memasang dasinya,"Aku yakin kedatangan para tuan muda manja itu hanya akan mendatangkan masalah ! Kalian tahu sendiri, Jung Yunho itu pembuat onar ! Dan kudengar hanya kembarannya yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya…..Tapi dia juga kapten tim basket tingkat Senior High School yang baru mendapat gelar MVP lagi…Kita tidak boleh terlalu meremehkannya !"

"Biarkan saja, aku yakin kemampuan Jung itu hanya setara anak remaja….Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Lee Joon…Kalau masalah pengalaman, aku yakin kita lebih terlatih !" hibur Seungri yang tampak acuh mengunyah burgernya, mau anak raja atau presiden sekalipun yang datang dia tidak peduli karena dia ada di universitas ini karena beasiswa, bukan karena harta ataupun pengaruh siapapun, jadi mungkin tidak ada ruginya menikmati parade ini, pikirnya _namja _bertubuh kurus itu geli.

"Aku harap kalian benar karena aku tidak sudi kalah dari mereka ! Aku tidak peduli mereka Jung atau bukan !"Putus Choi Seung Hun tegas yang diamini semua anggota tim-nya.

Dalam hati semua _namja_ itu merasa takut dan gentar, posisi mereka terancam karena Jung Yunho sudah bisa dipastikan tidak datang ke universitas ini sendiri melainkan bersama semua temannya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka ? Uang atau keahlian yang nantinya akan berkuasa ? Semua akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu !

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Erangan kecil terdengar dari _cherry lips_ yang baru saja meneguk tetes terakhir susunya, mata doe itu mengerjap cepat melihat penampilan kembarannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum dengan kilat mengecup bibirnya yang sedang melongo. Apa –apaan ini ? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sampai tidak tahu jika kembarannya itu mewarnai rambut juga ? Pasti Yunho sudah memblokir semua kejutan ini dari pikirannya !

"Jelaskan padaku !"tuntutnya singkat. '_Kenapa dengan warna rambutmu ?_'jerit Jaejoong dalam hati walaupun jujur dia senang sekali melihat penampilan baru kembarannya itu dengan kaus ketat hitam, celana kulit yang tampak sangat keren dan mantel panjang yang glamour ditambah warna rambut _light brown_ itu.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh ramping berambut panjang yang juga mengenakan balutan warna hitam itu, hanya saja Jaejoongie-nya mengenakan _v-neck_ hitam dan _skinny jeans_ dengan aksen robek yang memperlihatkan kulit putih disekitar pahanya ditambah mantel hitam tipis. Penampilan mengagumkan dari seorang Jung Jaejoong yang selalu bisa menyedot perhatian setiap _namja_ ataupun _yoeja_. "Bukan hanya kau yang ingin muncul dengan spektakuler di parade aneh yang disiapkan Universitas Shinki untuk kita,_ brother_…"seru_ namja_ bermata musang itu seraya mengusap sayang rambut panjang Jaejoong yang sekarang berwarna _golden brown_ itu. '_Kau cantik sekali, Boojae….Aku ingin sekali menerkammu…Merobek semua lapisan tipis ini dari tubuh indah milikku…._'batin Yunho dengan mata yang bersinar usil dan lidah yang dengan jahil menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Mata doe itu mendelik kesal, mencium cepat bibir Yunho yang sedang menyeringai nakal. _'Aku tidak janji akan menjadi anak baik jika ada yoeja yang mengejarmu, hyungie ! Dasar menyebalkan !_'rutuk Jaejoong keras dalam hati tanpa peduli gelak tawa keras dari bibir hati Yunho yang sekarang mengacak lembut rambutnya.

"Hentikan tawa menjijikkan itu ! Kita hampir terlambat dan mereka sudah menunggu dibawah…"herdik Jaejoong kesal sembari berlari kecil menuju lantai dasar diikuti Yunho yang masih tersenyum lebar dibelakangnya. Menggoda kembarannya ini memang selalu berhasil membuat harinya semakin indah.

'_Sarangahae, Jaejoongie….Jangan marah, aku janji akan bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.'_cetus Yunho dalam hati. Tahu jika Jaejoong pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas seperti jika ia meneriakkan kata-katanya. _'Aku juga akan membunuh setiap namja yang menatapmu mesum…'_tambah Yunho dengan nada yang sangat serius.

Jaejoong terus berjalan cepat tanpa membalikkan badannya pun dia sadar Yunho ada dibelakangnya, selalu. _'Nado saranghae, hyungie….Pegang janjimu dan aku akan jadi anak baik beberapa saat…_'balas Jaejoong dengan kekeh jahil dalam hati.

'_Kita akan selalu bersama, sekarang dan selamanya…_'ucapkan keduanya bersamaan dalam hati dengan suara tegas. Sebelum undakan terakhir, Jung Yunho mengenggam erat tangan sepucat pualam Jung Jaejoong !

.

.

Langkah si kembar Jung itu berhenti didepan pintu, kali ini bukan saja Jaejoong yang terbelalak bingung, tapi Yunho juga. Bahkan tanpa sadar sulung Jung itu menabrak keras tubuh Jaejoong yang untungnya segera didekapnya kuat. Bukan senyum bangga kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri didepan pintu bersama beberapa pelayan yang membuat keduanya tercengang tapi pemandangan teman-teman mereka dan juga alat transportasi yang disediakan Jung Dong Woon.

_AMAZING ! COOL !_

Jung Kibum tertawa geli dan maju mencium lembut pipi Jaejoong yang halus itu, dia sangat menyayangi kedua putranya tapi Jaejoong selalu menempati bagian terbesar dari hatinya. "Kenapa sayang ? Kau suka ? Ini keren bukan ?"tanyanya dengan suara riang.

"Omooo…._Eomma_ ini…._Hyungie_…" ucap Jaejoong terbata mencengkram tangan Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya, masih dengan ekspresi takjub melihat deretan mobil mewah, _motor sport_ yang selama ini diimpikannya bahkan helicopter yang berada tak jauh dari halaman super luas _mansion_ Jung.

Yunho membalas ringan pelukan Kibum padanya, senang melihat senyum indah di _cherry lips_ kembarannya. Dia tahu sekali Jaejoong sedang tergila-gila dengan _motor sport_ walaupun dia tidak setuju _namja_ cantik itu mengendarainya.

"Ini keren sekali….Aku suka ide _ahjumma_…."suara berat Chansung membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang sekarang tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Jung Kibum.

"Kita benar-benar akan membuat semua orang terpesona….Mungkin bahkan ada yang akan pingsan hahhahhaa…"tawa keras L yang sontak berbuah pukulan keras Kyuhyun pada kepala saudaranya yang selalu bertingkah aneh itu.

Jung Dong Woon tersenyum tipis melihat semua senyum ceria itu, melihat teman-teman yang selalu bersama kedua putranya sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang selalu merasa khawatir. Apalagi dia tahu Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya lagi. Pembelian gedung apartemen kumuh itu sampai sekarang masih dicurigainya tapi Jung Dong Woon berusaha keras mempertahankan keluarganya tetap seperti sekarang. Hanya boleh ada senyum diwajah kedua putranya, itu adalah kesepakatan mutlak antara dirinya dan sang istri.

"Kalian hampir terlambat, sebaiknya cepat pilih kendaraan yang mau kalian pakai !"perintahnya tegas saat dilihatnya para remaja itu sibuk mengobrol tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hari pertama ini.

Taecyeon, salah satu putra sahabatnya dan juga teman terbaik Yunho menghampirinya, "_Ahjussi_ tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."ujarnya pelan, sangat mengerti apa yang membayangi kepala Jung Dong Woon.

"Aku tidak khawatir, Taec….Universitas itu milikku dan semua akan berjalan sesuai perintahku."

.

.

.

'_Yunnie, aku akan pakai motor sport itu bersama Junsu !'_

Mata Yunho segera menatap Jaejoong dan memicing tidak setuju saat mendengar suara jelas itu dalam benaknya. _'Itu bahaya, Boo…Sebaiknya kau naik heli bersamaku…_'larangnya keras.

"Su-ie, kita naik _motor sport_ ! Kau setuju 'kan ?"putus Jaejoong cepat, mengabaikan larangan dan jeritan suara Yunho dikepalanya sedangkan Junsu membelalak terkejut dengan ajakan itu dan segera mengeleng panik, "Aku tidak mau !"bantahnya keras. "Ini kesempatanku mendekati Park Yoochun…Dia mengajakku naik mobil _Ferrari_ itu…"desis Junsu pelan pada jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam.

Semua sudah siap berangkat, hanya tersisa si kembar Jung yang saling bertatapan dengan mata bengis yang tidak mau mengalah. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa sedang mereka ributkan karena tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Api berkobar dalam mata keduanya, tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya hingga akhirnya Changmin lelah dan berteriak keras dari atas _motor sport _merah yang sedang didudukinya,"Kalian tidak mau pergi ? Cepatlah !"

"Jaejoongie tidak boleh membawa Motor Sport itu ! Aku tidak setuju !"raung Yunho keras seraya menunjuk _motor sport_ besar berwarna hitam yang tampak sangat garang sekaligus anggun. "Dia harus naik helicopter itu bersamaku !"putus Yunho sepihak. '_Jangan membantahku, brother !_'marah Yunho dalam hati saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tidak bergerak sedikit pun menuju tempatnya berdiri disisi pintu heli yang siap dijalankan.

Mata doe itu menggelap, seperti biasa sikap overprotektif dan egois Yunho selalu dinomorsatukan kembarannya itu. _'Hanya kali ini, bear…Aku janji hanya sekali !_'bantah Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia belum mau membalas teriakan kencang Yunho, semarah apapun dia pada_ namja_ bermata musang itu, Jaejoong tidak mau mempermalukan saudaranya yang selalu mengagungkan wibawa seorang Jung itu.

'_Aku tidak mau kau terluka ! Jangan membuatku memohon, Boo…_'suara putus asa Yunho terdengar jelas dikepalanya namun Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh dengan mata doe yang menatap nyalang pada Yunho. "Arra, kau boleh naik motor itu ! Satu kali, ingat janjimu itu !"Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan berlari kencang memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho yang langsung mendekapnya erat saat suara penuh kekalahan _namja_ bermata musang itu terdengar jelas di halaman luas Jung.

Jung Kibum tersenyum tipis meremas lengan suaminya, tahu jika petengkaran kecil si kembar akan selalu berakhir dengan pelukan erat diantara keduanya dan tawa riang Jaejoong yang menghangatkan hati semua orang. Lihat saja, si kembar itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan ejekan semua sahabat mereka.

"Aku harap mereka akan selalu bahagia, _oppa_…"bisik Kibum pelan dengan suara bahagia, mengabaikan sedikit rasa aneh saat melihat perlakuan Yunho pada saudaranya.

Jung Dong Woon memeluk ringan bahu istrinya, matanya juga tidak lepas dari si kembar yang masih berpelukan erat dan Yunho mencium sayang kening kembarannya. "Aku juga selalu berharap. Walaupun harus membunuh naga sekalipun, kedua putra kita harus selalu bahagia !"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : semoga masih ada ya yang menunggu kelanjutan TWINS ini, lama banget tersimpan di folder karena tidak ada ide. Chap pembukaan untuk awal baru kehidupan mahasiswa mereka, semoga tidak berlebihan ya. Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders dan guests.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 05

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**UNIVERSITY SHINKI**

Dengungan suara para awak media yang ribut dan sedikit panik memperdebatkan kehadiran pewaris paling diincar yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu semakin keras apalagi detik-detik pesta penyambutan akan segera tiba dan tanda-tanda kehadiran si kembar jung belum terlihat. Para _yoeja_ yang sudah berdandan seolah lupa ini adalah lingkungan universitas tempat mereka akan belajar juga mulai resah dan berkasak-kusuk sedangkan para_ namja_ terutama yang masuk dalam klub basket bersorak riang, berdoa jika kedua Jung itu membatalkan niat mereka untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Shinki.

"Bagaimana ini, Professor Lee ? Pers akan mengecam kita !"bisik sekretaris universitas dengan nada takut.

_Namja _tua yang dipanggil Professor Lee itu mendesah pelas, wajahnya mengeras menyimpan semua kerisauannya dalam hati. Kekacauan pasti akan terjadi jika kedua putra Jung Dong Woon itu tidak muncul. Media akan mengamuk dan nama baik universitas no 1 Seoul ini mungkin akan tercoreng. "Coba kau hubungi lagi asisten tuan Jung."perintah singkat.

"Apa mereka akan muncul ?"

"Informasi anda salah ? Ini sudah hampir waktunya, kenapa belum ada tanda kemunculan salah satu dari si kembar Jung itu ?"

"….Mungkinkah si kembar Jung memilih universitas lain ?"

"…..Kami dengar tuan Jung juga mendanai beberapa universitas lain dinegeri ini selain Shinki…"

"Katakan sesuatu !"

Media memberondongkan puluhan pertanyaan pada yang bahkan hanya mendengar setengahnya karena semua suara itu bercampur menjadi satu. Kekacauan dan kepanikan mulai terjadi ! Beberapa dosen dan petinggi Shinki bahkan terlihat mulai pucat dan berkeringat dingin, semua hanya karena tidak adanya kepastiaan tentang pewaris Jung ! Seharusnya tidak mengadakan pesta penyambutan yang berlebihan itu, sesal beberapa dosen dalam hati.

BRUMMMM….

BRUMMM….

CCCCCTIAAAAAATTTTTTT….

BUSHHH….WUSHH….

BRUMMMMM…

Raungan keras kendaraan dari berbagai arah membuat halaman luas Shinki yang tadinya penuh dengan suara sekarang sunyi senyap dan semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk Shinki yang dari kejauhan tampak beberapa mobil mewah dan _motor sport_ berbagai warna sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum berhenti tepat di depan panggung yang dipersiapan untuk membuka tahun ajaran baru sekaligus menyambut putra pemilik universitas ini.

BRUMMM….BRUMMM….

_Motor sport_ berwarna hitam metallic berhenti paling depan dan pengendaranya segera membuka helm hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sontak hampir semua orang terkesiap melihat wajah rupawan dengan rambut panjang berwarna _golden brown_ yang tadinya tersembunyi oleh helm hitam itu. Sepasang mata doe menatap acuh pada kerumunan yang terpana menatapnya, dengan santai Jaejoong mengikat setengah rambut panjangnya yang terurai dengan karet yang diulurkan Chansung padanya.

"Ternyata benar-benar seperti parade…"seru Chansung dengan suara geli yang tidak ditutupi bahkan _soulmate_-nya, Changmin sudah mulai menghitung ada berapa kamera yang mengarah pada mereka. "Kita ini seperti artis, aku suka ini…"cetus_ namja_ jangkung itu merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang hanya diam. "Kau tidak suka semua ini, Jaejoongie ?"tanyanya jahil.

Tepukan keras dikepala Changmin membuat _namja_ itu memekik kecil,"Yakkk…Itu sakit, Park Yoochun bodoh ! Selalu saja menganiayaku yang baik hati ini." Chansung tertawa keras melihat ekspresi sok polos _partner in crime-_nya itu.

"Kau lebih bodoh ! Tentu saja Joongie tidak suka, ini lebih seperti jumpa fans…"seru Junsu yang melihat semua kamera itu tanpa berkedip. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya mereka akan memulai hari pertama seperti debut artis _halluya_. Berteman dengan keluarga Jung membuat hidup Junsu sangat berwarna.

"Omo….Benarkah yang kulihat ini ?"

"Ya Tuhan….Malaikat-MU jatuh ke bumi !"

"….Aku pasti sudah berada di surga….Dia cantik sekali…."

"Itukah Jung Jaejoong ?"

"Kalian yakin dia itu _namja _? Dengan wajah seperti itu…."

"Benarkan itu pewaris Jung yang terkenal itu ?"

"Dimana Jung Yunho ? Siapa _namja-namja_ yang bersamanya itu ?"

"…Kalau tidak salah, kedua _namja_ jangkung yang mengapit Jung Jaejoong adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Anak penguasa dari Jepang !"

Jepretan kamera terus terdengar tanpa henti bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang diucapkan bersamaan, blitz mengenai wajah _namja_ cantik yang masih berdiri anggun disamping _motor sport_-nya tanpa peduli pada semua pertanyaan media tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, pekikan, jeritan ataupun desahan penuh kekaguman dari semua _namja_ ataupun lirikan sinis dari beberapa_ yoeja_ yang merasa tidak adil seorang _namja _punya wajah dan rambut seperti itu.

Jaejoong malas menanggapi semua kehebohan itu dan memilih melayangkan tatapan pada langit yang berawan biru cerah, menunggu kehadiran orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, separoh jiwanya. '_Lama sekali. Aku bosan….Ini benar-benar seperti sirkus…Mereka seperti ingin menelanku, hyungieeee…._'erang Jaejoong dalam hati walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

'_Hampir sampai ! Sabarlah, kami akan mendarat dalam 60 detik….Hahahaa…Aku sudah tidak heran sekarang ini pasti banyak yang sedang terpana menatapmu, Joongie…Sekalian saja kau lambaikan tanganmu pada mereka…._'suara jahil Yunho hampir saja membuat Jaejoong memaki. Untung saja perhatian tersita oleh ulah norak Chansung dan Changmin yang sibuk meniupkan ciuman jarak jauh pada _yoeja-yeoja_ yang memekik heboh seperti melihat ada bintang _halluya_ didepan mereka. Beberapa bahkan tanpa malu berpose dan minta temannya untuk mengambilkan foto.

'_Ini benar-benar mengerikan, hyungie…Akan kubunuh Chwang dan Chanana….._'kata Jaejoong dalam hati yang terputus oleh suara keras baling-baling diatas langit Shinki. Semua mata ikut melihat keatas, terpana dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata melotot bahkan media dengan tanpa malu saling berlomba mengabadikan helicopter yang sedang turun perlahan dan seorang _namja_ dengan kacamata hitam dan mantel hitam melompat turun.

'_Eerghhh, heli itu sangat berlebihan juga, jung yunho dan gaya apa itu…Rambut yang kau tata hancur sudah…._'suara tawa indah Jaejoong memenuhi kepala Yunho yang rambutnya memang acak-acakan karena angin dari baling-baling heli.

Mata musang Yunho yang tertutup kacamata hitam melihat ke sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan kerumunan manusia. Ini terlalu berlebihan, bahkan banyak sekali media asing. Seterkenal itukah keluarga mereka. _'Dimana kau, Jaejoongie ? Aku hampir tidak bisa melihatmu…Dalam 5 detik kau harus sudah disampingku !_'seru Yunho cepat dan hampir tergelak karena jawaban lucu Jaejoong padanya.

'_Dekat podium ! Kenapa mereka terus saja bertanya padahal aku tidak menjawab ! Seharusnya tadi kita menyamar saja…Mungkin dengan gigi tongos…Pasti tak ada yang mengenali kita, Yunnie…_'keluh Jaejoong dengan nada kesal yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Melihat saudaranya sudah tiba, Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju lapangan luas Shinki, diikuti Taecyeon dan Kyuhyun, mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan yang memberondongnya, tidak peduli jika semua wartawan itu juga mengikutinya seperti lebah. Jaejoong menghampiri kembarannya itu dengan senyum lebar. Blitz kamera yang hampir membutakan mata terus mengarah pada si kembar Jung yang sekarang berdiri bersama dengan tangan saling bertautan, jepretan kamera terdengar begitu riuh, seruan kekaguman, jeritan _yoeja-yoeja_ yang tidak berhenti , wajah penuh kelegaan , kekacauan karena kehadiran Jung _twins _yang fenomenal dan misterius.

Langkah kaki Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong bersama teman-teman mereka terus diabadikan oleh media cetak dan media visual, bahkan para penghuni kampus, mahasiswa baru, orang tua murid seolah lupa akan pesta penyambutan tahun ajaran baru dan sibuk mendesah kagum dan mengabadikan kedua sosok indah itu dengan kamera masing-masing.

Mereka kembar tapi mereka juga begitu berbeda, Jung Yunho yang seperti menguarkan aura panas dan Jung Jaejoong yang menguarkan aura sedingin es !

"Selamat datang di Shinki, tuan muda Jung."sambut resmi pada kedua putra pemilik Shinki yang ternyata memang sangat menakjubkan. Kemunculan mereka dengan cara yang fantastis itu akan membuat universitas ini semakin terkenal. Siapa yang akan menduga Jung Yunho akan datang dengan helicopter dan Jung Jaejoong yang cantik ini akan datang dengan _motor sport_ besar yang terlihat garang.

"Anda bisa mulai acaranya, ."ujar Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

Tangannya tidak pernah lepas menggengam tangan sepucat pualam kembarannya, keduanya duduk bersisian dideret paling depan dan acara pembukaan itu pun dimulai. Hampir semua orang tersenyum bahagia bisa melihat langsung Jung Yunho yang tampan dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan Jung Jaejoong yang sangat menawan dengan rambut panjang berwarna _golden brown_ dan kulit sepucat pualam serta bibir semerah darah.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama ini berjalan lancar, hanya perkenalan dan setelah pesta penyambutan yang berakhir dengan _interview_ singkat pada si kembar Jung, semua mahasiswa baru bebas untuk melihat-lihat universitas tempat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu selama 4 tahun. Shinki University adalah universitas terluas di Seoul yang punya fasilitas lengkap mulai dari lapangan basket sampai kolam renang dan _gym_ pribadi. Semua anak orang berpengaruh, pengusaha, artis terlihat disetiap sudut universitas ini, hanya ada segelintir mahasiswa yang masuk karena prestasi ataupun beasiswa.

Jung Yunho menelusuri tempat itu bersama Jaejoong yang ingin melihat lapangan memanah yang kata Jung Dong Woon sudah direnovasi sesuai keinginan putranya yang cantik itu. "Jauh sekali, Yunho-ah. Padahal dari cetak biru yang kita lihat tidak sejauh ini."ujar Jaejoong sedikit gusar.

"kau benar, joongie tapi dari cetak biru itu juga terlihat lapangan basket berseberangan dengan lapangan memanah. Lagipula kita bisa dengan mencapai tempat latihan dengan motor sport itu."yunho mengelus pelan rambut panjang Jaejoong, menenangkan kembarannya itu.

Mendengar ucapan itu Jaejoong memekik kecil,"Jadi aku boleh membawanya lagi ?"

"Tidak, aku yang akan membawanya mulai sekarang !"bantah Yunho keras, mendesah kesal melihat sorot keras kepala di mata doe Jaejoong yang berkilat-kilat.

Dengan raut kesal, Jaejoong mendengus keras, _'Kau sungguh menyebalkan ! Itu motor sport milikku ! Appa membelikannya untukku !'_raungnya dalam hati seraya mendelik tajam pada Yunho yang masih memegang tangannya..

'_Ambil saja semua mobilku sebagai gantinya…_'tawar Yunho dengan seringai kecil, dia mengenal Jaejoong seperti telapak tangannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tertawa keras, bersorak kecil. "Akan kulakukan, _hyungie_…Ingat kata-katamu itu !"

"Oh oh…Inikah si kembar Jung yang menyita seluruh perhatian penghuni kampus ? Ternyata hanya seperti sepasang anak manja yang hanya bisa memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Dan kau pasti Jung Yunho…."suara sinis itu menyela obrolan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sekarang memperhatikan beberapa _namja _yang berdiri dengan gaya menantang dihadapan mereka.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejong melirik tajam pada _namja-namja_ yang sudah berani menghina mereka dan menurut Jaejoong, mereka pasti masuk dalam golongan aneh dikampus ini, terlihat dari penampilan urakan dan senyum sombong mereka. Salah satu _namja_ itu bahkan terang-terang terlihat meremehkan saudaranya.

'_Sepasang anak manja ? Kita harus membungkam mulut bajingan itu, Yunnie-ah…Aku tidak menduga mereka akan muncul secepat ini !_'desis Jaejoong penuh kebencian pada _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang sekarang menyeringai pada mereka.

Yunho meremas ringan tangan Jaejoong, bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam sosok rupawan itu. _'Ingat janji kita ? Tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengecewakan umma untuk beberapa saat.'_ Dapat dirasakannya tangan Jaejoong melemah dan kembarannya itu mendesah pelan. _'Biar aku selesaikan ini.'_

"Aku memang Jung Yunho dan sekarang menyingkirlah dari jalanku !"seru Yunho dengan suara dingin.

"Menyingkir ? Karena kau seorang Jung ?"tanya salah satu _namja _yang mungkin pemimpin gerombolan itu dengan suara mengejek sebelum tertawa keras bersama teman-temannya. "Asal kau tahu, namaku Choi Seung Hun dan aku adalah kapten tim basket universitas Shinki. Kami baru saja memenangkan pertandingan berat !"seru _namja _itu dengan suara sombong setelah tawa teman-temannya berhenti.

'_Cihh, sombong sekali namja rendahan ini…Mereka hanya sampah tanpa Shinki !_'maki Yunho dalam hati.

Tawa berderai yang tiba-tiba mengalun indah membuat semua _namja _itu, kecuali Yunho yang hanya menyeringai kecil memindahkan tatapan mereka pada _namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan sorot dingin. "Kapten basket ? Kalian ini tim basket ? pasti sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi pemimpin Shinki, Yunho-ah.."

Rahang para _namja _itu mengetat dengan tangan terkepal erat mendengar hinaan tersirat dari salah satu Jung itu. Selama ini mereka adalah idola kampus yang selalu dibanggakan bahkan oleh semua penghuni kampus. Sekarang predikat itu terancam hancur dengan kehadiran kedua _namja _yang sedang menyeringai aneh ini.

"Tajam sekali mulutmu itu, Jung Jaejoong !"bentak _namja_ kurus yang tadinya ikut tertawa keras bersama temannya, Seungri dari tadi merasa aneh dengan sorot tajam mata doe itu.

Yunho melirik tidak suka pada _namja _bertubuh kurus itu,"Tutup mulutmu itu ! Kau tidak boleh membentak adikku !"desisnya tajam. '_Mungkin kau benar, Joongie…kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran !'_

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka kami menghina adikmu itu, tuan muda Jung yang terhormat ? Jadi kami hanya boleh diam membiarkan adikmu itu menertawakan kami ?"salah satu _namja_ itu berjalan maju, tepat didepan Jaejoong yang masing terus saja terkekeh kecil.

'_Mereka ini seperti badut. Cukup menghibur juga, hyungie…Ayo kita lihat sampai sejauh mana mereka berani menantang kita. Chwang dan yang lain sedang menuju tempat ini.'_beritahu Jaejoong tanpa menoleh sekilas pun pada Yunho.

Tanpa kentara Yunho mengangguk kecil,_'Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan si mulut lancang itu lolos begitu saja !_'geram Yunho dalam hati. "Kau tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa, Lee Joon-sii."seru Yunho dengan suara tenang namun berbahaya.

Lee Joon bergidik mendengar Jung Yunho mengucapkan namanya dengan nada aneh dan kembarannya yang cantik itu menyeringai tipis. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?"tuntut Lee Joon hampir menjerit, matanya melirik pada beberapa _namja _yang sekarang berdiri dibelakang si kembar jung dengan wajah dingin.

Dengan senyum tipis, Yunho menghampiri keempat_ namja_ yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Mata musang itu menatap mereka dengan malas, seolah keempat _namja _yang mengaku kebanggaan Shinki itu hanya kumpulan yang tidak patuh diperhitungkan.

"Choi Seung Hun, kapten tim Shinki sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Posisimu adalah _center_ dan tentu saja kau sangat ahli dalam bertahan tapi kelemahanmu adalah selalu emosi disetiap pertandingan besar ! Aku rasa Taecyeon atau Chansung siap mengantikanmu.."seru Yunho tenang membalas tatapan kapten basket universitas Shinki itu dengan dingin.

Taecyeon yang sedang menyandar santai sambil memegang sekaleng minuman tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan langsung Yunho itu dan tatapan marah _namja _bermarga Choi yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi. "Kapan saja aku siap !"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ! Ditangan kami Shinki akan jadi lebih baik !"seru Chansung dengan bertoss ria dengan Changmin yang tertawa kencang melihat wajah marah kapten Shinki itu.

"Lee Joon, _small forward_ yang cukup diperhitungkan karena kau salah satu yang bisa lari dengan cepat dan tanpa henti selama 45 menit. Itu rekormu bukan ?"seru Changmin yang sekarang berdiri disamping Yunho dengan senyum lebar. "Dan asal kau tahu Lee Joon-sii, rekorku adalah 1,5 jam tanpa berhenti dan siap-siap ya posisimu pasti akan kuambil !"ancam Changmin serius, senyum lebar dibibirnya seolah tidak pernah terulas.

Makian keras terdengar serentak dari keempat _namja _itu, sebelum salah satunya yang tadi menghina Jaejoong meraung marah dan menjerit kuat,"Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya saja disini ! Kurang ajar sekali berani menghina senior bahkan mengancam kami ?"tuding Seungri yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi karena sikap arogan Jung bersaudara dan teman mereka.

"Tenang Seungri-sii, mungkin kau bisa kami jadikan cadangan. Kulihat kemampuan cukup hebat sebagai _point guard_…"seru L dengan ceria sambil menyeret saudaranya. "Kau setuju 'kan, Kyunnie ?"

Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya malas, dia sudah tahu mereka pasti akan segera bermasalah dengan tim basket universitas ini apalagi sekarang setelah Yunho yang menjadi kapten mengantikan Taecyeon yang ingin focus pada perusahaan keluarga selain kuliah.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku ragu _namja_ seperti dia bisa menang melawan kita berdua."gumam Kyu datar yang malah membangkitkan amarah Seungri yang sudah hampir meledak. Dengan berang _namja_ itu menghambur kearah Kyu dan bermaksud memukul _namja _berambut ikal itu tapi cekalan kuat menghentikannya.

Seringai dingin terlihat dari _cherry lips namja_ cantik yang dengan santai memelintir tangan Seungri hingga ke belakang. Jaejoong bahkan tidak peduli saat kerut kesakitan tampak diwajah _namja_ yang berusaha melepaskan cekalannya. "Sebaiknya kau diam, atau akan kubuat kau diam selamanya !"ancam Jaejoong pelan yang sontak merubah warna wajah Seungri yang sekarang terlihat pias, dia bahkan tidak mengerang saat Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjerembab.

"Dasar biadab ! Kau ingin mematahkan tangan seorang _small forward_ ? Jangan karena kau bermarga Jung jadi kau bisa seenaknya, Jung Jaejoong ! "Choi Seung Hun murka, tanpa peduli siapa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu merengut kasar tangan ramping Jaejoong yang langsung mengeryit.

'_Akan kulenyapkan mereka semua !_'raung pemilik suara bass yang sedang murka dalam kepala Jaejoong.

Tendangan keras dan tanpa peringatan dikakinya membuat Choi Seung Hun memekik keras sebelum terjatuh ditempat yang sama dengan Seungri yang masih terlihat pucat. Mata musang Jung Yunho yang sekarang menjulang tinggi didepannya terlihat sangat mengerikan, ekspresi kasar terlihat pada wajah tampan yang sekarang menunduk dan mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Sekali lagi kau sentuh adikku...Kupotong tangan itu !"Mata musang Yunho memicing tajam pada Choi Seung Hun yang terlihat salah tingkah untuk menutupi rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Cengkraman Jung Yunho sekuat besi dan mungkin akan meremukkan tangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat semua itu, kecemburuan dan keposesifan kembarannya adalah salah satu hal yang selalu membuatnya merasa bergairah. _'Lepaskan saja dia ! Kau lihat ekspresinya, Yunnie-ah...Sungguh tidak pantas menjadi kapten tim Shinki ! Dia pantasnya membersihkan sepatumu !'_Choi Seung Hun meringis antara takut dan bingung melihat _namja _Jung yang ada didepannya tiba-tiba tertawa kecil padahal tidak ada satu pun orang yang berbicara.

'_Akan kubuat tangan yang sudah berani menyentuhmu ini tidak bisa memegang bola untuk beberapa minggu.._'seru Yunho tertawa dalam hati sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga memelintir tangan Choi Seung Hun hingga terkilir berat dan_ namja_ Choi itu menjerit lantang yang mungkin terdengar hingga keseluruh koridor sepi itu.

Seringai tajam mengulas di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong saat Yunho merangkul erat pinggang rampingnya. Dia suka melihat _namja_ kurang ajar yang berani menyentuhnya itu sekarang hampir menangis kesakitan. _'Bagus sekali, brother.'_

"Saat tanganmu itu sembuh, kita akan mulai permainan ini, Choi !"seru Yunho dengan penuh makna sebelum meninggalkan keempat _namja _yang masih diam ditempat bersama semua temannya.

Tawa mengejek Chansung dan Changmin memenuhi koridor itu.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, reviews, favorites, siders/guests. So many thanks juga untuk yang selalu PM untuk mengingatkan hutang-hutang ff gw.

thanks ya yang ingetin kesalahan gw…memang dichap terdahulu ditulis kapten smu shinki adalah taecyeon

masalah sahabat dari kecil hanya changmin dan chansung…sisanya tidak.

FF TWINS ini akan sangat slow update. So yang tetap mengikutinya thanks banget.

FF ini juga mungkin bakal geje banget ya. I hope you liked it ^^

.

.

.

SEE YOU LATER ^_*


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**NB: ****FLASHBACK! INI CERITA SEBELUM SI KEMBAR PINDAH KE SEOUL.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

_**JAPAN**_

"_Argghhhhh...Ada mayattttttttttttttttttttt!"_

_Jeritan penuh ketakutan itu membahana dan membuat semua siswa yang sedang belajar dalam kelas segera berhamburan keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, bahkan larangan dan teriakan para guru-guru yang sedang mengajar tidak mereka hiraukan. Semua penasaran karena jarang sekali ada suara jeritan di Gakuen. Dengung suara para remaja yang berbondong-bondong berlari menuju arah jeritan itu terdengar panik hingga membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Suasana yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi dalam lingkungan yang selalu penuh ketenangan itu._

"_Siapa yang menjerit?"_

"_Dari gedung timur yang tidak dipakai!"_

"_Jeritan siapa itu?"_

"_...benarkah ada mayat?"_

"_...tidak mungkin ada pembunuhan di sekolah elite inikan?"_

"_Bukankah gedung timur sedang direnovasi?"_

"_Apalagi ini? Kenapa selalu ada kejadian aneh disini?"_

_Potongan-potangan percakapan dan spekulasi itu terdengar beriringan dengan langkah kaki berderap menuju gedung timur yang memang sedang ditutup karena renovasi sedang dilakukan untuk membuat perpustakaan baru dan membuka beberapa ruang lab yang dibutuhkan murid sains. Sekolah mereka memang salah satu institusi paling bermutu yang menjamin semua siswa yang lulus akan diterima di Senior High School yang terjamin berkualitas._

_._

_._

"_Kenapa tidak disingkirkan saja? Membuat selera makanku hilang!"_

_Tawa kecil terdengar dari namja bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang dengan santai menyedot minuman soda yang ada ditangannya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keluhan sahabatnya yang sedang duduk diposisi strategis untuk melihat kearah gedung timur yang sudah dipenuhi siswa dan juga guru Gakuen. Matanya berbinar melihat semua kehebohan yang sedang terjadi pada salah satu sekolah terpopuler di negeri sakura ini._

"_Bukankah ini seru? Aku sangat suka melihat mereka yang biasanya kaku dan penuh tata krama itu berteriak! Akan sangat membosankan jika kita membuangnya tanpa sedikit kemeriahan ini.."cetus namja bertubuh besar itu seraya mengarahkan teropong canggihnya untuk melihat wajah-wajah ketakutan dari semua siswa yang berkumpul didepan pintu perpustakaan yang masih setengah jadi itu._

"_Cihhh...Kekanakkan!"cela namja bertubuh jangkung yang mengibaskan kotoran yang melekat dicelana panjang seragamnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu rooftop. "Aku akan menemui si kembar itu!"beritahunya acuh, terlalu malas untuk menyaksikan kegilaan yang akan segera terjadi. "Mereka bahkan tidak datang untuk melihat semua kehebohan ini.."tambahnya sedikit kesal membayangkan kedua namja itu pasti sedang bersantai tanpa peduli apa yang sudah mereka timbulkan dari kejadian semalam._

_Benar saja, teriakan melengking, tangisan kuat bahkan raung ketakutan terdengar dari gedung timur yang sudah penuh dengan ratusan siswa dari seluruh Gakuen yang berkumpul untuk melihat sesosok tubuh yang bergantung kaku dilangit-langit perpustakaan._

_Hwang Chansung terkekeh kecil menyaksikan semua itu dari teropong canggih yang dipegangnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencuri dia dari si posesif itu kalau masih ingin hidup! Kasihan sekali kau, teman..."dengan gaya memberikan penghormatan, namja yang selalu tersenyum itu mengangkat tinggi minumannya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ini mungkin pembunuhan atau bunuh diri! Kami akan mengusutnya!"_

_Suara bass kepala polisi yang dipanggil untuk kejadian yang baru pertama kali di Gakuen itu terdengar tenang, seperti mengumumkan jika makan malam akan segera dihidangkan. Para ahli forensic dari kepolisian bekerja sama dengan para polisi segera memeriksa cepat mayat yang baru diturunkan dari langit-langit yang masih dipenuhi terpal. Semua dikerjakan tanpa suara karena ini adalah peristiwa langka yang kemungkinan akan menjadi salah satu kasus tak terpecahkan dalam tumpukan di kepolisian Jepang._

_Jo In Sung, salah satu siswa penerima beasiswa Gakuen yang terkenal jenius itu ditemukan mati dengan kondisi mengerikan, leher yang hampir putus karena digantung berjam-jam. Luka terdapat disekujur tubuhnya, terutama dikedua tangannya yang penuh dengan goresan benda tajam. Mata namja yang selalu memberikan prestasi bagi Gakuen itu melotot seperti ketakutan atau melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu terkejut._

"_Kami harap anda akan melakukan penyelidikan tanpa media dan secepat mungkin! Ini adalah Gakuen, sekolah paling elite di Jepang dan kami tidak mau ada gosip buruk apapun! Tentu anda mengerti maksud saya!"dewan komisaris Shim bicara dengan nada penuh otoriter yang menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai pemilik Gakuen sekaligus menteri pendidikan di negera matahari terbit itu._

_Kepala polisi itu meringis kecil mendengar nada arogan yang berbalut ancaman itu. dia tahu dan sangat mengerti maksud dari namja paro baya yang berdiri didepannya itu. "Akan saya urus secepatnya."_

_Setelah kepala polisi dan semua anak buahnya pergi bersama dengan mayat Jo In Sung yang sudah dimasukkan dalam kantong mayat, Shim Kangin berjalan cepat bersama beberapa orang penting Gakuen menuju aula tempat semua murid dan guru yang sempat menyaksikan mayat itu sedang dikumpulkan. Untung saja Gakuen terbagi dalam beberapa gedung yang dijaga ketat, hingga masalah ini tidak sampai tersebar ke beberapa gedung lain yang langsung diamankan sedangkan gedung barat yang berdekatan dengan gedung timur ditutup rapat._

_Dengan langkah penuh wibawa, namja bermarga Shim itu naik ke atas podium dan menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang berdiri tenang tanpa suara dihadapannya. "Selamat malam, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi ini akan cepat..."gumannya tenang dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat kepala-kepala mulai mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya. "Kalian tentu tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini, bukan?"_

_Dengung suara mengiyakan mulai terdengar dan juga bisik-bisik yang bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Shim Kangin adalah namja yang selalu bisa mengendalikan setiap situasi genting. Tidak ada satupun hal buruk yang terjadi Gakuen yang boleh keluar dari lingkup gedung ini. "Dia tidak dibunuh! Kepala polisi dan juga dokter forensic telah menyatakan Jo In Sung mati bunuh diri!"_

"_Kenapa? Pagi sebelumnya dia masih bicara denganku...In Sung sedang jatuh cinta!"suara keras itu membuat aula luas itu hening seketika dan langsung semua mata menatap pada sosok berkacamata yang terlihat begitu terpukul._

_Salah satu guru membisikkan sesuatu pada Shim Kangin yang langsung mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ternyata semua memang sesuai dengan dugaannya. "Tuan Lee, mungkin saja Jo In Sung sedang depresi dan anda tidak tahu hal itu. Satu yang harus kalian ketahui, Jo In Sung melakukan part time yang dilarang Gakuen dan pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk menghentikan beasiswanya. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya bunuh diri. Kami sebagai dewan dari Gakuen sangat berduka dan berharap kalian semua mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dikatakan!"_

_Seperti robot semua siswa dan guru hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya. "Kami mengerti, tuan Shim."jawab mereka serentak. Inilah sistem Gakuen, hanya perkataan dan ucapan tuan Shim yang harus dituruti._

.

.

.

_Rumah besar bergaya Jepang itu terlihat begitu indah karena dikelilingi taman luas yang dipenuhi beranekaragam bunga yang sedang bermekaran di musim semi itu. pohon sakura berbunga lebat terlihat anggun berdiri disekitar kolam ikan yang ditengahnya terdapat patung malaikat bersayap yang begitu lucu. Angin yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak rapuh berwarna pink itu hingga suasana taman itu semakin indah._

_Di gazebo yang tidak jauh dari kolam itu 2 orang namja remaja yang terlihat begitu kontras sedang bersantai, yang satu berkulit tan dan sibuk bermain game diponselnya. Satunya berkulit sepucat pualam dan sedang berbaring nyaman dipaha namja yang berkulit tan sambil membaca majalah mode terbitan baru dan keduanya sesekali saling melempar komentar tentang baju dan aksesoris yang dilihat sosok menawan bersuara lembut itu pada halaman-halaman majalah._

"_Aku ingin ini, hyungie...Terlihat keren dan tidak berlebihan."_

"_Lipat saja halamannya, akan kuminta asisten appa memesankannya..."sahut remaja berkulit tan yang sedang mematikan ponselnya seraya melirik sekilas sepasang kalung yang memang terlihat unik._

_BRUKKK..._

"_Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Membicarakan fashion?"tanpa permisi namja jangkung yang baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu sofa kecil di gezobo itu meraih penganan bersalut gula yang selalu digemarinya dan belum tersentuh. "Gakuen heboh!"beritahunya acuh._

_Jung Jaejoong, namja berusia 14 tahun yang berkulit sepucat pualam itu duduk dan menatap Shim Changmin, sahabatnya yang makan seperti orang barbar dengan tajam. "Sesuai dengan yang kita duga 'kan? Dimana Chanana?"_

"_Tentu! Bahkan lebih, semua orang menjerit ketakutan! Si gila Hwang itu sedang menonton disana!"Changmin tertawa keras membayangkan bagaimana semua orang-orang kaku di Gakuen hampir pingsan karena kejutan itu. "Appa pasti sedang sibuk.."gumam namja itu seraya mengambil lagi penganan yang sudah setengah dihabiskannya._

_Sepasang mata doe yang masih menatap Changmin itu berkilat dengan seringai kecil di cherry lips-nya. "Yunnie hyung memang mengerikan. Salah 'kan saja dia!"tuding Jaejoong pada namja berkulit tan yang hanya berdecih pelan dengan jari-jari yang memainkan rambut panjang kembarannya._

"_Aku tidak suka melihat tatapannya padamu, apalagi berani sekali namja sok pintar itu menyatakan perasaannya dan sudah melukai tanganmu!"desis Jung Yunho, namja yang sekarang sudah memeluk posesif Jung Jaejoong, kembarannya yang terus terkekeh kecil. "Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil belahan jiwaku!"seru namja bermata musang itu dengan suara yang begitu dingin untuk namja yang masih berusia 14 tahun._

'_**Kau tega sekali, Yunnie-ah...Dia itu hanya salah satu fans-ku..Tapi ya, sudahlah...Hyungku tetap yang terbaik!'**_

'_**Fans yang sudah kukirim ke neraka bersama yang lain!'**__ Yunho mengecup gemas pipi pucat itu sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendengar nada posesif itu dalam benaknya tertawa riang dan naik ke pangkuan namja yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher saudaranya dengan kuat, mengabaikan Shim Changmin yang melotot heran melihat kelakuan si kembar yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu. Akhir-akhir ini keduanya terlihat lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya._

"_Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu disini!"Changmin mendelik malas pada si kembar yang terkadang mengacuhkannya dan Chansung. Keduanya seperti larut dalam dunia yang hanya dimengerti mereka. Lihat saja itu, keduanya menatap Changmin, lalu tertawa bersama!_

"_Hanya rahasia kecil kami, Chwang...Tidak penting koq.."kilah Jaejoong dengan senyum manis. Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuan kecilnya dengan Yunho. _

_Rahasia besar mereka! _

'_**Ini tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun, Yunnie-ah...Apalagi umma...'**__sepasang mata doe itu terlihat sedikit muram ketika kembali menatap saudaranya yang sangat acuh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho melakukan ini dan Jaejoong tahu pasti umma tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasan dari mereka._

_Yunho mengangguk pelan dan mengecup pelan cherry lips Jaejoong yang berkilat itu. Hampir tergelak melihat Changmin kembali melongo dengan wajah bodoh. '__**Umma akan tetap membela kita..**__'senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya. "Apa yang kau lihat, Shim? Jika kau bukan teman Joongie, sudah kucongkel matamu itu!"seru Yunho seraya meraih minumannya yang masih belum tersentuh._

_Tawa riang Jaejoong mengalun kuat melihat Changmin yang tersentak karena ucapan gila saudaranya dan hampir menjatuhkan kue yang sedang dipegangnya. "Yunho hyung hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin dia membunuhmu juga!"seringai kecil muncul di wajah menawan itu._

"_Dia baru saja mengantung Jo In Sung sampai mati dan itu bukan bercanda!"guman Shim Changmin dengan sorot tajam._

_._

_._

_._

"_Mereka melakukannya lagi dan kali ini melibatkan putraku dan juga putra tuan Hwang!"_

_Jung Kibum memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa sakit saat mendengar suara menteri Shim yang seolah memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya namja itu menghubunginya untuk masalah yang sama. "Sudah kau bereskan itu, hyung? Apa saranmu?"tanya yeoja cantik itu setelah terdiam beberapa saat._

"_Pindahkan mereka ke Korea atau kemana pun untuk sementara...Kita harus menenangkan situasi secepatnya! Gakuen tidak boleh sampai tercoreng karena tingkah aneh mereka! Tidak mungkin kita selalu membereskan masalah yang sama, orang-orang akan mulai curiga!"_

_Marah seketika menguasai diri Jung Kibum. Dia suka ada yang mengatakan jika kedua putra kembarnya aneh walaupun itu fakta yang harus diterimanya, si kembar memang mengalami masalah besar. Keduanya begitu posesif satu sama lain, bahkan beberapa psikolog menyarankan Kibum untuk memisahkan mereka untuk sementara namun yeoja muda itu tidak tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada kedua buah hatinya. Selama ini sang suami, Jung Dong Woon hanya diam. Seburuk apapun, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong adalah putra mereka!_

"_Mereka tidak aneh! Jaga kata-katamu, hyung!"desis Kibum tajam, tidak peduli jika menteri Shim akan tersinggung. "Aku juga melihat video itu, putramu dan juga putra Hwang melakukannya dengan senyum lebar...Jika kedua putraku harus pergi, maka mereka juga harus!"_

_Desahan lelah terdengar dari namja diseberang ponsel,"Kau benar dan maafkan aku, Bummie. Hanya saja ini sudah keterlaluan. Mereka membunuhnya!"_

_._

_._

_._

'_**Kau dengar itu hyung? Ahjussi menemukan CCTV! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Changmin sudah membereskan semuanya?'**_

_Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dalam kepala Yunho yang sedang merangkul erat bahu ramping Jaejoong yang terasa kaku. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa video itu ditemukan? Apa mereka diawasi? Secepat mungkin namja bermata musang itu menutup pikirannya itu, Jaejoongie-nya tidak boleh tahu jika dia juga merasa sedikit gugup._

'_**Aku tidak tahu tapi tenanglah, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan...Ahjussi Hwang tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Chansung. Kita aman!'**__pelukan erat dari tubuh mungil beraroma vanilla itu selalu berhasil membuat Yunho merasa kuat dan percaya diri._

'_**Kau benar, hyungie. Chansung akan dipihakku selalu!'**_

"_Masuklah! Umma tahu kalian didepan dan mencuri dengar semua percakapan dengan ahjussi Shim tadi!"_

_Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak tidak percaya saat menatap Yunho yang juga sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka jika umma mereka tahu keduanya sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja yang sedikit terbuka itu. __**'Kita masuk saja.'**__seru keduanya serampak dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_Jung Kibum menatap sayang kedua putranya yang baru saja membuatnya menerima berita paling mengerikan dan menguncang kembali semua ketenangannya. "Kenapa kalian lakukan lagi? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada umma, Yunho-ah?"tanpa ragu Jung Kibum langsung melayangkan pertanyaan itu pada putra sulungnya yang memasang ekspresi dingin._

"_Dia menyakiti Jaejoongie-ku!"desis namja yang sudah mulai menunjukkan garis tegas diwajah tampannya. "Umma tahu aku tidak suka ada yang dekat dengan kembaranku! Jaejoongie milikku!"tambahnya dengan nada posesif._

"_itu semua salahku umma...Joongie tidak mencegah hyungie...Jadi marah saja pada Joongie..."dengan kepala tertunduk Jaejoong berkata pelan, membela hyung-nya._

_Selalu sama, Jung Kibum mendesal kesal dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan dirinya yang ingin menjerit jika tidak semua harus diselesaikan dengan cara sadis. Ini selalu terjadi, dia marah dan murka pada Yunho yang melakukan kesalahan besar dan Jaejoong akan memasang tampang memelas dan memohon maaf untuk saudaranya serta mengatakan dirinya yang bersalah._

"_Kita akan pindah ke Seoul minggu depan! Siapkan diri kalian!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_SEOUL? Dan aku tidak boleh satu sekolah dengan si kembar Jung? TIDAK MAU!"_

_Hwang Chansung menjerit kuat saat mendengar perintah tegas sang appa yang terlihat tidak mau dibantah sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia harus masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan sahabat baiknya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil itu? Jaejoongie itu sudah seperti bagian dirinya!_

"_Lakukan itu atau appa akan mengirim-mu ke luar negeri!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Cassie Senior High School? Hanya dengan Chansung? Tapi kenapa?"_

_Sorot tidak terima terlihat jelas dalam mata bambi Shim Changmin yang baru saja menerima amarah dari menteri Shim yang akan memindahkannya ke Seoul minggu depan karena menurut sang appa, nama baik Shim harus dijaga!_

"_Jika kalian dalam 1 sekolah maka hanya masalah saja yang akan kalian timbulkan! Appa tidak melarangmu berteman dengan si kembar Jung tapi jangan di sekolah yang sama! Jangan bertingkah seenak kalian lagi! Lakukan itu atau kau tidak boleh bertemu selamanya dengan mereka dan juga Chansung!"dengan dingin Shim Kangin meninggalkan putra tunggalnya yang selalu berulah itu._

"_Dasar sial! Harusnya Yunho tidak mengantung namja itu!"_

_._

_._

_._

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : sorry untuk semua reader yang mungkin masih menunggu FF TWINS, ini lama sekali gw telantarin ya, lagi-lagi dengan alasan tidak punya ide yang pas. But, gw janji FF ini tidak akan discontinue dan akan sering diupdate bersamaan dengan yang lain. #BOW

SEE YOU SOON^^


	8. Chapter 07

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SEOUL**

**MANSION JUNG**

.

BRAKK..

Dengan kasar Jung Kibum melempar _handbag_ _Hermes_ yang tadi masih digenggamnya erat untuk menumpahkan semua kemarahannya. Kepalanya hampir pecah dan hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau kecil yang terasa begitu menyakitkan! Apa dia harus melakukan apa yang disarankan Profesor Hwang? Lebih tepatnya apa yang dipaksakan _namja _paro baya yang sangat mengerti masalah psikologi itu padanya! Solusi itu tidak akan memberikan jalan keluar, namun akan memperparah situasi saja menurut _yeoja_ cantik yang tetap merasa jika memisahkan atau menjodohkan kedua putra kembarnya seperti saran Prof. Hwang hanya akan membawa bencana.

"Kau akan menuruti saran itu? Menurutku percuma saja!"

Suara berat Jung Dong Woon menyadarkan Kibum jika dia tidak sendiri dalam menghadapi masalah yang begitu menguncang ketenangannya dan masa depan kedua putra kembarnya ini. Matanya menyipit gusar saat melihat sang suami yang terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan _namja_ Jung senior itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dihadapan Profesor Hwang yang mengeluh panjang lebar tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan putra-putra mereka yang mau tidak mau juga melibatkan putra sang profesor yang selalu mengutamakan nama keluarganya itu.

"Tidak akan, _oppa!_ Memisahkan mereka bukan solusinya tapi menekan rasa posesif dan protektiv mereka adalah jalan satu-satunya...Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hal itu? Keduanya begitu terikat bahkan aku kadang tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan! Kenapa tuhan memberi kita cobaan yang begitu berat, _oppa_? Aku tidak ingin membuat si kembar sedih apalagi menderita tapi mereka~~~~ Aku lelah!"desah Kibum frustasi seraya memejamkan matanya. 3 tahun penuh ketenangan dan rasa nyaman ternyata hanyalah semilir angin sejuk sebelum badai itu kembali tiba!

Jung Dong Woon mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkan kedua putra kembar yang begitu mereka sayangi itu. "Bicara dengan mereka kukira adalah jalan yang terbaik saat ini, katakan sejujurnya pada mereka jika kita tahu semua yang mereka lakukan dan beri sedikit ancaman..."cetus Jung senior itu tegas.

"Maksudmu?"kerut bingung terlihat jelas dari wajah Kibum.

Seringai tipis yang begitu mirip dengan Yunho putranya terulas di wajah Jung Dong Woon yang selalu berpenampilan rapi dan sangat gagah itu. "Bilang saja kita akan memisahkan mereka jika hal gila itu mereka lakukan lagi. Gampang, bukan? Manfaatkan saja sifat posesif dan saling terikat mereka. Aku yakin sekali mereka tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh jika masih ingin tetap bersama."

Jung Kibum tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar, dengan cepat _yeoja_ itu memeluk erat sang suami yang ternyata punya jalan keluar yang bahkan lebih bisa diterimanya daripada saran Profesor Hwang. "Kau benar, _oppa..._Aku harus mengunakan cara seperti 3 tahun yang lalu namun dengan kata-kata yang lebih menekan lagi! Yunho tidak mungkin akan membiarkan kita memisahkan Jaejoong darinya!"_yeoja _yang sudah membesarkan kedua putra kembarnya dengan penuh kasih itu sangat tahu jika otak dibalik semua kejadian yang selama ini berlangsung adalah putra sulungnya, Jung Yunho!

"Kudengar dari laporan Taecyeon, Yunho membuat tangan pemain basket universitas Shinki terkilir parah karena telah mencengkram lengan Jaejoongie. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera bicara dengan mereka, Bummie...Hidup baru mereka baru dimulai dan aku tidak mau ada yang merusaknya."mulut Kibum terbuka lebar mendengar hal itu, baru saja dia membereskan sebuah masalah, sekarang timbul masalah baru. "Shim Kangin juga menghubungiku, dia ingin kita bisa mengendalikan si kembar karena sama dengan Profesor Hwang, dia tidak ingin Changmin semakin keluar dari jalurnya."ujar _namja _Jung itu lagi dengan nada tenang dan memeluk ringan bahu tegang Kibum.

"Terdengar seperti menyalahkan putra kita. Menyebalkan sekali."Kibum kesal mendengar semua yang diutarakan Jung Dong Woon. Si kembar tidak pernah memaksa temannya untuk terlibat, mereka memang seperti magnet yang membuat banyak sekali orang ingin dekat dengan keduanya.

Selama di Seoul, pertemanan mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka bergaul dan bermain seperti layaknya remaja lainnya. "Kalau takut putra mereka bertindak liar kenapa tidak kirim saja Chansung dan Changmin sejauh mungkin? Ke benua lain jika perlu!"seru Kibum dengan nada sinis yang membuat suaminya tergelak kecil.

"Aku sangat mengerti, mereka hanya khawatir. Sama seperti kita!"

.

.

.

**SHINKI UNIVERSITY**

Sudah hampir sebulan semua mahasiswa baru memulai kegiatan akademis yang begitu melelahkan namun juga penuh gairah baru. Kehidupan mahasiswa begitu berbeda dengan masa _Senior High School_ dimana mereka punya banyak waktu senggang untuk bermain, bercanda atau sekedar bermalas-malasan. Kampus Shinki selalu terlihat ramai karena banyaknya orang yang menuntut ilmu disalah satu universitas terbaik itu. Berbondong-bondong para pengusaha mengirim putra atau putrinya untuk belajar di Shinki demi impian menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Jung atau keluarga berpengaruh lainnya.

Seperti siang ini, salah satu meja di cafetaria kampus Shinki yang mewah telah berisi beberapa _namja_ yang sedang makan ataupun menelungkupkan wajahnya seraya memejamkan mata. Ada juga yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music dari _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya sambil membaca buku dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya.

"Aku lelah sekali-Kyuuuu...Pesankan aku makanan ~~~~~"keluh L untuk kesekian kalinya yang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game diponselnya merasa jengah, _hyung_-nya ini tidak pernah dewasa sekalipun. _Counter_ makanan tepat ada dibelakang mereka dan _namja_ yang selalu menganggu hidupnya itu malah memerintahkan Kyu yang bahkan malas untuk makan.

"Aku sibuk! Lakukan sendiri-"cetus Kyu dingin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _i-pad _yang sedang ada dipangkuannya.

L yang malas menepuk keras kepala saudaranya hingga Kyuhyun menjerit dan mendorongnya hingga_ namja_ tampan berwajah kekanakkan itu pasti akan jatuh jika saja Junsu yang baru datang tidak menarik leher kemejanya. "Kau mau wajah tampanku ini terluka, Kyunnie?"bentak L yang tidak terima.

"Tampan? Dalam mimpimu L!"cela Junsu yang mendudukan dirinya disamping Park Yoochun yang terus saja membaca seolah tidak ada keributan yang terjadi disekitarnya. "Kyu jangan lupa belikan cermin untuk saudaramu itu."saran Junsu sambil tersenyum lebar mengejek L, kapan lagi dia bisa balas mengoda saudara Kyuhyun yang jahil itu.

Tawa keras Kyuhyun membuat wajah L memerah, tanpa perasaan dimatikannya _game_ yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ berambut ikal itu terdiam dengan mata memancarkan api. L menyeringai kecil sambil berguman,"Rasakan!" yang membuat Kyuhyun berang dan menginjak keras kaki L dengan sepatu boots yang dikenakannya.

Park Yoochun mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Junsu yang melongo melihat bagaimana Kyu dan L sudah saling sibuk mengumpat. Keributan itu membuat hampir semua mata yang ada di cafetaria Shinki terpaku pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Tampan sekali! Aku benar-benar ingin ada diantara mereka-"desah Luna dengan suara bergetar hebat karena menahan perasaan kagum yang seperti berkobar dihatinya. Mata berbinar dan menatap lekat meja yang berada disudut cafetaria itu.

Kim Hyemi mendengus lirih melihat tatapan pemujaan dimata beberapa sahabatnya itu. Jika semua saingannya itu bisa disebut sebagai sahabat karena tujuan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sekarang duduk disalah satu meja di cafetaria itu adalah untuk mendapatkan Jung _twins_ atau salah satu teman mereka.

"Sikap murahan dan memalukan itu tidak akan membuat mereka melirik kalian!"ejek _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu tajam hingga Song Yoori dan Kang Sooji menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Jadi kau merasa ada diatas kami? Jangan lupa siapa kau, nona Kim!"balas Yoori tidak kalah pedas.

Kang Sooji tertawa kecil melihat wajah cantik Kim Hyemi merah padam, tentu saja _yeoja_ itu marah karena perkataan Yoori. Dalam kelompok kecil mereka, Kim Hyemi adalah yang termiskin! Keluarga Kim hanya memiliki beberapa waralaba disekitar wilayah Seoul.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, Hyemi. Lebih baik kau kejar saja Park Yoochun atau Kim Junsu. Sepertinya mereka pantas untukmu! Jika kedua _namja_ tampan itu tidak merasa _make-up_mu itu~~~~ yeahh, sedikit berlebihan!"nada suara Luna itu terdengar begitu menghina ditelinga Kim Hyemi yang meremas rok pendek yang dikenakannya.

Tawa berderai di meja kecil itu, raut benci membuat wajah cantik Kim Hyemi yang penuh polesan _make up_ tebal itu terlihat aneh. Dia begitu marah pada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menjadi saingan sekaligus temannya ini. "Baik, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan salah satu dari si kembar Jung ataupun temannya!"desisnya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita harus menyingkirkannya dalam persaingan ini!"cetus Luna tiba-tiba diikuti seringai tajam dari Song Yoori dan Kang Sooji.

.

.

.

.

Di meja cafetaria tempat L dan Kyu sekarang sibuk berdebat tentang _game_, tampak _namja _tampan bermata musang yang menatap lekat Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya dan sedang sibuk melahap ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul. _Namja _cantik itu sibuk meniup ramen-nya agar cepat dingin karena perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi, dia tidak sempat sarapan karena Yunho begitu sulit dibangunkan tadi pagi.

'_Mulutmu akan melepuh, Boo...Pelan-pelan.._'

Mengabaikan suara khawatir dalam benaknya Jaejoong terus saja memasukkan ramen itu kedalam mulutnya hingga rasa pedas itu akhirnya membuat _namja _berambut panjang itu tersedak dan batuk hingga mata doe itu berair. Tangan besar Yunho segera memijit pelan bahu kembarannya itu seraya menyodorkan air yang langsung diteguk _namja _cantik itu. '_Kau mau mati tersedak? Sudah kubilang makan dengan pelan!'_marah Yunho tanpa satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya meski wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin.

"Aku lapar sekali, Yunnie-ah. Besok jika kau susah bangun akan kutinggalkan!"ancam Jaejoong kesal pada kembarannya yang malah tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya erat seolah beberapa menit yang lalu dia tidak mengherdik Jaejoong yang sekarang merengut masam. '_Siapa yang membuatku terlambat bangun? Siapa yang terus merayuku? Apa masih sakit? Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?_'suara penuh godaan itu membuat pipi Jaejoong merah padam dan perutnya terasa kram.

'_tutup mulutmu! Tentu saja masih sakit dan aku membencimu, Yunnie bear pabo!_'Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini, gerutu _namja_ cantik itu dalam hati yang membuat Yunho semakin berani mengodanya, pipi Jaejoong yang merona dengan mata bersirat gairah membuat sulung Jung itu semakin mencintainya saudaranya yang secantik malaikat.

Seraya tertawa kecil Jung sulung itu dengan nekad menarik kembarannya itu naik kepangkuannya, tangannya mengusap seduktif pinggul sang kembaran yang mengenakan _jeans_ ketat sedangkan bibir hati itu mencium gemas pipi yang terlihat _chubby _itu. '_Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menutup mulutku dengan bibir merah yang terlihat begitu mengoda itu._'suara bass itu terasa mengelitik dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong panas hingga dengan gemas _namja _cantik itu memukul kuat lengan saudaranya yang mesum.

'_Lepaskan aku! Semua orang sedang melihat kita, hyungie._'bentak Jaejoong keras, karena memang hampir semua mata di cafetaria Shinki sedang melayangkan pandangan pada si kembar Jung yang selalu terlihat bersama, apalagi Jung Yunho itu hampir tidak pernah tertawa selain dengan Jung Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Mau kucongkel keluar mata itu?"semua orang tiba-tiba sibuk dan memandang kearah lain begitu mendengar suara dingin penuh ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho. _'Sudah beres! Puas?'_

Tangan Jaejoong yang masih duduk nyaman dipangkuan Yunho memberantakan rambut spike _namja _tampan itu sambil mengangguk kecil dan tertawa riang dalam hati. "Dasar sadis! Aku sangat suka sifatmu itu, _hyungie_."_cheery lips_ itu mengecup pelan pipi kiri Yunho, lidahnya dengan nakal menjilat ringan telinga si sulung Jung yang langsung mengerang pelan. '_Kita lanjutkan nanti, chagiya.'_

'_Akan kubuat kau memohon nanti, nae sarang_!'ancam Yunho dalam hati yang berbuah tawa riang di kepalanya.

PRAKK..

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah sibuk bermesraan?"

Buku-buku yang dijatuhkan kasar disusul dengan munculnya 2 _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar yang langsung tertawa keras melihat wajah-wajah tidak senang _namja_ yang merasa terganggu. "_Aigooo,_ tuan muda Jung marah~~~~_peace,_ hanya bercanda!"Chansung mengancungkan jarinya membentuk tanda V pada Yunho yang mendesis tajam padanya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tergelak pelan sambil kembali menikmati ramennya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian bertingkah layaknya manusia bertata krama?"sindir Junsu yang terkejut karena ulah kedua _namja_ jangkung yang selalu tertawa keras dan mengoloknya itu.

"Apa? Kami hanya meletakkan buku dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tata krama, Kim Junsu."seru Changmin acuh sambil mengambil sepotong _nugget _dipiring Kyuhyun yang masih penuh.

"Jangan ambil makananku!"

Changmin yang sedang menelan _nugget _yang dirampoknya melirik Chansung sebelum keduanya tertawa keras sambil menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun yang masih mendelik marah pada _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang masih sibuk memindahkan isi piring saudara L itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman selain kami, Kyu wkwkkwk..."tawa kencang Chansung tersembur. Pukulan keras dari L yang tidak suka melihat saudaranya diejek kedua sahabat gilanya itu juga tidak dihiraukan _namja_ Hwang yang terus saja terkekeh. "Kami hanya jujur. Kyu memang tidak punya teman selain kita!"

Aura hitam seolah keluar dari tubuh Cho bersaudara yang sama-sama berposisi sebagai _point guard_ itu,"Kalian menyebalkan!"desis Kyuhyun beranjak pergi diikuti L yang sebelumnya menendang kuat kaki Changmin dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana lenganmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Choi Seung Hun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang serius mempelajari makalah yang akan dipresentasikannya nanti saat mendengar suara Lee Joon yang khas ditelinganya. Dilihatnya teman se-tim itu menekuk dalam wajahnya saat menghempaskan dirinya dikursi kosong didepan Seung Hun.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan ikut berlatih hari ini. Kenapa denganmu? Seperti ada badai diwajah tampan itu."goda Choi Seung Hun ringan sambil kembali membaca makalah didepannya. Dia tidak mau satu pun nilainya turun hanya karena lengannya sedang sakit ataupun karena dia sedang bermasalah dengan putra pemilik universitas ini.

Lee Joon mendesah kasar, mengacaukan rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sebelum memaki dengan kuat, "Kacau! Semua orang ditempat ini telah gila atau kehilangan otaknya. Dimana-mana aku mendengar si kembar dan semua temannya yang pembawa bencana itu sedang dibicarakan dengan nada kagum yang memuakan. Mereka bahkan menguasai cafetaria tempat kita berkumpul!"

"Kita akan membuat si kembar Jung itu sadar dimana mereka sekarang dan semua penghuni kampus akan diam begitu kita membuktikan kehebatan kita ditengah lapangan nanti!"sela Seungri yang baru datang dengan senyum lebar percaya diri. "Dan aku membawa kabar baik!"mata _namja_ bertubuh kurus yang memegang posisi _point guard_ itu berbinar licik.

Lee Joon dan Seung Hun saling melirik bingung dan baru saja akan bertanya saat pintu kelas itu kembali terbuka dengan suara keras. "Yuhuuuuuu...Kami kembali!"jeritan kuat diikuti pelukan erat pada tubuh besar Choi Seung Hun membuat _namja _itu sedikit terkejut sebelum tertawa lebar. "Aku pikir kalian akan diam saja melihat kami dipermalukan."ujar Seung Hun pada ketiga _namja_ yang tersenyum riang sambil terus melakukan toss dengan Lee Joon dan Seungri.

"Tidak mungkin kami diam! Akan kita buat semua anak manja itu sadar jika kita tidak bisa diremehkan meskipun mereka punya segudang uang!"seru Taeyang, yang dikenal sebagai pencetak skor terbanyak bagi Shinki universitas diikuti anggukan setuju kedua _namja _yang datang bersamanya.

Choi Minho meremas ringan Seung Hun,"Kita akan membalas mereka! Akan kubuat Jung Yunho minta maaf padamu, _hyung_!"desis _namja _jangkung yang memang sangat membenci keluarga Jung itu.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat anak-anak sombong itu menangis darah!"seru GD yang mendengar dari Seungri jika ada yang ingin merebut posisi mereka. Akhirnya tim Shinki berkumpul dan pertandingan untuk membuktikan siapa yang terbaik akan dilakukan minggu depan!

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Suara shower itu membangun Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas karena lelah seharian berburu berbagai busana _branded_ dengan Junsu untuk memenuhi lemari baru yang dihadiahkan Jung Kibum padanya. _Namja _cantik itu membeli semua pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk kembarannya. Belanja adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling disukainya selain memanah!

'_Kau sudah selesai hyungie? Mau memandikanku?_'tanya Jaejoong dalam hati dengan mulut yang setengah menguap. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan mungkin mandi air hangat akan menyegarkan, pikirnya sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

_Namja _cantik berambut panjang dengan tubuh ramping itu mulai membuka semua pakaian yang menutupi kulit sepucat pualam yang selalu disukai kembarannya itu saat sebuah suara penuh godaan terdengar dikepalanya dan membuat Jaejoong menyeringai kecil.

'_Masuklah, dengan senang hati aku akan mengosok punggungmu, dear...Dan mungkin kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang.'_

Lapisan terakhir dilempar Jaejoong begitu saja disalah satu sudut kamar, kaki jenjang itu dengan ringan mulai mendekati kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya. _'Kau harus memijatku setelah ini. Tubuhku lelah sekali setelah shopping seharian!'_

Beberapa saat setelah itu hanya terdengar desahan kecil yang saling bersahutan diantara bunyi air yang terus mengalir dikamar mandi yang sudah penuh dengan uap dan aroma kental percintaan itu.

.

Kaki Jung Kibum seolah terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Awalnya dia hanya ingin melihat apa saja yang sudah dibeli oleh putra kesayangannya setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dibeberapa mall, namun apa yang dilihat dan juga didengarnya membuat hati _yeoja _cantik yang memang sudah mencurigai hal ini sejak lama terasa begitu sakit.

"_Eomma_ tidak menduga kalian sudah sejauh ini~~~"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk yang masih ngikutin TWINS ya, semakin geje mungkin tapi semoga bisa menghibur. Chapter depan pertandingan basket ^_^

SEE YOU SOON.


	9. Chapter 08

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****8**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak sabar lagi..."

_Music jazz_ mengalun lembut memenuhi seluruh ruangan di apartemen mewah tempat seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung sedang berbaring setengah duduk disalah satu sofa seraya memejamkan mata walaupun sedikit senyum aneh tampak di bibirnya yang baru saja mengumankan kata-kata ambigu. Tangannya memeluk sebuah bingkai foto dengan erat didadanya.

"Akan kubuat dia merasakan sakit yang sama, bahkan lebih..."desisnya dingin seraya menatap sedih pada bingkai foto yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun. Satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkannya jika dia tidak boleh diam dan takut! Akhirnya penantian itu berakhir dan sekarang dia bisa memulai semua rencananya!

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Dengan gelisah Kibum membaca beberapa laporan tentang keuangan salah satu rumah mode miliknya. Pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada apa yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya saat dia masuk ke kamar si kembar 2 hari yang lalu. Keresahan itu terus dipendam _yeoja_ yang masih sangat cantik dan elegan diusia 40-an itu. Jung Kibum tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun pada sang suami yang sudah beberapa kali bertanya apa yang membuatnya gelisah dengan mata tajam yang menyelidik itu.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu...tapi apa? Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"guman Kibum seraya menutup dokumen terakhir yang baru diperiksanya karena suara-suara itu terus saja mengusik setiap ketenangan yang dikumpulkannya. "Anakku normal dan mereka tidak seperti itu!" Selama ini Kibum memang merasa curiga dengan kedekatan kedua putra kembarnya, namun dia selalu berusaha berpikiran positif jika Jaejoong dan Yunho hanyalah sepasang anak kembar yang sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk bersama hingga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang terkadang sangat mengerikan.

Nyonya Jung itu memijit ringan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit karena masalah-masalah yang terus merundung mereka tanpa akhir. "Sepertinya secangkir teh akan mengurangi sakit kepalaku!"putus Jung Kibum seraya keluar dari kantor pribadinya untuk ke dapur.

LangkahKibum terhenti saat melihat putra bungsunya sedang sibuk memotong sesuatu sambil mengumankan sebuah lagu. Mata Kibum menyusuri sosok Jaejoong dengan sorot tajam namun penuh rasa sayang. Bibir itu berwarna merah alami, pipi sepucat pualam yang begitu halus, sepasang mata doe yang selalu berbinar, bahkan rambut panjang yang tampak begitu pas membingkai wajah indah Jaejoong. "Seindah malaikat."guman Kibum seraya mendesah kecil. Bahkan putra kesayangannya itu punya tubuh ramping yang sangat indah.

Jung Jaejoong bahkan lebih indah dari pada para_ yeoja_ yang harus mengunakan _make up_ tebal!

"_Eomma_, kenapa berdiri disitu? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Panggilan itu menghentikan dugaan-dugaan yang berkelebat dalam benak Jung Kibum tentang apa yang membuat kedua putranya melangkah sejauh itu. _Yeoja _itu bisa melihat sepasang mata doe itu menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Teh! _Eomma_ ingin secangkir teh _mint_!"sahut Kibum seraya mengembangkan senyumnya dan menghampir Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil dan berguman jika dirinya aneh sambil membuatkan secangkir teh.

'_Bahkan Jaejoong bisa membuat teh yang lebih enak dari buatanku!_'sadar Kibum saat menyesap teh yang baru disodorkan Jaejoong padanya. "Apa yang kau buat, _chagiya_? Untuk saudaramu itu?"tanya Kibum memulai pembicaraan, dia sudah memutuskan mungkin akan lebih mudah jika bicara dengan Jaejoong dulu.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bawang Bombay yang sedang diirisnya tipis, Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan bicara. "_Sandwich_ tuna. _Hyungie _sedang berlatih dengan teman-temannya dan dia pasti akan kelaparan nanti. _Eomma_ mau?"tawar Jaejoong menyodorkan sepiring _sandwich_ yang baru dibuatnya pada Kibum yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh.

"Kau bahkan bisa memasak lebih baik dari_ eomma_..."guman Kibum tanpa menyadari suaranya sarat akan kekaguman.

Tawa lembut itu berderai dan membuat dapur luas itu terasa hangat. "Tentu saja aku bisa memasak!_ Eomma_ lupa aku pernah mengikuti kursus masak karena 2 tahun yang lalu aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi _chef. _ Yunho _hyung _sangat suka semua makanan buatanku, bahkan ramen yang sebenarnya hanya perlu kudidihkan..."celoteh Jaejoong riang sambil menuangkan _juice_ jeruk pada beberapa gelas tinggi.

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi _hyung_-mu itu? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Yunho atau kau mempunyai seorang _yeojachingu_?"tanya Kibum hati-hati, matanya mengamati semua perubahan diwajah rupawan putra bungsunya itu.

Hati Jaejoong mencolos, tidak menduga _eomma_ akan menanyakan hal itu diantara obrolan kecil ini. Untuk sesaat dia mengenggam erat pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong bawang tadi sebelum menatap langsung pada kedua mata Jung Kibum yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. _'Eomma pasti tahu sesuatu!_'tebak Jaejoong cepat dalam hati.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum riang sambil kembali menyusun sandwich yang sudah dibuatnya sambil bicara,"Yunho _hyung_ adalah separuh jiwaku, aku bahkan lebih menyayangi dia daripada diriku sendiri! Jadi 1 atau 100 _yeojachingu _tak akan merubah apapun dalam hubungan kami!"tegas Jaejoong dengan nada suara dingin.

Jung Kibum sadar Jaejoong bahkan menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa nada ragu sedikit pun, sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkan Kibum. "Antarkan makanan itu pada _hyung_-mu dan setelah latihan selesai, _eomma_ ingin kalian datang ke ruang kerja! Ada yang harus kita bicarakan!"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Suara bola yang di_dribble _memenuhi lapangan _indoor_ yang terletak dibelakang _mansion _yang menjadi tempat tinggal Jung _twins_ itu. Ditengah lapangan tampak Jung Yunho sedang menghadang Changmin yang akan melemparkan bola basket yang sedang di_dribble_nya pada L yang sudah menunggu disebelah kanan. "Kau hanya akan bertahan terus, _hyung_? Sepertinya permainanku terlalu sulit untukmu?"sindir Changmin mencoba untuk mempergaruhi Yunho seraya berusaha melewatinya karena selain penembak yang baik, Yunho juga salah satu _defender_ terbaik.

"Kau tidak bosan cuma mempertahankan bola itu, _hyung_? Tidak seru!"seru L yang terus saja menyunggingkan senyum lebar berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah dingin dan bersiap menerima bola jarak jauh yang diyakin akan dilemparkan Changmin padanya.

Seringai tipis muncul dibibir hati Yunho yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran _namja_ jangkung yang sudah dipenuhi keringat dan tampak bernafsu itu. "Kalian mau mengecohku? Tidak akan bisa!"tanpa peringatan Yunho maju dan merebut bola itu dengan cepat dari Changmin yang masih sempat terkekeh sebelum dengan kecepatan kilat mengejar lari Yunho yang hampir mencapai ring basket yang dijaga ketat oleh Chansung.

"Kau harus bisa melewatiku, Yunho _hyung_! Ayo coba!"tantang Chansung yang berusaha sekuat tenaga memblock Yunho untuk melemparkan bolanya. Mata _namja _bertubuh sebesar raksasa itu berbinar senang, ini adalah permainan favorite-nya. Hanya ditengah lapangan basket mereka bisa bersaing secara sehat dengan Jung Yunho.

Dengan perhitungan akurat Yunho melempar kuat bola itu dari sisi kiri lapangan, namun tanpa disangkanya Chansung berhasil meraih bola itu tepat sebelum mengenai ring dan dengan cepat melempar bola itu L yang segera berlari secepat kilat sambil mem_passing_ bola itu dengan cepat pada Kyuhyun untuk menghindari kejaran Yunho yang secepat kilat, kedua Cho bersaudara itu terus melakukan teknik itu untuk mengecoh Yunho hingga mencapai tempat Yoochun sedang berjaga dan memaki kasar. Permainan kedua _namja_ bersaudara yang memegang posisi _point guard_ itu memang sangat mengerikan.

"Kalian curang!"kecam Yoochun kesal saat Changmin berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke ring setelah mendapat lemparan kuat dari Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kecil sambil melakukan _high five_ dengan L yang tertawa keras.

PLUKKK...

"Kalian hebat dan aku ingin taktik itu kita gunakan saat menghadapi semua senior yang sedang sibuk mempertahankan tempatnya sebagai pemain basket andalan Shinki itu!"Yunho meraih handuk kecil yang diulurkan Jaejoong padanya seraya menghampiri Yoochun yang sudah berhenti berdebat dengan keempat _namja_ licik yang menjadi lawan mereka. " Singkirkan mereka dan kita kuasai basket Shinki!"

Jaejoong yang sempat melihat bagaimana permainan itu berakhir tersenyum tipis melihat rasa percaya diri yang selalu terpancar dari saudara kembarnya itu. Jung Yunho selalu tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan semua penghalang akan disingkirkannya. "Minggu depan akan jadi penentunya dan mungkin sedikit drama akan lebih menarik."saran Jaejoong jahil sambil mengatakan rencananya yang membuat semua _namja_ itu bersorak setuju.

'_Hyungie, eomma ingin bicara dengan kita. Sepertinya sangat penting karena ekspresi eomma sangat aneh_!' tangan Yunho yang sedang memeluk ringan bahu Jaejoong terasa menegang. Mata musang itu menatap sekilas kembarannya yang masih terus tertawa mendengar candaan Changmin. "Kalian istirahatlah. Aku dan Jaejoong harus mengurus sesuatu!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban mata-mata yang menatap bingung pada mereka, Jung _twins_ melangkah ringan meninggalkan lapangan_indoor_ itu sambil berpelukan. '_Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang akan eomma bicarakan!_'guman Yunho malas dalam hati sambil mengecup kuat pipi Jaejoong yang membuat _namja _cantik itu memukul ringan lengannya yang masih berkeringat.

"_Hyungie_ bau keringat dan lengket!"seru Jaejoong dengan tawa tertahan karena Yunho malah semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya. _'Tapi aku suka~~~~~seperti aroma sex!_'suara mengoda dan setengah mendesah itu memenuhi kepala Jung Yunho yang sontak melumat cepat_ cherry_ _lips_ kembarannya tanpa peduli jika ada yang melihat perbuatannya itu.

'_Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya_!'seru keduanya kompak dalam hati dengan tangan yang saling terjalin saat akan mengetuk pintu kerja Jung Dong Woon.

.

.

.

BRAKKKK!

Kursi yang ditendang kuat hingga membentur dinding lapangan basket_ indoor_ yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah dan dirancang secara professional itu membuat semua orang yang tadinya ingin bertanya sontak terdiam. GD yang sedang mengamuk bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk ditentang karena emosi _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu memang selalu meledak-ledak dan tidak segan menghajar siapa pun yang dibencinya.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda pelatih! Tidak mungkin para anak manja itu tidak punya pelatih! Bagaimana bisa mereka selalu menjadi MPV tanpa seorang pelatih yang mengajarkan teknik dan siasat dalam permainan?"suara lantang GD memenuhi lapangan itu dan membuat semua mata kembali tertuju pada_ namja_ berusia 40-an yang selama ini menjadi pelatih basket Universitas Shinki!

Gao Xing, pelatih asing yang didatangkan ke Shinki karena semua prestasinya selama menjadi pemain basket internasional itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tenang, tahu pasti apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran setiap _namja_ dihadapannya. "Itu benar! Jung Yunho adalah otak dari permainan basket tim Shinki dan Shim Changmin, otak dari permainan basket tim Cassie! Mereka baru menekuni permainan ini selama 2,5 tahun secara serius dan hampir tak terkalahkan!"ulang pelatih Gao lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tegas untuk menunjukkan dia tidak sedang menakuti atau membuat anggota tim-nya pesimis.

Helaan nafas frustasi mulai terdengar dari beberapa pemain cadangan. "Kita harus tahu dimana titik lemah mereka! Tidak ada 1 tim pun yang sempurna!"seru Lee Joon beberapa saat setelah semua terdiam dan merenung mendengar apa yang baru dipaparkan lagi oleh pelatih Gao pada mereka. "Aku sungguh tidak percaya mereka tidak punya pelatih."

"Mereka itu hanyalah remaja berumur 18 tahun."guman Taeyang dengan tangan terkepal erat, tidak menduga jika yang mereka hadapi bukanlah pemain basket amatiran. "Kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka, terutama Jung karena dari informasi yang kudapat dia adalah pencetak skor terbaik Shinki!"

Choi Seung Hun berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam pada semua tim basket Shinki yang terlihat muram, bahkan Choi Minho sejak tadi hanya diam seolah ada didunianya sendiri. "Apa kalian akan menyerah hanya karena prestasi itu? Bukankah kita sudah bertekad untuk mempertahankan tempat dan kedudukan kita di universitas Shinki?"

"Siapa bilang kita akan menyerah?"suara dingin Choi Minho menghentikan semburan penuh emosi Choi Seung Hun yang langsung menatap berang pada _shooting guard_ mereka yang melangkah dengan percaya diri ketengah lapangan dan berdiri tepat disisi pelatih Gao. "Kita akan melawan dan menang!"tegas Minho dengan seringai kecil.

"Apa rencanamu?"Taeyang yang selalu menjadi lawan latihan Minho bisa merasa sesuatu ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Setelah memastikan semua mata sudah tertuju padanya, Minho meraih _remote_ TV besar yang berada tidak jauh dari meja tempat mereka meletakkan kertas-kertas yang berisi strategi basket. Layar TV itu langsung menampilkan pertandingan basket begitu _namja _jangkung itu menekan tombol _on!_

"Yang sedang kita lihat adalah permainan Shinki. Yang pertama tentu saja sang pewaris Jung, Jung Yunho! Dia adalah seorang _power forward_ yang tangguh, dingin, kuat dan sangat cepat. Tembakan 3 _points_-nya tidak pernah gagal dan jika masalah penyerangan maka dia 'lah ahlinya. Peraih MVP beberapa kali dan aku yakin kalian semua tahu tentangnya, dia akan menjadi lawanmu, Taeyang!"layar tv itu menunjukkan dengan jelas tubuh tinggi besar yang dipenuhi keringat dan sedang melempar bola dengan sangat mudah, sepasang mata musang itu begitu dingin hingga membuat Taeyang bergedik tanpa sadar. "Selanjutnya, tahun lalu kapten Shinki adalah Ok Taecyeon, _namja _dengan tubuh besar dan tenaga yang seperti tidak ada batasnya. Dia adalah _center _Shinki. Untuk masalah _blocking _dan _defense_ dia adalah ahlinya dan dia yang harus kau waspadai, TOP!"seru Minho lantang pada Seung Hun yang selalu disapa dengan TOP itu. "Tapi ini jika dia turun menghadapi kita!"tambah Minho yang langsung tertawa kecil melihat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu, Minho? Apa ada kemungkinan Ok Taecyeon itu tidak turun ke lapangan?"tanya Lee Joon mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

Pelatih Gao yang mulai mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan _shooting guard_ terbaiknya untuk menghadapi para penantang mereka segera membuka _laptop_nya dan menghubungkannya pada layar besar yang biasanya menunjukkan permainan basket yang sedang berlangsung. "Karena dia!"tunjuk pelatih Gao pada seorang _namja_ tinggi besar berseragam biru berlambang Cassie yang sedang men_dribble_ bola tinggi dengan senyum lebar dan mata mengejek.

"Dia adalah Hwang Chansung dan mungkin kalian sering melihat wajahnya ditelevisi! Dia adalah putra tunggal dari Professor Hwang yang sangat terkenal itu. Dia juga seorang _center _dan bahkan lebih kuat dan tinggi dari Ok Taecyeon!"beritahu Minho lugas, mengabaikan beberapa makian kesal yang keluar dari mulut teman-teman setim-nya dengan kenyataan mereka harus mengantisipasi 2 pemain _center_!

"Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah, dimana Hwang Chansung bermain maka disitu juga akan ada Shim Changmin!"sambung pelatih Gao sambil mem_pause_ pertandingan itu hingga menunjukkan seraut wajah tampan yang juga sedang menyeringai lebar. Sekilas kedua_ namja_ jangkung itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersenang-senang. "Shim Changmin bisa ditempatkan disemua tempat tapi dia paling senang menjadi _Small Forword_ dengan rekor yang sangat mengagumkan dan mungkin dia akan menjadi lawanmu, Lee Joon!"

"Matilah kita!"guman salah satu pemain cadangan Shinki dengan suara lirih. Apa yang sedang mereka lihat benar-benar bukan permainan basket tapi pembantaian karena tim yang menjadi lawan Shinki atau Cassie terlihat begitu kesulitan membaca permainan yang dipimping Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin!

BRAKKKK...

Lagi-lagi sebuah kursi dilempar. Kali ini bukan hanya amarah namun juga emosi dan rasa frustasi terpancar dari sepasang mata GD yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Seungri. "_SHIT!_ Kenapa semua tentang kehebatan mereka? Tidak adakah kelemahan dari _namja-namja_ sialan itu?"tanya berang yang membuat semua kepala mengangguk setuju.

Pelatih Gao menunduk dalam, ini saat krusial dan dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. "Itu bahkan belum setengah dari kekuatan mereka!"gumannya pelan.

"Anda sudah gila pelatih? Belum setengah? Memangnya mereka anak dewa? Aku tidak percaya mereka sehebat itu! Memang ada siapa lagi? Cepat katakan!"berang Taeyang yang juga ikut merasa emosi disamping rasa kagum melihat bagaimana dilayar itu Shim Changmin men_dribble_ bola sambil berlari cepat sebelum menembaknya dengan sangat akurat dari posisi 3 _point _JUGA!

Minho yang merasa situasi mulai tidak terkendali mengangkat tangannya seraya berseru dengan kuat dan dingin. "Tenang dan lihat saja apa yang sedang kutunjukkan! Kita harus mengenal musuh kita dengan baik agar bisa mengalahkannya! Aku, Lee Joon, TOP dan Taeyang sudah tahu lawan seperti apa yang akan kami hadapi. Sekarang aku butuh perhatian 200 % dari GD dan Seungri karena menurut penelitianku lawan kalian adalah yang terberat!"

"HUHHH...Siapa lagi? Ada yang lebih hebat dari badut-badut yang kau tunjukkan tadi?"cela GD sinis, terlalu malas untuk mendengar apalagi melihat para anak manja yang sedang mengiring bola dengan senyum lebar yang sangat meremehkan!

Seolah arena pertandingan basket itu adalah tempat mereka bermain!

Dengan tenang Seungri melangkah kedepan mendekati tempat Minho berdiri masih dengan ekspresi penuh percaya diri. "Tunjukkan pada kami! Aku ini murid beasiswa dan aku tidak mau keluar dari tim Shinki tanpa memperjuangkan tempatku dulu!"seruan keras _namja _bertubuh kecil dan kurus itu seolah menyindir GD yang mendengus kasar.

Dalam sekejab, layar besar dan TV dilapangan basket itu sontak menunjukkan figur 2 orang _namja_ yang mengenakan seragam yng berbeda. Sekilas kedua _namja_ itu tampak begitu berbeda dari postur maupun raut wajah, kecuali seringai yang tercetak dibibir kedua_ namja_ itu yang terlihat begitu identik.

"Siapa mereka?"tanya GD yang akhirnya merasa tertarik.

"Mereka adalah _namja _yang mengancamku secara langsung!"seru Seungri pelan, dia tidak pernah melupakan_ smirk_ kedua _namja_ itu.

Pelatih Gao berdehem beberapa kali seraya melirik Minho yang mengangguk kecil, "Mereka adalah _point guard_ tim Shinki dan tim Cassie. Keduanya bersaudara, yang tersenyum lebar itu bernama L dan yang bermata dingin itu Kyuhyun! Mereka adalah pengatur irama permainan, jika L suka memperlambat permainan maka Kyuhyun sebaliknya. Jadi, jika kalian ingin menang, bukan Jung atau pun para penyerang yang harus kalian hentikan tapi salah satu dari kedua_ namja_ bersaudara ini! Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh bola sekalipun karena itu akan menjadi awal kekalahan kita!" Semua mulut melongo mendengar seruan tajam dan dingin pelatih Gao yang biasanya selalu percaya diri itu.

GD bahkan tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari layar besar yang sedang memperlihatkan kemampuan 2 _point guard_ yang sedang _head to head_ itu, tidak terlihat sorot apa pun dari mata mereka. Begitu dingin dan tak terbaca!

"Jika kalian tidak ingin kalah dan dipermalukan, maka amati, pelajari, lihat baik-baik semua cara mereka bermain! Itulah kunci kemenangan kita!"suara Choi Minho seolah membakar semangat semua pemain Shinki.

"KITA HANCURKAN JUNG ITU DAN SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANNYA!"seruan keras terdengar serentak dari semua anggota tim yang dipimpin TOP itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favourites, reviews, siders and guests. Punya sedikit waktu senggang so semoga tidak mengecewakan. Awalnya ingin langsung ke pertandingan, tapi ntar gw dicomplain lagi jika tidak adil karena selalu hanya menceritakan dan mendewakan Jung dan semua temannya. ^_^

To : cha (guest), mungkin kamu juga baca FF ini (?), semua FF saya memang 11-12 atau 13-14 karena kamu bisa nebak. Salut banget sama kamu. Kenapa tidak nulis saja? Maybe kamu bisa nulis cerita yang tak tertebak?

SEE YOU SOON


	10. Chapter 09

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MANSION JUNG**

"Duduklah, ada yang mau _eomma _bicarakan pada kalian!"

Suara tegas Jung Kibum itu menyapa pendengaran Yunho maupun Jaejoong saat keduanya masuk ke ruang kerja yang penuh dengan karya seni bernilai jutaan milyar Won sekaligus rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku-buku mode dunia. _Yeoja _cantik yang sudah melahirkan mereka itu duduk tegak dibalik meja besar yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan semua ide unik hingga rumah modenya dikenal sebagai salah satu yang terbaik di Seoul dan Asia!

"Apa yang ingin_ eomma_ sampaikan?"Yunho langsung bertanya begitu menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi didepan meja Jung Kibum yang terus saja menatap kedua putra kembarnya dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca.

Hati Jaejoong berdetak kencang, ini sama persis dengan kejadiaan 3 tahun yang lalu dimana Jung Kibum bicara dan melaksanakan ancamannya dengan memindahkan mereka ke Seoul. _'Hyungie, Eomma pasti tahu. Bagaimana ini?_'erang Jaejoong lirih dalam hatinya karena seaneh apapun rasa yang dimilikinya untuk Jung Yunho, kembarannya. _Namja_ cantik ini tetap tidak mau mengecewakan _yeoja _yang sudah melahirkan mereka ini.

'_Jangan tunjukan ekspresi apapun dan tetaplah bertingkah seperti biasanya. Kita sudah melalui hal ini beberapa kali! Jalankan saja peranmu ini, nae sarang!_'suara dingin dan penuh ketegasan itu memenuhi kepala Jaejoong yang sekuat tenaga berusaha tidak melirik kearah Yunho.

Setelah memejamkan sebentar matanya serta beberapa kali menghela nafas panjang, Jung Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah map dan membukanya tepat dihadapan kedua putranya yang masih memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan tangan Yunho tetap memainkan rambut panjang Jaejoong saat kibum menunjukkan foto apartemen yang sangat mereka kenali itu.

"Kalian akan diam atau _eomma_ perlu menunjukkan bukti lain?"tanya Kibum langsung.

"Dia merayu _hyungie_ dan aku tidak suka itu!"Desis Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan mata berkilau benci yang begitu menusuk.

Wajah cantik Jung Kibum memerah mendengar suara sedingin es yang jarang sekali keluar dari _cherry lips_ putra bungsunya. "Tapi itu bukan alasan kalian membunuhnya! Sudah berulang kali _eomma_ katakan tahan sekuat mungkin sikap overprotektif kalian itu!"Marah Kibum langsung, sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya yang ingin melempar sesuatu.

"Dia juga hampir menabrak Jaejoong beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Eomma_ ingat saat kaki Jaejoong terkilir itu? Jadi aku pikir dia memang perlu disingkirkan agar kehidupan kami di Universitas Shinki bisa berjalan lancar!"seru Yunho tak kalah tajam tanpa peduli sekarang sorot mata Kibum seperti menyalahkan dan ingin menelannya.

"JUNG YUNHO!"bentak Kibum keras, tidak menyangka sama sekali jika putra sulungnya itu bisa bicara dengan setenang itu tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sekali lagi kalian ulangi hal ini, maka _eomma_ akan memisahkan kalian dan kau, Tuan Muda Jung jangan pernah berharap bisa menemukan dimana Jaejoongie lagi!"

"_Eomma_ tidak bisa melakukan itu pada kami dan aku yang membunuh _namja_ itu! BUKAN _HYUNGIE_!"teriak Jaejoong keras. Dia begitu takut dengan ancaman Jung Kibum kali ini. Tidak sekali pun dalam setiap helaan nafasnya, Jaejoong membayangkan dirinya akan berpisah dengan belahan jiwanya.

Jung Kibum terduduk dikursinya dengan wajah pucat dan mata nyalang. Apa yang baru diteriakan Jaejoong benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak dan semua persendiannya mati total. _'Ini tidak mungkin! Pasti Jaejoong hanya melindungi Yunho lagi!'_erang Kibum dalam hati, menolak untuk percaya jika putranya yang seindah malaikat bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Keluar dan kita akan bicara lagi nanti!"putus Kibum lelah, menyingkirkan sementara apa yang didengarnya dikamar si kembar beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan lembut Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin untuk berdiri disampingnya. _Namja _bermata musang itu memeluk dan mencium sekilas pipi pucat kembarannya sebelum menatap langsung pada kedua bola mata Kibum. "Tidak ada yang akan bisa memisahkan kami, termasuk _eomma_ sekalipun!"desis Yunho telak sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kami datang!"

Seruan kuat disertai langkah kaki ribut dan gerutuan samar itu menghentikan pembicaraan alot yang sedang berlangsung antara Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sontak berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan intim mereka tadi walaupun salah satu tangan Yunho tetap merengkuh erat bahu ramping kembarannya itu. _'Buang semua pikiran anehmu itu, Boo! Tidak akan terjadi apapun dan eomma hanya mengertak seperti biasanya!_'seru Yunho cepat dalam hati sembari meremas kuat jari-jari lentik yang terpaut erat dengan jemarinya.

Desah frustasi terdengar dari sepasang _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang dengan kilat mengecup cepat pipi kembarannya. _'Aku hanya ingin kita punya plan B! Kau juga tahu eomma tidak pernah bermain dengan semua gertakannya itu!_'suara merdu itu terdengar tajam dikepala Yunho meski wajah rupawan itu tidak memperlihatkan ekpresi apapun saat melihat teman-teman mereka masuk ke ruang tamu itu.

'_Semua masalah keluarga Jung akan kita diselesaikan nanti, saat ini yang terpenting adalah pertandingan besok karena kita harus menang! Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, eomma sekali pun!'_tegas Yunho lagi dan puas saat melihat angguk kecil dikepala berambut panjang kembarannya.

"Kuharap ini penting, tuan muda Jung Yunho~~~~~~ Kau menganggu waktu tidurku! Aku sedang bermimpi ada dipantai bersama _yeoja sexy_~~~~"keluh Chansung sambil menguap lebar yang membuat Changmin melirik malas sahabatnya yang memang selalu tidur seperti mayat itu.

Decakan malas terdengar dari_ namja_ jangkung itu, "_Yeoja sexy_ itu bahkan akan lari mendengar dengkuranmu yang seperti sapi itu! Aku harus menariknya untuk datang."beritahu _namja_ bermarga Shim itu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat menahan tawanya karena sekarang Chansung malah memiting erat leher Changmin hingga wajah _namja_ itu memerah.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu nanti, Chan. Kita tunggu yang lain dan setelah itu ada yang akan Yunho katakan!"ujar Jaejoong seraya menarik keras telinga Chansung hingga sahabatnya itu duduk tegak sambil meringis kesakitan dengan tampang memelas.

"Malam..."

Sapaan yang terdengar kali ini sangat sopan diikuti masuknya kedua Cho bersaudara yang terlihat berdebat kecil, Taecyeon yang selalu dingin dan juga Park Yoochun yang memasang ekspresi kesal dengan wajah kusut. _'Kau membuat mereka semua gusar, Yunnie-ah...Lihat itu, bahkan Yoochun datang dengan piyamanya!_'kekeh Jaejoong dalam hati dengan mata yang terus melihat pada Park Yoochun yang sekarang menelungkup disalah satu_ single_ sofa. _'Aku akan membuatkan cemilan dan kopi._'Sauadaranya itu memang gila mengumpulkan teman-temannya disaat jam hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

'_Mereka terlihat lucu dan aku ingin kopi kental!_' Yunho tertawa keras dalam hati karena dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya penampilan teman-temannya. _'Ini akan membuat mereka merasa kesal pada namja-namja tim basket yang akan kutunjukkan itu._'balas Yunho acuh yang membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeleng kecil seraya berjalan ke dapur. Ini akan lama dan lebih baik dia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan para raksasa itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami? Aku ini sedang bertanding _game_ penting dengan kyu! Kau membuatku kalah dan harus mentraktirnya selama seminggu! Habis sudah jatah uangku bulan ini!"gerutu L sambil menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang mengelilingi ruang tamu _mansion _Jung itu.

Kyuhyun meninju kesal saudaranya yang selalu bersikap aneh itu saat duduk disebelah L. "Jangan dengarkan dia!"gumannya acuh. "Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami?"tanya _namja _berambut ikal itu saat melihat semua orang yang akan berpartipasi dalam pertandingan basket besok telah hadir dan menatap penuh tanya pada Jung Yunho yang berdiri dengan senyum tipis.

"Karena ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian!"seru Yunho ringan dan mengabaikan tawa mengejek yang terdengar dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Universitas Shinki begitu ramai dipenuhi bukan saja olah mahasiswa namun juga oleh orang-orang yang penasaran dan ingin melihat langsung para pewaris muda yang sudah berani menantang tim yang baru saja memenangi pertandingan antar universitas, semua mahasiswa berkumpul hingga membuat suasana lapangan basket_ indoor_ yang super luas itu terasa sesak, dimana-mana terlihat _banner_ yang menunjukkan dukungan pada tim Shinki yang dipimpin Choi Seung Hun. Banyak sekali mahasiswa yang sudah mengenal reputasi tim yang selalu memberikan kebanggaan pada universitas ternama ini sehingga tantangan yang diajukan Jung Yunho membuat semua orang penasaran.

"Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menggelikan!"seru salah seorang_ supporter_ yang membawa_ banner_ bertuliskan nama Taeyang, sang _power forward_ yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Shinki.

Tawa keras keluar dari mulut sekumpulan _namja _yang jika dilihat dari pakaiannya adalah pendukung fanatik GD. "Bisa kalian bayangkan anak-anak kecil itu melawankan tim kebanggaan kita? Aku yakin dalam 10 menit pertama mereka akan memohon ampun!"cemooh mereka sambil saling ber_high five_.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Ingat mereka adalah putra-putra pemilik universitas ini!"seru _namja_ yang sejak tadi mendengarkan obrolan penuh celaan yang ditujukan pada Jung Yunho dan teman-temannya. "Lagipula kalian akan takjub dan mungkin akan berbalik mendukung tim sang pewaris, begitukan kalian menyebut mereka?"sindir_ namja_ itu datar.

Seringai lebar serentak tercetak dibibir para _namja _yang membawa _banner_ bertuliskan dukungan untuk Jung Yunho itu. "Kalian salah besar jika mereka akan memohon ampun, yang ada tim yang dipimpin Choi Seung Hun akan mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri...Apa kalian lihat permainan Jung Yunho cs saat masih di Senior High School?"semua mata memandang tidak suka pada sekumpulan_ namja_ yang sepertinya pendukung tim pewaris Jung itu.

_Namja _yang memegang _banner _Taeyang terlihat gusar dengan pujian itu,"Kau pernah?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka itu sangat mengagumkan jika sudah memegang bola dan aku akan menjagokan tim para pewaris itu! Kalian lihat saja nanti, mereka benar-benar tidak boleh diremehkan!"

.

.

.

Disalah satu ruang istirahat yang terdapat dalam lapangan basket itu, berkumpul para pemain basket tim Shinki yang dipimpin TOP. Dalam diam mereka mendengar arahan pelatih Gao tentang apa taktik yang mungkin akan digunakan Jung Yunho dalam pertandingan memperebutkan lapangan basket sekaligus penentuan tim terbaik di universitas ini!

"Ingat baik-baik semua latihan kalian itu! Tetap tenang dan jangan terpancing sedikit pun pada setiap tindakan atau ucapan mereka, ini mungkin bukan pertandingan memperebutkan gelar MVP tapi bahkan lebih penting dari itu! Kalian harus keluar jadi pemenang! Buktikan kalian yang terbaik!"seru pelatih Gao yang diam-diam mulai merasa cemas pada pertandingan yang akan berlangsung kurang dari 30 menit itu.

"Menjijikkan!"

GD yang sedang melakukan peregangan kecil bersama Taeyang berdecih lirih dan membuat Taeyang tergelak. "Jangan mengerutu. Apa yang dikatakan pelatih itu benar! Kita harus focus dan jaga baik-baik lawanmu itu!"saran Taeyang dengan mata keras.

"Kita bahkan belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi _point guard_ mereka!"guman Seungri datar, dia sudah melihat semua pertandingan Shinki maupun Cassie. Dengan berat hati diakuinya, kedua Cho bersaudara itu sangat hebat dan dingin dalam bermain. "Entah mengapa aku berharap L yang bermain."cetus Seungri pelan, mengabaikan sorot tajam yang dilayangkan Choi Minho padanya.

Selama beberapa menit ruangan itu hening karena semua pemain sibuk melakukan peregangan ringan untuk melenturkan otot sekaligus meredakan sedikit ketegangan yang meliputi diri mereka. "Kenapa kau lebih suka L daripada Kyuhyun? Bukankah permainan lambat itu selalu kau benci?"tanya TOP pada Seungri yang sontak menghancurkan kediaman diantara mereka.

"Karena L lebih memiliki emosi daripada Kyuhyun! Kita bisa memanfaatkan itu!"jawab Minho dengan senyum licik sebelum Seungri membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG'S REST ROOM**

"Mereka akan terkejut! Mungkin TOP yang sombong itu bahkan akan pingsan!"

Seruan jahil Chansung itu membuat Changmin yang sedang melompat-lompat kecil untuk meregangkan ototnya tertawa keras dan yang lainnya tersenyum kecil meski sepasang mata doe diujung ruangan itu seperti akan membunuh mereka satu persatu.

"Kapten Shinki yang terus membanggakan kemenangannya itu akan terhina!"tawa Changmin terpingkal, mengabaikan sepenuhnya kilatan ancaman yang sempat dilihatnya dari mata Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri bersama Yunho yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan semua keributan diruang ganti itu.

"Bisa kau bayangkan mata mereka akan keluar begitu melihat siapa yang akan memimpin pertandingan ini!"timpal L penuh antusias, dia sudah tidak sabar memulai pertandingan ini dan membuat Seungri atau GD yang diketahuinya sebagai _point guard_ tim Shinki mengakui kehebatannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat dengan serius pertandingan yang pernah dilakukan tim Choi Seung Hun melalui _i-pad_nya hanya mendengus malas, percuma saja dia meminta ketiga virus dalam tim-nya untuk diam. Mata sewarna _caramel namja_ berambut ikal itu mengamati cara bermain GD dengan teliti hingga tiba-tiba sebuah senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya.

"Aku yang akan turun untuk babak pertama!"umumnya tenang tanpa peduli pada L yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi tidak terima.

_Namja_ tampan dengan senyum kekanakkan itu menyambar _i-pad_ yang ada ditangan saudaranya dan melihat video yang masih berputar itu. "Apa maksudmu, Kyunnie? Aku yang akan turun dan membuktikan jika aku adalah _point guard_ terbaik...Maksudku, KITA!"seru L cepat dengan senyum aneh saat melihat kilat tidak suka dimata saudaranya.

Yunho yang sejak tadi duduk disudut bersama Jaejoong yang terlihat serius mendengar setiap pertanyaan kembarannya yang bermata doe itu sontak berdiri dan menatap langsung pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat dingin seperti biasanya. "Jelaskan rencanamu, Kyu dan tenanglah L! Tujuan kita disini hanya 1, merebut tim basket dan membuktikan kita memang layak dan tidak bisa diremehkan!"mata tajam putra sulung Jung Dong Woon itu menatap kesekeliling ruang istirahat itu.

"Aku tahu rencana yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu, Kyu!"gumam Yoochun yang akan menjadi _shooting guard_ dalam pertandingan kali ini pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum licik. "Kita semua tahu jika tim Shinki memiliki 2 point guard juga, yaitu Seungri dan GD. Keduanya sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama yaitu penuh emosi dan mudah terpancing! Tapi satu hal yang membedakan kedua_ namja_ itu, Seungri adalah mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa jadi dia lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya!"

"Jadi jika Seungri yang menjadi _point guard_ di tim Shinki, maka L yang akan masuk ke lapangan dan sebaliknya jika GD yang menjadi _point guard_ maka Kyu yang menjadi lawannya! Harus kuakui ide Kyu itu sangat hebat!"dengan suara santai Changmin mengatakan semua itu meski Chansung terbatuk-batuk dengan gaya berlebihan yang membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

Taecyeon juga mendengus keras, menyamarkan tawa yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya karena melihat Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura akan muntah karena mendengar pujian langka Changmin padanya itu. "Ini akan menjadi drama yang menarik seperti keinginanmu, Joongie!"

BRAKKKK...

"_Mianhe,_ aku terlambat! Ini benar-benar gila sekali! Diluar benar-benar ramai seperti akan diadakan konser saja, ada banyak sekali _banner _yang mendukung lawan kalian itu, juga banyak sekali orang hingga sebagian kulihat terpaksa berdiri!"Junsu berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas karena dia tadi berlari-lari dan menjerit agar diberi jalan. "...aku bahkan harus berdesakan untuk masuk kesini. Kalian akan mengemparkan universitas ini!"seru Junsu yang baru datang dengan penampilan acak-acakan itu heboh.

Dengan gemas Jaejoong mencubit keras pipi sahabatnya yang memang selalu ceria dan heboh itu. "Tentu saja akan gempar! Kau lupa siapa saudaraku yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian itu?"goda Jaejoong dengan wajah yang pura-pura sedih.

Yunho mengacak sayang rambut panjang Jaejoong yang sudah diikat membentuk _pony tail_ itu, mata tajam itu menyusuri sosok ramping yang hari ini mengenakan seragam basket itu dengan penuh cinta. "Apa kau ingin kita direndahkan,_ nae_ Boojae?"seru Yunho seraya menatap mata doe yang berkedip cepat itu.

"Tidak! Semua orang harus tahu jika Jung _twins _bukanlah anak manja dan hanya pewaris dari raja media Jung Dong Woon!"sahut Jaejoong dengan mata dingin dan seringai kecil yang membuat tampak begitu cantik. _'Pertandingan ini akan membuka mata semua orang!'_sambungnya dalam hati.

Yunho tertawa keras dalam hati, bibirnya mengukir seringai tajam yang identik dengan kembarannya. '_Mereka akan terkejut jika saudaraku yang cantik itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari seorang Jung Yunho!'_

Ok Taecyeon menatap datar interaksi yang selalu membuatnya merasa jika si kembar itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. "Ingat kalian harus menahan diri!"seru Taecyeon dengan nada ambigu.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan_ indoor_ itu penuh dengan sorak sorai dan teriakan dukungan saat semua pemain basket tim Shinki dan pelatih Gao masuk dan mulai membuka jaket yang menutupi seragam kebanggaan mereka. Kursi-kursi penonton yang biasanya hanya setengah terisi, hari ini penuh bahkan ada yang rela duduk atau pun berdiri dilantai disekeliling lapangan _indoor _yang diterangi ratusan lampu itu.

Choi Minho sebagai_ ace_ yang sangat diidolakan di Universitas Shinki terlihat membalas beberapa sapaan fansnya sedangkan GD dan Seungri dengan heboh melambaikan tangan pada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Ini bahkan lebih ramai daripada pertandingan resmi!

"Tidak bisakah kita menyingkirkan kamera-kamera TV itu?"gerutu Taeyang yang merasa ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah pertandingan tidak resmi.

Choi Seung Hun aka TOP hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin karena mereka adalah pewaris Jung!"gumannya acuh. Dia masih tercenggang melihat lapangan luas yang bisa diisi dengan 2000 ribu supporter ini penuh dan baru kali ini terjadi sepanjang 3 tahun dia menjadi mahasiswa Shinki!

"JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO!"

Teriakan kuat dan tepuk tangan menggila yang seperti akan meruntuhkan lapangan basket itu serta merta menghentikan semua kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Minho cs. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sekumpulan _namja _dengan tinggi menjulang yang baru memasuki lapangan itu dengan seringai kecil ataupun wajah datar.

"Kau dan tim-mu sudah siap kalah, Choi Seung Hun?"

Mata TOP dan semua pemain Shinki berkilat penuh emosi melihat bagaimana Jung Yunho yang berdiri bersisian dengan kembarannya itu menyapa kapten mereka dengan kata-kata yang sangat meremehkan dan membuat teman-temannya mengulum senyum. Dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarahnya, Choi Seung Hun memaksakan seulas senyum, dia tidak boleh kalah dari _namja_ ingusan ini!

"Kau sudah menantang tim yang salah, tuan muda Jung! Jadi maafkan kami jika nanti kau dan semua teman-temanmu akan keluar dari lapangan ini dengan kepala tertunduk malu!"suara sinis TOP mengema diruangan yang hening seketika itu. Semua orang menunggu reaksi dari Jung_ twins_ yang selalu tampak begitu memukau jika sedang bersama.

Jung Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan melangkah anggun mendekati TOP yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar pada TOP yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa dingin. "Kau sangat percaya diri tapi buktikan itu dilapangan nanti!"

.

.

.

.

Suara terkesiap dan gelengan tidak percaya terdengar dan terlihat disetiap sudut lapangan luas itu. Semua penonton berdiri, kamera-kamera TV langsung bersiaga bahkan Prof. Lee dan beberapa orang petinggi universitas juga terlihat melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok yang masuk ke tengah lapangan dan menjadi kapten tim Jungs!

"Lihat itu!"

"Jung Jaejoong bisa bermain basket?"

"Siapkan kamera kalian cepat! Ini harus diabadikan!"

"Bukankah dia seorang pemanah?"

Semua seruan ketidakpercayaan terdengar disetiap sudut tempat itu. Rasa penasaran menyeruak dalam hati setiap orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menduga jika sosok indah nan anggun yang selalu memegang busur panah itu sekarang akan bermain basket yang keras dan penuh keringat. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di Shinki?

"Ini gila!"berang GD yang diputuskan pelatih Gao akan turun sebagai _point guard_ tim Shinki. Untuk sesaat _namja_ itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tenang dihadapannya ditengah lapangan basket itu.

Taeyang menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan tinju terkepal erat saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata doe yang terlihat mengejeknya itu. Apa-apaan ini? Jung Yunho ingin membuat mereka ditertawakan? Atau _namja _Jung itu hanya bermain-main dengan tantangannya bulan lalu?

"Kenapa? Aneh karena lawanmu bukan saudaraku?"Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat ratusan pasang mata sekarang menatap bingung padanya yang berdiri ditengah lapangan basket dalam balutan seragam biru cerah yang bertuliskan Jung's.

Disisi lapangan, Jung Yunho berdiri dengan gaya angkuh. Puas melihat bagaimana semua orang terutama tim TOP shock melihat siapa yang akan memimpin tim Jung,s! Tidak ada yang pernah tahu jika Jung Jaejoong juga bisa bermain basket sebaik Jung Yunho selain teman-teman baiknya. Semua orang hanya mengenal Jung Jaejoong sebagai pemanah nomor satu!

"Aku harus main dibabak kedua!"tuntut L yang berdiri disamping Yunho dengan wajah merengut kesal karena ternyata tebakan Kyu benar jika Shinki akan menurunkan GD untuk babak pertama.

Tepukan kuat dibahunya membuat L memaki pelan tapi langsung diam saat melihat Taecyeon yang melakukan itu. "Kau pasti akan diturunkan karena aku yakin GD bahkan akan melakukan lebih dari 4_ foul_ dibabak pertama!"

"Kyu itu benar-benar pemancing emosi."sambung Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers, followers, favourites, siders and guests. Pertanyaan tentang apa gw pernah melihat/menonton KNB? Jawabannya tidak. Apa gw suka basket? Ya, basket itu seru dan tidak pernah membosankan. Kenapa peran seorang point guard sangat penting? Tentu saja, karena sehebat apapun seorang power forward/shooting guard/small forward, tanpa seorang pengatur alur permainan, maybe basket itu akan sangat membosankan ya.

Okey, SEE YOU SOON^^


	11. Chapter 10- JUNG vs SHINKI

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HEROTIC FASHION**

Gedung berlantai 5 di daerah Gangnam yang didominasi dengan kaca-kaca indah itu terlihat sangat artistic dengan penataan mewah sekaligus_ elegant_ itu tampak ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang hilir mudik disetiap lantai untuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Sofa-sofa diletakkan diberbagai tempat strategis, deretan busana-busana indah ditata menurut warnanya, kamar ganti yang luas dan dikelilingi kaca setinggi badan. Semua itu memang bertujuan agar para _customer _merasa nyaman sehingga rela menghabiskan beratus ribu atau berjuta Won untuk membeli gaun ataupun busana santai hasil rancangan sang _designer_ yang memang sudah sangat dikenal oleh kalangan atas karena Jung Kibum tidak pernah merancang sesuatu yang sama lebih dari 1 kali.

"Kau tentu tahu apa tujuanku meminta kita bertemu, _eonnie."_guman Kibum datar pada _yeoja_ berwajah cantik nan sombong yang duduk dihadapannya sambil mengigit _scone _berlapis gula yang tadi disuguhkan salah satu asistennya.

Shim Heechul menyeringai tipis setelah menelan_ scone_ terlezat yang pernah dimakannya, tangannya terulur untuk meraih cangkir teh yang masih terlihat mengepul itu. Dari ujung matanya Heechul bisa melihat jika Jung Kibum sedikit merasa jengkel dengan sikapnya tapi apa pedulinya, dia adalah istri seorang menteri jadi sedikit angkuh adalah haknya!

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Kibumie. Aku tahu semua kelakuan putraku meski tinggal jauh di Jepang! Ini sudah berulang kali kita bahas dan aku mulai bosan, jadi saranku adalah jika mereka mengulanginya lagi. Kirim saja mereka ke Alaska dan biarkan pinguin menjadi teman mereka!"sahut Heechul acuh seperti bukan membicarakan tentang Changmin, putranya.

Tangan Kibum terkepal membentuk tinju kecil,"Tidak bisakah_ eonnie_ serius membantuku? Kenapa kau begitu tenang? Profesor Hwang yang menyebalkan itu memintaku memisahkan kedua putraku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"desis Kibum marah dengan suara tertahan.

"Mudah sekali! Tutupi saja semua kelakuan mereka dan pastikan mereka tidak melampaui batas, jika itu masih gagal maka kita pikirkan cara lain! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Ji Woon? Bukankah Chansung juga terlibat?"Shim Heechul tertawa lebar saat melihat Kibum mendengus malas, dia sudah bisa menebak jika_ eomma_ Chansung itu bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada putranya.

Mata Kibum memicing tajam pada Heechul yang masih tersenyum,"Ji Woon sibuk dengan semua perhiasaan bodohnya!"

"Kau lihat Bummie, jangan terlalu khawatir seperti _namja-namja_ bodoh yang kebetulan menjadi suami kita itu! Untuk masalah Changmin, akan kutangani anak bandel itu. Kau tahu saat ini mereka sedang bertanding basket!"beritahu Heechul yang dengan antusias mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan serius mereka.

Selalu seperti itu hasilnya jika Kibum mencoba untuk mencari saran dari Shim Heechul. Mungkin karena Heechul berasal dari keluarga _yakuza_, jadi _yeoja_ berusia 40 tahun itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kelakukan liar Changmin meski Menteri Shim kadang mengamuk saat berusaha menutupi semua tingkah putra satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tahu, mereka ingin merebut tim basket universitas!"jawab Kibum malas, percuma saja dia bicara dengan _sunbae_ semasa sekolahnya ini.

Mendadak Shim Heechul berdiri dengan senyum lebar dan menarik kuat tangan Kibum yang meringis sakit. "Ayo kita pergi dan lihat putra-putra kita meraih kemenangan! Lupakan saja masalah bodoh itu, nanti juga selesai sendiri!"

"Membunuh itu bukan masalah bodoh, _eonnie..."_gerutu Kibum lirih meski tetap mengikuti langkah cepat Heechul yang setengah menyeretnya.

.

.

.

.

**UNIVERSITY SHINKI**

"AYO MULAI!"

Seruan keras dari Jung Jaejoong itu sontak membuat wasit pertandingan yang juga masih terkejut itu bergerak dan mau tak mau semua orang berdiri diposisi masing-masing meski kemarahan dan ketidakpercayaan terlihat jelas diwajah-wajah Tim Shinki yang benar-benar merasa tertipu karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu jika Jung Jaejoong bisa bermain basket!

"Kalian sangat licik!"desis Choi Minho saat melewati Jaejoong yang hanya menyeringai kecil tanpa membalas satu kata pun.

'_Ingat apa yang kukatakan, Boojae. Jangan perlihatkan semua ketakutanmu! Tetaplah bersikap dingin dan pastikan mereka tidak merebut bola dari tanganmu!'_Jaejoong mengangguk samar tanpa mengalihkan matanya ke pinggir lapangan tempat Yunho sedang berdiri mengamatinya.

'_Awasi saja wasit botak itu untukku maka kemenangan akan jadi milikmu, hyungie!_'suara tergelak didalam kepalanya hampir membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum jika saja dia tidak menyadari seluruh mata sedang menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu padanya.

.

.

.

Mata tajam Ok Taecyeon terus mengawasi Yunho dan dia selalu merasa ada yang aneh antara kedua putra kembar Jung Dong Woon itu. Lihat saja sekarang Yunho terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya sedangkan tidak ada diantara mereka yang melempar lelucon, atau bahkan bicara dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

'_Ada yang mereka sembunyikan dan aku harus mencari tahu apa itu!_'tekad Taecyeon dalam hati saat matanya melihat jika ditengah lapangan sana Jung Jaejoong tampak mengangguk samar dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Jung twins sama-sama menahan senyum padahal tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang sedang bicara!

"Ada yang lucu, Yunho-ah?"

Sesaat Taecyeon melihat sorot terkejut dalam mata tajam Jung Yunho sebelum _namja_ itu menggeleng ringan seraya berguman,"Tidak, aku hanya bosan dan tidak sabar menanti pertandingan ini selesai! Aku tidak suka melihat semua mata melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar itu!"

'_Adakah orang yang bosan merasa lucu? Sangat aneh!_',batin Taecyeon meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan senyum kecil pada Yunho. "Kau terlalu posesif pada Jaejoong. Biarkan dia bebas menentukan apa yang diinginkannya!"

"Hanya aku yang paling mengerti apa yang diinginkan kembaranku!"sahut Yunho dengan suara sedingin es.

.

.

.

Pertandingan dimulai dan lapangan basket _indoor_ itu bergetar kuat karena pekikan keras penonton yang mendukung Tim Jung's dan jeritan marah dari para _supporter _Tim Shinki yang merasa pertandingan ini tidak adil!

Mata tajam Choi Minho menatap benci pada Jung Yunho yang sedang menyeringai lebar dipinggir lapangan bersama Ok Taecyeon yang memasang wajah datar. Amarah berkobar di kepala Minho karena sekarang lapangan itu dipenuhi dengan sorakan keras penonton yang sepertinya mulai memihak pada Tim Jung's karena seruan penuh percaya diri seorang Jung Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan wajah angkuh!

Lee Joon mengetatkan rahangnya melihat seringai jahil yang tampak diwajah Shim Changmin yang menyebalkan dan seolah mengejeknya itu. "Dasar sial!"rutuknya tajam bertepatan dengan peliut yang ditiupkan wasit dan bola dilemparkan ke udara.

PRITTTTTT...

"Rebut bola itu Taeyang!"perintah TOP tajam pada _power forward_-nya yang berdiri didepan menghadapi Jung Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu tenang melompat tinggi dan langsung memukul keras bola itu ke arah Yoochun yang langsung menangkap dan men_dribble _cepat bola itu seraya berlari dari kejaran Choi Minho yang tepat ada disampingnya.

"Jangan biarkan mereka meraih poin pertama!"seruan kuat pelatih Gao dari pinggir lapangan itu membuat seluruh Tim Shinki merasa tertampar karena gagal dalam perebutan bola dengan seorang _namja _yang bahkan tampak lemah!

Lee Joon memaki keras seraya ikut berlari mengejar bola yang sedang ada di tangan Park Yoochun yang memberi _assist _cepat pada Jaejoong yang dengan ringan melempar bola itu kepada Changmin yang telah berdiri dengan seringai lebar disisi kanan lapangan, _namja _jangkung yang berposisi sebagai _small forward _itu langsung melemparkan bola merah itu ke ring dari posisi 3 _point_. "Apa yang ada diotakmu itu Taeyang? Belum 1 menit dan kita sudah kebobolan! Jaga lawanmu itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekuat dan secepat itu! Daripada kau menyalahkanku terus, lebih baik kau jaga saja Shim Changmin itu!"nada marah jelas terdengar dari Taeyang yang tidak mau disalahkan sekaligus benar-benar merasa dipermalukan oleh_ namja_ cantik yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan sempat dikiranya lemah itu.

Dengan cepat _namja_ dengan rambut _spike _itu kembali menjejeri langkah Jaejoong dan mem_block _kesempatan _namja_ cantik itu menerima operan bola yang sepertinya kali ini akan dilemparkan Park Yoochun pada Jaejoong namun perkiraan Taeyang salah karena tanpa peringatan bola itu melayang melewati kepalanya dan jatuh lagi ditangan Changmin. Mereka sontak berbalik mengejar _namja _jangkung yang berlari cepat menuju ring yang dijaga ketat oleh TOP!

"Kau menikmati permainan ini?"pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukan Jung Jaejoong yang berlari cepat disampingnya sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasi Taeyang hingga tidak menyadari jika Changmin melemparkan bola itu pada Jaejoong yang langsung menembak ke ring dengan senyum kemenangan. "Dasar bodoh!"celanya dingin pada Taeyang yang mendesis kesal dengan mata menggobarkan api kebencian.

Dengan rasa kesal yang terasa menyesakkan, Taeyang mengejar langkah_ namja_ cantik itu dan menghalanginya, "Kau sengaja mengalihkanku! Dasar licik!"marah Taeyang dengan mata berkilat pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan gaya angkuh dan tanpa takut. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak peduli jika saat ini bola ada ditangan GD yang sedang meneriakkan beberapa perintah pada tim-nya untuk mem_block_ pemain Jung's.

'_Kepala Taeyang hampir mengeluarkan asap!_'suara tawa dikepalanya membuat Jaejoong mendengus lirih, "Keluarkan semua keahlianmu sebagai _power forward_, Choi Taeyang!"ujar Jaejoong dengan kekeh kecil saat melihat bagaimana tangan _namja _yang ada didepannya itu terkepal erat membentuk tinju.

"Dia sengaja memancingmu! Jangan sampai kau melakukan pelanggaran pada _quarter _pertama ini!"teguran tajam dari Choi Minho menyadarkan Taeyang yang langsung mengerang kasar dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil karena suara menggoda dikepalanya.

'_Kau menikmatinya, little brother? Mereka benar-benar kebingungan!'_

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya dengan santai. Pertandingan ini berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya. Dia tahu persis kelemahan_ namja_ yang sedang berdiri dengan nafas terengah dihadapannya. GD adalah _point guard_ yang hebat tapi emosi dan ketidaksabaran membuat _namja_ itu mudah sekali dikalahkan Kyuhyun. Setiap _assist_ yang dilakukannya untuk Choi Minho begitu mudah terbaca karena sepertinya Tim Shinki mengunakan pola permainan yang sama seperti saat mereka memenangkan pertandingan antar universitas 2 bulan yang lalu!

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya? Menghancurkan kami? Mengusir kami dari universitas ini atau apa?"herdik GD tajam sambil terus men_dribble _cepat bola yang ada ditangannya, dia tidak suka melawan seseorang yang tampak tidak memiliki emosi seperti_ namja_ Cho didepannya ini. Seharusnya dia menuruti saran bijak pelatih Gao agar Seungri yang turun di _quarter _pertama ini!

_Smirk _tajam membuat wajah manis Cho Kyuhyun terlihat berubah drastis. "Kami hanya ingin menunjukkan jika kami lebih hebat dan bukan sekedar pewaris seperti yang dituduhkan kapten tim-mu yang tak berotak itu! Dilapangan ini kami tidak mengandalkan uang dan reputasi orang tua, hanya keahlian dalam memainkan bola basket!"seru Kyuhyun ringan, matanya bahkan tak berkedip saat GD men_dribble_ cepat bola yang ada ditangannya itu melewati Kyuhyun. _Namja _berambut ikal itu juga bisa melihat teman-temannya tidak mengejar bola itu dengan keras.

Bola yang ada ditangan GD melayang cepat dan hampir masuk dalam ring yang dijaga ketat oleh Chansung jika tangan besar_ namja_ Hwang itu tidak menghempaskan bola itu hingga terlempar ke sebelah kiri tempat Yoochun berdiri namun sayangnya Choi Minho bergerak cepat dan langsung menangkap bola itu, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang didapatnya untuk melempar dari jarak 3 _points_!

PLUKKKK!

Bola berwarna _orange_ itu masuk dan Tim Shinki berhasil memperoleh 3 angka. Chansung memaki kecil meski Changmin malah tertawa keras dan memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. "Jangan terlalu keras, ini baru _quarter_ pertama!"serunya putra Menteri Shim itu acuh.

Choi Minho menyeringai tajam saat melayangkan tatapan matanya pada Jung Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu tenang bersiap untuk melempar bola yang sekarang ada ditangan_ namja_ cantik itu. "Bagus sekali, GD! Katakan pada Taeyang dia harus memancing emosi Hwang Chansung karena_ center_ Jung's itu terlihat penuh emosi!"seru Minho cepat pada GD yang mengangguk seraya berlari melewatinya.

Dengan cepat GD kembali menghampiri tempat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri, "Aku GD adalah _point guard_ terhebat dari Shinki! Kau serta saudaramu itu masih harus belajar banyak tentang turnamen besar! Jangan berani mencoba untuk mengambil tempat kami!"dengan senyum pongah GD menudingkan jarinya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memutar malas matanya sedangkan disudut lapangan, Chansung yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya terbahak keras mendengar kesombongan GD itu.

"Dia mengaku lebih hebat darimu, Kyu! Apa benar? Buktikan kehebatanmu dan buat GD keluar lapangan dengan kepala tertunduk!"sindiran sadis Chansung membuat kilat membunuh terlihat dimata Cho Kyuhyun yang langsung melirik pada Jaejoong dan tak perlu waktu lama saudara L yang baru menerima bola dari Jaejoong itu sudah kembali mengendalikan permainan.

'_Akan kubuat kalian tahu siapa itu Cho bersaudara!_'berang Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan sengaja memperlambat permainan seperti yang sering dilakukan L dan membiarkan bola yang ada ditangannya dicuri oleh GD yang tersenyum sombong mengira sekarang Jung's mulai menyerah kalah.

Selama beberapa menit Tim Shinki merasa seperti diatas angin, bola-bola berpindah cepat dari GD ke Minho atau pun dari Lee Joon ke Taeyang dan masuk ke ring Jung's tanpa perlawanan berarti dari Jaejoong cs yang terlihat begitu tenang dalam mem_blocking _ataupun merebut bole dari tangan sang _point guard_ Shinki yang terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Menang adalah tujuan utama dari Tim Shinki namun mereka tidak tahu jika seorang Jung Jaejoong tidak pernah mau menerima kekalahan!

"Biarkan mereka merebut _point_ di 5 menit pertama dan serang balik kemudian! Mereka akan kelelahan karena setengah dari tenaga mereka telah terkuras!"desis Jaejoong pelan pada Yoochun yang baru saja ingin merebut bola dari tangan Choi Minho.

_Shooting guard_ Jung's itu mengangguk pelan saat ingat hasil diskusi mereka tadi malam,"Biarkan mereka masukan beberapa bola dan kalian bisa membantai Tim Shinki dibabak terakhir!"usul Jung Yunho pada saat menyusun strategi semalam yang langsung disetujui semua Tim Jung's dengan senyum lebar.

Di menit ke 6, dengan gaya khasnya Choi Minho berhasil merebut bola _rebound_ dari Kyuhyun yang baru akan ditangkap Yoochun dan dengan cepat men_dribble_nya menuju ring yang dijaga ketat Chansung. '_Aku harus bisa membuat raksasa ini membuat pelanggaran dan tersingkir dari lapangan! Tenaganya itu benar-benar akan membuat kami kerepotan!_'batin Minho dalam hati seraya membawa bolanya.

.

.

.

Isyarat mata dari Jaejoong menyadarkan Chansung jika 5 menit pertama telah lewat dan ini saatnya pembantaian,"Ingin melewatiku?"tantang raksasa Hwang itu dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat emosi Choi Minho naik dan langsung melempar bola itu dengan dingin dan akurat, namun sayang jangkauan tangan Chansung yang panjang dan kuat berhasil menghempas bola itu keluar dari lapangan!

Permainan itu kembali berlangsung cepat karena saat inilah yang ditunggu Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kecil pada GD yang menatapnya dengan mata bengis. "Sekarang kau akan tahu siapa _point guard_ terbaik!"seru Kyuhyun dingin saat _head to head_ dengan GD yang sudah banjir keringat.

"Jangan pernah mengaku kalian lebih hebat dari kami sebelum membuktikannya! Jika Tim Shinki kalah maka kau harus menarik kata-katamu, Choi Seung Hun!"seru Jaejoong keras seraya men_dribble_ cepat bola _assist_ dari Kyuhyun dan melakukan _lay up_ yang membuat mata Lee Joon melotot!

.

.

.

Semua penonton melihat pertandingan itu dengan penuh kekaguman dan rasa tidak percaya karena tidak ada yang pernah mengira jika Jung Jaejoong, sosok rupawan dengan rambut panjang dan kulit sepucat pualam itu bisa begitu garang saat sedang memimpin ditengah lapangan basket.

Tim Jung's bermain dengan cepat, dingin dan aliran bola berpindah secepat kilat dari tangan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun sedangkan Kyuhyun mengendalikan permainan itu dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Di bawah ring berdiri Chansung dengan gaya santai karena waktu hampir berjalan 9 menit dan Tim Shinki baru berhasil memperoleh 30_ points_ sedangkan Tim Jung's sudah mencapai 41_ points_!

"_Time Out!"_

Seruan wasit pertandingan itu terdengar keras ditengah pertandingan penuh sorak sorai yang begitu kuat karena para pewaris manja yang selama ini tidak mereka perhitungan ternyata begitu mengerikan. Pujian terdengar disetiap sudut lapangan indoor itu, Prof. Lee sibuk bertepuk tangan untuk putra pemilik Shinki dan juga teman-temannya yang dengan tenang berjalan menuju tempat istirahat mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anda meminta _time out_? Waktu kita hanya 1 menit untuk menyamakan kedudukan di _quarter_ pertama ini!"keluh TOP tajam pada sang pelatih yang sibuk melihat papan yang berisi taktik permainan.

BRUGGGG!

GD melempar botol minuman yang disodorkan salah satu pemain cadangan Shinki dengan wajah murka. "Cho sialan itu sengaja mempercepat dan memperlambat permainan sesuka hatinya! Bukankah anda bilang dia itu hanya suka mempercepat permainan? Ada apa ini, pelatih!"pekik GD marah.

"Dan Jung Jaejoong itu benar-benar licik. Wajah lemah itu hanya tipuan, dia bahkan berani menyikutku dan wasit tidak melihat hal itu! Akan kubuat dia menangis darah!"ancam Taeyang emosi seraya melayangkan pandangan matanya pada seberang ruangan tempat Jung Yunho yang sedang merangkul Jaejoong menatap dingin padanya.

Choi Minho mendengus dingin saat mengikuti arah pandangan Taeyang, "Dia bahkan berani menuntut TOP untuk menarik ucapannya! Kita harus menang, apapun caranya!"ucapnya datar.

Pelatih Gao mendesah keras, dia tahu akhirnya para pemainnya ini akan merasa emosi dan sesuatu harus dilakukan jika mereka tidak mau kalah telak dan dipermalukan. "Kalian harus tenang dan ingat semua yang kalian lihat tentang cara permainan mereka! Kemunculan Jung Jaejoong sebagai _power forward_ memang tidak kita perhitungkan, namun seharusnya kalian bisa tahu cara menangani yang lainnya!"

"Caranya? Shim Changmin sialan itu hanya terus tertawa mengejek. Membiarkanku membawa bola dan si raksasa itu selalu mem_block_ bola itu sebelum mencapai ring! Dan si _namja_ cantik menyebalkan itu selalu saja tersenyum sinis yang membuatku gugup!"Lee Joon terlihat paling frustasi karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Shim Changmin bermain seolah tanpa beban, _namja_ jangkung itu bahkan sesekali mengobrol santai dengan Hwang Chansung yang suka sekali terbahak keras!

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjaga Cho Kyuhyun seperti rencana awal kita? Jangan biarkan dia memegang bola maka permainan Jung's akan terhenti!"ucapan Seungri membuat senyum lebar tercipta disemua bibir pemain Shinki.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua readers yang antusias banget menunggu TWINS. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya. Awalnya gw memang ingin nulis pertandingan yang cepat dan langsung dimenangkan pihak Jung, namun salah satu review membuat gw berpikir, kalau pun menang Jung juga harus berjuang karena suka ataupun tidak Tim Shinki itu senior dan bukan pemain amatir.

Untuk quarter 2 apa yang bakal terjadi? apa cho bersaudara akan turun bersama? Apa jung twins akan bermain bersama? Apa choi minho cs hanya akan diam?

SEE YOU SOON^^


	12. Chapter 11-POINT GUARD

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

PRANKKKK...

Bunyi pintu mobil penumpang yang dibanting sekuat tenaga itu diikuti dengan makian kasar dari Shim Heechul yang keluar dari pintu pengemudi sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya . Istri Menteri Shim itu mendelik tajam pada Jung Kibum yang sibuk memperbaiki gaunnya yang kusut sambil mengerutu dengan suara rendah tanpa peduli dengan Heechul yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau mau merusak mobil baruku, nyonya Jung? Tidak tahu jika mobil itu hanya ada 5 di dunia?"beritahu Heechul dengan nada sombong.

Kibum mendengus kasar seraya mengangkat dagunya angkuh,"Ada 1 di dunia juga aku tidak peduli,_ eonnie_! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!"herdik Kibum acuh sambil mulai melangkah menuju lapangan basket Shinki.

Suara tawa Heechul membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap heran pada kedua _yeoja _yang tampak salah tempat dengan gaun indah dan _heels_ itu. "Dasar penakut! Kemana kau buang nyalimu itu, Bummie? Itu mobil balap, tentu saja kita harus memacunya secepat mungkin!"

"Tapi aku masih mau hidup! Kalau_ eonnie_ ingin bunuh diri, jangan mengajakku! Anak dan ibu sama saja!"kecam Kibum sadis sambil terus berjalan cepat, suara keras dari dalam tempat pertandingan itu berlangsung membuatnya merasa bersemangat untuk melihat aksi kedua putranya.

Dengan cepat Heechul yang berjalan disamping Kibum menarik lengan _eomma_ Jung _twins _yang sontak melotot malas padanya, "Apa kau bilang? Lupa bagaimana tingkah si kembar? Artinya mereka juga menuruni sifatmu yang sadis itu! Tega sekali menyumpahiku untuk mati!"protes Heechul tidak terima.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku hingga punya sahabat yang segila ini!"Kibum memutar matanya dramatis, jika berhadapan dengan Heechul maka jangan pernah berharap dia bisa bertingkah anggun apalagi berpikir dengan dingin.

Heechul kembali tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk erat bahu Kibum,"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena ada aku dan Ji Woon dalam hidupmu, Bummie! Kami ini pembawa kebahagiaan agar kau tidak stress!"serunya pongah seraya melihat cepat ke sekelilingi lapangan _indoor_ yang dipenuhi _supporter _basket untuk mencari dimana putra-putra mereka yang sedang bertanding.

Decak sinis keluar dari mulut Kibum yang juga ikut mencari dimana kedua putra kembarnya diantara lautan manusia itu, "Bersyukur? Aku hampir gila karena kalian saat kita masih di Senior High School dan sekarang anak-anak kita hampir membuat kepalaku pecah!"tandasnya kesal."Pokoknya aku mau Ji Woon segera pulang dan kendalikan Chansung dengan baik!"tuntut Kibum tajam.

"Sudah, lupakan semua itu! Aku yakin anak-anak itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mudah, sebaiknya kita lihat pertandingan basket saja! Lihat banyak sekali _namja-namja_ keren untuk menyegarkan mata!"lagi-lagi seorang Shim Heechul berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menyebalkan!

Jung Kibum mendesah lirih, percuma saja berdebat dengan Heechul yang selalu pandai mengelak, "Sepertinya sedang _time out_. Itu Yunho dan Jaejoong!"dengan semangat Kibum menunjuk kearah sudut lapangan dimana Yunho tampaknya sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya seraya tetap mendekap Jaejoong yang seperti kelelahan.

"Ckckckk...Kedua putramu itu bahkan berpelukan semesra itu tanpa peduli semua orang sedang menatap mereka...Arrrgghhh...ITU URI CHANGMINNIE! Putraku memang tampan, lihat semua otot ditangannya itu, Bummie!"jerit Heechul heboh, seakan lupa jika dia adalah istri dari seorang menteri pendidikan!

"Duduklah _eonnie!_ Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatiaan!"desis Kibum pelan seraya berusaha menarik Heechul yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin untuk duduk karena orang-orang tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Seharusnya kita tidak datang!"keluh Kibum menutup wajahnya.

Tanpa peduli pada pandangan mata yang penasaran ataupun keluhan Jung Kibum yang sibuk menutup wajahnya, Heechul terus berusaha agar Changmin yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan Chansung melihat dirinya. "Oh Tuhan! Pasti aku salah lihat!"seru Heechul tertahan sambil menarik kasar tangan Kibum untuk berdiri.

"Apa? Bisakah _eonnie_ tenang? Aku tidak mau kedua putraku malu!"suara Kibum terdengar dingin. Dia tidak heran jika Changmin sangatlah spontan dan eksentrik, lihat saja _yeoja_ yang melahirkannya itu.

Heechul menahan dirinya untuk menjerit kuat pada Kibum karena mereka ada ditengah kerumunan orang dan dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika jantungnya saat ini berdegub kencang, "Disana ada Choi Minho!"tunjuk Heechul pada sisi lain lapangan luas itu.

"APA?"wajah Jung Kibum memucat saat melihat wajah_ namja_ muda bermarga Choi itu.

"Kita pergi, Kibumie!"dengan kasar Heechul menarik tangan Kibum meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _yeoja_ yang masih terpana menatap keseberang lapangan. "Jika Choi Minho ada di Seoul itu artinya..."

"Choi Siwon sudah kembali!"guman Kibum dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka panik dan pasti sedang menyusun siasat agar Chansung melakukan pelanggaran karena kau itu yang selalu mem_block_ bola _rebound_ mereka!"Yunho bisa melihat Chansung tertawa geli seraya meneguk minuman isotoniknya. "Awasi juga GD karena aku yakin mereka juga akan mulai membatasi gerak Kyuhyun!"seru Yunho lagi seraya dengan santai membersihkan keringat yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong sedangkan saudaranya itu sibuk mengikat ulang rambut panjangnya yang tampak berantakan.

"GD sudah mengoleksi 2 _fouls_!"Yoochun tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana_ playmaker_ Shinki itu berusaha mencekal Kyuhyun namun terlihat oleh wasit. "Yang harus kita waspadai adalah Choi Minho. Sorot mata_ namja_ itu terlihat begitu aneh setiap kali memandang Jaejoong." Pandangan Yoochun bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho yang terlihat menyimpan emosi dingin meski sahabatnya itu tetap dengan lembut mengusap keringat yang membasahi tubuh kembarannya.

'_Akan kulenyapkan namja sialan itu!_'nada protektif itu terdengar begitu dingin di kepala Jaejoong yang sontak mendelik tajam pada Yunho.

Decakan kecil keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang mengambil alih handuk kecil dari tangan Yunho yang sekarang merangkulnya erat. Percuma saja dia memperingati kembarannya itu, lebih baik dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, putus Jaejoong cepat. "Mereka itu benar-benar sombong dan aku benci Choi Taeyang yang berani sekali meremehkanku!"gerutu _namja _cantik itu sambil bersandar pada tubuh besar Yunho yang terasa begitu nyaman.

"Dia itu takut terpesona pada wajah cantikmu itu, Joongie!"ledek Changmin diikuti tawa kecil yang langsung ditimpali Chansung yang sama gilanya. "Lee Joon bahkan hampir meneteskan air liur saat melihat Jaejoong melakukan _lay up_ tadi!"

'_Jangan terlalu tegang, Bear. Choi Minho itu mungkin hanya kesal karena pertandingan ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Siapa yang mengira seorang Jung Yunho akan duduk santai dipinggir lapangan!_'Jaejoong tahu Yunho merasa resah dengan ucapan Yoochun tentang tatapan _shooting guard_ Shinki padanya.

Yunho akhirnya ikut tertawa dan mengusap sayang kepala adiknya yang sibuk memicing tajam pada kedua sahabatnya itu,_'Tapi kau senang bukan bisa membuat semua orang terpana? Kau benar-benar sexy dan hot dengan semua keringat itu, nae sarang!_'dengan cepat Yunho mengelak dari cubitan tangan Jaejoong dan memasang ekspresi dingin karena sadar yang lain sedang menatap mereka dengan berbagai sorot. Changmin bahkan terang-terang mengerling nakal pada mereka sedangkan Chansung terbahak keras.

'_Mereka semua melihat kita! Kau membuatku malu! Akan kubunuh kau beruang jelek!'_marah Jaejoong meski_ namja_ cantik malah berbalik dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah pada dada bidang saudaranya. "Aku benci kau Yunnie bear!"desis Jaejoong lucu.

Dengan Jaejoong masih dalam dekapannya, Yunho menatap dingin pada semua teman se-timnya. "_Arra,_ ini adalah 1 menit sebelum _quarter_ kedua, pastikan mereka tidak bisa memasukkan bola lebih dari 2 dan jarak yang harus kalian jaga adalah 10 _points_! Chansung serius untuk 60 detik ini dan kau, Changmin jangan biarkan Lee Joon bergerak mendekati TOP dan kau tahu bukan yang harus dilakukan, Chun? "

Park Yoochun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis mendengar arahan yang sudah terlalu biasa keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Dia lebih suka mengamati perdebatan antara kedua Cho yang sibuk membahas bagaimana cara melempar GD keluar dari lapangan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak rela jika ada orang yang mengaku sebagai _point guard_ yang lebih hebat dari mereka!

"Dia sudah membuat 2 _fouls_ dan kalian tidak perlu ribut! Aku yakin sekali kalau tidak _quarter _2, maka di _quarter _3 dia akan diganti oleh Seungri dan kau bisa bersenang-senang, L!"sela Yoochun santai dengan senyum tipis.

L memasang ekspresi cemberut yang membuat wajah kekanakkannya terlihat begitu tampan,"Tapi aku juga ingin merasakan permainan GD! Ini sangat tidak adil!"protesnya keras tanpa peduli pada Kyu yang menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Sekali lagi kau mengejekku maka akan kubuang semua kaset _game_-mu!"ancam L sadis pada Kyu yang hanya menyengir lebar.

"Aku tahu cara agar ini adil!"cetus Taecyeon yang sedang melakukan pemanasan karena dia akan mengantikan Chansung dibabak kedua nanti. "Jaejoong bisa istirahat untuk 1 menit terakhir ini dan untuk babak kedua. Jadi, nanti..."belum selesai usul dari Taec, bantahan sudah terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong yang langsung melepaskan dekapan Yunho dan berdiri tegak didepan Taecyeon.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku baru saja bersenang-senang!"protes Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho menarik lembut lengan Jaejoong hingga langkah _namja _cantik itu berhenti dan langsung menatap berang pada kembarannya. _'Aku masih mau main dan membuat TOP menyesal menentang kita!'_protes Jaejoong itu terdengar keras di kepalanya namun Yunho mengabaikannya dengan terus mengusap pelan lengan ramping itu menenangkannya.

"Dengarkan dulu, Joongie! Lanjutkan Taec!"

Taecyeon melihat semua mata sekarang sedang menunggunya bicara,"Kita bisa menggunakan 2 _point guard_ yaitu Kyu dan L hingga akhir _quarter_ kedua dan pada _quarter _ketiga dan terakhir, Jung _twins_ bisa masuk ke lapangan. Tidak ada salahnya bukan 2 _power forward_ dalam 1 pertandingan? Bukankah ini rencana bagus? Semua mata akan bisa melihat langsung kehebatan Cho bersaudara sebagai _point guard_ dan keunikan permainan Jung_ twins_ sebagai _power forward_!"

"Aku setuju dengan Taec _hyung_!"Chansung langsung ber_high five _ria dengan L yang sudah tersenyum lebar. Dia dan Changmin memang selalu senang bermain di satu lapangan dengan L karena mereka punya sifat yang sama.

Seringai kecil penuh persetongkolan terlihat dibibir kedua Cho bersaudara,"Aku dan Kyu bisa membuat GD melihat langsung arti dari playmaker yang sesungguhnya!"dengan penuh antusias L merangkul erat bahu Kyuhyun yang kali ini tidak menolak dan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah L seperti biasanya.

Changmin mengangguk pada Yunho yang sedang menunggu pendapatnya,"Aku juga setuju! Untuk _quarter_ ketiga dan keempat aku bisa mudah menjadi _point guard_ untuk kita. Itu rencana yang sangat bagus dan aku yakin Tim Shinki tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu!"

"Kalian harus ingat meraka punya Daesung yang mungkin akan mengantikan Taeyang di dua _quarter _terakhir! Keuntungan di pihak kita itu adalah _center_ pengganti TOP sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar dan walaupun TOP sangat kuat, aku tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan hingga _quarter _terakhir."ucap Yoochun sambil menyusun skema posisi mereka pada sebuah papan kecil.

"Kalian salah! Dari informasi yang kuterima dari asisten Prof. Lee, _center _pengganti itu akan datang karena ini adalah masalah harga diri tim yang sedang dipertaruhkan!"dengan santai Yunho mengatakan fakta yang baru diketahuinya itu dan mengulum senyum kecil saat mendengar makian kasar Jaejoong dikepalanya.

Seraya melirik pada jam besar dipapan skor, _namja _cantik itu meraih jaket tipisnya. Lebih baik dia mencari makan karena_ quarter_ ketiga masih lama. "Biarkan saja mereka semua datang, kita tidak akan mengalah dengan mudah. Aku tidak rela diremehkan hanya karena aku adalah seorang Jung!"desis Jaejoong dingin seraya mengandeng lengan Yunho. _'Aku lapar hyungie. Biarkan saja Changmin dan Taec hyung mengatur semuanya._'

'_Setelah pertandingan dimulai, kita cari makanan untukmu!_'sahut Yunho lembut, tangannya menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali bersandar padanya meski konsentrasi sulung Jung itu tetap pada pembahasan taktik mereka.

"Kami setuju dengan Jaejoong! Kita harus kalahkan mereka agar TOP meminta maaf secara terbuka dan menarik ucapannya!"Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri. "Akan kupastikan kita memenangkan _quarter _pertama ini!"ucapan_ namja_ berambut ikal itu bertepatan dengan bunyi peluit yang menandakan pertandingan kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

PRITTTTTTT

Bunyi peluit wasit itu lumayan mengejutkan Tim Shinki yang masih sibuk memperkirakan langkah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak-anak manja yang tampak begitu santai disudut lain lapangan itu. "Ingat saja untuk mengepung Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan biarkan dia mengambil bola itu karena dari pengamatanku ini adalah pertama kalinya Jung Jaejoong bermain dihadapan orang banyak. Sedikit banyak dia pasti gugup walaupun bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik! Ingat juga jumlah pelanggaran kalian!"seru pelatih Gao dengan cepat pada anak-anak asuhannya yang mulai memasuki lapangan.

"APA-APAAN ITU?"

Mata GD hampir keluar, _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sedang mencengkram kuat lengan Taeyang hingga _power forward_ Shinki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, GD!"sentak Taeyang kuat. Dia belum menyadari apa yang membuat suara-suara terkejut terdengar disekelilingnya. "Jika tanganku patah maka kita akan kalah karena Daesung belum datang sampai sekarang!"gerutunya.

"SHIT! Apa maunya Jung itu?"maki TOP kasar sembari menatap pelatih Gao yang tampaknya juga sangat terkejut sedangkan Seungri terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang mengobarkan api.

Lee Joon mendesah frustasi sambil meremas kuat rambutnya hingga terlihat begitu kusut. Pertandingan yang awalnya diperkirakan mudah, sekarang tampaknya akan menjadi mimpi buruk. "Mau kemana si kembar Jung itu?"tanyanya bingung pada Minho yang juga mengikuti arah pandangannya pada Jung_ twins_ yang terlihat keluar dari lapangan _indoor _ini sambil saling berbisik dan tertawa kecil.

"Kalian mempermainkan kami?"tuding Minho langsung pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangkat alisnya dan tidak berniat membalas ucapan _shooting guard_ Shinki itu.

L terkekeh melihat ekspresi bodoh dari setiap Tim Shinki yang pasti tidak menduga perubahan taktik mereka. Itulah untungnya mereka tidak punya seorang pelatih hingga bisa seenaknya mengganti taktik sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Hai, GD. Apa kau siap menghadapi 2 _point guard_ sekaligus?"ejek L dengan seringai nakal sambil mengambil posisi dihadapan GD yang terlihat begitu tegang.

Kyuhyun menatap dingin pada GD yang terlihat hampir meledak itu karena ejekan saudaranya. "Bukankah kau itu _point guard_ terbaik, GD? Seharusnya mudah untukmu mengalahkan anak kecil seperti kami. Benarkan, L?"

"Tentu saja, Kyunnie! Siapalah kita ini? Hanya anak ingusan dan seorang pewaris manja!"L memasang ekspresi memelas yang membuat Chansung dan yang lainnya tertawa kencang. "Karena kau begitu hebat GD _sunbae_, maka Cho bersaudara yang tidak tahu diri ini memutuskan akan mengujimu kemampuanmu!"ekspresi memelas itu hilang dari wajah tampan L dan berganti dengan seringai yang indentik dengan yang sedang ditunjukan Kyuhyun.

"TUTUP MULUT KALIAN!"bentak GD dengan tangan terkepal dan mata memicing tajam pada kedua _point guard_ bersaudara yang begitu pandai memancing emosinya itu.

Seungri yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan berseru kuat,"JANGAN TERPANCING, GD!"

.

.

.

Permainan 1 menit terakhir dimulai. Bola ada ditangan GD namun dengan mudah L merebutnya dan langsung berlari cepat sambil men_dribble_ bola itu dan memberi _assist _kilat pada Kyuhyun yang ada disisi sebelah kiri. Kedua Cho bersaudara itu bermain cepat tanpa memberikan celah pada GD maupun Taeyang yang mengejar mereka tanpa lelah.

Saat mendekati ring yang dijaga ketat TOP dan juga Lee Joon yang menunggu bola _rebound,_ Kyuhyun melirik cepat pada L hingga Minho mengira _namja_ berambut ikal itu akan memberikan bola itu pada saudaranya dan Minho akan siap merebut bola itu diudara, namun sayang perkiraan_ ace_ Shinki itu melesat karena Kyuhyun malah melempar ringan bola itu kebelakang. Tepat pada Shim Changmin yang sudah berdiri di posisi _favourite_-nya.

3 POINTS UNTUK JUNG'S!

Dengan sorot dingin dan seringai tajam Kyuhyun menunjuk langsung pada GD yang masih terpaku sedangkan L mengedip jahil pada_ sunbae_ yang sudah berani meremehkan mereka itu.

"Kami itu Cho bersaudara! Jangan pernah remehkan kami!"seru L riang membiarkan dirinya ditarik kuat oleh Kyuhyun yang tidak suka melihat saudaranya bicara dengan si congkak GD.

Changmin berdecak kecil melihat pertunjukan yang baru terjadi itu. Dengan santai dia menepuk ringan bahu GD dan menatap _point guard_ Shinki itu dengan penuh simpati. "Jika aku jadi kau, segera minta pelatih Gao memasukan Seungri!"sarannya bijak.

"Jangan berpura-pura ramah dengan kami!"desis Minho dan Lee Joon yang sudah mengapit GD bersamaan pada Changmin yang menyeringai lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menuju posisinya.

Mata Minho menatap tajam pada GD yang masih terus saja mengikuti setiap pergerakan kedua Cho bersaudara yang terlihat akan kembali menunjukkan keahlian mereka. "Jangan kagum pada mereka tapi bencilah mereka agar kau bersemangat untuk menjatuhkan pewaris ingusan itu!"

.

.

.

Disudut Cafe Shinki, Jung Jaejoong dengan santai menikmati sepiring bulbogi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan cafe padanya_. Namja_ cantik itu makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali menyuapi Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dan sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tubuh Jaejoong sebenarnya terasa lengket karena keringat, ini yang membuatnya tidak pernah suka dengan permainan basket yang digemari kembarannya. '_Aku ingin segera mandi, hyungie!_'gerutu Jaejoong manja dalam hati walau mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

'_Mandi? Ini ajakan untuk sesuatu yang panas dan lama?_'sahut Yunho dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum nakal sembari meraba paha dalam kembarannya dan hampir terbahak saat melihat Yunho mengetatkan bibirnya.

"Jadi dia sudah naik ke taxi? Bagus sekali _hyung _karena aku juga tidak sabar untuk melihat sehebat apa orang yang mendapat tawaran dari menteri olahraga kita untuk memperkuat timnas!"Yunho membuka mulutnya saat Jaejoong kembali menyodorkan sepotong kecil daging untuknya. Mengunyahnya tanpa suara seraya memeluk pinggang kembarannya agar duduk semakin rapat dengannya.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak peduli siapa orang yang mempercepat liburannya itu karena dia yakin mereka akan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. "Ini enak sekali. Bagaimana jika kita memesan 1 porsi lagi?"

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya, _namja_ Jung itu menarik Jaejoong untuk naik ke pangkuannya. Cafe itu sepi karena hampir seluruh penghuni kampus sedang berada dalam lapangan basket untuk menyaksikan pertandingan aneh yang sedang berlangsung. "Terserah, tapi aku lebih suka masakanmu!"guman Yunho meski tetap membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Jaejoong yang terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

"Dasar manja! Aku ini juga kadang malas memasak, _hyungie_."jemari lentik itu membuat pola asal didada Yunho yang ditutupi seragam basket tipis. Jaejoong dengan manja mencium sudut bibir kembarannya, lidahnya sengaja dijulurkan sedikit hingga mata Yunho mengobarkan api dan langsung melumat kuat _cherry lips_ yang ada didepannya. "Uhh...Tidak sabar?"goda Jaejoong saat ciuman singkat itu terlepas dan dia melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggang Yunho. Tempat duduk mereka disudut cafe yang terhalang pot tanaman tinggi itu benar-benar memberikan mereka keuntungan.

Bagian selatan Yunho yang sudah mengeras bisa merasakan dengan tepat panas tubuh Jaejoong yang terus bergesekan pelan dengannya. "Nakal sekali, kau akan menyesal sudah mengodaku, _nae sarang_!"desis Yunho sambil mengerang kecil. Jika saja tidak ada pertandingan basket yang harus mereka hadapi maka bisa dipastikan dia akan menarik Jaejoongie-nya pulang dan membanting tubuh ramping itu ke ranjang besar yang selalu menjadi saksi penyatuan mereka.

Tawa lembut yang terasa sensual itu keluar dari bibir yang terlihat basah karena ciuman mereka tadi. Jaejoong menjilat pelan bibir hati Yunho dengan gerakan menggoda seraya mengerakkan tubuhnya pelan. "Ini lebih seru dari pertandingan basket!"

"Kau sengaja menyiksaku, Boo!"tuduh Yunho dengan suara serak sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas bagian tubuh mereka yang sudah mengeras, mengocoknya bersamaan dari luar celana tipis yang mereka kenakan.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan mengigit erat bibirnya, matanya sayu dan tangannya menarik kesar rambut yunho. "Menangkan pertandingan itu untukku dan kita berpesta semalaman, _hyungie_!"

.

.

_Quarter_ pertama berakhir sesuai dengan perkiraan Yunho. Tim Jung's menang dengan perolehan 54 points dan Tim Shinki 40 points!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Twins akan lebih sering diupdate. So jangan boring yã!


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**NB : SLOW UPDATE dan Jika ada yang merasa ff-nya monoton silakan klik back…thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JEPANG – 3 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

"_Arghhhh mereka datang! Omo, senyumnya membuat jantungku berdebar kencang!"_

"_Jaejoong oppa memang sangat indah!"_

_Sekumpulan yeoja itu memekik ribut sambil memperbaiki seragam ataupun rambut panjang mereka saat melihat 2 orang namja dengan penampilan kontras yang baru keluar dari mobil dengan gaya angkuh dan senyum tipis. Yeoja-yeoja itu terus saja berbisik keras tanpa peduli pada sorot jengah beberapa namja yang melewati mereka sambil mendengus malas. Pemandangan rutin dan menjengkelkan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari di Gakuen yang selalu menjunjung tinggi sikap sopan dan penuh tata krama._

"_Aku lebih suka Yunho oppa! Lihat ekspresinya yang dingin itu membuatku berdebar...Ini sangat tidak adil...Kenapa Jaejoong oppa bisa setiap hari menikmati wajah tampan itu?"keluh salah satu yeoja itu dengan wajah ditekuk._

"_Dasar bodoh! Mereka itu bersaudara, tentu saja selalu bersama!"_

_Desah-desah kagum terdengar diantara yeoja itu saat kedua namja yang dikenal dengan Jung twins itu berjalan melewati mereka dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan dan sesekali Jung Jaejoong mengumankan sesuatu yang membuat Jung Yunho mengangguk kecil. Si kembar putra dari konglomerat Jung itu adalah idola dari Gakuen. Sikap mereka yang dingin dan angkuh tidak membuat yeoja dan sebagian namja disekolah itu patah semangat untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka walaupun semua tahu, mereka akan ditolak!_

"_Hyungie, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat dan bertanya?"_

_Suara lirih Jaejoong yang sedang meraba bercak merah dilehernya itu membuat Yunho hampir tertawa keras. Takut membuat kembarannya lupa jika mereka bisa berkomunikasi bahkan tanpa membuka mulut. Setelah menutup lokernya, Yunho menarik lembut lengan kecil Jaejoong menuju taman Gakuen. "Tidak akan ada yang berani bertanya dan jika ada, katakan saja kau lagi flu!"dengan lembut Yunho memperbaiki syal tipis yang menutupi leher jenjang kembarannya._

_Cherry lips itu mencibik kesal, tangannya memukul ringan bahu Yunho yang malah mengacak rambutnya. "Umma akan membunuhmu jika tahu kelakuan gilamu ini!"cela remaja berkulit putih itu dengan senyum malas walau pipinya sedikit merona mengingat apa yang dilakukan kembarannya semalam._

"_Kau itu milikku, bahkan sejak kita masih ada diperut umma! Selain aku, tidak seorang pun boleh menyentuhmu!"sepasang mata itu berkilat dingin saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah didengar Jaejoong sejak mereka berusia 12 tahun._

_Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengar nada posesif kembarannya itu. Dengan santai ditariknya Yunho hingga berdiri dan mengandeng lengan yang mulai berotot itu erat, membiarkan kembarannya mengecup kilat bibirnya sebelum bungsu Jung itu bicara dengan nada santai namun penuh ancaman._

"_Hal itu berlaku juga untukmu, hyungie! Akan kurobek mulut setiap yeoja yang menjeritkan namamu itu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Quarter_ pertama berakhir sesuai dengan perkiraan Yunho. Tim Jung's menang dengan perolehan 54_ points_ dan Tim Shinki 40 _points_!

Media yang awalnya datang karena nama besar Jung sekarang sibuk meliput dan menyiarkan pertandingan yang pada awalnya mereka duga hanyalah pertunjukkan antara para pewaris manja yang ingin mempermalukan para pemain basket berbakat dari Universitas Shinki.

"Aku sungguh kagum pada permainan para pewaris muda itu!"ucap salah satu _cameraman _yang sedang men_shoot _apa yang dilakukan oleh Taecyeon cs selama waktu istirahat ini.

Para _supporter_ Shinki yang awalnya memandang sebelah mata tim yang dipimpin putra kembar pewaris raja media Jung Dong Woon sekarang terdiam. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan jika Tim Shinki kebanggaan mereka akan kalah di _quarter_ pertama! Siapa sebenarnya para _namja_ muda yang bahkan bermain tanpa seorang pelatih itu?

"Apa kubilang? Jung Yunho dan teman-temannya itu tidak bisa diremehkan! Kemampuan mereka bahkan diatas idola Shinki kalian itu!"salah satu fans Tim Jung's tersenyum pongah pada_ namja_ yang sebelum pertandingan dimulai mengejek Yunho cs.

.

.

Perlawanan Minho cs memang sangat hebat, harus diakui semangat_ namja_ Choi itu untuk menang bahkan melebihi tekad seorang TOP yang begitu kewalahan menjaga ring-nya agar tidak kebobolan dibantu oleh Lee Joon. _Ace _Shinki itu memanfaatkan setiap bola _rebound _yang tidak berhasil dihempaskan Chansung ataupun tidak sempat diraih oleh Yoochun untuk menyusun serangan bersama Taeyang dan menambah_ points_ Shinki.

Dengan semua semangat dan tekadnya itu Minho mengecam keras GD yang malah tampak lunglai karena beberapa kali bola yang dipegangnya berhasil direbut dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun ataupun L yang bermain seperti mesin tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang mereka lihat dari video pertandingan benar-benar mereka alami. Kedua _point guard_ bersaudara itu benar-benar mematikan, cepat, dingin dan sangat licik. Bahkan kerjasama mereka berhasil membuat GD mengamuk dan hampir memukul Kyuhyun hingga wasit menjatuhkan _foul_s yang ketiga tanpa tahu ulah Kyu-lah yang memancing emosi GD!

"Anda harus memasukkan Seungri! GD tidak mungkin menghadapi Cho bersaudara yang licik itu sendirian! Kita juga harus punya 2 _point guard_!"tuntut TOP dengan nada tinggi pada pelatih Gao yang terus saja menatap kearah Cho bersaudara yang sedang tertawa bersama. "Pelatih! Cepat putuskan dan katakan rencana anda!"kekesalan TOP tampak di wajahnya yang memerah penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak mau kita kalah!"jerit Taeyang gusar. Baru kali ini dia melihat permainan layaknya mesin yang dilakukan oleh para Tim Jung's itu. Rapi dan hampir tidak ada kesalahan, bahkan Ok Taecyeon lebih akurat daripada raksasa Hwang yang selalu terbahak tanpa kenal waktu itu. "Dimana Daesung? Dia harus cepat datang kalau tidak..."

"Kalau Daesung tidak datang maka kita akan kalah sebelum_ quarter_ ketiga dimulai!"sela Lee Joon malas sambil mengurut kakinya yang terasa hampir patah dan berdoa agar salah satu_ namja_ sialan itu terkilir atau apalah!

Pelatih Gao menghela nafas kuat, dia tidak pernah menduga jika anak-anak pewaris itu mampu melangkah sejauh ini bahkan lebih hebat dari tim asuhannya yang sudah mengikuti puluhan turnamen besar. "Baik, Seungri akan masuk untuk _quarter _kedua dan Lee Joon istirahatlah dulu karena mungkin saja Shim Changmin akan diganti untuk _quarter_ ketiga nanti!"putus pelatih asing itu cepat dan berharap kali ini perkiraannya tidak meleset.

"Kau jaga L dan aku yang akan menghadang Kyuhyun!"seru Seungri yang bisa melihat GD hampir mencapai batasnya dalam menahan emosinya. "Ingat hanya tersisa 1_ foul_ untukmu dan kau tidak boleh terpancing!"tegas Seungri dengan tepukan keras pada bahu GD sebelum mereka kembali ke lapangan.

.

.

.

_Quarter_ kedua dimulai!

Ditengah lapangan, kali ini Taeyang berhadapan dengan Shim Changmin yang terlihat begitu santai bahkan tersenyum lebar padanya. "Siap untuk mulai?"tanya _namja_ jangkung itu dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Taeyang mengetatkan rahangnya.

PRITTTTTTTT...

Bola dilempar keatas dan kedua_ namja_ itu merebutnya diudara. Taeyang berhasil meraih bola itu dengan cepat dan melemparkannya pada Seungri yang langsung melesat kearah ring Jung's yang sekarang dijaga oleh Taecyeon yang masuk mengantikan Chansung yang sekarang terlihat sibuk makan ditemani Junsu yang terus menjeritkan nama Yoochun seraya membentangkan sebuah_ banner_ besar.

Melihat adanya celah Seungri langsung melempar bola itu kearah ring namun dengan mudah Taecyeon mem_block_ bola itu dan melemparkannya dengan cepat kearah L yang sudah menunggu. Sulung Cho itu berlari cepat sambil men_dribble_ bola itu dan memberi _assist _pada Yoochun yang dengan mudah melewati Minho yang masih terdiam karena serangan balasan Jung's yang begitu cepat itu menuju ring yang dikawal TOP. Hampir saja bola itu masuk, namun Taeyang muncul dari sisi kiri dan merebut bola itu diudara tepat sebelum mengenai ring. Perebutan bola terjadi dibawah ring TOP, bola itu berpindah dari tangan Taeyang ke Yoochun dan akhirnya terhempas keluar, gagal diraih oleh Minho namun berhasil diraih oleh Changmin yang langsung memberi_ assist_ cepat pada Kyu yang tanpa ragu melempar bola itu dari posisi 3 points.

L bertepuk tangan senang dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. "_Gomawo _untuk bolanya, _sunbae_! My Kyu memang hebatkan!"serunya kuat memuji Kyu yang langsung memukul keras kepala L hingga para penonton tertawa keras.

"Dasar bajingan kecil!"maki Seungri dengan mata yang menyipit saat menatap Cho bersaudara yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan menyerah! Kita harus bisa memenangkan_ quarter_ kedua ini!"seru TOP kuat pada semua tim-nya yang benar-benar mulai terpancing emosinya oleh Tim Jung's yang begitu solid jika sudah memegang bola. "GD! Seungri! Jangan kalah dari perebutan bola! Kalian harus bisa mengendalikan permainan ini..."kali ini TOP menjeritkan perintahnya tanpa peduli pada sorot mengejek yang selalu dilemparkan L pada mereka.

GD mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat,"Siapa bilang aku tidak berusaha!"desisnya sambil berlari kembali ketengah lapangan.

"Mereka mempercepat dan memperlambat permainan tanpa peringatan! Ini bukan salah kami!"protes Seungri yang mulai merasa jika anggota tim-nya menyalahkan dirinya dan juga GD yang sial harus menghadapi Cho bersaudara yang setengah gila itu!

Taeyang menghentakan kakinya kesal saat kedua _playmaker_ yang sedang emosi itu berlalu,"Masalah kita bukan hanya pada _point guard_! Bagaimana bisa Shim itu tahu jika Cho brengsek itu berdiri disana? Mereka bahkan tidak saling melirik! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!"

"_Feeling_? Tapi satu yang paling membuatku bingung. Mereka tidak bermain seperti semua taktik yang pernah kita gunakan. Lihat saja Shim Changmin itu, dari seorang _small forward_ sekarang dia merangkap menjadi _power forward!"_cetus Lee Joon setengah kagum dan setengah keki.

"Jangan kalian lupakan L sialan itu! Dia bahkan bisa melempar dari 3 _points!"_desis Minho walaupun matanya terus mengikuti arah bola yang sedang diperebutkan Kyuhyun dan Seungri.

.

.

.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat, pelatih?"

Suara tinggi itu mengalihkan mata pelatih Gao dari lapangan basket dimana Seungri sedang berusaha merebut kembali bola yang tadi dipegangnya dari Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari cepat diiringi L dari sisi berlawanan meski GD tetap menempel erat pada sulung Cho itu.

"Ini kenyataan Daesung! Anak-anak itu ternyata sangat hebat dan tidak bisa diremehkan! Lihat saja itu!"tunjuk pelatih Gao ke arah lapangan dimana sekarang Taeyang berusaha memasukkan bola_ rebound_ Yoochun yang direbutnya dari tangan L. Dibawah ring Jung's, Taecyeon dengan tenang berusaha menghalau setiap bola yang akan masuk dan walaupun masuk, bola itu dengan cepat berpindah tangan kepada L ataupun yang lain dan bisa dipastikan 2 _points_ yang diraih Shinki selalu dibalas dengan 3 _points_ dari Tim Jung's.

Daesung, _power forward_ Shinki yang memang datang terlambat karena sedang berlibur itu mengamati pertandingan yang lebih tepat dikatakan pertempuran itu dengan mata menilai. "_Namja _Park itu terlihat lelah, mungkin dia bisa dimanfaatkan. Kita masih punya 2 _quarter_, pelatih!"ucapnya yakin. Jika Taeyang adalah pemain yang penuh emosi dan kuat maka Daesung adalah tipikal pemain yang berkepala dingin dan mengutamakan teknik.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Daesung karena jujur aku mulai tidak yakin kita akan menang! Teman-temanmu itu bermain seperti pemula!"sahut pelatih Gao mengacuhkan tatapan sinis Daesung padanya. Jika Shinki kalah maka pertandingan ini akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Daesung mengangkat bahunya, percuma saja berharap banyak dari pelatih yang sudah pesimis itu. "Aku akan melakukan peregangan dan masuk pada _quarter_ ketiga! Hmpfh, mungkin anda harus tahu pelatih Gao, Chan Feng akan datang!"

Mata pelatih Gao melebar mendengar nama murid terbaiknya,"Kalian memanggilnya pulang?"dan seringai tipis Daesung menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

**JUNG'S 104 DAN SHINKI 85**

_Quarter_ kedua berakhir lagi-lagi dengan kemenangan Jung's meski diwarna sedikit insiden dimana TOP menjegal kaki Yoochun hingga _namja _yang berposisi _shooting guard_ itu jatuh dan sedikit terkilir namun TOP tidak mendapatkan sanksi. Insiden itu dinilai wasit tak disengaja karena terjadi dalam perebutan bola. Lapangan ricuh seketika karena L mengamuk dan hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya pada GD yang menyeringai senang jika Kyu dan Changmin tidak segera menahannya.

Sulung Cho itu mendapat _foul _yang pertama dari wasit!

Tim Shinki tersenyum puas, ternyata para pewaris manja itu bisa juga terpancing dengan mudah. "Nikmati kemenangan sesaat kalian ini karena aku akan membuatmu terusir dari lapangan, anak kecil!"cela GD yang seolah mendapatkan keberaniannya lagi setelah melihat Daesung sudah berdiri dipinggir lapangan.

"Dimana si kembar Jung yang sombong itu? Sudah lari ketakutan?"cela Taeyang sinis.

Chansung yang melihat konfrontasi akan dimulai karena GD dan Taeyang mendekati L yang terlihat begitu dingin segera menghampiri saudara Kyuhyun itu. "Berusaha memancing emosi L lagi? Kau tidak akan melihat hal itu 2 kali, _sunbae!" _Putra Prof. Hwang itu tertawa keras karena wajah kedua seniornya itu berubah merah.

L tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi GD menahan marah yang begitu lucu dan Taeyang yang mendengus geram,"Mungkin dia terlalu banyak melihat video pertandingan kita, Chan! Menyedihkan sekali!"goda L dengan seringai kecil yang membuat fans-nya berteriak histeris.

"Kau tidak akan mengenal kami hanya dengan video itu dan asal kalian tahu, Jung _twins_ tidak pernah lari dari perang yang mereka mulai!"ejek Changmin yang sudah ikut mengerumuni GD dan Taeyang. "Satu lagi, anak kecil seperti kami biasa bermain tanpa aturan. Jadi video yang kalian tonton itu sangat menyesatkan!"

"Hentikan obrolan tak bermutu kalian dengan mereka! Aku lelah dan ingin segera memenangkan pertandingan bodoh ini!"kecam Kyu sadis sambil menarik kasar tangan L.

.

.

3 menit sisa pertandingan _quarter_ kedua menjadi ajang pembantaian yang membuat semua penonton menahan nafas karena kedua _point guard_ Jung's terutama L bermain layaknya mesin yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Disatu saat _namja_ yang biasanya selalu menyengir itu mengendalikan bola dengan gaya lambat, disaat lain dia sudah berlari cepat sambil memberikan _assist _pada Kyu yang langsung melemparkan bola itu kepada Changmin ataupun Chansung yang masuk untuk mengantikan Yoochun.

"Akan kubuat kalian menyesal!"desis L didepan wajah Seungri yang sedang berusaha menghalanginya untuk lewat. _Dribble_ cepat dilakukan sulung Cho itu sebelum tiba-tiba melempar bola itu ke belakang dimana Chansung langsung membawa bola itu kearah ring TOP dan memasukkannya dengan gaya _slam dunk_ yang membuat lapangan_ indoor_ itu dipenuhi teriakan.

Minho cs tidak menyerah begitu saja melihat _point _demi _point_ dikumpulan oleh Tim Jung's yang bermain seolah ini hanyalah pertandingan di arena games. Mereka terus saja saling melempar komentar-komentar aneh yang membuat Taeyang begitu emosi dan melabrak Chansung hingga membuahkan_ fouls_ yang membuat Daesung dipinggir lapangan menjerit kesal.

"Jaga saja ring kita!"jerit Seungri kuat pada TOP yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dan ikut dalam perebutan bola_ rebound_ yang baru dilemparkan GD.

TOP mendelik tajam _point guard_ tim-nya itu,"Ini 1 menit terakhir dan jika kita ketinggalan lebih dari 10 maka matilah kita!"nada marah terdengar jelas dari kapten Shinki itu.

"Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil bola itu!"perintah Minho kuat saat dia berusaha menghalangi Chansung yang akan melompat untuk meraih bola yang baru saja dilemparkan Taeyang dengan kuat kearah ring yang dijaga ketat oleh Taecyeon.

Ditengah situasi genting itu, tawa Changmin terdengar begitu salah tempat,"Taec _hyung _kasihani mereka. Biarkan saja bola itu masuk!"usulnya asal yang membuat kepalanya dipukul keras oleh Kyuhyun yang tepat ada disampingnya.

"Aku setuju _hyung_! Kita sumbangkan saja 2 atau 3 _points_ untuk mereka!"timpal Chansung yang diikuti gelegar tawa lagi dari L dan Changmin sedangkan wajah TOP memerah menahan semua emosinya karena penghinaan dari para pewaris sialan itu.

Taecyeon yang merasa kesal dengan semua ocehan aneh ditengah pertandingan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghempaskan bola itu keluar lapangan._ Quarter_ kedua dimenangkan oleh Jung's!

.

.

.

Kedua _namja _yang terlihat begitu memukau dengan tampilan yang bagaikan es dan api itu berjalan santai sambil sesekali membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat _namja _cantik berambut panjang yang mengenakan seragam basket itu tertawa kecil dan mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan kekar _namja_ berkulit tan disampingnya.

"Kau yakin akan mengalahkan _namja_ itu, _hyungie_? Ingat jika kau kalah maka..."Jaejoong sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dengan nada menggoda dan mata berkedip imut yang membuat Yunho gemas dan mencubit pipi kembarannya. "Euhh...Ini sakit!"keluh Jaejoong manja seraya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho yang merangkulnya erat.

Dengan sayang Yunho membelai _pony tail_ Jaejoong. Sejak kecil Yunho tidak pernah peduli pada siapa pun dan apa pun, dia hanya ingin bersama saudaranya, jadi semua boleh hilang darinya, kecuali kembaran dan belahan jiwanya ini. "Jika aku menang maka..."balas Yunho dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyum yang jarang sekali ditunjukannya pada orang lain.

"Maka Jaejoongie akan menepati janjinya!"jawab Jaejoong ketus dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dia masih tidak terima dengan perjanjian yang baru dibuatnya dikantin dengan Yunho. "Ini tidak adil,_ hyungie_! Tadi aku dalam keadaan tidak bisa berpikir!"protes Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal.

DRTTTTTT...

Bunyi ponsel itu menghentikan Yunho yang akan kembali menggoda Jaejoong yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya seraya menarik kuat seragam Yunho. "_Arra,_ kami memang sedang menuju kesana!"dengan jahil Yunho mengecup hidung kembarannya sambil mendengar repetan dari Taecyeon. "_Quarter _ketiga akan dimulai!"beritahu Yunho pada Jaejoong begitu ponselnya dimatikan.

"Bagus sekali! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu TOP menundukkan kepalanya! Dia harus sadar jika Shinki adalah milik kita!"seringai tipis diwajah cantik itu menghapus semua kesan polos yang tadi tampak saat Jaejoong merengek manja pada Yunho.

Yunho membalas seringai itu dengan tatapan menusuk yang membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit bergetar dan bulu kuduknya meremang,"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk menang dan mendapat hadiahku, _nae sarang_!"

'_DASAR MESUM_!'

Suara jeritan Jaejoong melengking dalam kepala Yunho yang malah tertawa keras dan melumat kuat bibir merah kembarannya seraya membalas seruan Jaejoong tadi dengan kata-kata yang selalu bisa membuat _namja _cantik itu merona.

'_Kau itu milikku Jung Jaejoong!'_

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Kita harus menghubungi Ji Woon, _eonnie_!"

Mereka meninggalkan Shinki dengan tergesa bahkan melupakan keinginan untuk melihat putra-putra mereka bertanding. Tujuan pertama yang terpikir oleh Heechul saat memacu kencang mobilnya adalah mansion Jung dan sekarang kedua_ yeoja_ itu berada diruang kerja Kibum dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi berbagai dugaan.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu! Bagaimana bisa Siwon kembali ke Seoul? Atau mungkin hanya Minho?"Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Selama ini yang mereka tahu adalah Choi Siwon telah menetap di kanada selama 10 tahun dengan keluarganya.

Jung Kibum mendesah kesal, kenapa disaat genting seperti ini Heechul selalu menanyakan hal bodoh. "Mana kutahu! Detektif yang kutugaskan itu berhenti mengikuti segala kegiatan mereka sejak 1 tahun yang lalu!"

"Apa kau yakin semua bukti 3 tahun yang lalu sudah kau lenyapkan?"

Tangan kibum terkepal erat, ingin sekali dia memaki takdir yang seperti mempermainkan mereka. Masalah datang beruntun disaat seharusnya dia bahagia. "Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan diam membiarkan bukti yang bisa membahayakan putra-putra kita,_ eonnie_?"sahutnya dingin.

"Jadi kenapa dia ada disini? Jika Kangin tahu maka habislah aku! Dia akan menyalahkanku lagi karena gagal mendidik Changmin!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : siapa siwon akan terjawab pelan-pelan ya, semua kejadian berhubungan koq dan clue-nya ada disetiap chapter.


	14. Chapter 13- JUNG TWINS

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan? Dia sudah membuat Chunnie terluka!"Protes Junsu keras sambil mengoleskan krim anti nyeri pada pergelangan kaki Yoochun yang mulai membengkak saat Changmin dan yang lainnya istirahat sebelum _quarter_ ketiga dimulai.

Taecyeon mengacuhkan suara Junsu yang melengking itu dan memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya. _Quarter _ketiga akan dimulai dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit dan dimana si kembar Jung itu? _'Kuharap mereka tidak melakukan hal gila saat aku sedang sibuk di lapangan!_'harap Taecyeon dalam hati. Dari sudut matanya Taecyeon bisa melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi kekar sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka. Ini akan menjadi ancaman untuk Jung _twins_ yang akan bermain di dua babak terakhir.

"Chansung! Coba kau periksa dalam_ file_ Yunho apa saja kelebihan dan kelemahan dari Daesung!"perintah Taecyeon sambil menunggu sambungan ponselnya terhubung. "Chwang, kau yakin bisa melanjutkan di _quarter_ 3? Atau sebaiknya L saja? Kau dan Kyu bisa saling bergantian di _quarter_ 4?"usul Taecyeon sambil menilai situasi yang akan terjadi untuk 2 _quarter_ yang tersisa.

Changmin melirik sekilas pada L maupun Kyu yang hanya diam menunggu keputusannya, walaupun tanpa pelatih namun mereka semua sangat menghormati setiap keputusan yang diambil Yunho maupun Changmin yang selalu bertugas menyusun serangan mereka. "Aku akan melanjutkan di_ quarter_ 3 dan L akan bergantian dengan Kyu di _quarter_ terakhir!"putus Changmin yang langsung mendapat sorakan keras dari L dan senyum acuh dari Kyuhyun yang kembali focus pada _psp _yang ada ditangannya.

"Daesung itu adalah _power forward_ yang dingin dan punya teknik paling bagus. Dia sama seperti Changmin yang bisa mengisi setiap posisi dengan baik. Dia sangat dingin, angkuh dan jarang menunjukkan emosi!"Chansung mengumumkan apa yang baru dibacanya dengan santai tanpa harus merasa khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Junsu yang sedang mengunyah _burger_ tertawa keras dan membuat Yoochun menatap penuh tanya pada sahabat Jaejoong yang terkadang bersikap aneh itu. "Aku hanya lucu karena sifat_ namja_ bernama Daesung itu mengingatkanku pada Jaejoongie!"

"Ahh, kau benar sekali, _duckbutt! _Akan sangat tepat jika uri Jaejoong yang sedingin es dan juga angkuh itu menghadapi Daesung!"Changmin tersenyum puas dengan ide baru yang didapatnya dari Junsu yang langsung bersorak pongah yang membuat Yoochun berdecak malas.

Mulut Kyuhyun merapat tidak suka melihat Changmin melakukan _high five_ dan memeluk bahu Junsu yang menerimanya dengan tawa lebar. "Akan kubalas kau!"desis _namja _berambut ikal itu tajam.

.

.

"Dimana kalian? _Quarter_ ketiga akan dimulai! Kita harus membicarakan taktik yang akan digunakan karena ada lawan berat yang akan kalian hadapi!"desis Taecyeon tajam begitu ponselnya dijawab yang membuat Changmin sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Chansung karena mereka tahu Taecyeon pasti akan mengomeli si kembar yang sibuk bermesraan itu.

"Sibuk saling melumat!"bisik Chansung jahil pada Changmin yang langsung terbahak dan menirukan gaya berciuman dengan kedua tangannya. "Mau bertaruh? Jika bibir Joongie bengkak maka kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu!"ajak Chansung.

Mata Changmin berkilat,"Kau pikir aku bodoh!"dengan sadis ditendangnya kaki Chansung yang langsung mengelak.

"Kalian membuat taruhan bodoh tentangku lagi?"suara lembut yang tiba-tiba menyela diantara bisikan mereka membuat kedua_ namja_ yang tumbuh besar bersama Jung _twins_ itu memasang cengiran bodoh sebelum keduanya berlari menjauh dari Jaejoong yang sudah siap menghantam kepalanya mereka dengan _file_ tebal yang disodorkan Junsu dengan muka polos.

Yunho hanya mengeleng melihat ulah kedua _namja_ yang selama ini selalu bersama mereka sedang menggoda Jaejoong hingga pipi sepucat pualam kembarannya merah padam karena malu dan marah. Dengan santai sulung Jung itu mendekati Taecyeon yang sibuk membaca sesuatu dari_ file_ yang semalam dibagikannya. "Apa yang begitu menarik di_ file_ itu?"tanyanya acuh.

"Kemana saja kau?"melihat Yunho hanya menyeringai kecil membuat Taecyeon mendesah kalah dan akhirnya mulai menyodirkan file ditangannya pada sulung Jung itu. "Daesung sudah datang dan dia akan lumayan merepotkan kalian!"beritahu Taecyeon pada Yunho yang terlihat acuh dengan berita yang seharusnya sedikit banyak membuat mereka harus mengubah taktik permainan itu.

Senyum kecil terukir dibibir hati itu, "Untuk _quarter_ ketiga kau sudah menyusun strateginya, Taec?"melihat _namja _yang selalu dipercayai_ appa_-nya itu mengangguk membuat Yunho mengulum senyum puas. "Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan tapi ada yang harus kalian ketahui..."seru Yunho kuat menunggu semua orang menatap padanya dan Jaejoong kembali berdiri disampingnya. "Duan Chen Feng telah tiba di Shinki!"umumnya langsung yang membuat Yoochun sontak mengerang kesal sedangkan yang lain terlihat acuh.

"Bukankah dia sedang diluar negeri? Siapa yang memberitahunya tentang pertandingan ini?"tanya L yang sedang berbaring santai dipaha Kyuhyun yang memainkan _psp_-nya dalam diam karena siapapun Chen Feng itu dia tidak peduli! Tugasnya dalam tim adalah sebagai _playmaker,_ urusan lain Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Lengan ramping Jaejoong kembali mengandeng tangan besar Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar yang membuat Taecyeon mengeryit bingung. Kembalinya senior yang bahkan membuat seluruh orang kagum dengan permainannya itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon, ini sangatlah genting. Sebaik apapun mereka, tetap saja Duan Chen Feng itu pemain professional!

"Kita tidak perlu khawatir, malah bukankah ini kabar bagus? Itu artinya Chen Feng tidak meremehkan kita! Ini kesempatan Yunho untuk membuktikan jika dia lebih baik dari _namja_ yang mendapat tawaran timnas sekaligus tawaran dari tim basket Amerika itu! Semua penonton akan menilai sendiri jika kembaranku lebih hebat dari _namja_ itu!"umum Jaejoong dengan yakin tanpa setitik keraguan pun dalam suara lembut itu.

'_Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian adalah menyingkirkan namja bermarga Duan itu? Apa pertandingan ini adalah salah satu ambisi dari Jung Yunho yang tidak suka ada yang lebih baik darinya?_'duga Taecyeon dalam hati sambil mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelidiki siapa Duan Chen Feng sebenarnya.

"Kali ini kami setuju dengan Jaejoong. Mendapat tawaran dan bermain untuk tim asing bukan berarti dia lebih hebat dari kita!"seru Chansung dan Changmin bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Itu 'Kah Jung _twins?_ Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang istimewa dari keduanya, terutama _namja_ berambut panjang itu."

Guman pelan Daesung itu mengalihkan pandangan Taeyang yang sedang mendengarkan strategi pelatih Gao untuk_ quarter_ selanjutnya. Dia ikut menatap kearah yang sama dengan Daesung. Disana, Jung Jaejoong yang selalu berdiri disamping kembarannya terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat beberapa temannya tertawa.

"Yang berambut panjang adalah Jung Jaejoong. Mungkin dulu semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pemanah, namun hari ini dia membuktikan jika basket juga salah satu keahliannya."Taeyang mendengus kesal mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong membodohinya di _quarter_ pertama tadi.

"Apa posisinya?"tanya Daesung penasaran sekaligus diam-diam mengagumi paras menawan yang dimiliki Jung Jaejoong itu. '_Apa benar dia seorang namja?_',ragu Daesung dalam hati.

GD yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya itu tergelak keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daesung yang mendelik tajam padanya. "Mungkin kau akan senang, D karena dia adalah seorang _power forward!"_

Mata Daesung melotot lebar dan melihat cepat pada Taeyang yang mengangguk malas membenarkan ucapan GD tadi. "Maksud kalian, aku harus melawan _namja_ berwajah _yeoja _itu? Yang benar saja?"protes Daesung yang masih tidak percaya. "Dia bahkan terlalu ramping untuk seorang pemain basket!"nilai Daesung dengan tatapan aneh pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan tertipu dengan wajah cantik itu karena dia lebih licik dari rubah! Teknik permainannya sangat bagus. Dia juga sedingin es!"Taeyang benci mengakuinya tapi Jung Jaejoong memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Selama beberapa saat Taeyang dan GD sibuk memberitahu Daesung tentang Jung _twins_, terutama Jaejoong yang sudah mereka lihat langsung bagaimana cara bermainnya. Diskusi kecil itu terhenti saat pintu lapangan_ indoor_ tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut_ spike_, mengenakan kacamata hitam serta mantel panjang melangkah penuh percaya diri memasuki ruangan yang sekarang penuh dengan teriakan itu menuju kearah Tim Shinki dan langsung memeluk erat Choi Minho yang menyeringai dingin pada Jung Yunho yang tetap memasang ekspresi angkuh seraya merangkul kembarannya yang menyeringai tipis!

"CHEN FENG! CHEN FENG!"

.

.

.

Para reporter sibuk mengambil gambar dari_ namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang dikenal sebagai _rising star_ Korea yang menurut beberapa pakar basket adalah salah satu _namja_ paling berpotensi saat ini. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya, permainan Duan Chen Feng selalu ditunggu dan dia selalu memberikan kemenangan pada tim-nya.

"Sebenarnya sepenting apa pertandingan ini Prof. Lee?"

"Apa anda yang meminta Chen Feng untuk kembali?"

"Bukankah kepulangan Chen Feng ini terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah pertandingan tanpa piala ini?"

Berondongan pertanyaan dari media itu membuat Prof. Lee harus memasang senyum ramah diantara kemarahan yang mulai membakar kepalanya. Dia akan mencari tahu nanti siapa orang yang sudah berani memanggil Duan Chen Feng untuk pulang. Kemenangan Shinki akan membuat posisinya sebagai orang nomor satu dikampus milik Jung Dong Wook ini terancam.

"_Interview _bisa kalian lakukan setelah pertandingan nanti!"putus Prof. Lee dengan senyum kaku.

.

.

.

"_Dia datang! Angkuh sekali...Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, hyungie?"_

Yunho meremas pelan lengan atas Jaejoong untuk menenangkan kembarannya yang sedikit mengkhawatirkannya itu. Suara lembut dikepalanya terasa sedikit tidak yakin dan Yunho sangat mengerti, ini pertandingan pertama Jaejoong didepan umum. _"Sesuai rencana kita. Jangan takut atau pun mundur! Ingat saja jika aku ada dilapangan yang sama denganmu, Boo. Apa kau siap menghadapi Daesung?"_

Kedua _namja _kembar yang berdiri bersisian itu terlihat sangat tertarik dengan candaan yang dilontarkan Chansung, bahkan sesekali ikut tertawa meski tidak ada yang menyadari sebenarnya keduanya sibuk bicara dengan kemampuan istimewa mereka.

Sejak awal Jaejoong tahu pasti tujuan Yunho menantang tim basket universitas ini. kemenangan tentu saja tujuan mereka namun ada hal lain yang lebih penting. _"Tentu! Dia menatapku sejak tadi dan aku akan memanfaatkan hal itu...Dia tidak akan lolos juga!"_

"_Appa akan tahu jika tidak ada yang boleh lebih hebat dari aku!"_suara dingin itu memenuhi kepala Jaejoong yang langsung meremas erat jemari Yunho. Mereka kembar dan dia tahu pasti semua perasaan Yunho!

"_Hanya kau yang paling hebat, hyungie!"_setuju Jaejoong dengan seringai kecil disudut bibirnya yang tanpa sengaja lagi-lagi terlihat oleh Taecyeon yang memang sedang mengamati interaksi dari si kembar.

.

.

.

Quarter ketiga dimulai!

Kedua tim masuk bersiap masuk ke lapangan. Tim shinki memasuki lapangan senyum sombong dan kepercayaan diri tinggi karena saat ini Daesung dan Chen Feng yang baru kembali telah bergabung dengan mereka. Para pewaris manja yang angkuh dan bermulut besar itu tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka akan berhadapan.

"Siapa semua bocah kecil yang berani menantang kita ini, Minho?"mata Chen Feng menatap satu persatu _namja _berseragam biru yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan gaya santai itu. Dia memang tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu siapa lawan mereka karena kepulangan ini tidak direncanakan sebelumnya.

Choi Minho yang kembali menjadi _shooting guard_ di quarter ketiga ini menyeringai kecil. Ini saat yang ditunggunya, mempermalukan Jung_ twins_ dihadapan ribuan penonton. "Mereka hanya putra pemilik Shinki dan teman-temannya yang tidak tahu diri karena sudah bernai menantang kita!"ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kelihatannya mereka hebat juga! Bisa mengalahkan kalian di 2 babak pertama..."ucap Daesung dengan senyum tipis dan tidak menyadari ekspresi tidak suka diwajah Minho.

"Tapi sayang sekali, mereka nanti akan menangis karena kemenangan akhir tetap akan menjadi milikku!"tambah Chen Feng dengan nada sombong yang membuat Choi Minho cs tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

Semua Tim Jung's mendengar pembicaraan kecil itu karena mereka sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing menunggu peliut wasit. Yunho terlihat acuh dan angkuh seperti biasanya, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perang terbuka yang dilancarkan 2 pemain Shinki yang baru bergabung itu. Kesombongan akan menjadi boomerang mereka!

"Jadi ini Duan Chen Feng yang kabarnya begitu hebat dalam _defense _dan _offense_? Senang sekali, bocah kecil seperti kami bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengalahkanmu!"ucap Yunho tenang dengan suara dingin tanpa peduli pada api yang terlihat pada mata Chen Feng karena merasa terhina dengar ucapan berbalut sindiran tajam itu.

Dengan wajah kaku, Chen Feng membalas ucapan dingin _namja _yang diketahuinya sebagai pewaris dari universitas ini tak kalah tajamnya. "Aku juga sangat senang bisa bermain dengan para tuan muda yang terhormat ini tapi maaf jika nanti aku tidak akan mengalah!"

Jaejoong selalu benci pada orang yang berani melawan apalagi meremehkan saudaranya,"Kau sungguh berani, Chen Feng _sunbae._ Membicarakan kami seolah kami ini bayangan! Menangis? Apa tidak terlalu awal kau meramalkan itu?"kecam Jaejoong dingin mengabaikan ekspresi marah Tim Shinki yang pasti menganggapnya tidak sopan pada pemain senior.

_Namja_ berambut_ spike _dengan tinggi menjulang itu maju selangkah hingga tepat didepan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh sikap berkuasa pemain basket senior itu, _namja_ cantik itu sebaliknya malah menyunggingkan senyum acuh hingga Chen Feng berdecak kecil,"Oh, kalian bukan bayangan? Jadi aku harus takut pada kalian? Atau pada harta kalian? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, adik kecil yang cantik?"suara tajam Chen Feng mungkin akan menakutkan bagi orang lain, namun tidak untuk Jaejoong yang melirik singkat pada Changmin.

"Siapa kau? Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adalah Chen Feng, sang peraih MVP paling ditakuti saat ini. Kabarnya setiap tim yang bermain bersamamu akan selalu menang, namun kali ini aku meragukannya!"sahut Changmin yang jengah dengan sikap sok pemain senior yang dipuja hampir semua pengemar basket itu.

"Dan kau mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain di luar negeri! Lumayan juga untuk penerima beasiswa seperti _sunbae_!"timpal Chansung cepat dengan mata mengedip lucu pada Jaejoong yang terkekeh kecil seolah mereka sedang melakonkan sebuah sandiwara.

Taecyeon bisa membaca dengan cepat tujuan kedua _namja_ pembawa ulah dalam tim-nya untuk memancing emosi tim Shinki, namun kali ini dia tidak melarang bahkan ikut dalam permainan mereka. "Kami juga tahu kau mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Amerika karena telah memenangkan banyak pertandingan untuk Shinki yang didirikan oleh miliuner Jung!"ucap _namja_ Ok telak dengan mata menantang Chen Feng untuk membantah ucapannya.

"Ucapan kalian itu sudah keterlaluan! Apa maksud kalian menyinggung masalah beasiswa?"berang Daesung yang sejak tadi sudah emosi mendengar semua kata-kata penuh sindiran yang keluar dari _namja-namja_ yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal baik itu.

Minho menahan kuat tangan Daesung yang akan menghampiri Taecyeon yang terlihat menantang mereka dengan mata dinginnya itu. "Tahan dirimu, D! Mereka sengaja memancing emosi kalian!"desisnya kuat yang diangguki Taeyang.

"Buktikan kita lebih hebat di pertandingan ini, tidak ada gunanya kita melawan mulut tajam mereka! Lihat kedua Jung itu tersenyum melihat kemarahanmu!"tunjuk Taeyang kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang memang tampak menikmati keributan kecil itu.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya, Chen Feng mengulas tawa kecil seolah penghinaan tadi bukanlah masalah besar untuknya. "Beasiswa itu memang dari Shinki tapi aku mendapatkannya dengan keringat dan kerja kerasku!"sergah Chen Feng mengetatkan rahangnya.

"Juga dari hasil kau mendekati putri Prof. Lee?"Changmin yang menyeringai lebar saat menjatuhkan bom yang membuat Tim Shinki sontak terdiam dengan wajah kaku sedangkan L di pinggir lapangan sudah tertawa lepas bersama Kyu.

'_Bagaimana menurutmu drama sebelum quarter ketiga ini, hyungie? Aku yakin mereka akan bermain dengan emosi dan disitulah letak kunci kemenangan kita!'_

'_Teman-temanmu memang paling hebat dalam mempermainkan emosi seseorang, Boo..._'puji Yunho dalam hati saat berbagi seringai kecil dengan Jaejoong yang juga terlihat sangat puas karena saat ini 2 pemain Shinki yang baru bergabung itu tampak akan meledak. Dengan langkah anggun Yunho mengambil posisinya di samping Chen Feng.

"Kami juga tahu kau bermain sejak Junior Hight School. Posisimu adalah _shooting guard_ sekaligus _playmaker_. Apa infomarsi itu cukup untuk mengatakan jika kami sangat tahu tentang kau?"tanya sulung Jung itu acuh. "Dan sekedar informasi untukmu, sang MVP...Kami juga tidak suka kalah!"

Ekspresi Duan Chen Feng mengeras saat menatap kelima _namja _yang saling bersahutan mengatakan segala informasi tentang dirinya dengan nada begitu menyebalkan. "Itulah mereka. Menyebalkan, ingin sekali aku meninju wajah-wajah sok tahu itu!"desis TOP yang berdiri tepat dibelakang senior yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Meninju wajah kami? Apa kau bisa, TOP? Setelah pertandingan ini selesai, kuizinkan kau untuk mencobanya! Selain basket, aku juga sangat suka _kick boxing_!"cetus Chansung dengan seringai lebar tanpa takut.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini dan kita mulai saja pertandingan ini!"sela Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan tatapan mengancam Daesung padanya. "Apa kau begitu terpesona padaku, Daesung _sunbae_?"sindirnya tajam.

"Apa kau ingin sepasang mata itu kucongkel?"Yunho mengatakan ancaman itu dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya yang membuat Daesung berdecih marah pada Jung Yunho yang menurut arogan dan gila itu.

Tiba-tiba saja _namja _bernama Chen Feng itu tertawa keras dan mulai melangkah ke tengah lapangan. "Abaikan para pewaris bermulut besar itu, teman. Mari kita tunjukan siapa Shinki sebenarnya! Kali ini dengan kekuatan penuh!"serunya kuat yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari fans-nya.

"Tanpa _playmaker _kalian tidak mungkin bermain basket,_ hoobae_!"ejek Daesung dengan seringai licik dan meremehkan pada Jaejoong yang hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Yunho mengecup cepat kepala Jaejoong sebelum _namja_ cantik itu berdiri dengan angkuh ditengah lapangan bersama Daesung untuk perebutan bola. "Kalian akan kalah! Lihat saja nanti!"seru _namja_ cantik itu percaya diri dan melompat tinggi tepat pada saat peluit dibunyikan dan bola melayang diudara.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ingin detail 'kan? So penuh drama, hope you like it. Maaf untuk yang merasa ini jadi membosankan karena match-nya gk selesai mulu, tapi untuk yang suka dan memberikan reviews, follows, favourites thanks ya ^^

SEE YOU VERY SOON

.

.

.

**TEASER CHAP DEPAN**

"lewati aku dulu baru kau bisa memasukan bola itu ke ring kami!"tantang chen feng yang berhasil memblock yunho yang masih terus mendribble bola itu dengan tenang.

"apa kau mulai menikmati pertandingan ini, sunbae?"goda namja yang diketahuinya bernama changmin itu saat berlari melewatinya. "ini baru awal!"ucapnya lagi seperti sebuah ancaman.

Suara dingin itu membuat chen feng sedikit tersentak sebelum bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. "ini permainan dan saudaramu jatuh bukan karena aku!"

'dia mendorongku, hyungie!'

"kau mendorong jaejoong! Okey, ini pertandingan tapi kau akan membayarnya nanti. Akan kupastikan itu!"desis yunho pelan tepat ditelinga chen feng sebelum melangkah pergi seraya memapah jaejoong yang sedikit terpincang.


	15. Chapter 14-A- HWANG JI WOON

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14-A**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PS : BARU INGAT ADA JANJI MAU UPDATE **_**TWINS**_** MINGGU INI, MAAF YA PENDEK KARENA BEBERAPA HARI INI GW ADA PEKERJAAN MENDESAK BANGET. SESEGERA MUNGKIN AKAN DIUPDATE CHAP DEPANNYA. HARAP MENGERTI YA DAN UNTUK YANG BOSAN PART BASKET #BOW.**

**.**

**.**

**GALERIES LAFAYETTE,****PARIS**

Toko perhiasan yang berada disalah satu_ mall_ terbesar di pusat kota Paris itu tampak ramai dengan pengunjung-pengunjung berpakaian elegan yang sibuk mengagumi berbagai batu kecil yang berkilau yang dirangkai indah dalam sejumlah perhiasan dengan harga selangit yang mungkin dapat membeli sebuah mobil mewah. Suara kagum dan terkesiap terdengar dari mulut wanita-wanita yang sedang mencoba cincin, kalung ataupun giwang yang bertahtakan berlian itu.

Seorang _yeoja_ berpenampilan anggun dengan mata bulat dan bibir tipis terlihat sedang menjelaskan tentang berlian berwarna ungu yang terangkai pada seuntai kalung elegan pada salah satu pelanggan setianya. "Ini model terbaru dan aku yakin kau akan tampak menakjubkan, Mrs. Smith."

"Kau memang selalu bisa membujukku, Mrs. Hwang...Ini sangat indah! Harganya sungguh membuat kepalaku sakit!"sahut wanita asing berambut ikal seraya terus mematut dirinya yang sedang mengenakan kalung indah di cermin besar yang tersebar diseluruh toko mewah itu. "Kirimkan ke rumahku besok siang!"putusnya kemudian dengan mata berbinar.

Hwang Ji Woon tersenyum tipis, satu lagi penjualan dengan nilai tertinggi berhasil dilakukannya hari ini. Dia sangat mencintai berlian dan senang melihat senyum kagum terukir dibibir setiap customer yang melihat rancanannya. Setiap perhiasaan itu juga menambah pundi-pundi uangnya. "Anda akan tampil memukau untuk pesta besok malam!"seru Ji Woon dengan suara lembut yang sudah terasah selama bertahun-tahun dia melakukan bisnis ini.

DRRTTT...DRTTTT...

Getaran ponselnya membuat Hwang Ji Woon memberi tanda agar salah satu karyawannya mengantikan dirinya menemani Mrs. Smith yang masih ingin melihat giwang. Sambil melangkah anggun menuju ruang kerja pribadinya, Ji Woon mengangkat ponselnya. "Aku sedang sibuk..."ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar seruan cepat dari Shim Heechul.

"Hah? Kalian serius?"tanya _yeoja _berambut pendek itu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kerja seraya menatap foto sang putra yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

Makian tajam putri yakuza yang menjadi temannya sejak remaja itu masuk ke telinga Ji Woon yang tanpa sadar meremas erat ponselnya untuk meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena apa yang dikatakan Heechul sungguh merusak semua rasa tenang dihatinya.

"_**Kau pikir ini bahan candaan? Ini sangat serius! Kami melihat Choi Minho ditengah lapangan basket! Putra-putra kita sedang bertanding dengannya!"**_

Suara lembut Kibum yang biasanya datar juga terdengar tegang saat menyapa pendengaran Ji Woon yang menyadarkannya jika kali ini masalah yang mereka hadapi sangatlah serius. _**"Kau harus pulang, Ji Woonie! Aku yakin Siwon juga ada di Korea! Bukan peristiwa di Gakuen yang membuatku takut tapi..."**_

"Baik! Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin!"seru Ji Woon cepat. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat yang sudah berada diujung lidah Jung Kibum dan yang menjadi ketakutan Shim Heechul.

Sebuah rahasia besar yang mereka simpan sejak 18 tahun yang lalu dan melibatkan Choi Siwon yang pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu ketiga _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya telah membohonginya! Semua rahasia itu mungkin sudah akan terkubur jika peristiwa _Gakuen_ itu tidak terjadi!

"Bahkan sampai mati pun kau tetap menghantui kami, anak sialan!"kecam Ji Woon saat mengingat remaja 13 tahun yang pernah mendatangi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL – SHINKI UNIVERSITY**

"Apa menurutmu kita akan menang, Chunnie?"

Junsu mengigit jarinya untuk menahan rasa gugup yang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong sudah melompat tinggi untuk meraih bola pertama yang dilempar seiring dengan bunyi peluit wasit pertandingan. Kedatangan sang MVP yang sebelumnya hanya pernah dilihatnya di majalah olahraga ataupun disudut kecil Koran yang jarang dibacanya.

"Kau meragukan temanmu itu, Junchan? Kupikir kau sangat mengenal Jaejoong!"

Suara dingin bernada sindiran tajam dari Park Yoochun menimbulkan rasa bersalah dihati Junsu yang sesaat tadi memang berpikir jika mereka mungkin akan kalah. Sekarang ditengah lapangan itu, orang yang harus dihadapi teman-temannya adalah para pemain professional yang pasti tidak mau dipermalukan!

"Tidak! Aku yakin sekali Jaejoongie akan menang tapi tetap saja aku sedikit takut!"elak Junsu cepat dengan senyum miring.

Kedua Cho yang sedari tadi mendengar obral singkat itu sama-sama mendesah kecil dengan pikiran, bagaimana mungkin Jung Jaejoong yang dingin bisa bersahabat dengan Kim Junsu yang terlalu polos itu. "Tenanglah, _duckbutt_...Kau akan lihat nanti bagaimana hebatnya Jung _twins_ bermain! Lagipula di _quarter_ keempat nanti, aku dan Kyu akan masuk!"senyum sombong terulas diwajah tampan L yang sedang menarik Kyu berdiri.

"Temani aku ke toilet, Kyunnie!"

Cho Kyuhyun menggerutu tanpa suara meski tetap berdiri. Langkahnya berhenti saat dihadapan Junsu yang sedang menatap kearah lapangan. "Mereka akan kami bantai dan jangan pernah dekati Changmin!"desis Kyuhyun pelan seraya berjalan melewati Junsu yang melongo tidak mengerti. Matanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga _namja _berambut ikal menghilang disudut ruangan bersama L yang sibuk mengatakan sesuatu pada saudaranya itu.

"APA MAKSUD KYUHYUN ITU?"pekik Junsu keras pada Yoochun yang hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berjalan alot setelah dengan tak terduga Jaejoong berhasil memenangkan perebutan bola pertama itu dari Daesung dan langsung saja melemparkan bola itu pada Yunho yang dengan seringai kecil langsung berlari sambil men_dribble_ bola itu menuju ring yang dijaga TOP. Dengan rapat Chen Feng menjajari langkah Yunho. Dia menyadari jika _namja_ Jung yang bermata dingin itu bukanlah lawan yang mudah saat melihat bagaimana keahlian Yunho dalam membawa bola.

"Lewati aku dulu baru kau bisa memasukan bola itu ke ring kami!"tantang Chen Feng yang berhasil mem_block_ Yunho yang masih terus men_dribble_ bola itu dengan tenang.

"_Aku tepat dibelakangmu, hyungie!"_

Suara lembut dikepalanya itu membuat Yunho menyeringai pada sang MVP dihadapannya, "Kenapa aku harus melewatimu?"dan tanpa Chen Feng duga Jung Yunho melempar bola yang sedang di_dribble_nya dengan gerakan cepat dan bahkan tanpa berbalik pada Jung Jaejoong yang berada di posisi _three point_. Tidak ada satu pun yang menjaga _namja cantik_ itu karena semua orang terlalu focus pada Jung Yunho yang mereka duga akan berusaha melewati Chen Feng dan melakukan lemparan.

PLUKKKK...

3 _points_ pertama untuk Jung's!

"Kau lihat itu, Duan Chen Feng? Aku tidak perlu melewatimu untuk mendapatkan angka!"seru Yunho tajam pada salah satu orang yang menurutnya tidak pantas dipuji _appa-_nya itu. Dia benci mendengar bagaimana Jung Dong Wook beberapa kali memuji jika _namja _didepannya ini selalu membuat nama Shinki harum dengan semua kemenangan.

'_Bagaimana mungkin? Jung Yunho bahkan tidak melirik ke belakang! Kenapa dia tahu kembarannya ada disana?'_, bingung Chen Feng seraya menatap ring Shinki. Dengan mata yang seperti mengeluarkan api, Chen Feng melihat kearah Jung Jaejoong yang sedang mengedip padanya, _namja_ cantik itu seolah mengejeknya yang baru saja tertipu pada permainan Jung's.

"Apa kau mulai menikmati pertandingan ini, _sunbae?"_goda _namja_ yang diketahuinya bernama Changmin itu saat berlari melewatinya. "Ini baru awal!"ucap _namja_ jangkung yang kali ini bermain sebagai _point guard_ seperti sebuah ancaman.

Sepanjang karirnya sebagai pemain basket, baru kali ini ada pemain amatir yang berani mengejek dan seperti tidak gentar pada nama besarnya. Ini sangat mengusik ego seorang Duan Chen Feng yang selalu disegani saat dia memegang bola basket. "Akan kubuat kalian menyesal sudah mengenalku, pewaris sombong!"rutuk Chen Feng sambil berlari kearah posisinya dibelakang Jung Yunho.

"Kalian siap? Kita akan memberikan pertunjukan terbaik pada para _sunbae_!"seru Changmin yang sedang men_dribble_ bola dengan suara mengelegar yang pasti terdengar oleh seluruh penonton yang sekarang menyaksikan pertandingan itu dengan perasaan berdebar dan bersorak kuat.

Daesung yang berdiri tak jauh dari Minho menyadari sesuatu dan langsung melirik pada _shooting guard_ Shinki itu. "Dia juga seorang_ playmaker_? Bukankah tadi dia berposisi _power forward?"_kebingungan jelas terdengar dari suara Daesung yang terdengar mendesak itu.

"Dia sama denganmu bisa bermain dibeberapa posisi tapi aku juga baru tahu jika dia juga bisa bermain sebagai _point guard_! Dia adalah _small forward_ di _quarter_ pertama!"sahut Minho dingin seraya memaki dalam hati semua teman-teman Jung yang sepertinya sama gilanya dengan si kembar itu.

"Kejutan untukmu, Daesung _sunbae!_ Sudah kami bilang bukan? Video yang kalian tonton itu sangat menyesatkan!"goda Chansung yang merapat pada Choi Minho yang bersiap menerima lemparan bola dari tangan Taeyang yang sedang mencari siapa yang punya kesempatan besar untuk mencetak nilai.

Tangan Minho terkepal kuat, ingin sekali dia meninju mulut besar raksasa yang berusaha untuk terus membuatnya emosi itu. "Masih berani kau bermulut besar, Hwang Chansung? Akan kami pastikan kalian kalah dan aku yakin Prof. Hwang akan sangat malu!"mata Minho terlihat tajam dan penuh ancaman namun bukannya takut atau marah, Chansung malah terbahak keras seperti biasanya.

"Coba saja kalau begitu. Kami tunggu kerja keras kalian!"

Seruan pongah itu bertepatan dengan datangnya bola yang dilemparkan Taeyang. Tanpa ragu Chansung sengaja menginjak cepat kaki Minho hingga _ace _Shinki itu meringis kuat sedangkan bola yang ditujukan padanya sudah direbut oleh Chansung yang tersenyum lebar. "Kau baik sekali, Choi Minho!"seru putra tunggal Prof. Hwang itu kuat sambil berlari cepat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Minho? Kau sedang bermimpi disana, D?"

Chen feng menjerit keras dari seberang lapangan. Bagaimana mungkin Daesung hanya diam melihat bola itu direbut tepat dihadapannya sedangkan_ namja_ berpikiran dingin seperti Minho bisa dikalahkan oleh raksasa gila yang baru saja memberikan _assist _cepat pada Yunho yang langsung melempar bola itu tanpa peduli pada_ blocking_ TOP!

.

.

Dengan seringai kecil Jung _twins _melakukan _high five_ dan Yunho memeluk ringan tubuh ramping Jaejoong hingga lapangan itu dipenuhi jeritan_ yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba menjadi fans mereka. Setengah dari_ quarter_ ketiga telah terlewati dan Chen Feng yang terlihat panic sangat membuat Yunho puas.

"_Dia mulai takut akan kalah, Yunnie. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlihat tegang itu!"_,komentar Jaejoong dalam hati seraya kembali ke posisinya menjaga Daesung yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot aneh.

Sepasang mata musang itu berkilau saat menatap tajam pada Duan Chen Feng yang sibuk menjeritkan perintah pada tim yang dibanggakannya. _"Dia harus kalah, apapun caranya!",_ suara bass Yunho terdengar tajam dikepala Jaejoong yang sontak mengangguk kecil. _"Apa kau lelah? Mau Kyu menggantikanmu?",_tanya Yunho dalam hati dengan nada khawatir.

"_Tidak! Aku harus ada dilapangan untuk memastikan kau menang, hyungie! Tidak ada boleh seorang pun yang lebih hebat dari kembaranku apalagi mendapatkan pujian dari appa!",_suara lembut Jaejoong terdengar sedingin es sedangkan wajah angkuh terlihat menatap benci pada Duan Chen Feng!

.

.

Tanpa Yunho maupun Jaejoong sadari sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi mereka dengan tajam. Dimulai dari Yunho yang melempar bola tepat ketangan Jaejoong padahal_ namja_ Jung itu tidak melirik sekilas pun ke belakang, pelukan ringan kedua_ namja_ kembar itu hingga perubahan wajah mereka saat keduanya telah berada diposisi masing-masing.

'_Aku harus menemui ahjussi nanti! Ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka!'._

_._

_._

Permainan di _quarter_ tiga berlangsung cepat, keras dan penuh aroma persaingan. Bola berpindah cepat diantara kedua tim. TOP yang sudah kelelahan tampak sibuk menjaga ring-nya dengan bantuan dari Taeyang sedangkan Taecyeon malah terlihat santai melakukan pekerjaannya, ini adalah _quarter _ketiga dan mereka sudah memutuskan akan memberi sedikit kehormatan pada Duan Chen Feng, sang MVP!

Jika Changmin mengendalikan permainan dengan aliran bola cepat antara Chansung, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling berbagi _assist_ cepat maka Chen Feng sengaja memperlambat permainannya untuk memancing rasa kesal para pemain Jung's yang menurut pendapat pribadinya sebenarnya memang sangat mahir namun juga penuh ambisi dan emosi untuk menang.

_Namja _yang menjadi tujuan Yunho menantang tim Shinki itu selalu memberikan bola-bola pendek pada Choi Minho maupun Daesung, dia melakukan strategi permainan lambat dan tidak mengejar 3 points yang lebih menguras tenaga. Sesuai dengan reputasinya, Chen Feng mampu melewati_ blocking_ maupun _defense_ dari Taecyeon yang tetap memang ekspresi dingin meski papan skor itu menunjukkan jika Jung's hampir terkejar.

"Kau sengaja membuat pertandingan ini membosankan,_ sunbae_?"seru Jaejoong dengan senyum malas saat dilihatnya Chen Feng men_dribble _bola yang sekarang ada ditangannya dengan gaya santai tanpa peduli jika setiap detik sangat berharga.

Wajah cantik itu benar-benar sangat menganggu detak jantungnya jika Chen Feng mau jujur dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi kulit sepucat pualam yang berlapiskan keringat yang membuat rambut panjang yang terikat itu terlihat sedikit lembab. Bibir merah Jung Jaejoong sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak _namja_ cantik itu masuk ke tengah lapangan bersama kembarannya yang berwajah iblis itu.

"Kenapa? kau bosan, adik cantik? Sayang sekali, karena bukan kalian saja yang bisa mengendalikan permainan ini!"desis Chen Feng tajam seraya berlari cepat melewati Jaejoong yang sontak melompat mundur jika tidak ingin terkena benturan kuat dari bahu lebar Duan Chen Feng yang tampaknya sudah sangat serius.

"_Dia pasti akan melempar bola itu pada Daesung!"_

Suara keras Yunho dalam kepalanya membuat Jaejoong segera berlari cepat kearah_ namja_ yang harus dijaganya. Tebakan Yunho benar, bola itu melayang cepat dan kuat kearah Daesung yang sudah siap menerimanya. Jaejoong melompat tinggi untuk menghalau bola itu seraya menghempaskannya keras pada Changmin yang sudah bersiap disisi kanan.

"Kau memang hebat Joongie!"puji Changmin dengan senyum lebar sesaat setelah melemparkan bola yang tidak sempat di_block _Taeyang yang mungkin masih terkejut.

"_Namja _sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Sudah bosan hidup?"

Dengan kasar Daesung mencekal lengan Jaejoong tanpa bisa menahan kemarahannya. Apa yang dilakukan_ namja_ cantik itu bukan saja nekat tapi juga sangat berbahaya. Jika salah sedikit saja maka bola yang tadi dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh Chen Feng tadi akan mengenai kepala cantik berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum menantang padanya.

"_Foul_ untuk pemain Shinki!"suara kuat wasit pertandingan itu membuat Daesung memaki kasar dan kembali menatap berang pada Jaejoong.

Jung Jaejoong tidak bodoh, dia bisa merasa jika _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar dihadapannya ini terlihat khawatir padanya, meski kemarahan itu tetap membara disepasang matanya yang menggelap. "Kau marah, _sunbae_? Atau kau khawatir padaku?"mata Jaejoong terlihat menyelidik yang membuat wajah Daesung berubah kaku. "Ini lapangan basket dan kita sedang bertanding! Jadi adalah suatu hal yang wajar jika aku merebut bola darimu dengan cara apapun!"ucap kembaran Jung Yunho itu lagi ringan.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh kembaranku lagi!"

Suara dingin nan tajam yang tiba-tiba menyela diantara mereka mengejutkan Daesung yang sontak melangkah mundur karena Jung Yunho sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong dengan tangan yang merangkul erat bahu kembarannya. "Kau hanya membuang waktu bicara dengannya, Boo! Lebih baik kau istirahat karena _quarter _keempat akan dimulai dalam 10 menit!"ujar _namja _bermata musang itu dengan suara lembut pada Jaejoong yang sontak tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Yunho.

"Kita harus bisa membalikkan keadaan, Yunnie-ah! Aku benci kalah!"guman Jaejoong pelan seraya melirik papan skor dimana Shinki hanya tertinggal 1 poin saat ini.

Dengan lembut Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit lembab. "_Biarkan mereka merasa diatas angin dulu!"_

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua reviews. Bukan sengaja memperlambat atau apa ff ini, permainan basket ini chap depan uda selesai. Setidaknya hargai usaha gw untuk menyelesaikannya dengan tidak membashing dengan kata-kata kasar.

**DAN BENAR AKAN ADA YANG MATI LAGI!**

**SIAPA ITU? *SECRET***

**JIKA BANYAK YANG MENEBAK BENAR MAKA AKAN DIUSAHAKAN UPDATE EA TAPI GAK YAKIN SIANG ATAU MALAM YA.**


	16. Chapter 14-B

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14-B**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SHINKI UNIVERSITY**

Senyum lebar penuh kebanggaan tercetak diwajah pelatih Gao yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh tinggi besar Duan Chen Feng tanpa peduli pada keringat yang membasahi seragam basket_ namja_ peraih MVP itu. Kedatangan Chen Feng dan juga Daesung membawa angin segar bagi tim Shinki yang hampir kalah karena ulah para pewaris yang terlihat sibuk tertawa itu. Sekarang skor kedua tim hanya selisih 1 poin dan kemenangan akan segera berada ditangan mereka.

"Aku sangat senang kalian berdua ada disini! Chen Feng, permainanmu sangat mengagumkan!"

Pujian pelatih Gao hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Chen Feng yang memilih menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Minho seraya meraih sebotol air minum sedangkan Daesung terlihat diam dengan tatapan kosong disalah satu kursi.

"Belum saatnya anda merasa senang pelatih karena ada yakin Jung Yunho itu punya rencana licik!"mata Chen Feng melirik ke sudut tempat tim Jung's beristirahat. Dapat dilihatnya _namja _Jung itu sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada timnya yang ditanggapi dengan tawa keras dari _namja _bertubuh raksasa.

Choi Minho sebenarnya juga merasa aneh karena mereka bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan poin di _quarter_ ketiga. Kehadiran Chen Feng maupun Daesung memang sangat mengubah pola permainan Shinki namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jung Twins juga bermain dengan sangat baik dan hampir tanpa kesalahan. _"Apa yang ada diotak kalian?"_,guman Minho dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, D?"tanya Taeyang yang sedang mengoleskan salep dikakinya yang hampir tak berasa pada sahabat baiknya selain Minho yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan Lee Joon yang akan masuk menggantikan posisinya untuk 5 menit pertama di _quarter _keempat.

Dengan malas Daesung mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat, berusaha menghapus bayangan _namja_ cantik yang sejak tadi menari-nari dikelopak matanya. Mungkin dia mulai gila karena Jung Jaejoong itu adalah seorang_ namja_ sekaligus musuh tim Shinki! Tidak seharusnya Daesung terus memikirkannya.

"Tidak ada! Hanya sedikit lelah dan berpikir bagaimana cara kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan cepat!"Daesung bisa melihat Taeyang tidak percaya pada jawaban asalnya itu.

_. _

.

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, Kyu?"

Changmin meneguk cepat air dari botol minumnya seraya melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat masam menatap kearah papan skor. "Apa karena skor kita hampir terkejar? Tenanglah, Kyunnie...Ini sebagian dari rencana kita!"seru Changmin ringan dengan senyum pongah sedangkan tangannya terulur untuk menarik rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Pertandingan dengan Shinki ini akan menjadi salah satu pertandingan terberat yang pernah dilakukannya.

Refleks Kyuhyun menghindar dari jangkauan tangan Changmin dan menatap tajam pada _namja _yang selama ini selalu berdebat tiada akhir dengannya. "Apa maksudmu memeluk Junsu tadi?"tanya Kyuhyun telak dengan nada sedingin es.

Sepasang mata Changmin yang biasanya bersinar jahil langsung melebar. Jangan sebut dia jenius jika tidak bisa menebak maksud dibalik pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kaku tanpa senyum itu. "Kau cemburu? Apa itu artinya kau sudah menerimaku? Bagus, sekarang kau resmi menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, Cho Kyuhyun!"seru Changmin arogan dengan seringai lebar pada L yang sudah bersiul kecil dan menarik kuat tangan Chansung yang sibuk tertawa dengan mata mengerling jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Sesukamulah!" jawab Kyuhyun malas. "Singkirkan senyum jelek itu dari wajahmu, _hyung_!"cela Kyuhyun sadis pada L yang malah tertawa keras. "Tutup mulut bau-mu itu, Hwang Chansung!"maki Kyuhyun tajam pada Chansung yang terbahak keras. "Semoga aku tidak menyesal telah menerima _namja_ bodoh itu!"guman Kyu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang langsung menepuk ringan bahunya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal, Kyu!"Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun seraya melirik penuh arti pada Yunho yang berdiri disisinya.

Tangan Yunho yang sedang merangkul Jaejoong seperti biasanya meremas pelan bahu kembarannya itu seiring dengan suara bass itu terdengar dikepala _namja_ cantik itu, "_Cho Kyuhyun akan berguna untuk kita dimasa depan, luv..."_

"_Tentu saja! Keahliannya dalam computer akan sangat kita perlukan!"_sahut Jaejoong dalam hati mesti mulutnya sibuk menggoda Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat canggung.

.

.

.

.

_Quarter_ 4 dimulai dengan panas dan sedikit perdebatan antara kedua tim karena Duan Chen Feng menentang adanya 2 _playmaker_ dan 2 _power forword_ dalam tim Jung's. Dia merasa itu sangatlah tidak adil dan menyalahi aturan namun semua protes keras itu hanya berakhir nihil. Pertandingan tetap dimulai dan tim Shinki akhirnya memasukkan GD dan Seungri, mengeluarkan TOP yang harus merelakan ring-nya dijaga oleh Daesung. Mereka juga harus mengerahkan semua kemampuan dan keahlian mereka untuk mengendalikan permainan.

"Kau masuk lagi, GD _sunbae?_ Tidak takut padaku lagi?"ejek Kyu sadis pada_ namja_ yang di _quarter_ kedua sempat dikelabuhinya beberapa kali. "Sayang sekali setelah hari ini namamu sebagai _point guard_ terbaik akan dilupakan! Semua penonton itu hanya akan ingat pada Cho bersaudara yang hebat ini!" pongah Kyuhyun yang bisa mendengar jika L dan Chansung terbahak mendengar bualannya.

Sekuat tenaga GD menahan emosinya untuk menghajar Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan karena hanya tersisa 1 _foul_ untuknya. "Kau tidak akan berhasil memancingku kali ini, bocah kurang ajar!"desis GD dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari bola yang sedang di_dribble_ cepat oleh Kyuhyun yang menyeringai tajam dengan mata dingin.

"Memancingmu? Wkwkkk...Aku baru tahu ternyata kau itu seekor ikan!"Kyuhyun sengaja mengejek _namja_ yang diketahuinya sangat emosional itu dan benar saja mata GD berkilat marah dan itulah yang ditunggu Kyuhyun sebelum dia dengan cepat melewati GD seraya men_dribble_ bola ditangannya. Mata Kyu melirik cepat pada L yang sudah berlari disisi kanan dengan Seungri yang tepat dibelakangnya bersiap merebut bola yang dikiranya akan dilemparkan Kyu yang ternyata malah melempar bola itu pada Jung Yunho yang juga segera mengopernya pada Jaejoong yang dengan mudah melewati Daesung yang seperti takut mem_block_ keras_ namja_ cantik itu.

"_Gomawo, sunbae_! Kau baik sekali padaku!"bisik Jaejoong nakal pada Daesung yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "_Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan Daesung, hyungie!"_beritahu Jaejoong cepat tanpa melirik Yunho yang sedang berusaha merebut bola yang sekarang sudah ada ditangan Chen Feng yang terlihat begitu dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan? Kau berpura-pura mengalah di_ quarter_ 3 bukan?"tuding Chen Feng sambil terus men_dribble_ bola ditangannya.

Yunho tersenyum sinis melihat rasa penasaran dimata senior yang akan segera sadar jika dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dihadapan semua penonton ini. "Kenapa? Apa kau mulai takut_ sunbae_? Bukankah kau itu pemain hebat? Coba saja kalahkan kami!"

Suara dingin penuh tantangan itu membuat emosi Chen Feng tersulut, dengan gerakan cepat yang sudah dipelajarinya bertahun-tahun dia melesat melewati Jung Yunho menuju ring yang dikawal oleh Chansung yang tersenyum lebar padanya. "Mencoba menghalangiku? Hanya dalam mimpi anak kecil!"cela peraih MVP itu tajam sambil melempar bola ke dalam ring. 2 _poins_ hampir saja menjadi milik Shinki, namun tangan besar Chansung berhasil menghalau bola itu kearah L yang langsung berlari cepat dan melempar bola itu lagi ke Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kau yang sedang bermimpi Duan Chen Feng!"kali ini tidak ada tawa dalam raut keras Chansung. "Kau akan tahu siapa lawanmu sekarang!"tandas _namja_ Hwang itu.

Disisi lain, Lee Joon mendorong keras bahu Daesung dengan wajah marah. "Apa yang ada dikepalamu, D? Kenapa tidak kau halangi dia dengan keras?"dengan jelas Lee Joon melihat bagaimana Daesung membiarkan saja Jung Jaejoong memasukkan bola itu.

.

.

.

Papan skor berubah cepat di _quarter_ 4\. Kedua tim saling berkejaran dengan selisih poin yang begitu mengerikan. Chen Feng mengutuk dirinya yang sudah sangat meremehkan sekumpulan pewaris muda yang sudah membuktikan jika diri mereka padanya. Kedua Cho bersaudara yang menjadi _playmaker _itu sangat mengerikan dan membuat permainan ini semakin melelahkan karena jika bola ada ditangan Cho Kyuhyun maka dipastikan tim Shinki akan sibuk berlari seperti kuda dan sebaliknya jika L yang memegang bola maka semua emosi mereka akan keluar melihat bagaimana santainya _namja_ yang selalu menyeringai nakal itu memperlambat permainan yang bahkan membuat Jung Jaejoong sempat memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya.

"Darimana kedua setan Cho itu muncul? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka!"Seungri yang biasanya sabar dan menahan diri akhirnya juga terpancing dan memaki kasar pada situasi pelik yang sedang mereka hadapi itu.

Mata Minho menatap benci pada sekumpulan_ namja_ yang terlihat menikmati situasi yang diciptakan L ini. Kehadiran Duan Chen Feng ternyata tidak ada gunanya lagi! Minho yakin sekali pertandingan ini telah lama direncanakan oleh Jung twins!

.

.

2 menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir dan Shinki masih tertinggal 10 poins untuk meraih kemenangan dari tim Jung's yang terlihat tetap bersemangat itu.

Dengan cara apapun aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, tekad Chen Feng saat mereka sedang terlibat perebutan bola dibawah ring yang dikawal ketat oleh Hwang Chansung. Nama dan reputasinya sebagai pemain professional sedang dipertaruhkan. Dia bisa saja kehilangan tawaran dari klub asing jika mereka tahu dirinya kalah dari para pemain amatir ini.

Pengalaman dalam ratusan pertandingan membuat Chen Feng bisa membaca situasi dan memanfaatkannya dengan cepat._ Namja_ itu begitu dekat dengannya, melompat tinggi tepat disampingnya untuk merebut bola _rebound_ bersama dengan Taeyang dan juga Kyuhyun, ditambah Hwang Chansung yang berusaha menghempas bola itu kearah Jung Yunho. Jadi jika dia jatuh maka semua orang akan berpikir itu hanya kecelakaan biasa dalam permainan keras ini.

BRUKKKK...

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sesaat yang lalu tangan Jaejoong baru saja menyentuh bola yang masih ada diudara saat dia merasakan ada tangan besar yang mendorong kuat bahunya hingga dia terpental dan jatuh dengan keras,"Awwww..."Jaejoong memekik keras saat rasa sakit menusuk terasa dipergelangan kakinya. "_Hyungie_!"jerit_ namja_ cantik itu dalam hati.

Sepasang mata doe yang sedang kesakitan itu sontak memicing tajam pada Duan Chen Feng yang sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut sedangkan Daesung yang seharusnya menjaga ring Shinki sudah ikut berkumpul mengeliling Jaejoong yang sudah bersandar pada Jung Yunho yang memegang lembut pergelangan kaki kembarannya.

"Jaejoongie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini kelihatan parah, Boo!" Yunho menahan amarah saat matanya menangkap memar biru yang mulai terlihat dikaki kiri Jaejoong. "Ambilkan salep untukku!"seru Yunho kuat.

Jaejoong mengerang kecil saat tangan Yunho menekan sedikit memar itu. "Sakit sekali, Yunnie-ah!"seru_ namja_ cantik itu dengan suara bergetar yang didengar oleh semua orang yang sedang mengelilinginya.

'_Dia mendorongku, hyungie!'_

Tangan Yunho yang sedang menahan tubuh Jaejoong terkepal erat saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar menahan sakit itu dikepalanya. "_Siapa?"_tanyanya dingin dengan mulut terkatup rapat sedangkan tangannya mulai mengoleskan salep penahan sakit yang diulurkan Changmin yang masuk ke lapangan karena panik.

"_Chen Feng!"_sahut Jaejoong cepat meski suara yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah ringisan kesakitan.

Mendengar nama itu sontak amarah Yunho tersulut,"Chansung! Pegang Jaejoong untukku!"suara rendah Jung Yunho terdengar begitu tajam hingga seluruh lapangan dipenuhi bisikan ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong bersandar ditubuh besar Chansung, dengan penuh emosi Yunho berdiri dihadapan Duan Chen Feng.

"Berani sekali kau mendorong saudaraku!"

Suara dingin itu membuat Chen Feng sedikit tersentak sebelum bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau menuduhku? Ini permainan dan saudaramu jatuh dalam perebutan bola _rebound_, bukan karena aku!"bantah Chen Feng kuat.

"Kau tidak boleh menuduh sembarangan tanpa bukti Jung Yunho!"kecam GD dan Taeyang bersamaan sedangkan Daesung hanya diam menatap _namja _cantik yang sedang kesakitan itu.

'_Dia mendorongku, hyungie! Kau harus membalasnya!_'suara jeritan kemarahan Jaejoong memenuhi kepala Yunho. Wajah tampan itu berubah datar meski sepasang matanya memancarkan kilau dendam pada Chen Feng yang tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. "Aku tahu kau mendorong Jaejoong! Okey, ini pertandingan tapi kau akan membayarnya nanti karena telah melukai kembaranku. Akan kupastikan itu Duan Chen Feng!"desis Yunho pelan tepat ditelinga Chen Feng sebelum melangkah pergi seraya memapah Jaejoong yang sedikit terpincang.

Chen Feng menatap punggung kedua _namja _kembar itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dia yakin sekali tidak ada yang melihatnya mendorong Jaejoong karena saat itu sedang terjadi perebutan bola dibawah ring Shinki. Semua orang focus pada bola yang terus melambung di udara itu. Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari dirinya didorong hanya Jung Jaejoong sendiri dan Chen Feng tidak melihat _namja_ cantik itu bicara sepatah kata pun pada Jung Yunho yang menudingnya tadi.

"Apa yang dibisikannya?"tanya Daesung penasaran karena wajah Chen Feng berubah pias.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chen Feng kembali berlari ketengah lapangan karena permainan itu kembali dilanjutkan meski Jung Jaejoong terluka dan harus digantikan oleh Shim Changmin. 2 menit terakhir itu terasa bagaikan neraka bagi tim Shinki terutama Daesung yang benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menghalau serangan dari Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin yang seperti kesetanan memasukkan bola demi bola hingga kemenangan mutlak menjadi milik Jung's!

Semua pendukung Shinki terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana tim kebanggaan mereka dibantai oleh sekumpulan_ namja_ yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal sedangkan pendukung tim Jung's bersorak kuat. Kemenangan ini memastikan jika para pewaris yang selalu dianggap tak berguna itu tidak bisa diremehkan lagi!

"_Yunnie-ah, bantu aku ketengah lapangan!",_mendengar suara Jaejoong dikepalanya membuat Yunho segera meninggalkan sekumpulan Profesor yang sedang mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Dalam beberapa menit_ namja_ Jung itu kembali dengan bersama Jaejoong yang dipapahnya.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap sekeliling lapangan _indoor_ itu sebelum berseru kuat dan membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian,"Aku minta perhatian semua orang sebentar!"

Choi Minho bisa melihat seringai kecil disudut bibir Jung Jaejoong. Dia bisa menebak dengan tepat jika saat ini pasti _namja _cantik itu bermaksud mempermalukan mereka.

"Aku ingin TOP dan tim Shinki menarik semua ucapan mereka tentang pewaris manja yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tua karena sekarang kalian semua bisa lihat di papan skor itu? Sekumpulan pewaris manja ini sudah mengalahkan tim sombong itu dengan adil!"Jaejoong menatap dingin pada TOP cs yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Aku benci kau terluka, _nae sarang_!"bisik Yunho kasar ditengah ciuman panas yang dilabuhkannya pada bibir merah Jaejoong sedangkan _namja_ cantik itu menggalungkan tangannya dileher kekar kembarannya dengan manja. "Duan Chen Feng! Daesung! Aku benci mereka!"desis Yunho seraya menyesap kuat leher Jaejoong walaupun tidak meninggalkan noda.

"Uhhh...Hahaha..."suara Jaejoong terdengar aneh karena_ namja_ cantik itu mendesah seraya tertawa kecil. Kecemburuan Yunho selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahnya. "Luka ini akan menambah alasan untuk kita bukan?"tanya lembut seraya mendongak kepala agar Yunho semakin leluasa menjilat lehernya dengan lidah kasar itu.

Selama beberapa menit kedua _namja _kembar itu saling menggoda dengan ciuman panas dan remasan tangan nakal hingga keduanya mengerang dan mendesah putus asa karena tempat mereka duduk saat ini begitu sempit. "Kau harus menukar mobilmu ini, _hyungie_!"keluh Jaejoong saat tanpa sengaja Yunho menyentuh kakinya yang terluka.

"Kita pulang! Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menagih hadiahku!"seru Yunho seraya mengedip nakal pada Jaejoong yang langsung menarik kuat rambut kembarannya itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong terluka? Bukankah _eomma _sudah berpesan agar kau menjaganya dengan baik?"amuk Jung Kibum saat melihat putra kesayangannya pulang dalam gendongan Yunho sedangkan kakinya dibalut oleh kain perban tebal.

Sudah terbiasa dengan kemarahan Kibum yang memang selalu menyalahkannya jika Jaejoong terluka membuat Yunho menjawab dengan nada datar yang terkesan acuh seraya membaringkan Jaejoong ditempat tidur mereka. "Ini memang salahku, _eomma."_

"_Hyungie _tidak salah _eomma_ tapi _namja_ itu yang mendorongku! Dia juga sudah menghina kami!"Jaejoong yang tidak suka melihat Yunho menerima kemarahan Kibum segera berusaha mengalihkan perhatian _eomma _mereka itu pada hal lain. Tangannya memeluk manja pinggang ramping Kibum yang sedang mengusap sayang rambut panjangnya.

Mata Kibum memicing tajam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu. "Siapa _namja_ yang sudah berani melukai dan menghina kedua putraku?"tanya_ yeoja_ itu dengan suara sedingin es yang diwariskannya pada kedua putra kembarnya.

"_Eomma_ tidak perlu tahu karena kami telah mengalahkan dan mempermalukannya ditengah lapangan! Lagipula dia itu tidak penting!"Yunho bisa melihat jika Jung Kibum tidak mempercayai ucapannya itu. Dia yakin sekali _yeoja_ yang selalu melindungi mereka seperti induk serigala itu akan mencari tahu!

Jung Kibum menghela nafas pelan, percuma saja bertanya pada Yunho lagipula dia punya masalah yang lebih penting. "Panggil dokter Kang sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kaki Jaejoongie!"perintahnya pada putra sulungnya.

"_Eomma_ ini hanya terkilir. Aku akan sembuh dalam seminggu."

.

.

.

Dengan penuh emosi Minho melempar kuat tas-nya hingga sebagian dari isi meja belajarnya jatuh berantakan. Kekalahan hari ini tidak akan pernah dilupakannya! Si kembar Jung yang seharusnya dipermalukannya malah mempermalukan tim-nya didepan semua penonton. Seharusnya dia menyelidiki mereka dengan lebih teliti sebelum pertandingan hari ini dan Duan Chen Feng itu sungguh tak berguna!

"Apa pun caranya aku harus membalas kalian!"jerit Minho kuat dengan tangan memukul keras tempat tidurnya. Dia benci pada kedua _namja_ kembar yang selalu berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"sahutnya kasar.

Seorang pelayan _namja _masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah datar,"Tuan muda, anda dicari tuan besar. Beliau menunggu anda di ruang kerja!"kalimat singkat itu seperti menjatuhkan bom ditelinga Minho yang langsung terduduk.

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon menatap tajam putra tunggalnya yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. Satu tahun yang lalu dia membongkar kebohongan Minho yang memohon izin untuk melanjutkan _study_ ke Paris namun malah terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di Shinki _university _dan sekarang dia mendapat laporan jika Minho bertanding dengan kedua putra Jung Dong Woon.

"Apa maksudmu ikut dalam pertandingan basket itu? Atau malah pertandingan itu adalah ide darimu? Kenapa kau mendekati mereka?"tanya Siwon langsung, terlalu malas untuk berbasa basi pada_ namja_ pembangkang dihadapannya.

Mata besar itu menggelap. Dia benci nada suara sang _appa _yang sepertinya menyalahkannya dan membela si kembar Jung yang seharusnya dihukum berat karena apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. "Kenapa? _Appa_ tidak suka? Kau kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa kau seperti membela mereka?"suara Minho terdengar begitu sinis.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Minho? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau satu-satunya pewarisku!"bentak Choi Siwon kasar meski tidak bisa dipungkirinya sebagian dari dugaan Minho itu benar.

Penuh emosi Minho berdiri menjulang dihadapan Siwon yang tetap duduk tegak dibalik kursi kebesarannya. Terlihat tenang menghadapi amarah_ namja_ muda dihadapannya. "Tidak! Aku bukan satu-satunya pewarismu! Kau melupakan putramu yang sudah dibunuh dengan begitu kejam dan dinyatakan sebagai bunuh diri dengan begitu mudahnya! Anda bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada saudaraku yang kau buang itu?"jerit Minho lantang penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada Choi Siwon yang terlihat begitu dingin disaat seharusnya _namja _paro baya itu marah dan menuntut balas pada apa yang terjadi pada putranya yang lain

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks a lot untuk semua reviews, follow and favourites. Welcome to new reader. Makin pelik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa siwon terlihat membela jung twins? Apa hubungan siwon dengan jung kibum, hwang ji woon dan shim heechul? Semua tebakan kalian yang membuat ide ff ini berjalan lancar, so thanks banget ya.

SEE YOU SOON!


	17. Chapter 15- SECRET

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JAPAN**_

_**19 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

_Choi Siwon menatap bingung bercampur geli pada ketiga yeoja yang berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi memelas dan mata memohon yang jika situasi tidak setegang ini mungkin saja akan memancingnya tertawa keras karena ketiga yeoja yang menjadi sahabat baiknya selama bertahun-tahun ini biasanya selalu ribut dan tidak pernah memusingkan masalah apapun. Mereka hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan dengan pasangan masing-masing._

"_Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kalian serius?"_

_Nada tidak percaya terdengar jelas dari suara Siwon yang bahkan sampai melupakan laporan penting yang sedang dikerjakannya dan menghampiri ketiga yeoja yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya malam ini. "Ya Tuhan! Kalian tidak bercanda ternyata!"ujar Siwon dengan mulut terbuka lebar setelah melihat wajah penuh tekad ketiga yeoja cantik berpenampilan anggun yang sudah duduk tegak disofa ruang kerjanya._

_Ketiga yeoja cantik itu bergerak seperti robot dengan mengangguk secara bersamaan. Melihat Siwon sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, ketiganya sontak meraih tangan namja Choi itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Misi mereka ini tidak boleh gagal karena kehidupan perkawinan salah satu dari mereka sedang dipertaruhkan. Sejak dulu mereka telah bersumpah akan saling membantu sesulit apapun keadaan yang mereka hadapi itu!_

"_Jangan menolak, Wonnie! Ini sangat penting untuk kami!"mohon yeoja yang bermata besar dengan ekspresi tidak mau ditolak._

"_Kami ini teman baikmu, bukan! Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita bukan?"desak yeoja berkulit seputih salju setengah memaksa dan mengunakan status serta janji persahabatan mereka yang selama ini mengikat mereka._

"_Apa kau rela jika kami memintanya dari orang lain atau membelinya dari bank sperma? Kamu mau anak kami bermata biru dan berambut pirang? Itu akan sangat mengerikan dan semua akan langsung terbuka!"seru yeoja berambut pirang yang paling frontal diantara mereka dan memang selalu menyerukan pendapat secara langsung tanpa basa basi._

_Jujur saat ini Choi Siwon merasa begitu bingung, antara mau tertawa dan berteriak keras agar ketiga yeoja yang kompak mendesaknya dengan argumen aneh ini berhenti dan segera pergi agar dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Istrinya sudah menunggu dirumah dan pertemuan ini sepertinya akan memakan waktu sepanjang malam._

"_Kalian gila!"_

_Hanya itu yang sanggup diucapkan Siwon yang sudah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah tegang pada ketiga sahabatnya yang keras kepala dan datang dengan ide paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah didengarnya. Siwon menatap tajam pada yeoja berambut pirang yang pasti pencetus ide mengerikan ini!_

"_SPERMA! Kalian memintaku menyumbangkan sperma!"teriak Siwon akhirnya saat otaknya selesai mencerna ocehan tumpang tindih yang disemburkan ketiga yeoja didepannya._

_Yeoja yang berambut pirang mendengus kesal dengan teriakan siwon yang dirasanya berlebihan itu. "Kalau uang, kami tidak butuh! Apa susahnya kau memberikan beberapa tetes sperma-mu itu?"tanyanya dengan nada sinis yang membuat Siwon ingin sekali mencekik leher jenjangnya itu._

'_Beberapa tetes! Dia pikir air yang sedang dibicarakan? Ya tuhan, semudah itukah mereka membahas tentang sperma-ku?',jerit suara dikepala Siwon yang terasa mengeluarkan asap._

"_Kami janji ini akan menjadi rahasia diantara kita! Bukankah selama ini kita selalu berbagi rahasia apa saja? Pernahkah kami membocorkan rahasia terkelammu?"mata tajam yeoja berkulit putih itu seolah memaksa Siwon yang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman untuk memenuhi permintaan gila mereka. "Ini sangat penting! Jika tidak kami tidak akan datang padamu, Siwonnie!"tambah yeoja itu dengan wajah sendu._

"_Tapi ini gila...Bagaimana jika..."Siwon dengan cepat menghentikan mulutnya yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh yang menunjukkan dirinya mulai terbujuk. "Aku tidak mau menuruti permintaan gila kalian!"tegas Siwon akhirnya dengan wajah penuh tekad._

_Ketiga yeoja itu diam-diam saling melempar lirikan singkat, mereka sangat mengenal Choi Siwon dan tahu pasti namja tampan itu akan segera luluh pada permohonan berbalut paksaan dari mereka. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu! Termasuk istrimu!"tegas yeoja bermata besar itu menyakinkan. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya maka kau akan melihat salah satu dari kami mati dihadapanmu!"tambah yeoja dramatis itu untuk membuat Siwon bimbang dan merasa bersalah._

_Dahi Siwon berkerut dalam memikirkan permintaan tidak masuk akal yang baru diutarakan oleh ketiga yeoja yang sekarang memilih berdiri dihadapannya. Dia tahu mereka sedang menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Siwon setuju dengan permintaan aneh yan dipinta mereka tanpa memikirkan dampak dari permintaan itu dimasa mendatang._

"_Siapa diantara kalian yang membutuhkannya dan kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"tanya Siwon dengan tatapan menyelidik pada ketiga sahabatnya._

_Lagi-lagi ketiga yeoja itu sontak menggeleng cepat. Wajah cantik mereka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain tekad agar Siwon menuruti keinginan mereka. Terkadang Siwon mengutuk hari dimana dia dan temannya bertemu dengan ketiga yeoja licik yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya ini._

"_Itu juga rahasia! Kau tidak boleh tahu siapa diantara kami yang akan mengandung anakmu! Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu, hidup salah satu dari kami akan berakhir jika dalam waktu 1 tahun bayi itu tidak dilahirkan!"cetus yeoja berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat disamping Siwon yang menatapnya tajam seperti berusaha membaca apa yang tersirat dari sorot matanya._

_Sebuah tangan dengan jemari lentik yang menggenggam lengannya mengalihkan tatapan tajam Siwon dari yeoja berambut pirang itu kearah yeoja yang beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah mengisi seluruh relung hatinya. "Sebelum meminta hal gila ini padamu, kami sudah berunding, Wonnie. Salah satu dari kami akan melahirkan anakmu dan merawatnya, menyayanginya tanpa pernah mengungkit hal ini!"janji yeoja itu diikuti anggukan tegas dari kedua yeoja lainnya._

_Siwon menghela nafas kesal, ingin sekali dia menjamak rambutnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa dikepalanya. Permintaan gila dari ketiga sahabatnya ini akan menimbulkan kemarahan sang istri yang sedang mengandung. Jika Choi Eunhee sampai tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon maka habislah dia. Disisi lain, Siwon juga sangat mengenal ketiga yeoja yang tidak akan pernah menyerah menganggunya hingga dia menyetujui permintaan mereka._

"_Baik, aku mau!"guman Siwon setengah hati dengan mata terpenjam dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan erat dari ketiga yeoja yang berlomba mencium pipinya seraya memekikkan terima kasih berulang kali yang mengingatkannya pada masa remaja dan perkuliahan yang mereka lewatkan bersama._

"_Kau memang yang terbaik, Siwonnie!"_

"_Kami akan selalu berterima kasih padamu, pahlawan!"_

"_Oh Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kita berhasil membujuk tuan Choi yang keras kepala ini!"_

_Suara-suara gembira dengan tawa riang itu membuat Siwon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum meski hati terdalamnya membisikan jika dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. "Hentikan dulu pekikan ribut kalian itu! Dengan syarat dariku!"seru Siwon dengan suara tegas dan hampir tergelak saat melihat ketiga yeoja itu berbaris rapi seolah berdiri didepan kepala sekolah yang akan menghukum mereka._

"_Siapa pun diantara kalian yang akan mengandung anakku harus merawat dan menjaganya dengan seluruh cinta kalian! Jangan biarkan dia menderita sedikit pun! Aku ingin dia selalu bahagia. Apapun caranya dan jika..."Siwon menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk berpikir. 'Jika mereka bisa menuntut sperma dariku maka aku pun harus mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini.'pikir namja Choi itu sembari menyeringai dalam hati._

"_Apa? Jangan berbelit-belit Choi Siwon! Kau membuat kami kesal!"cecar yeoja berambut pirang yang sejak tadi tanpa ragu mengungkapkan semua isi kepalanya dengan tidak sabar._

_Siwon tersenyum acuh sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada tenang yang tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun apa yang tersusun dalam kepalanya. Mereka memang licik tapi Siwon-lah orang yang pertama kali mengajari mereka cara-cara memanipulasi orang. Dia harus memastikan pemberiannya akan dihargai dan dijaga setulus mungkin._

"_Jika sesuatu terjadi pada anakku maka kalian harus memberitahu aku dimana pun aku berada saat itu! Tidak peduli suami kalian akan tahu atau apa yang akan terjadi, aku harus tahu semua yang terjadi pada anakku karena tidak akan kubiarkan anakku tersakiti!"tuntut Siwon dengan nada final dan mata setajam pisau._

"_Kami setuju!"angguk cepat ketiga yeoja itu dengan senyum dingin bersetongkol._

_Satu tahun setelah malam perjanjian rahasia itu, Choi Siwon meninggalkan Jepang karena suatu hal sedangkan ketiga yeoja cantik itu melahirkan dengan selang waktu yang berdekatan._

_Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, Shim Changmin dan Hwang Chansung lahir ditahun yang sama!_

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

**MANSION CHOI**

Suasana ruang kerja itu terasa begitu tegang. Wajah Minho terlihat penuh emosi dan kemarahan terpendam. Bertahun-tahun dia menyimpan semua rasa benci pada _namja _yang mengaku sebagai _appa_-nya namun tidak sekali pun mau mendengarkan apa yang dijeritkan oleh hatinya. Minho hanya ingin sebuah keadilan untuk saudaranya yang dibuang dan diasingkan begitu saja disebuah panti bahkan dilupakan setelah_ eomma_-nya meninggal.

"Apa semua itu karena _appa_ begitu mencintai salah satu _yeoja_ itu? Hingga kau diam saja putra mereka yang bajingan membunuh saudaraku!_ Appa_ lihat saja akan kubuat mereka membayarnya dengan mahal!"

Ancanam yang diteriakkan Minho dengan mata sedingin es dan wajah merah itu sedikit mempengaruhi perasaan Siwon yang sedang begitu kacau karena harus memilih antara putra yang dibesarkannya atau...Ck, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa putra kandungnya diantara keempat _namja_ muda itu.

"Tutup mulutmu Choi Minho!"desis Siwon dingin dengan rahang mengetat dan tangan terkepal kuat. 1 hal yang tidak diketahui Minho adalah anak itu bukanlah putra Siwon tetap merupakan hal perselingkuhan dari istrinya yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan hingga masalah hari ini tidak akan terjadi!

Minho mendengus kasar dengan tawa aneh,"Kenapa? Karena aku mengatakan kenyataan? Karena aku menjeritkan sebuah kebenaran jika tuan Choi yang terhormat memiliki anak haram? Atau tentang tuan Choi yang begitu takut reputasinya tercoreng?"serunya dengan berani.

"Aku tidak pernah menolaknya! Kau tahu benar bagaimana usaha_ appa_ untuk membawanya dalam keluarga kita!"Siwon membantah keras semua tuduhan tidak masuk akal yang selalu ditudingkan Minho padanya sejak _namja_ muda itu tahu jika sosok berkacamata yang dulu selalu bermain dengannya dipanti asuhan adalah saudara tirinya.

Mendengar pembelaan yang sudah berulangkali diucapkan Choi Siwon tidak membuat Minho percaya sedikit pun. Jika Siwon memang menyayangi atau peduli pada In Sung maka dia tidak akan membiarkan In Sung hidup dipanti menyedihkan itu bersama anak lainnya, tidak akan membiarkan In Sung selalu dihina sebagai anak miskin yang bahkan tidak mampu membeli sebungkus ramen.

"Kau tidak cukup berusaha_, appa_! Kau bahkan mau membawanya pulang hanya karena aku menangis dan jatuh sakit! Kau tidak pernah menyayangi saudaraku dengan tulus! Aku yakin kau membencinya sebesar kau membenci _eomma_-ku! Jika saja kau lebih cepat maka dia tidak akan mati ditangan si kembar Jung yang biadab itu!"tandas Minho kuat dengan mata merah berbalut airmata. "Dan ironisnya_ appa_ malah selalu membela kedua Jung yang seharusnya membusuk dineraka itu!"rutuk Minho tajam.

PLAKKKK

Tanpa sadar tangan Siwon menampar kuat pipi Minho hingga tampak sedikit darah disudut bibir _namja _muda bertubuh jangkung yang juga tampak terkejut dengan tindakan _appa_-nya yang tak terduga itu. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutmu, Choi Minho! Semua itu hanya dugaanmu karena kau mencari kambing hitam atas kematian Jo In Sung! Kau tidak punya bukti jika mereka membunuhnya! Kau membenci mereka tanpa sebab hanya karena mereka pernah bersitegang dengan _namja_ Jo itu!"desis Siwon tegas dengan mata setajam pisau. '_Jika pun benar si kembar Jung itu melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka terlibat masalah!_',tekad Siwon dalam hati.

Tangan Minho sangat meremas kuat, argument Siwon memang terdengar sangat menyakinkan tapi Minho tetap yakin jika saudaranya dibunuh, bukan bunuh diri seperti yang diumumkan oleh pihak kepolisian Jepang. "_Appa_ takut membuat hati seseorang terluka? Ckck, lakukan saja apa mau _appa _dan akan kupastikan mereka membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada saudaraku!"sindir Minho seraya mengusap darah dibibirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja itu dengan membanting kuat pintunya.

BLAMMMM

"Aku hanya takut kau juga akan mati seperti saudara tirimu itu!"guman Siwon pelan.

Selama beberapa saat _namja_ yang masih terlihat sangat tampan diusia 40-an itu terlihat termenung memikirkan setiap keputusan salah yang mungkin sudah dilakukannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menghentikan Minho yang haus akan balas dendam? Atau menyelamatkan kedua putra kandungku yang mungkin sudah membunuh saudara tiri Minho?"helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Siwon yang diam-diam mengeluarkan foto Jung _twins_ yang diperolehnya diam-diam.

Mata Siwon menatap lekat wajah kedua _namja _berusia remaja yang tampak begitu menawan. Dia yakin sekali _yeoja_ yang melahirkan putranya adalah Jung Kibum, bukan Hwang Ji Woon ataupun Shim Heechul karena Siwon tahu jika ada orang yang selalu mengikutinya selama bertahun-tahun dan itu atas perintah Kibum. Keyakinannya semakin kuat saat dia tahu dari detektifnya jika Jung Kibum selalu melakukan apapun untuk menutupi kesalahan putra kembarnya dari Jung Dong Woon dan juga public. Itu sama persis seperti perjanjian mereka walau pun tidak menutup kemungkinan putra kandungnya bisa saja putra Hwang atau putra Shim!

"Apa kalian yang terlihat begitu sempurna bisa membunuh? Aku tidak percaya itu!"mata Siwon menatap sayang pada kedua _namja_ yang sedang berpelukan di foto itu. Siwon menghela nafas frustasi, kembalinya dia ke Seoul pasti sudah membuat ketiga_ yeoja_ itu kalang kabut menyiapkan rencana gila lainnya untuk menghindarinya namun kali ini mereka harus mengaku dan mengatakan kebenaran pada Choi Siwon.

"Jika kalian memang putra kandungku, maka aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk menjauhkan kalian dari balas dendam Minho ataupun pihak yang berwajib sesuai dengan janji yang kubuat 19 tahun yang lalu!"

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

2 hari setelah pertandingan basket yang akhirnya menjadi topic hangat disetiap stasiun TV yang kagum pada kemampuan para pewaris muda, terutama kedua putra kembar raja media Jung dalam memainkan bola bulat itu hingga mampu mengalahkan pemain professional sekelas Duan Chen Feng. Semua anggota tim Jung senang atas prestasi mereka kali ini dan merayakannya dengan berlibur ke Jeju, kecuali Jung _twins_ yang memilih tetap dirumah karena kaki Jaejoong yang baru sembuh dan Jung Kibum melarang keras putra kesayangannya itu untuk pergi.

Dalam kamar luas yang dipenuhi suara music _rock_ itu, Jaejoong duduk didepan sebuah _laptop _dan sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius sebelum menyeringai senang dan memanggil Yunho yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kertas tugas yang harus mereka kumpulkan saat perkuliahan dimulai lagi.

"_Hyungie,_ aku tahu apa yang akan membuat Duan Chen Feng merasa akan mati!"

Cepat Yunho meletakkan_ tab_ yang sejak tadi digunakannya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang mencetak sesuatu dengan mesin _printer_ di meja belajar mereka. Yunho meneguk minuman Jaejoong sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kembarannya yang terlihat begitu mengiurkan dengan piyama kebesaran miliknya. _"Kau terlihat begitu siap disantap, brother."_goda Yunho dalam hati sembari mengecup kecil pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu merah.

"_Jauhkan tanganmu, hyungie! Mesum!_"teriak Jaejoong keras dalam kepalanya saat Yunho mencoba untuk meremas selangkangan saudara kembarnya yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ mini itu.

Bukannya menurut, Yunho malah menarik cepat kepala Jaejoong dan melumat kuat bibir merah yang sedang mengerucut kesal itu_. "Balas ciumanku atau kita akan lanjutkan di ranjang!"_ancam Yunho jahil seraya berusaha melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut Jaejoong yang masih terkatup rapat.

"_Dasar pemaksa! Siapa takut, ayo kita ke ranjang!"_,tantang Jaejoong yang sudah membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sama bersemangatnya, lidahnya menelusuri rongga hangat mulut kembarannya dengan gerakan menggoda yang sangat Yunho sukai sementara tangannya sengaja meremas bagian selatan Yunho dengan kuat.

Geraman rendah keluar dari mulut Yunho yang sibuk kembali mengukir _kissmark_ dibahu mulus itu. "_Tidak! Kau lelah, nae sarang." _Jaejoong tahu kembarannya itu tidak akan melaksanakan ancaman itu karena baru melakukannya semalaman dan Yunho pasti tidak mau Jaejoongie-nya kelelahan.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan?"tanya Yunho setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka meski tangannya tetap membelai pelan punggung Jaejoong. "Dia kehilangan kontrak? Pencabutan beasiswanya? Kurasa tidak, meski klub asing mungkin tidak akan meliriknya sekarang namun masih banyak klub dalam negeri yang menganggap jika kita hanya beruntung dan Duan Chen Feng sedang _jet lag_."tebak Yunho seraya memainkan rambut panjang Jaejoong yang dibiarkan terurai. Dengan jahil sulung Jung itu kembali mencium leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Mata doe itu terlihat sayu dan Jaejoong mendesah pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya untuk memberi Yunho kemudahan menjilat dan menyesap kulit lehernya sebelum tiba-tiba _namja _cantik itu berbalik dan melumat ringan bibir hati kembarannya. Seperti biasa mereka berbagi ciuman kecil yang penuh godaan sebelum Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho dan mengerling nakal yang menyiratkan sebuah janji.

"Semua salah, _hyungie!_ Maksudku adalah ini..."ujar Jaejoong seraya mengambil kertas yang keluar dari mesin_ printer_.

Yunho membaca pelan setiap baris kalimat yang tercetek di kertas HVS itu. "Wow, darimana kau dapatkan?"tanya penasaran pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum puas dengan binar licik.

"Kau ingat yang dikatakan Taec tentang hubungan Duan Chen Feng dengan putri Prof. Lee? Aku mulai dari sana, bertanya pada beberapa orang yang mungkin tahu dan ini hasilnya."cerita Jaejoong singkat karena ditahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan otak licik kembarannya yang tersenyum bodoh itu.

"Kau ingin menjadi Detektif Conan?" Yunho sengaja menggoda Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat_ namja_ cantik itu langsung menjewer kuat telinganya. _"Apa rencanamu, Luv? Apa sama dengan yang kupikirkan?"_kali ini mata musang itu terlihat serius tanpa setitik rasa humor.

Seringai dingin terukir di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang naik ke pangkuan kembarannya_."Selain basket, Lee Inha adalah orang yang paling dicintai Duan Chen Feng dan menjadi obsesi yang mendorongnya untuk menjadi orang sukses. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Inha memutuskan hubungan mereka dan memilih namja yang lebih segalanya dari Duan Chen Feng?"_ujar Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia tidak mau ada telinga yang tanpa sengaja mendengar rencana gila mereka kali ini.

"_Taecyeon akan menjadi orang yang tepat menggantikan namja Duan itu!"_sahut Yunho tanpa menggerakan bibirnya sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

**BANDARA INCHEON**

Dengan langkah anggun dan dagu yang terangkat tinggi wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu sombong. Hwang Ji Woon melirik ke sekeliling bandara luas yang dipenuhi orang yang terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai urusan. Setelah menerima telepon yang begitu mengejutkan, secepatnya Ji Woon membereskan urusannya di Paris dan bertolak ke Seoul. Kemunculan Siwon setelah _namja _itu pergi selama bertahun-tahun pasti bukan tanpa alasan!

"JI WOONIE!"

Seruan kuat itu sontak membuat Ji Woon berbalik dan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya sebelum menghambur ke pelukan 2 _yeoja_ yang sudah menunggu. Ketiganya berpelukan erat dan tertawa senang sebelum mendengus bersamaan saat mengamati penampilan masing-masing.

"Aku seperti memeluk etalase perhiasan!"kecam Heechul pada sahabat baiknya.

"Ck, kau terlihat seperti nyonya pejabat!"sindir Ji Woon dengan senyum lebar pada Heechul yang langsung menarik rambut pendek Ji Woon dengan sadis sebelum tertawa keras.

Kibum mendesah kesal, memang tidak pernah ada yang berubah dari mereka. Selalu aneh dan saling menghina meski jika dibutuhkan mereka akan bersatu dan saling mendukung hingga akhir. "Hentikan! Kita punya masalah penting, jangan lupakan itu!"seru Kibum kuat untuk menghentikan gossip yang sudah dimulai kedua sahabatnya.

"Sepenting apa? Kalian tidak mengundangku dalam reuni ini?"

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu membeku dan saling melirik panic saat mendengar suara familiar dari_ namja_ yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup. _Namja_ yang dulu merupakan sahabat terbaik namun mungkin sekarang telah menjadi musuh terbesar mereka!

"SIWON!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers and followers yang masih setia membaca dan memberikan reviews ya. Kadang gw malas untuk melanjutkan semua tulisan gw karena sering banget ada beberapa "guests" yang memberikan kicauan indah yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ff. So, jika yang tak suka, jangan baca! Mudah 'kan?

SEE YOU SOON


	18. Chapter 16

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JAPAN**_

_**13 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

"_Kalian sepertinya begitu terkejut melihatku kembali."_

_Siwon tersenyum lebar pada ketiga yeoja yang duduk tegang dihadapannya seperti akan menerima hukuman mati. 5 tahun yang lalu karena suatu kondisi mendesak, Siwon terpaksa harus meninggalkan Jepang dan sementara berdiam di Seoul namun saat situasi telah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya maka dia segera kembali ke negeri sakura dan menemui ketiga sahabatnya. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa rupa putra/putrinya yang dilahirkan oleh salah satu sahabat baiknya ini._

"_Kapan kau kembali, Wonnie? Apa semua masalah telah bisa kau kendalikan?"dengan gerakan anggun yang tidak pernah hilang darinya Jung Kibum meraih cangkir berisi earl grey tea yang baru disajikan oleh pelayan restoran mewah yang dipilih Siwon sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka setelah 5 tahun hanya melakukan teleconference._

_Hwang Ji Woon mendengus kecil mendengar pertanyaan basi Kibum itu. "Sudah jelas dia berhasil mengendalikan sikap dan mulut yeoja yang dinikahinya. Lihat saja bagaimana kesuksesan tuan Choi Siwon kita ini sekarang!"cela yeoja bermata bulat itu setengah menyindir Siwon yang hanya menyeringai kecil._

"_Cukup semua basa-basi ini!"sela Shim Heechul lugas. Dia tahu tujuan Siwon mengumpulkan mereka saat ini dan itu bukan untuk membahas berapa jumlah kekayaannya sekarang. "Kau ingin bertanya siapa diantara kami yang melahirkan anakmu bukan?"tanpa ragu Heechul mengucapkan apa yang sejak tadi bergelayut dalam benak Siwon._

_Melihat ekspresi wajah ketiga yeoja didepannya yang sudah berubah datar tanpa emosi sedikit pun membuat Siwon tertawa kecil. Ketiga yeoja ini memang paling hebat kalau harus diminta menyimpan rahasia. Akhirnya Siwon mengangguk kecil dan mulai bicara._

"_Benar, siapa diantara kalian yang melahirkan anakku? Aku hanya ingin tahu dan melihatnya!"ucap Siwon tenang meski dia sudah bisa menebak jawaban mereka sebelum mendengar langsung penolakan itu keluar dari mulut ketiganya._

"_Mianhe, tapi janji itu tidak akan kami langgar, Siwonnie. Kumohon jangan paksa kami untuk yang satu itu! Jika kau tahu maka lambat laun perasaanmu akan membongkar semua rahasia ini dan menghancurkan pernikahan kami!"ujar Ji Woon dengan nada menyesal meski terdengar sangat egois._

_Heechul mendengus kasar pada Choi Siwon yang menatap mereka layaknya pemburu yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. Dia tidak suka itu dan ingin segera menyingkir dari depan namja yang paling mengenal kepribadian mereka dan mungkin bisa membongkar kebohongan mereka. "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah berjanji jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya maka kita semua akan diam seolah malam itu tidak pernah terjadi!"_

_Selama beberapa menit semua terdiam, memikirkan kembali apa yang terucap dan menjadi janji mereka 5 tahun yang lalu. Siwon memendam rasa penasarannya dengan melihat kearah foto-foto yang tadi diberikan ketiga yeoja itu dan dalam hati menebak siapa diantara ke 4 bocah kecil itu yang merupakan anak kandungnya. _

"_Arra, untuk saat ini aku mengerti tapi satu pertanyaan. Apa anakku bahagia?"Siwon tahu tidak ada gunanya memaksa, lebih baik dia mencari tahu sendiri dan jika Choi Siwon sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya._

"_Ya, mereka sangat bahagia dan sehat! Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu!"kali ini Kibum yang menjawab dengan senyum tipis yang menimbulkan rasa curiga dalam hati Siwon meski dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun didepan ketiga yeoja itu._

'_**Mereka!'**__ apa mungkin kedua anak kembar Kibum adalah miliknya?_

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

"Kalian hanya akan diam? Atau aku yang harus memulainya?"

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu serentak mendelik tajam pada Siwon yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat, sekarang mereka bukanlah remaja ataupun mahasiswa namun kebiasaan tidak pernah berubah. Siwon yang tahu dari detektif yang dibayarnya jika Hwang Ji Woon akan kembali ke Seoul sengaja mengejutkan ketiga_ yeoja_ itu di bandara saat mereka belum siap atau punya kesempatan membuat rencana yang akan mengecohnya.

"Apa maumu, Wonnie? Kenapa kau kembali?"

Setelah melihat keraguan dari mata kedua sahabatnya akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk bertanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan apa yang selama ini mereka rahasia meski dia tahu Siwon juga tidak akan pernah berhenti mencari tahu apalagi setelah peristiwa Gakuen itu.

"Yang mana?"tanya Siwon singkat dengan suara dingin.

Hwang Ji Woon yang masih merasa lelah karena perjalanan jauh memukul keras meja didepannya dengan wajah memerah. "Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan itu? Kau sengaja membuat kami hidup dalam ketakutan? Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila!"erang Ji Woon seraya memijit kuat pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau ingin tahu, tuan Choi Siwon?"tanya Heechul sinis dengan wajah kesal. "Bukankah kau punya hidup sendiri? Kau punya Choi Minho sebagai pewaris dan kau punya puluhan harem yang membutuhkan belaianmu! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dan biarkan semua ini berjalan seperti biasanya?"suara Heechul meninggi walau hatinya mulai dipenuhi ketakutan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon jika sampai tahu putra-putra mereka-lah yang membunuh _namja _Jo itu 3 tahun yang lalu.

Untung saja saat ini mereka ada dalam ruang_ private_, jika tidak perdebatan antara bankir terkenal Choi Siwon dengan ketiga_ yeoja_ sosialita Seoul itu akan menjadi topic utama!

Selama bertahun-tahun Siwon mengalah dan duduk diam melihat kehidupan keempat _namja _yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sangat mengagumkan dalam prestasi sekolah itu walau Siwon juga tidak bisa menutup mata jika keempat_ namja_ muda itu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar namun saat Minho dengan balas dendamnya sekarang menjadi ancaman maka Siwon memutuskan dia harus tahu kebenaranya yang selama ini tersimpan. Apapun caranya, termasuk mengancam dan menakuti ketiga _yeoja_ keras kepala ini walau dalam hati Choi Siwon yakin Jaejoong dan Yunho-lah putra kandungnya!

"_Arra,_ sebaiknya kita terbuka mulai saat ini. Kalian dan aku sama-sama tahu apa yang terjadi di Gakuen dan siapa_ namja_ yang diberitakan bunuh diri itu, bukan?"tangan Siwon terangkat saat dilihatnya Heechul akan mendebat pernyataannya tadi. Dia bisa membaca keraguan dan ketakutan dalam ketiga pasang bola mata yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dingin itu, Siwon tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan ketiganya.

"Asal kalian tahu, Jo In Sung bukanlah anak kandungku walaupun dia hadir ditengah pernikahanku dengan Eunhee, karena dia...Biarkan aku bicara dulu, Kibummie!"seru Siwon dengan senyum tipis pada Kibum yang kali ini hendak menyelanya.

Jung Kibum memicing tajam pada _namja _yang terlihat terlalu santai membicarakan tentang suatu pembunuhan yang melibatkan mereka semua secara tidak langsung. "Jangan berbelit! Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!"desis _yeoja_ Jung itu sedingin es karena masa depan kedua putra kembarnya sedang dipertaruhkan.

Dengan santai Siwon mengabaikan kata-kata tajam itu dan melanjutkan ceritanya,"Kalian tentu tahu jika aku membutuhkan sekali dukungan financial dari tuan Kim untuk memperluas bisnisku, bukan? Dan kesempatan itu datang saat aku mengenal Eunhee hingga akhirnya menikahi_ yeoja_ itu walaupun aku tidak mencintainya hingga akhirnya Minho lahir. 2 tahun berlalu dengan cepat, aku sibuk dengan bisnisku hingga pada suatu hari aku tahu Eunhee berselingkuh dan hamil!"

"_Namja_ Jo itu."lirih Ji Woon seraya menatap mata Siwon yang tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk kecil membenarkannya.

"Singkatnya, Jo In Sung bukan putra kandungku namun saat ini Minho, putraku dengan Eunhee bertekad untuk membalas kematian saudara tirinya itu dan dia percaya bahwa si kembar Jung yang membunuh In Sung! Aku kembali karena tidak mau putra kandungku saling bunuh karena aku tahu Chansung dan Changmin juga terlibat! Tidak ada disini, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian meski Kibum berusaha keras menghapus semua bukti! Jadi katakan sejujurnya siapa putra kandungku diantara mereka berempat?"seru Siwon panjang lebar dengan suara arogan dan mengintimidasi.

Mata Kibum mengobarkan api yang ditujukannya pada Siwon yang terlihat tenang. "Akan kubunuh putramu itu jika sampai berani menyentuh kedua putra kembarku!"berang Kibum penuh emosi yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan _yeoja _yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu. "Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup Choi Siwon jika Minho sampai mencelakakan kedua putraku! Jadi kendalikan putramu yang licik itu!"

"Jadi benar Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah putraku..."guman Siwon dengan ekspresi takjub sekaligus senang. Pengakuan itu memang tidak diucapkan secara langsung oleh Kibum namun ketakutan dan kata-kata itu sudah membuktikan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Kedua_ namja_ yang sama sekali tidak memiliki wajah yang mirip meski mereka kembar itu saling melempar seringai kecil yang begitu indentik dengan kerlip dingin dimata mereka saat keduanya sama-sama membayangkan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan pada beberapa _namja _yang mungkin bisa menganggu hubungan mereka.

"Aku suka sekali rencana itu, _hyungie_."Jaejoong tersenyum puas dengan semua ide Yunho yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya. "Begitu mereka pulang, kita bisa lakukan rencana itu."tambah _namja_ cantik itu lagi seraya berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho dan mulai berjalan malas menuju tempat Yunho meletakkan tugas kuliah mereka tadi.

Tangan Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong, membawa jemari lentik itu ke mulutnya dan menjilatnya seduktif sebelum melepaskannya. "Istirahatlah, tugas itu pasti selesai. Sekarang aku akan keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu dan sisanya akan kulanjutkan begitu yang lain pulang dari berlibur besok."

"Tentu saja _hyungie_, tugas itu menyebalkan_._ _Aku sudah tidak sabar membalas namja sialan yang sudah membuatku terjebak di rumah selama beberapa hari. Kita juga bisa bermain dulu!"_setuju Jaejoong cepat sebelum menyambung ucapannya dalam hati dengan seringai kecil. Dia memang malas mengerjakan tugas kuliah itu!

Yunho yang tahu hal itu mengusak rambut Jaejoong hingga berantakan,"Hmpfh, siapa yang memberimu informasi itu, _nae sarang_?"tanyanya penasaran seraya menyelimuti Jaejoong yang sudah naik ke ranjang mereka dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Kau akan terkejut jika tahu Yunnie-ah..."Jaejoong melupakan kekesalannya dan mengerling nakal pada kembarannya sembari memikirkan raut wajah seorang_ namja_ dalam kepalanya.

Yunho melihat bayangan itu dalam kepalanya dan sontak tertawa keras. Sulung Jung itu mencium kuat kening Jaejoong yang juga ikut tergelak. "_Oh, aku tidak menyangka jika Duan Chen Feng akan berakhir ditangan sahabatnya sendiri. Ini sangat tidak terduga, Boojae!"_

"Apa kau meragukan pesonaku, Jung Yunho?"dengan jahil Jaejoong mengubah raut wajahnya hingga semenggoda mungkin dengan lidah yang menjilat pelan bibir merahnya hingga terlihat berkilau dan seolah menjeritkan kata 'Ayo cium aku sekarang!'

"Tidak pernah, Jung Jaejoong!"dalam sekejab kedua_ namja_ kembar itu sudah berciuman dan bergumul diatas ranjang besar yang selalu menjadi saksi percintaan terlarang mereka. "Kau hanya milikku, Jaejoongie!"desis Yunho tajam saat menyatukan diri mereka.

.

.

.

.

**JEJU ISLAND**

"APA? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak seperti itu tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat!"

Dengan kesal dan amarah yang tidak disembunyikannya Ok Taecyeon menjerit kuat seraya mencengkram kuat ponsel ditangannya. Dia sedang berlibur dan sekarang tanpa peduli Jung Yunho memintanya pulang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Memang siapa dia? Berani sekali! Taecyeon itu sahabatnya bukan pembantu yang bisa diperintah seenaknya!

"HUH! Ini gila dan kau melibatkanku tanpa bertanya?"geram Taecyeon setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho yang sangat tidak masuk akal. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu aku cocok dengannya? Sejak kapan kau menjadi biro jodoh, Yunho-sii!"sindir Taecyeon telak. Ini hidupnya dan sekarang Jung Yunho mencoba untuk mengaturnya demi tercapainya tujuan si kembar Jung itu.

Wajah tampan Taecyeon mengeras, jika tidak mengingat perintah _ahjussi_ Jung agar dia selalu mengawasi kedua putranya yang sering melakukan hal-hal mengerikan maka Taecyeon akan menolak dengan tegas perintah berselubung permintaan Yunho ini. "Oke! Akan kulakukan tapi kau harus membalas semua bantuanku ini nanti! Kau akan menyesal jika aku menagih janjimu!"desis Taecyeon sebelum menutup ponselnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menjerit seperti_ yeoja_ yang kehilangan pacar, Taec _hyung_?"

Suara Changmin menyadarkan Taecyeon bahwa sejak tadi dia tidak sendiri disamping kolam renang hotel ini. Ada 2 pasang telinga yang mendengar semua ucapan dan sumpah serampahnya dan sekarang keduanya menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Teman kalian itu sudah gila!"hanya itu yang bisa disemburkan Taecyeon sebelum berlalu dari sana karena ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya. Ya Tuhan, mungkin Dokter Ok senior akan mencincang Taecyeon begitu dia pulang ke rumah nanti.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Chan? Teman kita? Jung _twins_?"

Chansung mengangkat acuh bahunya, berpikir keras dari potongan percakapan yang didengarnya tadi. "Kita harus cari tahu sendiri karena menurut dugaanku, si kembar itu akan melakukan sesuatu dan kita harus memastikan mereka melibatkan kita!"

"Dan kali ini aku akan mengajak _baby_ Kyu. Kita akan buat permainan yang seseru mungkin!"

Kedua _namja_ jangkung itu ber_high-five _riang, pertandingan basket selesai dan mereka butuh sesuatu untuk menghibur diri dan jawaban sedang menunggu mereka di Seoul, tepatnya di _mansion_ Jung!

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru."Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada kedua _namja_ yang meliriknya dan kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

"Semua beres?"

Sepasang _namja _yang sedang duduk didalam _porche _mewah itu saling bertatapan senang sebelum sama-sama tertawa puas. Jika Jaejoong sangat pintar dalam mengorek rahasia seseorang dengan menggunakan pesonanya maka Yunho sangat ahli dalam memaksa dan memanipulasi orang untuk mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tentu saja, Taecyeon akan mengikuti permintaan kecilku itu, _nae sarang_. Apa ruginya? Lee Inha sangat cantik dan akan menjadi pasangan yang bisa dikendalikan oleh Taecyeon dengan mudah. Kita lakukan sekarang?"ajak Yunho penuh antusias karena saat ini mereka sedang berada tak jauh dari kediaman Prof. Lee.

Tangan Jaejoong mengusap pelan amplop besar dipangkuannya. Isi amplop ini akan membuat Prof. Lee mengikuti semua permainan mereka tanpa berani membantah sedikit pun jika _namja_ paruh baya itu masih ingin berkuasa dalam Universitas Shinki. _"Jangan salahkan kami Duan Chen Feng! Kau yang memulai semuanya dan sekarang kau harus menerima akibatnya! Tidak boleh ada orang yang membuat appa tersenyum bangga selain kembaranku!"_desis Jaejoong dingin dalam hati. Dia benci mengingat bagaimana Jung Dong Woon memuji atlet basket itu didepan Yunho yang saat itu masih duduk dibangku JHS.

"Sekarang, Yunnie-ah. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekpresi Duan Chen Feng nanti!"Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho yang hanya tersenyum tipis setelah membaca pikiran kembarannya. "Aku senang sekali kita selalu punya pikiran dan tujuan yang sama, _hyungie_. _Saranghae_, Bear"guman Jaejoong pelan.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jung Jaejoong. Memilikimu disisiku adalah hal yang paling kusyukuri jadi apapun akan kulakukan untuk kembaranku yang cantik ini."tegas Yunho memeluk ringan tubuh ramping _namja_ berambut panjang yang duduk disampingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

_Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu buru-buru menutup aplikasi foto yang sedang dibukanya dan memasang senyum lebar yang terlihat bodoh dimata _namja_ bertubuh kecil yang menjatuhkan diri disampingnya. Cafe itu terlihat penuh dengan para mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kau mendengar kabar dari Chen Feng? Atau mungkin Minho?"tanya _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu lagi setelah tidak didengarnya suara dari _namja _yang duduk disebelahnya dan terlihat sedang melamun jika dilihat dari tampangnya yang aneh itu.

_Namja_ yang ditanya tersenyum gugup dan meraih minumannya untuk menutupi reaksinya yang pasti terlihat mencurigakan itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Ada yang harus kulakukan, sampai nanti GD."ucapnya cepat sebelum tergesa meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahu semua yang kuketahui tentang Duan Chen Feng, jadi kuharap Jung Jaejoong akan menerima ajakanku untuk makan siang."senyum lebar tersungging dibibir _namja _itu saat membayangkan wajah cantik si bungsu Jung.

.

.

.

.

Mata Prof. Lee terbelalak, hatinya berdetak kencang dan keringat dingin mengalir deras dipunggungnya. Semua kertas yang baru dibacanya itu bukan saja akan membuatnya tersingkir dari Universitas Shinki tapi juga akan menyeretnya ke dalam penjara karena raja media Jung itu bukanlah seorang yang pemaaf. Ini benar-benar bencana yang tak pernah diperhitungkannya jika kedua_ namja_ kembar itu tidak datang secara mendadak ke rumahnya dengan membawa bom!

"Tawaran ini sangat hebat."Prof. Lee tertawa gugup sebelum kembali bicara,"Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada Inha? Ini terlalu mendadak dan sangat aneh. Masalah pencabutan beasiswa bisa kulakukan dengan mudah, tapi tentang hubungan mereka..."wajah Prof. Lee terlihat khawatir dan suaranya bergetar karena kedua_ namja_ yang duduk didepannya dengan gaya angkuh itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Dengan seringai kecil Yunho yang menyampirkan tangannya dibahu Jaejoong menatap _namja_ Lee yang mulai menampak sikap tamaknya dengan sorot tak terbaca. "Itu bukan urusan kami. Lakukan perintah itu atau akan kupastikan anda membusuk dipenjara selama mungkin. Jika itu terjadi maka nasib Lee Inha akan lebih buruk!"ancam sulung Jung itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Perjodohan dengan keluarga Ok akan mengangkat derajat keluarga anda, Prof. Lee. Pikiran dengan cepat, apa anda lebih suka melihat putri anda menderita dan hidup melarat bersama atlet yang akan hancur atau menjodohkannya dengan salah satu _namja_ paling potensial di kota ini dan hidup dengan mewah?"seru Jaejoong dengan nada yang lebih halus. Dari wajah ragu Prof. Lee, _namja _cantik itu tahu jika semua keinginan mereka akan tercapai.

"_Halus tapi langsung pada sasaran." _Decak kecil dan pujian Yunho mengiang dikepala Jaejoong yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun walau tangannya meremas pelan paha kembarannya.

Antara _namja_ berharta dan _namja_ yang sedang merangkak menuju kesuksesan yang belum jelas, tentu saja Prof. Lee akan memilih sesuatu yang sudah jelas untuk masa depan putrinya dan pastinya akan membawa keuntungan untuknya. "Akan kulakukan semua perintah kalian!"setujunya cepat karena ini mempertaruhkan karirnya sekaligus masa depan putrinya.

"Aku tahu anda adalah orang yang sangat bijak, Prof. Lee."puji Yunho berbalut sindiran halus yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh dalam hati. Jika waktunya tiba_ namja_ tamak yang sedang membalas pujian Yunho dengan senyum lebar itu juga akan mereka singkirkan karena dia hanyalah salah satu pion dalam permainan mereka.

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan terkejut Prof. Lee, Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh besar kembarannya yang langsung mengecup pelan kepalanya. Kedua _namja_ kembar itu meninggalkan ruang kerja itu setelah melempar seringai kecil penuh ancaman yang membuat sang Prof terhenyak.

"_Langkah kedua selesai, hyungie."_suara lembut itu terdengar sangat puas dalam kepala Yunho yang hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa seulas senyum pun.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers and reviews. Senang banget tahu ada new reader yang awalnya hanya menyukai pair tertentu tapi bisa menikmati ff ini dengan nyaman. Itu benar-benar menambah semangat diantara kicauan tak berguna *peace* karena haters gonna be haters!

PS : TWINS juga salah satu ff yang akan ditamatin setelah EA &amp; MLW.


	19. Chapter 17

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MANSION JUNG**

Kamar luas milik si kembar Jung terdengar ramai dengan suara obrolan yang diikuti dengan pekikan dan juga tawa keras yang membuat rumah besar yang biasanya sepi itu terasa semarak dan penuh keceriaan. Jaejoong yang sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya hanya mendengus malas mendengar cerita liburan kedua sahabat gilanya sedangkan Yunho dengan acuh tetap memainkan_ game_ di _laptop _miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan? Sesuatu yang menarik? Ada rahasia diantara kita sekarang? Hatiku sakit sekali!"tanya Changmin tiba-tiba begitu dia selesai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan seorang_ yeoja_ yang ternyata sudah bersuami. Changmin memasang wajah terpukul dan tangannya terkepal didepan dadanya dengan gaya aneh.

Chansung yang sedang merampok isi kulkas si kembar menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bengis pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya,"Kenapa hanya Taecyeon yang sepertinya dilibatkan? Kalian sudah melupakan kami? Sedihnya! Kita hanya sahabat yang terbuang, Chwang!"ekspresi Chansung terlihat begitu kecewa dan menyedihkan meski tangannya sibuk membuka kantong _snack._

Tawa Jaejoong meledak melihat ekspresi aneh diwajah kedua sahabat terbaiknya yang baru saja mengeluarkan komentar paling tak masuk akal yang hanya pernah didengarnya dalam drama picisan yang ditayangkan saluran TV Jung Dong Woon. Sepertinya kedua_ namja_ itu langsung datang dari bandara ke rumah mereka jika dilihat dari beberapa koper yang tersebar disekitar kamar luas kedua_ namja_ kembar itu.

"Kalian gila! Apa udara Jeju mengandung gas pengubah otak? Katakan pendapatmu, _hyungie_. Apa kita perlu menghubungi Prof. Hwang?"

Dengan gaya serius Jaejoong mulai berjalan mengelilingi kedua _namja_ jangkung itu seolah mereka adalah objek penelitian sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang dokter. Sesekali _namja _cantik itu berguman tentang masuknya alien atau tentang virus mematikan yang ditanggapi Yunho yang sudah melupakan_ game_-nya dengan ekspresi dan komentar serius.

"Mungkin saja, Boo. Kudengar UFO pernah jatuh di Jeju atau ada kekuatan mistis yang sedang merasuki mereka? Sebaiknya kau tidak dekat dengan mereka sekarang!"larang Yunho tegas saat Jaejoong akan mengendus kedua sahabatnya yang pasti akan segera meraung marah.

Chansung dan Changmin saling melirik kesal sebelum kembali menatap Jung_ twins_ dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sepakat mengabaikan sepenuh komentar aneh si kembar tentang alian dan lainnya. Mereka yakin sekali kedua _namja_ kembar itu sedang merencanakan hal gila lagi karena itu mereka harus memastikan Jaejoong maupun Yunho melibatkan mereka.

Hidup ini sungguh membosankan tanpa adanya tantangan dan permainan yang memacu adrenalin mereka!

"Hentikan, Joongie. Tidak ada alien atau apapun! Jangan bodoh, sekarang katakan apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakang kami?"tuntut Changmin langsung seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang dalam kamar super luas itu.

"Tidak ada rencana apapun! Kami bahkan tidak keluar dari rumah."sahut Jaejoong dengan wajah sepolos mungkin yang membuat Yunho tertawa keras dalam kepalanya. Disisi lain, Changmin mendengus tidak percaya.

Chansung memilih duduk disudut kamar itu, dekat dengan kulkas yang bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _namja _Duan itu? Atau dengan Daesung yang sudah berani suka dengan Jaejoong?"pertanyaan Chansung jelas ditujukan pada Yunho yang juga sudah duduk disamping Jaejoong yang bersandar manja padanya.

"_Kau atau aku yang beritahu mereka?"_tanya Jaejoong dalam hati pada Yunho yang masih mempertimbangkan akan melibatkan keduanya atau tidak kali ini. _"Mereka sahabat baikku, hyungie!"_pekik Jaejoong kesal saat tahu keraguan Yunho itu.

Dengan gemas Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang merengut padanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kedua _namja _yang sama gilanya dengan mereka. "Yang pertama!"jawab Yunho singkat. _"Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma tahu dan melaksanakan ancamannya."_sambung Yunho dalam hati.

Tangan Yunho menarik Jaejoong masuk dalam pelukannya, dia tidak suka jauh dari kembarannya itu meski tahu tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Jaejoong karena rasa sakit sekecil apapun yang dirasakan Jaejoong, Yunho pasti juga merasakannya. Semua rencana sudah selesai dan mereka memang sedang menunggu kedatangan kedua_ namja_ jangkung ini.

"Kapan?"tanya Changmin cepat dengan seringai lebar.

"_Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu meminta, mereka akan menawarkan diri."_suara Jaejoong terdengar sombong dikepala Yunho meski kembarannya yang rupawan itu memasang ekspresi santai diwajahnya saat bicara dengan kedua sahabatnya. "Secepatnya, hanya ada satu hal yang belum kami bereskan."

Mata Chansung mengerling malas pada Jaejoong yang sontak menjulurkan lidah padanya hingga akhirnya _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu terbahak seperti biasanya. "Apa itu? Serahkan pada kami seperti biasanya!"katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Sebuah gedung tak berpenghuni ditengah kota!"guman Yunho datar. "Tapi bukan gedung kosong, aku ingin gedung yang dilengkapi listrik dan juga kamera pengawas."Setelah itu selama beberapa menit Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian menjelaskan rencana mereka pada kedua_ namja_ jangkung yang terlihat sangat tertarik. "Intinya kita harus temukan dulu gedung itu baru bisa melakukan semua rencana itu!"tegas Yunho diikuti anggukan cepat dari kembarannya.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bersuara dikamar itu, si kembar terlihat sibuk saling berbisik sedangkan Changmin dan Chansung tampak berpikir keras tentang pemintaan dari Yunho yang sedikit sulit itu. Jika menggunakan gedung milik orang tua mereka maka akan dengan mudah sekali mereka terlacak, jadi pilihan yang ada hanya satu!

"Ckckck, itu mudah sekali! Aku sudah menemukan solusinya!"seru Changmin tiba-tiba dengan suara keras. "Serahkan padaku dan kau akan mendapatkan gedung itu nanti malam! Ayo kita pergi, Chan!"

"Kita juga butuh seseorang untuk mengawasi CCTV!"

Seruan pelan Jaejoong itu menghentikan langkah Changmin yang segera berbalik dan menampakkan senyum lebar. "Anggap saja masalah itu juga sudah beres!"gumannya percaya diri sebelum kembali melangkah pergi bersama Chansung yang tertawa karena tahu siapa yang akan diandalkan Changmin nanti.

.

.

.

.

Hwang Ji Woon membanting kasar _hand bag_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kuat diatas ranjang besar kamarnya di rumah keluarga Hwang yang selalu sepi karena suaminya, Hwang Min sibuk melakukan ribuan hal yang menurutnya penting agar reputasinya sebagai dokter jiwa paling terkenal tidak tergoyahkan oleh siapapun.

"Dokter jiwa paling terkenal di Korea tapi memiliki putra yang sakit jiwa!"dengus Ji Woon setengah tertawa didepan foto pernikahan miliknya yang terpasang di dinding kamar.

Selama bertahun-tahun Hwang Min melakukan penelitian, riset dan segudang hal lain untuk mencari tahu kenapa Chansung bisa memiliki keanehan itu namun tidak pernah ada jawaban hingga pilihan terakhir yang mereka miliki adalah menutupi segala hal buruk yang dilakukan Chansung dari siapa pun.

Sering kali Hwang Min menyalahkan Ji Woon yang sudah membiarkan Chansung bergaul dengan Changmin dan juga si kembar Jung, namun perdebatan mereka tidak pernah menemukan akhir karena Hwang Chansung tidak pernah mau diperintah siapapun, dia melakukan semua perbuatan gila itu atas kemauannya sendiri!

"_Aku sudah melihat mereka kesakitan!"teriak Chansung suatu kali saat Hwang Min marah besar karena putranya yang baru duduk di JHS memukul seorang temannya hingga pingsan hanya karena masalah kecil._

Dengan lelah Ji Woon membuka mantel yang membalut tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan terjadi secepat ini. Kibum histeris setelah Siwon meninggalkan mereka di restoran itu dengan senyum misterius seolah dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Senyum aneh yang membuat ketiga_ yeoja_ itu menggigil ketakutan walaupun dalam sudut hati terkecilnya, Ji Woon merasa sedikit terbebaskan dari beban berat yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri.

"Kau bukanlah putra Siwon, jadi apa yang kulakukan itu tidak salah!"lirih _yeoja _bermata bulat itu seraya memikirkan kejadian yang selama ini berusaha dilupakannya namun terus menghantuinya terlebih setelah dia tahu putranya, Chansung terlibat dalam kematian _namja _muda itu!

.

.

.

KRIETTTT

BLAMMM

Dengan langkah malas Chansung menyeret koper besarnya, otaknya sibuk memikirkan semua rencana yang dijabarkan Jung_ twins_ padanya. Ide rumit namun sangat menarik dan hasilnya mungkin tidak akan dilupakan semudah yang lain.

"Apa kau berjalan sambil tidur?"

Suara yang akan selalu diingatnya sampai kapan pun itu membuat mata Chansung terbuka lebar dan _namja _jangkung itu langsung mengabaikan koper yang diseretnya dan berlari kearah dimana Hwang Ji Woon berdiri dengan senyum lebar padanya.

"_Eomma_! Kapan pulang? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? Apa kau akan lama kali ini?"Chansung menyemburkan semua pertanyaan itu sambil memeluk erat_ yeoja_ cantik yang sudah melahirkannya dan selalu membelanya jika dia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat sang_ appa_ mengamuk. "_Bogosippo, Eomma. Saranghae..."_seru_ namja_ jangkung itu mencium kuat pipi Ji Woon yang hanya bisa tertawa senang.

Dengan sayang Ji Woon mengusap rambut Chansung yang berantakan, dia begitu menyayangi putra tunggalnya ini meski tahu Chansung selalu melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya harus selalu bisa mencari jalan keluar agar putranya itu tidak terluka apalagi berakhir dalam penjara.

Ji Woon dengan tersenyum bangga dan kembali memeluk putranya,"_Eomma_ juga sangat merindukanmu, Chanana. Kau terlihat hebat! Selamat untuk kemenangan tim-mu."

"Hanya kemenangan kecil,_ eomma_ dan tentu saja anak seorang Hwang Ji Woon harus selalu terlihat hebat! Jika aku kalah maka appa akan sangat malu dan itu tidak boleh terjadi!"suara Chansung terdengar sesombong senyum lebar diwajah tampannya.

"Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa _appa_?"

Suara tajam yang tiba-tiba menyapa telinga mereka membuat Ji Woon melepaskan pelukan erat Chansung meski tetap mengandeng lengan putranya saat mendengar langkah kaki dan sosok penuh wibawa Prof Hwang Min mendekati mereka.

"Ckck, masih ingat dengan kami?"cela Ji Woon tajam pada sang suami meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan tampak nyaman saat Hwang Min memeluknya.

Hwang Min mencium acuh pipi istrinya sebelum memeluk dan menepuk bahu putranya yang bahkan sudah lebih tinggi darinya. "_Appa_ selalu bangga pada prestasimu tapi ingat jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh lagi!"guman Hwang Min setengah mengingatkan pada Chansung yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

Pemandangan yang sangat jarang ini membuat Chansung merasa bahagia, kedua orangtuanya jarang berkumpul namun dia tahu pasti mereka saling mencintai dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Jika kalian masih mau bermesraan, sebaiknya aku ke kamar!"dengan acuh_ namja_ muda itu kembali menyeret kopernya dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sibuk berciuman.

.

.

.

.

**2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

"Kau tidak boleh menemui Inha!"

Seluruh tubuh Duan Chen Feng membeku mendengar ultimatum tegas yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ tua yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah sedingin es. Ini pertama kalinya Chen Feng mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini dari Prof. Lee yang dulu selalu mendukungnya dan sangat bangga pada setiap prestasi yang dicapainya untuk Shinki.

"Tapi kenapa Prof Lee? Aku tidak akan protes jika beasiswaku dicabut karena aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini memang sebuah kesalahan dan pelanggaran berat. "seru Chen Feng seraya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri agar emosinya tidak meledak. "Kumohon, _ahjussi_. 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Biarkan aku bertemu Inha."sengaja Chen Feng mengunakan panggilan informal untuk Prof. Lee yang terlihat begitu acuh.

"Tidak! Pulanglah, Chen Feng karena sekarang aku tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian lagi dan putriku sudah setuju untuk melakukan perjodohan dengan putra keluarga Ok!"

Tanpa sadar Duan Chen Feng berdiri dan melotot pada Prof. Lee yang duduk dengan begitu tenang seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakannya hanyalah masalah kecil dan bukan sesuatu yang sangat mempengaruhi masa depan Duan Chen Feng yang saat ini terasa begitu gelap. Tidak cukupkah jika dia merelakan beasiswanya? Kenapa harus hubungannya dengan Inha?

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu, Prof Lee! Aku sangat mencintai Inha!"desis Chen Feng dengan wajah memerah dan tangan terkepal membentuk tinju. Ingin sekali dia menghajar wajah sombong _namja_ tua yang sepertinya begitu merendahkan dirinya. "Menjodohkan Inha dengan _namja_ lain? Huh! Aku tidak yakin Inha setuju begitu saja!"cemooh Chen Feng kasar. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan_ yeoja_ yang selama bertahun-tahun mengisi hidupnya itu.

"Pergilah, Chen Feng! Kau sendiri yang membuat situasi ini terjadi!"usir dengan mata yang seolah menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Chen Feng. "Jika saja kau tidak kembali, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"guman Prof. Lee lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

Akhirnya semua jelas dimata Chen Feng. Apa yang baru diucapkan Prof. Lee sedikit banyak menjelaskan semua kesialan yang sedang menimpanya saat ini. "Jadi semua ini karena aku membantu teman-temanku menghadapi para Jungs itu? Karena mereka anda melakukan ini padaku?"tuding Chen Feng yang benar-benar merasa murka atas ketidakadilan yang dialaminya.

"Bukan! Pertandingan itu memang akan terjadi baik aku suka atau tidak! Yang membuatku harus mengambil keputusan ini adalah karena kau telah melukai Jung Jaejoong!"mata Prof. Lee seolah menghujam tepat di jantung Chen Feng yang sedang dibakar amarah.

Untuk sesaat Chen Feng terdiam dengan wajah bodoh, dia masih tidak percaya jika semua kesialannya hanya karena dia mendorong _namja_ cantik yang selalu menyeringai dan sudah membodohi Daesung dengan senyumnya itu?

"Itu terjadi dalam pertandingan dan aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!"bantah Chen Feng cepat saat dia mengingat ancaman yang diucapkan Jung Yunho padanya setelah dia membantah tuduhan sudah membuat kaki Jung Jaejoong terkilir saat perebutan bola.

Senyum sinis terulas diwajah penuh kerut Prof. Lee, "Kau yakin itu bukan kesengajaan?"

Duan Chen Feng terdiam sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mianhe..._Aku akan meminta maaf langsung pada keluarga Jung jika anda mau! Tapi biarkan Inha bersamaku, jangan jodohkan dia dengan orang lain."ucapnya pelan dengan nada memohon. Dia tidak mau Prof. Lee semakin membencinya, Chen Feng sangat mencintai Lee Inha.

"Tidak! Mengertilah, Chen Feng. Aku melakukan ini demi masa depanmu! Pilihanku adalah membiarkan Inha bertunangan dengan Ok Taecyeon atau kau harus kehilangan semua impianmu sebagai pemain basket karena mereka akan memastikan tidak ada satu pun klub yang akan menerimamu lagi!"

.

.

.

.

"_Ya Tuhan, berani sekali dia memujimu!"_

Senyum Jaejoong hampir terurai saat mendengar keluhan bernada cemburu yang diserukan Yunho di kepalanya selama 30 menit terakhir. _"Diamlah, hyungie! Biarkan aku menikmati cake strawberry yang lezat ini! Lagipula, aku suka mendengar pujian Daesung~~~~"_balas Jaejoong nakal dalam hati meski mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _cake _lezat yang dibelikan _namja_ berwajah tampan yang duduk didepannya dengan mata yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot memuja.

"Kau mau seiris lagi, Jaejoong-sii?"

Daesung begitu senang karena sosok indah yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi mimpinya sekarang duduk bersamanya di _cafe_ indah yang bahkan dulu sangat dibencinya. Jung Jaejoong memenuhi ajakannya untuk makan siang bersama walau hanya membicarakan hal-hal remeh tentang kampus Shinki namun itu cukup untuk membuat Daesung seolah terbang ke langit.

"Ini sudah cukup. Aku senang sekali bisa mampir di _cafe_ yang baru buka ini."ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis. "Apa kau pernah kesini bersama temanmu?"pancing Jaejoong yang bisa melihat ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari tahu kenapa Choi Minho sepertinya sangat membenci mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan mau menginjakan kaki disini, mereka suka berkumpul di Ex-Zone terutama Minho dan TOP!"beritahu Daesung tanpa tahu jika Jaejoong sudah menyeringai kecil dan dalam kepalanya Yunho sudah berdesis senang.

"_Kau sudah makan cake kesukaanmu dan sudah mendapatkan informasi, sekarang keluar dari cafe itu atau aku akan masuk dan menciummu didepan Daesung!"_Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum tipis saat mendengar ancaman tegas Yunho yang pasti sedang cemburu itu seraya berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Senang sekali bisa makan siang denganmu, D. Kita bisa ulangi lagi nanti."seru Jaejoong ramah pada Daesung yang sepertinya ingin menahannya.

"Secepat ini? Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu."protes Daesung tidak rela. Dia masih ingin menikmati wajah rupawan yang membuatnya terpesona itu namun melihat tatapan dingin Jung Jaejoong membuat Daesung tersenyum bodoh dan merasa mungkin dia terlalu memaksa.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Jaejoong-sii."

.

.

.

.

"Uhh...Nakal...Ahh..."

Desahan tertahan Jaejoong memenuhi mobil yang sangat tidak cocok untuk kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. _Namja _cantik itu merasa gerah dan sedikit tidak nyaman walau Yunho sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya dan terus bergerak sesuai ritme dalam tubuh polos kembarannya yang menggalungkan lengan disekeliling lehernya.

Dengan gerakan penuh nafsu Yunho melumat bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu, menerobos masuk dan menelusuri mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya hingga kembarannya mengerang kecil dan mencakar kuat punggung karena tidak mampu menahan rangsangan lidah dan tangannya yang sedang meremas dada yang sudah berkilat karena keringat itu.

"Dasar posesif...Ohhh...Disana!"Jaejoong meringis pelan antara nyeri dan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya merasa lengkap. "Dia tampan juga...Yak! Kau menyakitiku!"pekik Jaejoong kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghujam kuat kedalam tubuhnya.

Tangan besar itu memeluk erat tubuh kembarannya, seolah takut jika Jaejoong akan hilang dari pandangannya, dia tidak suka mendengar Jaejoong memuji_ namja_ lain. "Kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi! Aku melarangnya!"Yunho menyesap kuat leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Memberi tanda agar Jaejoong selalu ingat jika dia adalah milik Jung Yunho!

"Tapi dia akan sangat membantumu, Yunnie-ah..."guman Jaejoong pelan karena tahu saat ini Yunho sedang dipenuhi rasa cemburu dan amarah yang mungkin akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Daesung. "_Saranghae, hyungie_...Aku akan selalu ada disisimu!"bisik Jaejoong lagi untuk menenangkan emosi Yunho yang sangat dipahaminya.

Amarah yang memenuhi kepala Yunho seperti tersiram air dingin saat mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong ditelinganya. Ketakutan yang selalu menghampirinya setiap kali Jaejoong dekat dengan seseorang memang tidak wajar dan dia juga menyadarinya meski sangat sulit mengendalikannya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jaejoongie. Jangan pernah pergi dariku atau aku akan mati didepanmu!"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG'**

"Kau terlihat begitu gelisah. Apa sesuatu terjadi lagi?"

Setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya, Jung Dong Woon menghampiri Kibum yang terlihat merenung didepan jendela besar kamar mereka. _Yeoja_ itu bersidekap memeluk dirinya sendiri tanpa memalingkan wajahnya meski tangan sang suami sudah melingkar erat dibahunya.

"Dia kembali_, oppa_!"

Satu kalimat singkat dengan suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar namun mampu menguncangkan seluruh dunia tuan Jung yang biasanya selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tanpa sadar, Jung Dong Woon menarik kuat tangan Kibum agar _yeoja_ itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia bisa melihat tidak ada kebohongan dimata itu, hanya ada ketakutan pekat!

"Katakan apa yang terjadi! Dia mencurigai sesuatu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kibum malah memeluk kuat tubuh suaminya,"Aku tidak tahu tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku takut sekali."suara yang biasanya dingin itu terdengar bergetar.

Jung Dong Woon memaki dalam hati, dia benci melihat istrinya ketakutan. "Apa itu? Katakan semuanya dan kita akan cari solusinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!"tegas_ namja_ Jung itu seraya membayangkan wajah kedua putra kembar yang begitu disayanginya melebihi apapun.

"Dia bilang Choi Minho ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Jo In Sung!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua yang suka dan menunggu TWINS. Thanks juga untuk semua reviews-nya yang banyak sekali memberi saran. Gw selalu berusaha update cepat koq, tapi kadang memang diluar plan karena banyak kesibukan lain.

**TO : shitao47** ~~ Saran dan idenya oke banget. Akan gw pake untuk 2 chap ke depan. Memang gk mungkin banget kalau Jung twins selalu menang *smirk*


	20. Chapter 18

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini, Inha?"_

_Hati Chen Feng terasa sakit dan emosinya hampir meledak saat dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri yeoja yang selama ini menjalin hubungan dengannya terlihat sedang tertawa bahagia dalam rengkuhan mesra Ok Taecyeon saat keduanya berjalan menuju salah satu restoran mewah di daerah Gangnam. Chen Feng memang sengaja mengikuti mereka karena dia tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu Inha di rumah Prof. Lee. _

_Awalnya dia sempat berpikir jika kekasihnya itu mungkin sedang mengurung diri dan menangis putus asa karena Prof. Lee memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa pikir panjang namun semua yang dipikirkan Chen Feng ternyata salah besar!_

_Lee Inha malah sedang tertawa ceria bersama Ok Taecyeon yang jelas-jelas adalah penganggu dalam hubungan mereka!_

"_Apa maksudmu, oppa? Bukankah kita sudah putus?"_

_Tidak ada secercah kesedihan ataupun cinta yang terlihat dari sepasang mata Lee Inha yang bertanya dengan ringan dan membalas tatapannya dengan wajah datar. Chen Feng tertawa miris, ternyata harta dan nama besar memang bisa mengalahkan segalanya! 2 tahun yang mereka lewatkan bersama seakan tidak pernah terjadi!_

"_Putus? Jadi kau menerima begitu saja keputusan ahjussi Lee? Kau juga mau dipaksa bertunangan dengan namja brengsek disampingmu itu? Dia itu tidak mencintaimu! Kau hanya akan menjadi mainan untuknya, Inha!"berang Chen Feng yang sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya untuk menghajar Taecyeon yang menyerigai padanya._

"_Ckck, ternyata seorang Duan Chen Feng juga punya sikap picik! Sungguh tak terduga! Darimana kau tahu jika aku hanya akan mempermainkan Inha?"Taecyeon melangkah maju dan menatap sinis Chen Feng yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya harus terjebak dalam pertunangan yang disusun si kembar Jung untuknya. _

_Chen Feng benci melihat tatapan meremehkan itu hingga tangannya tanpa sadar melayang untuk meninju Ok Taecyeon namun berhasil dihindari namja bertubuh besar itu dengan mudah sedangkan Lee Inha yang melihat itu memekik takut dan langsung menggenggam erat lengan kiri Taecyeon._

"_OPPA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Atau itu hanya tudingan karena kau merasa cemburu padaku? Dari segi mana pun aku lebih baik darimu!"desis Taecyeon tajam seolah tinju yang hampir mengenai rahangnya tidak pernah terjadi._

_Sepasang mata Chen Feng mengobarkan api dendam pada pasangan yang berdiri didepannya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau semurah itu, Lee Inha! Hanya karena harta kau berpaling! Ingatlah, ini bukan akhirnya karena akan kubalas sakit hati ini!"ancam Chen Feng dingin dan mulai melangkah pergi namun namja Duan itu mendadak berbalik dan menatap bengis pada Taecyeon yang sedang menenangkan Inha yang terisak kecil._

"_Katakan pada Jung Jaejoong, aku akan membuat dia merasakan rasa kehilangan seperti yang kualami!"_

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan semburat jingga yang terlihat sangat indah namun Duan Chen Feng yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah lesu tidak mempedulikan semua keindahan itu. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam kemarahan seraya meratapi nasib malang yang sedang menimpanya. Satu minggu yang lalu dia masih bangun dengan senyum lebar dan penuh harapan di Amerika untuk menyongsong masa depan cerah sebagai atlet basket dan memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_ yang sedang menunggunya, namun sekarang...

"Sedang menyesali tindakanmu?"

Suara bass bernada arogan yang terdengar begitu dekat dengannya membuat Duan Chen Feng menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas hanya untuk melihat 2 orang yang paling dibencinya sedang berdiri bersisian dengan seringai tipis yang ditujukan padanya. Disana, tepatnya disamping sebuah _porche _mewah berwarna hitam, berdiri dengan gaya angkuh Jung Yunho yang sedang merangkuh mesra bahu kembarannya yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Bukan _hyungie_! Dia sedang merapati nasib karena_ yeoja_ yang dicintainya sekarang akan menjadi milik Taecyeon! Menyedihkan sekali ya?"suara lembut yang sedang mengejeknya itu terdengar seperti godaan meski sepasang mata doe itu terlihat begitu dingin.

Darah Chen Feng memanas, semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang adalah karena ulah kedua _namja_ kembar ini dan sekarang mereka seperti sengaja datang untuk menertawakan kemalangannya. Dengan langkah lebar, Chen Feng mendekati kedua _namja _Jung itu dan menatap penuh ancaman pada Jung Jaejoong yang hanya mengangkat tinggi dagunya dengan seringai tipis.

"Apa mau kalian? Belum puas menghancurkan hidupku? Kalian bahkan juga membuat Inha berpaling dan menolakku! JUNG SIALAN!"teriak Chen Feng kasar pada Jaejoong yang dianggapnya sumber dari semua masalahnya saat ini. Dia begitu benci pada_ namja_ berambut panjang yang sepertinya begitu ingin menghancurkannya hingga tidak mampu berdiri tegak.

Sepasang mata musang yang tadinya menyandar malas pada pintu mobil dalam sekejab sudah berdiri didepan Chen Feng dengan wajah bengis penuh kemarahan,"Berani sekali kau membentak kembaranku?"desis Yunho yang paling tidak suka pada orang yang membentak apalagi mengkonfrontasi kembarannya.

"Kenapa aku harus takut padanya? Milikku yang paling berharga telah kalian rebut! Dimana sebenarnya otak dan nurani kalian?"teriak Chen Feng kasar, tidak peduli lagi jika Jung Yunho akan menghajarnya atau melakukan hal aneh lainnya karena kali ini dia akan melawan dan membuat si kembar Jung itu sadar jika dirinya tidak bisa dipermainkan seperti boneka!

Melihat atlet basket yang teramat dibencinya itu berteriak lantang dan seolah sedang menantang Yunho untuk memukulnya mendorong sikap posesif Jaejoong yang segera berdiri disamping Yunho dan tersenyum tipis seraya menatap wajah Duan Chen Feng yang memerah karena emosi.

"Ckckck, belum...Kami belum puas karena masih berbaik hati menyisakan beasiswa dan tawaran klub itu untukmu! Bagaimana jika kami juga mengambil semua itu darimu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Protes? Menghajar kami? Coba saja kalau bisa karena kami juga sangat membencimu!"Jaejoong menyemburkan semua kebencian yang selama ini tertanam dalam hatinya pada Duan Chen Feng si idola basket.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil itu dariku! Mulut tajammu itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran Jung Jaejoong! Kau pikir aku tidak berani untuk memukulmu? Jangan meremehkanku Jung sialan!"maki Chen Feng kasar dan hampir saja menampar Jaejoong jika Yunho tidak menampik kuat tangannya.

Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa terkejut di wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang baru saja akan mendapatkan kekerasan fisik dari Chen Feng, sebaliknya bungsu Jung itu malah memasang ekspresi berpikir seraya berguman dengan gaya angkuh. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Menurut pendapatku dan bahkan beberapa pakar basket yang hadir dalam pertandingan kemarin, kembaranku jauh lebih hebat darimu, baik dari segi teknik maupun kekuatannya!"

"_Kau benar-benar sudah menyulut sumbu itu, nae sarang."_tawa kecil Yunho terdengar jelas dalam kepala Jaejoong yang juga ikut tersenyum simpul_. "Itu memang tujuan kita!"_sahut Jaejoong dalam hati pada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

Penghinaan dari setiap patah kata itu membuat Chen Feng mendorong kuat Jung Yunho hingga cengkraman sulung Jung itu pada tangannya terlepas dan tanpa menunggu, Chen Feng segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri tenang tanpa niat untuk mundur dan melarikan diri. Chen Feng bersumpah dalam hati akan membuat Jung Jaejoong menarik semua ucapannya namun gerak kakinya terhenti saat suara arogan penuh ancaman itu masuk ditelinganya.

"Selangkah lagi kau mendekati Jaejoong maka kau akan menjadi sejarah!"

Mata Chen Feng terpejam sebentar, mengatur emosi yang mengelora dalam setiap aliran darahnya. Dia harus berpikir tenang dan cerdik jika ingin menang melawan kedua _namja _kembaran yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam untuk membuatnya merasa rendah dan kalah.

"Kalian sedang mengancamku? Ingin membunuhku? Hey, anak kecil! Kalian itu hanya anak labil yang merasa bangga dengan kekayaan dan nama besar keluarga Jung!"Chen Feng tertawa keras saat menyadari percuma saja dia berdebat dengan kedua _namja_ yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang dan pasti hanya ingin menganggunya itu.

Mendengar semburan amarah bernada meremehkan dari Duan Chen Feng itu diam-diam Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melirik penuh makna sebelum Yunho kembali bicara dengan nada polos yang membuat Jaejoong terbahak keras dalam kepalanya. "Membunuhmu? Sepertinya itu ide yang sangat menarik!"guman Yunho dengan gaya berpikir keras.

"Kau bisa membayangkan jika semua media akan memberitakan jika seorang pemain basket professional melompat dari gedung tinggi karena patah hati? Penuh drama yang menyayat hati dan kau pasti akan dikenang, Duan Chen Feng!"sambung Jaejoong dengan nada sama polosnya meski sepasang mata doe miliknya tidak terlihat sedang bergurau.

Tiba-tiba saja Chen Feng merasa bulu kuduknya meremang dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, tanpa sadar dia segera melirik cepat jalanan sepi dalam komplek perumahan mewah Prof. Lee itu. Tidak terlihat seorang pun berjalan disana, bahkan tidak ada mobil lain yang lewat sejak tadi. "Apa maksud kalian?"tanyanya seraya berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa takut yang mulai memenuhi dirinya. "Gurauanmu itu tidak lucu, Jung. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dan jangan menggangguku!"suara Chen Feng terdengar bergetar.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat raut ketakutan Chen Feng yang terlihat ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari hadapan mereka. "Oh, _hyungie_...Lihat bagaimana_ namja_ yang tadi membentakku dan bahkan hampir menamparku, sekarang terdengar takut!"serunya ringan pada Yunho yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Badannya yang kekar itu bahkan gemetar, Joongie! Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan..."timpal Yunho seraya merangkul ringan bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar karena menahan tawa. _"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, Boo."_guman Yunho dalam hati.

Tanpa kentara Jaejoong mengangguk pelan walau matanya tetap terpaku pada Chen Feng yang terlihat menggepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kami hanya bergurau, Duan Chen Feng! Ayo, pergi _hyungie._ Aku malas bicara dengan seorang pecundang!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Chwang! Aku tidak mau!"tolak Kyuhyun langsung saat mendengar rencana mengerikan sekaligus permintaan tidak masuk akal Changmin padanya.

Dari awal mengenal Changmin hingga menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya, Kyuhyun memang kadang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak biasa dari pertemanan Changmin, Chansung dan si kembar Jung. Sekarang semua kecurigaan yang semula diabaikan Kyuhyun karena perasaanya pada _namja_ bermarga Shim itu terbukti saat Changmin datang dan memintanya untuk melakukan hal gila yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka merencanakan untuk membunuh seseorang dengan begitu mudah, dingin dan tanpa alasan kuat? Changmin bahkan menjelaskan semuanya dengan suara ringan penuh antusias seperti mereka akan bermain salah satu _games online!_

"Kau hanya perlu mengawasi CCTV untuk kami di ruang control. Bayangkan saja kau sedang bermain _game_. Ayolah, Kyu...Aku sudah berjanji pada si kembar!"Changmin memasang wajah sendu yang mungkin saja bisa meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang dengan tegas menolak terlibat.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun meninju perut Changmin hingga_ namja_ itu meringis kecil. "Kau dengar ya tuan Shim Changmin. Hanya karena aku ini _namjachingu_-mu, bukan berarti aku sama gilanya denganmu dan ketiga temanmu itu! Ini criminal dan kalian bisa berurusan dengan hukum! Aku tidak mau terlibat!"bentak Kyuhyun tajam tanpa peduli pada wajah Changmin yang berubah dingin.

"Aku akan melakukannya untuk kalian jika Kyunnie tidak mau!"sela suara bernada jahil yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara kedua _namja _yang terlihat sedang berdebat sengit itu.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun melebar tidak percaya saat melihat siapa yang tadi ingin melakukan apa yang baru ditolaknya. "_HYUNG!_ Jangan gila!"teriaknya kuat pada L yang malah menyeringai kecil dan menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang tersebar disekitar kolam renang rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak gila! Itu terdengar sangat menantang dan bisa mengusir kebosanan! Apa kau tidak jenuh terus bermain _game_, Kyu? Bayangkan rencana Changmin itu memungkinkan kita untuk mengendalikan sistem sebuah gedung kosong! Aku sudah tidak sabar tapi...Apa hanya satu mangsa kita?"L mendesah kecewa saat melihat anggukan pelan Changmin yang terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tegang.

"Tapi..."Kyuhyun mulai ragu, dia memang tidak pernah melakukan apapun tanpa L disampingnya, namun kali ini...Jika dia tidak ikut maka saudaranya ini mungkin akan berbuat semakin gila dengan _namjachingu_-nya yang sudah positif gila!

"Jadi? Kalian akan melakukannya atau tidak?"tanya Changmin tajam, dia tidak peduli L atau Kyuhyun yang mengawasi CCTV itu selama rencana mereka berjalan lancar besok malam.

Dari sudut matanya L bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun akan ikut suka atau tidak. "Serahkan saja pada kami tapi kenapa hanya 1 orang pemain? Tidak seru!"protes L tanpa peduli pada wajah keruh Kyuhyun yang pasti kesal karena dia menyetujui permintaan Changmin tanpa diskusi dulu dengannya.

"Tanyakan masalah itu pada si kembar. Kami juga hanya meramaikan untuk mengusir kebosanan!"sahut Changmin tersenyum miring seraya mengedip nakal pada Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya.

L mengangguk kecil seraya mulai mencecar Changmin dengan pertanyaannya. "Setinggi apa gedung itu? Berapa banyak CCTV yang terpasang? Apa kami juga bisa mengendalikan liftnya? Atau mungkin lampunya? Akan lebih seru jika lampu itu hidup mati dan ditambah dengan _sound effect_!"seru L dengan penuh semangat.

"Ini bukan permainan, _hyungie_!"tegur Kyuhyun cepat meski dalam hati dia juga mulai merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh si kembar Jung pada Duen Chen Feng yang sombong itu.

.

.

.

.

BLAM..

Perlahan Hwang Ji Woon menutup kembali pintu kamar Chansung yang tampaknya sedang mandi sambil menyanyikan lagu_ rock_ kesukaannya dengan suara yang mengancam kesehatan telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Melihat kondisi kamar yang lebih mirip dengan kapal pecah itu membuat Ji Woon menggerutu sekaligus tersenyum lebar. Putra tunggalnya itu memang tidak pernah rapi.

Satu persatu benda yang tergeletak di lantai mulai dikumpulkan Ji Woon hingga tanpa sengaja dia meraih sebuah buku tahunan JHS yang tergeletak di sudut kamar. Dengan tangan gemetar Ji Woon membuka buku tebal itu dan membiarkan ingatan yang sudah dikuburnya kembali menghantuinya saat foto kecil itu terlihat olehnya.

"_Apa kau ibuku?"_

_Hwang Ji Woon yang baru saja akan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan berani dan paling tidak masuk akal yang baru saja diucapkan oleh seorang remaja yang memaksa ingin menemuinya dan dikenal Ji Woon sebagai salah satu penghuni panti asuhan tempat dia memberikan sumbangan setiap bulannya._

"_Siapa namamu?"tanya Ji Woon dingin pada remaja yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja itu._

"_Jo In Sung. Apa benar anda adalah ibuku? Kenapa anda meninggalkanku di panti asuhan? Apa salahku? Kenapa anda bisa sekejam itu?"cecar remaja itu tiba-tiba dengan nada tingga pada Ji Woon yang sontak tersentak dan melangkah mundur._

_Wajah Ji Woon berubah keras, dia tidak suka ada yang menudingnya dengan tuduhan tanpa bukti seperti ini apalagi semua ucapan remaja berkacamata itu adalah kebohongan besar. Hwang Ji Woon hanya memiliki seorang putra dan itu bukanlah remaja kurus kering itu!_

"_Kenapa kau bisa mengira jika aku adalah ibumu?"desis Ji Woon tajam._

_Mendengar pertanyaan itu, remaja berkacamata itu segera mengulurkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya,"Ini...Anda lihat selimut ini? Inisial nama anda ada disini!"katanya dengan senyum lebar._

_Mata Hwang Ji Woon terbelalak saat dia perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil selimut kecil yang pernah diberikannya pada Choi Siwon puluhan tahun yang lalu saat mereka kemping. Bagaimana bisa selimut ini ada pada seorang anak yatim piatu? Dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik Ji Woon mencoba mencari kesamaan remaja yang duduk dihadapannya dengan Siwon temannya._

_Tidak ada! Sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan dan Ji Woon yakin sekali ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini dan dia harus mencari tahu!_

"_Aku bukan ibumu! Sekarang pergilah dari rumahku sebelum orang lain mendengar ucapan asalmu itu."usir Ji Woon dingin pada remaja yang langsung terlihat pucat itu dan menatapnya dengan mata memelas._

_Penyangkalan cepat itu menghancurkan semua mimpi Jo In Sung untuk hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan dengan orang yang diyakininya sebagai ibu kandungnya. "Tapi aku ini putramu, ahjumma. Kau sudah melihat sendiri selimut itu, bukan? Aku yakin itu milikmu! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuiku? Padahal selama ini anda sangat baik dengan semua anak panti, apa itu hanya akting?"teriak Jo In Sung tepat didepan wajah Ji Woon yang membeku._

_Dengan mata dingin tanpa setitik kehangatan pun yang biasa terpancar saat Ji Woon mengunjungi panti asuhan, yeoja itu mencengkram kuat lengan remaja yang sudah berteriak lantang dan menuduhnya selama ini hanya berpura-pura baik itu. _

"_Dengarkan baik-baik! Kau bukan anakku dan tidak akan pernah jadi putraku karena putraku hanya satu dan dia bernama Hwang Chansung! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku atau kubuat kau menyesal!"_

_Setelah malam itu, Ji Woon melakukan apa saja untuk mengenyah Jo In Sung yang terus menganggunya dari hidup mereka. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan hingga remaja itu tumbuh di sebuah panti asuhan atau benarkah dia putra kandung Choi Siwon atau bukan!_

_Namun takdir berkata lain, Jo In Sung mendapatkan beasiswa dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chansung!_

"Kau mati karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Jo In Sung dan nasib sialmu itu karena kau adalah putra Choi Eunhee dari hubungan gelapnya. Sayang sekali jika kau harus berakhir seperti itu dan sekarang berani sekali saudara tirimu ingin membalas dendam!"gerutu Ji Woon dengan suara berbalut kemarahan.

Seburuk apapun kelakukan Chansung, namun Ji Woon dan Hwang Min tidak akan membiarkan putra tunggalnya itu terluka. Katakan saja dia gila ataupun berhati dingin karena Hwang Ji Woon bersumpah akan menyingkirkan semua duri yang menghalangi langkah putranya. Dia yakin kedua sahabatnya juga punya pikiran yang sama!

"Kuharap kau tidak menjadi musuh kami, Choi Siwon!"

"_Eomma_, sedang apa di kamarku?"

Langkah ribut yang diikuti dengan pelukan erat di tubuhnya membuat Ji Woon langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku tahunan tadi. Tangannya mengusap sayang wajah tampan Chansung yang masih terasa dingin karena mandi. "Suara nyanyianmu hampir membuat _eomma_ tuli!"keluh Ji Woon seraya menjewer pelan telinga Chansung yang hanya tertawa acuh.

"Orang mati juga akan hidup karena suara indahku itu, _eomma_."sahut Chansung dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Jadi kenapa _eomma _mencariku? Ingin memberiku _black card_?"Chansung mengedip nakal pada Ji Woon yang menepuk ringan kepalanya.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang pesta pertunangan Taecyeon besok malam. Jangan lupa pergi ke butik _ahjumma _Jung dan ambil jas yang sudah kupesan untukmu!"

Hwang Ji Woon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi aneh putranya yang terus saja mengedip lucu padanya. Mungkin Chansung memang tidak sempurna seperti anak-anak yang lain namun dia tetaplah putra kebanggaan Ji Woon yang akan selalu dilindunginya. "_Eomma _menyayangimu, Chanana."dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh besar putranya yang selalu penuh kejutan itu. "Minta saja _black card _pada _appa_-mu!"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya."

Jung Kibum tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Dia memang tidak salah memilih Jung Dong Woon menjadi suaminya karena _namja _Jung itu selalu bisa mengerti dan mau melakukan apapun untuknya. "Bagus sekali. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada si kembar. Masalah lain, aku tidak peduli!"

"Untuk masalah lain itu akan kita hadapi bersama. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah keselamatan kedua putraku terjamin dari balas dendam bodoh Choi muda itu!"

Senyum tipis mengulas dibibir merah Jung Kibum yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu kabar darinya. "Sekali saja Choi Minho menyentuh mereka, akan kusingkirkan dia dengan tanganku sendiri!"desis Kibum dingin saat menjatuhkan dirinya disisi sang suami yang mengangguk acuh.

"_Eomma_ mengenal Choi Minho? Kenapa dia bisa membahayakan kami?"

Tangan Jung Dong Woon yang tadi akan memeluk bahu ramping Kibum membeku di udara dan mata pasangan Jung itu terlihat begitu terkejut sebelum bersama mereka menatap kearah pintu ruang kerja yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar dan kedua putra kembar mereka sedang berjalan masuk dengan wajah yang menuntut jawaban.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Sudah menemukan kado pertunangan untuk Taecyeon?"

Kibum yang lebih dulu bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya segera berdiri dan memeluk ringan Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk sekilas seraya menunjukkan _paper bag_ yang ada ditangannya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi,_ eomma_?"tanya putra bungsunya itu dengan suara lembut. "Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan kami tidak tahu?"desak Jaejoong lagi yang bisa merasakan jika udara di ruang kerja _appa_-nya itu begitu tegang.

"_Sepertinya eomma dan appa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting, Yunnie-ah!"_

Suara khawatir Jaejoong terdengar jelas dalam benak Yunho. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan jika kembarannya itu merasa sedikit takut pada ekspresi datar sang_ appa_ saat menatap mereka. "_Appa_ hanya akan diam atau aku harus mencari tahu sendiri?"tanya Yunho dingin pada tuan Jung yang malah tersenyum simpul.

Walaupun Yunho bukan putra kandungnya namun Jung Dong Woon selalu merasa jika watak dan kepribadian _namja _muda itu begitu mirip dengannya. Selalu keras dan tidak suka dibohongi. "Choi Minho adalah saudara tiri dari Jo In Sung dan sekarang dia muncul untuk membalas apa yang kalian lakukan pada saudaranya."jelasnya dengan nada dingin dan langsung.

"_OPPA!"_

Kibum menjerit tidak percaya jika suaminya dengan mudah membeberkan semua yang mereka ketahui pada si kembar yang selalu tidak bisa ditebak. Kibum takut kedua putranya yang selalu bersikap posesif satu sama lain ini akan melakukan hal gila yang akan sangat mengerikan.

"_Hyungie, bukankah Chansung mengatakan jika Jo In Sung itu hanya anak panti? Bagaimana bisa dia punya saudara? Appa bisa saja salah..."_

"Tolong katakan semua yang _appa_ tahu tentang Choi Minho dan keluarga Choi itu."pinta Yunho langsung meski dia bisa mendengarkan suara Jaejoong yang terdengar dipenuhi kekhawatiran dalam kepalanya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Ada yang menunggu ini? Thanks untuk yang selalu setia membaca Twins yang mungkin terlalu aneh. Kisah si kembar Jung ini juga termasuk salah satu ff yang akan ditamatkan.

SEE YOU ^^


	21. Chapter 19- LET'S PLAY!

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**.**

**_'_****_Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**MANSION JUNG**

BRAK!

Dengan kasar Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya dengan Jaejoong untuk melampiaskan amarah yang ditahannya sejak mendengar penjelasan sang_ appa_ tentang siapa Choi Minho dan kenapa _namja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidup mereka itu terlihat benci dan berusaha mencari masalah dengan mereka. Bagaimana bisa kejadian yang bahkan sudah hampir mereka lupakan itu sekarang kembali menjadi masalah baru?

"Dasar sial! Sudah mati tapi masih saja membawa masalah!"kecam Yunho kesal sambil mencengkram kuat sisi meja belajar hingga tangannya memutih. "Kita harus memberitahu masalah ini pada Chansung! Kita singkirkan saja Choi Minho itu sebelum dia berulah dan mencoba membalas dendam!"rutuk Yunho kasar dengan penuh emosi.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong terbuka lebar mendengar setiap kata-kata dingin yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kembarannya itu. Dia memang selalu menyetujui semua keputusan Yunho, namun kali entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sedikit ragu. "Tentu saja Chansung harus tahu tapi sekarang kau harus tenang, _hyung._ Semua akan baik-baik saja! Choi minho tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun!"tegas Jaejoong seraya memeluk Yunho dari arah belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Yunho yang terasa begitu tegang meski Jaejoong bisa merasakan tangan Yunho meremas jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya!"suara lembut itu kembali berbisik untuk menenangkan emosi dalam diri Yunho yang takut jika seseorang melukai kembarannya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berbalik dan meraup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan gerakan yang jauh dari kata lembut. Dia mencium kembarannya itu kuat untuk menyalurkan semua yang sedang rasa khawatir yang sedang berkecamuk dalam benaknya dan Jaejoong tanpa ragu membalas semua perlakuan itu dengan menggalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Yunho yang sekarang sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama sekarang, besok dan selamanya! Tidak akan kubiarkan Choi Minho atau siapa pun melukaimu!"desis Yunho tajam seraya memeluk erat tubuh ramping berambut panjang itu. _"Akan kubunuh dia jika berani menyentuhmu, nae sarang!"_sumpah Yunho dalam hati saat dengan lembut menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga Jaejoong mendesah tajam.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

_BRUKKKK...BLAMMM_

_Pintu depan yang dibuka dengan kasar dan kemudian dibanting kuat itu menarik perhatian Jung Dong Woon dari Koran ekonomi yang sedang dibacanya di ruang tamu. Namja berusia 40-an itu meletakkan korannya dan beranjak untuk melihat keributan kecil yang mulai didengarnya. Suara khawatir Jaejoong juga terdengar jelas olehnya. Langkah Jung Dong Woon berhenti saat matanya melihat Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, kedua putra kembarnya itu pulang dalam keadaan berantakan._

_Tergesa dihampirinya remaja berambut panjang yang sedang menggenggam kuat tangan kembarannya, seolah takut Yunho yang tetap memasang ekspresi dingin menghilang jika tidak dipegangnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jaejoong begitu kotor? Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah Joongie! Siapa yang melukaimu? Katakan pada appa!"emosi namja Jung itu serta merta naik saat melihat sudut bibir putra kesayangannya berdarah dan sedikit memar._

_"__Hanya luka kecil, appa."jawab Jaejoong dengan nada tenang agar appa-nya tidak mengamuk pada Yunho yang hanya berdiri diam disampingnya dan tidak peduli pada kemarahan di mata Jung Dong Woon yang hampir meledak dan pasti akan ditujukan padanya. "Ini tidak sakit sama sekali."Jaejoong meringis kecil saat berusaha tersenyum pada sang appa yang pasti khawatir._

_Dalam hati namja Jung itu mengerang kesal bercampur khawatir, ini bukan pertama kalinya putra sulungnya terlibat perkelahian yang selalu berakhir dengan terlukanya putra bungsunya. "Kenapa adikmu bisa terluka? Kau berkelahi lagi, Jung Yunho?"jerit Dong Woon kuat dengan tangan yang melayang cepat akan menampar pipi Yunho jika tangan Jaejoong tidak segera menahannya._

_"__Jangan pukul hyungie, appa...Ini semua salah Jaejoongie! Gara-gara membelaku hyungie berkelahi!"teriak Jaejoong yang mulai menangis keras seraya berdiri didepan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak tidak menunjukkan raut takut pada appa-nya yang selalu kaku dan penuh aturan itu._

_Dengan lembut tuan Jung memeluk putra bungsunya seraya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi yang sedikit kotor itu. "Jangan terus membela kembaranmu, chagiya. Kau bisa terluka jika Yunho tidak mengubah sifatnya itu!"suara tuan Jung melunak karena dia tidak mau Jaejoong semakin keras kepala membela Yunho yang selalu membangkang._

_"__Aku hanya tidak suka mereka berusaha menyentuh adikku! Apa salah aku memukul mereka? Atau appa lebih suka aku hanya diam dan melihat Jaejoongie diganggu?"_

_Sepasang mata tuan Jung mengeras saat mendengar penjelasan yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulut Yunho dan juga anggukan cepat dari Jaejoong yang membenarkan argument kembarannya itu. "Siapa yang ingin menyentuhmu, Joongie? Katakan!"tanya tuan Jung dengan suara marah yang tertahan._

_"__Beberapa sunbae menghalangiku saat akan ke perpustakaan dan mereka juga berusaha menyentuh pipi dan rambutku!"guman Jaejoong pelan seraya menggenggam erat tangan besar tuan Jung._

_"__Bukankah Gakuen dipenuhi penjaga keamanan? Dimana mereka? Dengar Yunho, appa tidak mencegahmu membela Jaejoong tapi appa mohon control emosimu itu dan jangan sampai kembaranmu terluka! Apa kau ingin Jaejoongie dalam bahaya?"_

_Yunho tahu jika semua nasehat sang appa itu benar namun sikapnya yang keras kepala tidak membiarkannya untuk mengakui kesalahannya meski dalam hati dia sungguh menyesal Jaejoong sampai terluka karena menghalangi pukulan salah satu sunbae yang diarahkan padanya. "Mereka memang pantas kuhajar! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Jaejoong!" sahutnya dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang appa._

_"__Ini salah Joongie, appa! Jangan hukum hyungie!"_

_Dalam hati Jung Dong Woon memaki kasar saat melihat wajah rupawan Jaejoong terlihat sedih sekaligus takut. "Apa letak kesalahanmu, chagiya? Sikap kalian ini membuat kepalaku hampir pecah!"meski terlihat marah dan penuh emosi, Jung Dong Woon sangat menyayangi kedua putranya yang selalu bersikap sangat posesif satu sama lain._

_"__Aku yang salah karena tidak melawan mereka saat berusaha menyentuh rambut dan pipiku!"jawab Jaejoong cepat meski dia terus mendengar dalam kepalanya suara Yunho yang mencegahnya bicara._

_"__Tidak bisakah sekali saja kalian bertingkah seperti remaja lainnya? Bermain dan punya banyak teman? Atau pergi ke game center? Bisa saja para sunbae itu hanya ingin berteman? Apa kalian pernah memikirkan itu? Kenapa harus selalu mengunakan kekerasan yang hanya akan menambah deretan musuh kalian di Gakuen?"_

_"__Kami tidak perlu teman!"sahut keduanya bersamaan dengan suara tegas._

_Selalu saja jawaban yang sama hingga tuan Jung akhirnya mendesah frustasi dan memilih menuntun Jaejoong masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho yang ikut berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan._

_"__Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk berteman! Carilah teman yang punya hobi ataupun kesamaan dengan kalian. Seharusnya kalian mencontoh Duan Chen Feng, anak yang menerima beasiswa dari appa itu! Dia itu namja muda yang sangat pintar, mandiri, mudah bergaul dan yang terpenting seorang calon pemain basket hebat!"_

_Tuan Jung terus bicara dengan nada bangga tentang salah satu penerima beasiswa yang begitu disukainya meski tidak pernah ditemuinya secara langsung tanpa menyadari jika mata kedua putra kembarnya berubah dingin dengan serigai tipis._

_._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

.

.

.

.

"Suamimu itu sudah gila!"

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan penasaran Changmin yang sedang bermain game di ruang keluarga, Shim Heechul yang berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu terus saja meneriakkan segala hal tentang otak Jung Dong Woon yang sudah mengalami kerusakan karena malah mengatakan apa yang berusaha mereka simpan pada si kembar Jung yang pasti akan segera mencari tahu.

Diseberang sana terdengar makian lirih yang hampir tidak pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Kibum yang selalu bersikap sopan tanpa cela. **_"Aku hampir gila memikirkan ini! Terlebih lagi jika Dong Woon tahu jika pertunangan Taecyeon besok itu adalah karena ulah Yunho yang memaksanya!"_**

"Lupakan tentang pertunangan bodoh itu! Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana jika mereka sampai tahu? Pernahkah suamimu yang tolol itu memikirkannya?"desis Heechul tajam seraya terus melirik pada Changmin yang terlihat santai tapi Heechul tahu putranya itu sedang berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan searah ini.

**_"_****_Kau harus menemui Siwon, eonnie! Hanya kau-lah orang yang bisa menyakinkannya untuk tidak pernah membuka mulut jika suatu hari putraku datang dan bertanya langsung padanya! Dan...Aku yakin dia sudah tahu jika si kembar Jung-lah putra kandung yang selama ini dicarinya!"_**suara Kibum terdengar lelah dan frustasi di telinga Heechul yang tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Sesaat kedua_ yeoja_ itu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka meski sambungan ponsel itu tidak terputus. "Baik, aku akan menemuinya dan memastikannya tidak akan bicara! Jangan khawatir, Bummie. Aku yakin Siwon tetaplah Siwon yang dulu."akhirnya Heechul berguman dengan suara tegas. _"Choi Siwon yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ketiga sahabat terbaiknya!"_ sambung Heechul dalam hati.

**_"_****_Kuharap keyakinanmu itu benar. Sampai besok di pesta pertunangan itu."_**

"Apa yang_ eomma_ rahasiakan hingga bicara dengan berbisik seperti pencuri?"Changmin menyeringai kecil saat mata Heechul menatapnya dengan sengit. "Siapa Siwon itu?"tanyanya lagi meski tahu Heechul akan mengamuk sebelum memberi jawaban padanya.

Dengan langkah lebar Heechul mendekati putra tunggalnya dan tanpa perasaan memukul keras kepala Changmin yang sontak memekik kesakitan. "Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu menjadi seorang penguping? Apa yang kubicarakan itu bukan urusanmu, anak kecil! Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah tidak melakukan hal gila yang bisa membuat _appa_-mu marah!"

_"__Well,_ jika_ eomma_ tidak mau memberitahu. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa Siwon itu karena aku tidak suka melihat _eomma_ merasa takut!"suara Changmin terdengar ringan namun penuh ancaman.

Heechul mendengus kesal sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Changmin yang menunggu jawabannya. "Aku tidak takut. Choi Siwon itu adalah ayah dari Choi Minho, lawan kalian bermain basket itu namun fakta terpenting dari semua itu adalah...Choi Minho adalah saudara tiri dari Jo In Sung dan sepertinya dia datang untuk membalas kematian _namja_ jo itu!"

Wajah tampan Changmin berubah datar tanpa emosi walau dia bisa melihat sorot khawatir dalam mata Heechul yang sekarang meremas kuat tangannya. "Apa Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tahu?"tanya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, apa gedung ini tidak terlalu mewah untuk sebuah pertunangan mendadak? Aku tidak yakin Taecyeon mencintai _yeoja_ itu? Bukankah dia lebih tua dari kita?"

Dengan mata berbinar dan juga mulut yang tidak berhenti mengagumi _ballroom_ mewah yang dihias dengan ribuan bunga eksotis itu Kim Junsu menarik kuat lengan Jaejoong yang sepertinya juga terpukau dengan suasana romantis yang berhasil diciptakan oleh EO yang disarankan oleh Park Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum sombong menerima pujian dari tuan besar Ok yang seperti tidak mencurigai tujuan dibalik pertunangan ini.

"Mungkin saja Taecyeon mengalami _love in the first sight_..."guman Jaejoong acuh. Dia sengaja mengajak Junsu berkeliling agar sahabatnya yang sangat peka itu tidak mencurigai apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Dengan gemas Junsu menepuk keras lengan Jaejoong dan mendelik tajam_ namja_ cantik berambut panjang itu. "Cinta pandangan pertama itu hanya omong kosong dan kemana Yunho bersama kedua Cho itu? Aku benar-benar sedang kesal pada kembaranmu itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia menertawakan tatanan rambutku yang keren!"Junsu mengeluh tajam pada Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi tatanan rambut keatas ini memang tidak cocok untukmu, Junchan."bisik Jaejoong tepat saat mereka sudah berdiri didepan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia malam ini. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Taec."dengan nakal Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taecyeon yang menatapnya garang.

Ingin sekali Taecyeon mengerang kesal melihat bagaimana Jaejoong yang menggodanya dan juga Kim Junsu yang terlihat menahan tawa mengejek saat menyalaminya. "Kuharap kalian menikmati pesta ini, terutama kau, Jaejoongie!"sahut Taecyeon sinis dengan senyum mengancam yang sangat dimengerti _namja_ cantik yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ok Taecyeon tidak bodoh, balasan dari pengorbanannya yang harus bertunangan dengan Lee Inha adalah 15% dari saham si kembar Jung dalam salah satu perusahaan otomotif yang diberikankan Jung Dong Woon pada kedua putranya itu!

"Tentu saja mereka akan menikmatinya, Taec..."sela Yoochun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diantara mereka dan merangkul hangat Junsu yang langsung meninju keras perutnya.

_Namja _Kim yang berambut pirang ikal itu langsung menjauh dari Yoochun yang menyeringai mesum padanya. "Tadinya aku menikmati pesta ini tapi sekarang tidak!"Junsu menatap sinis pada Park Yoochun yang tadi juga ikut menertawakannya.

"Hai, Inha-sii. Namaku Jung Jaejoong dan aku sahabat baik dari si tampan yang beruntung malam ini."ucap Jaejoong ringan dan mengabaikan perdebatan yang sudah berlangsung dibelakangnya saat mengulurkan tangannya pada_ yeoja_ yang sepertinya sangat menyukai gemerlapnya pesta pertunangan.

Lee Inha langsung tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan salah satu pewaris Jung yang begitu mempesona itu. Apa yang dikatakan _appa_-nya memang benar, jika ingin menjadi salah satu sosialita maka Ok Taecyeon adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada seorang atlet basket. "Aku yang sangat beruntung karena Taecyeon memilihku."suara Inha memang terdengar lembut namun Jaejoong bisa menangkap binar licik dari sepasang mata sipit itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil minum."pamit Jaejoong pada Lee Inha saat dilihatnya Junsu sudah sibuk berdebat dengan Yoochun disudut ruangan. Ini adalah kesempatan yang ditunggunya untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

_"__Semua persiapan telah selesai, Joongie. Temui aku dan yang lainnya di pintu selatan. Kita harus kembali sebelum pesta ini berakhir."_

Sambil bergerak cepat diantara para tamu, Jaejoong mendengar dengan jelas setiap ucapan Yunho dalam kepalanya. Sepasang mata doe itu segera mengawasi _ballroom_ yang penuh sesak itu sebelum perlahan menyelinap diantara pilar-pilar besar yang tersebar.

.

.

.

.

**_ "_****_Temui aku di atap gedung Amesty, oppa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan! Ini tentang hubungan kita, kumohon datanglah!"_**

Pesan singkat dari Lee Inha itu membuat Chen Feng yang tadinya sedang putus asa karena ini adalah malam pertunangan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu langung tersenyum senang dan meraih jaketnya dengan penuh semangat sebelum menghambur keluar dari apartemen. Inha ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, mungkin saja kekasihnya itu berubah pikiran atau mungkin dia sudah melihat kebusukan Ok Taecyeon yang licik dan culas itu.

"Kau lihat itu Jung Jaejoong? Kebohongan dan kelicikan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama! Sekarang semua sudah terbongkar dan akan kubalas kalian begitu Inha sudah kembali dalam pelukanku!"

Tak sampai 1 jam Chen Feng telah tiba di alamat yang dimaksud Inha dalam pesan singkat itu. Langkah tergesanya sontak terhenti saat melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Chen feng segera mencoba menghubungi Inha namun panggilan ponselnya tidak diangkat sama sekali.

"Kenapa Inha ingin bertemu disini?"dengan membuang semua rasa gelisah dalam hatinya, Duan Chen Feng berlari kecil masuk dalam gedung tinggi berpenerangan minim itu.

.

.

"Dia sudah masuk!"

Cho Kyuhyun berseru cepat melalui alat komunikasi yang dipakainya seraya melirik pada L yang duduk tepat disampingnya dan tampak sibuk dengan_ keyboard_ beberapa computer yang ditanganinya. Jujur, logika Kyuhyun menentang keras apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Jika hanya paksaan dari Changmin, dia tidak akan luluh namun masalahnya L dengan senang hati ingin ikut dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegah saudaranya itu.

_"__Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu, Duan Chen Feng."_doa Kyuhyun dalam hati karena selain dirinya, semua tampak begitu menikmati permainan maut ini.

Semua persiapan dalam rencana gila ini menyakinkan Kyuhyun jika ini bukan pertama kalinya Jung _twins_, Chansung dan _namjachingu-nya_ yang gila melakukan ini. "Target sudah mulai menaiki lift!"ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari layar kecil TV yang menunjukkan wajah Duan Chen Feng.

"Tim 2, target kalian sudah hampir mencapai lantai 8."suara L terdengar begitu tenang saat memperingatkan Changmin dan Chansung yang sedang melakukan persiapan akhir dibeberapa lantai yang akan mereka gunakan sedangkan si kembar Jung sudah bersiap di lantai teratas gedung ini.

.

.

Dengan cekatan Changmin mengaktifkan beberapa kamera tambahan dan juga _sound effect_ yang diinginkan L agar permainan ini semakin seru dan tidak membosankan. "Bagianku selesai!"umumnya pada alat komunikasinya seraya melompat turun dari tangga yang digunakannya.

"L coba hidupkan _center lock_ pintu darurat!"perintah Chansung yang juga sepertinya telah selesai mengotak-atik beberapa tombol otomatis pada pintu_ exit_ lantai 10 yang akan menjadi batas tempat bermain mereka.

**"****Sudah kuhidupkan! Silakan dicoba..."**suara ringan L terdengar jelas ditelinga ke 6 _namja_ muda yang tersebar di gedung Amesty itu.

Changmin berjalan menuju pintu yang dimaksud dan mencoba untuk membuka sekaligus mendorong pintu _exit_ yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan lantai 9. "Aku tidak bisa membukanya. Kerja yang bagus! Malam ini Duan Chen Feng, sang atlet basket akan menjadi sejarah!"gumannya dengan seringai lebar seraya melakukan _high five_ pada Chansung yang sudah tertawa.

**"****Sudah di lantai berapa dia, Kyu?"**suara lembut Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyela tawa keras Chansung yang bisa membuat mereka semua tuli.

Suara kaku Kyuhyun kemudian kembali terdengar di telinga mereka. **"Lantai 20! Bersiaplah kalian...Dan satu lagi, ponsel Duan Chen Feng masih aktif! Kalian harus bisa mengambil benda itu darinya."**

**"****Serahkan masalah itu padaku!"**akhirnya suara arogan sulung Jung terdengar juga.

.

.

Lantai 18

Lantai 19

Lantai 20...TING!

Pintu lift terbuka lebar dan dengan langkah cepat Chen Feng segera menuju satu-satunya pintu yang akan membuatnya segera bertemu dengan Inha. Dalam lift tadi dia sempat meragukan pesan yang diterimanya karena tampaknya gedung ini tak berpenghuni namun semua keraguan itu ditepisnya karena Chen Feng yakin sekali Inha tidak mungkin sebodoh itu hingga mau bertunangan dengan _namja _yang bahkan belum dikenalnya baik.

"INHA! INHA DIMANA KAU?"teriak Chen Feng saat pintu atap gedung sudah dibukanya dan tidak dilihatnya seorang pun menunggu disana. "INHA INI AKU! KELUARLAH!"suara keras Chen Feng seperti terbawa angin kencang yang berhembus namun telinga bisa menangkap langkah pelan dari arah belakangnya.

Sepasang mata Duan Chen Feng begitu terkejut saat berbalik dan melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum simpul dan sorot mata dingin yang begitu dibencinya. "Jung Jaejoong, kenapa kau ada disini? Dimana Inha?"tanya Chen Feng dengan tangan terkepal, sekarang dia mulai yakin jika pesan itu pasti bukan dari Lee Inha!

"Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang ada disini! Selamat malam, Duan Chen Feng!"

Senyum sinis terkuak dibibir Chen Feng saat melihat kemunculan si arogan Jung Yunho yang sekarang sudah berdiri disamping Jung Jaejoong sambil merangkul bahu kembarannya itu seperti biasa. "Sudah kuduga, ini pasti ulah kalian lagi!"tuding Chen Feng sinis.

.

.

Tuduhan telak itu mendorong Yunho tertawa pelan sedangkan Jaejoong memilih untuk menghampiri Duan Chen Feng yang sepertinya sedang menahan marah karena sudah menyadari jika dirinya telah tertipu oleh pesan palsu yang memang sengaja dikirim Taecyeon melalui ponsel Lee Inha yang mungkin saat ini sedang sibuk beramah tamah dengan kalangan atas Seoul.

"Kau saja yang bodoh mau datang! Seharusnya kau abaikan saja pesan itu!"suara Jaejoong terdengar tajam meski_ namja_ cantik itu memasang ekspresi polos dan tersenyum lebar saat membalas tatapan marah Chen Feng padanya. "Sayang semua sudah terlambat dan...Kau ada disini sekarang! Bersama kami!"sambung Jaejoong dengan sepasang mata yang memancarkan kilau aneh.

Jantung Chen Feng tiba-tiba berdegub kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya meski angin berhembus kencang diatas atas gedung ini. Dia bukan pengecut namun ekspresi kedua_ namja_ kembar yang pernah mengancam akan membunuhnya ini terlihat begitu menggerikan. Terlebih Chen Feng tahu gedung ini tidak berpenghuni dan terletak disalah satu sudut kota yang terkenal karena tindak kriminalitas.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian memanggilku kesini?"tanya Chen Feng seraya perlahan melihat kearah pintu keluar yang tepat ada dibelakang Jung Yunho yang sekarang sedang memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball _dengan seringai dingin yang ditujukan padanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chen Feng itu, Jaejoong malah melihat kebawah gedung itu sambil menyeringai dan memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Kira-kira seperti apa bentuknya jika ada jatuh dari gedung berlantai 25 ini, Yunnie-ah...Pasti sakit sekali!"Jaejoong bergidik sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri walau dalam hati mengutuk suara tawa Yunho yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Mungkin seperti_ kimchi_! Tipis dan penuh dengan lumuran darah! Sexy dan eksotis!"suara Yunho terdengar begitu acuh saat menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah kembali berdiri dihadapan Chen Feng dengan sorot mata mengancam.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut, Chen Feng-sii? Bukankah kau itu seorang pemberani? Bagaimana jika kami melemparmu ke bawah? Aku penasaran apa kau akan mati? Jika iya, maka namamu akan dikenang sebagai legenda basket yang bunuh diri karena patah hati! Sungguh drama percintaan yang hebat!"

Dari sudut matanya Jaejoong bisa melihat jika Duan Chen Feng mulai merasa ketakutan dan tangan _namja_ Duan itu juga sedang berusaha mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. _"Hyungie, ponselnya! Kita harus mengambilnya!"_desis Jaejoong tajam dalam hati. Mereka harus bisa merebut atau merusak ponsel itu sebelum Duan Chen Feng menghubungi seseorang!

"KALIAN SUDAH GILA!"

Duan Chen Feng berteriak keras saat dilihat kedua_ namja_ kembar itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya dengan seringai lucifer. Chen Feng menggenggam erat ponselnya. Dia harus bisa menghubungi polisi atau siapa pun! Dia tidak mau berakhir ditangan kedua _namja _kembar yang pasti sudah gila ini!

"Hentikan permainan gila kalian ini dan biarkan aku pergi! Bukankah kalian sudah merebut semua milikku? Apa salahku pada kalian? Kau ingin aku minta maaf karena sudah melukaimu? Okey, aku minta maaf! Puas kau, Jung Jaejoong? Kubilang berhenti!"

Wajah angkuh Duan Chen Feng yang sedang berteriak dan mengatakan mereka gila semakin membangkitkan emosi dingin Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu ditahannya demi Yunho agar kembarannya tidak semakin keluar jalur. "Salahmu adalah kau sudah membuat _appa _kami meremehkan dan membandingkan kembaranku denganmu dan itu tidak boleh terjadi!"desis _namja_ berambut panjang itu sengit.

"Dan malam ini kau harus mati karena tidak ada yang boleh melukai kembaranku!"sambung Yunho tak kalah dingin.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk yan memberikan reviews. Sorry untuk yang merasa cerita ini kejam, gk masuk akal dll. Sudah tahukan alasan kenapa si kembar jung membenci Duan Chen Feng? Satu lagi, dari chap ini mungkin semua sudah terungkap, yang ingin membunuh Jo In Sung bukanlah si kembar jung.

OKEY, SEE YOU ^^


	22. Chapter 20-WHERE ARE YOU?

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TAP TAP TAP

"Hosh...Hosh...Arghh..."

Peluh sudah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuh Duan Chen Feng yang nafasnya mulai tersenggal karena harus terus berlari dengan cepat menyusuri lantai 18 yang hanya berpenerangan minim dan dipenuhi dengan ratusan barang rongsokan sambil terus melirik ke belakang karena dia tahu kedua_ namja_ kembar yang sudah tidak waras itu pasti sedang mengejarnya. Berulang kali Chen Feng memaki kebodohannya yang mau saja terjebak hanya dengan pesan singkat dari Inha yang bahkan belum dia cek kebenarannya.

"Erghhh...Hosh...Host...Mungkin aku harus tempat yang aman dulu!"

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat Chen Feng harus mengigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan erangan kesakitan lolos dari mulutnya karena kaki kirinya mendapat pukulan kuat dari tongkat_ baseball_ Jung Yunho saat dia mendorong sulung Jung itu sekuat tenaga kuat agar bisa membuka pintu dan kabur dari lantai 20 . Sekarang kakinya yang sakit dan hampir mati rasa ini benar-benar menghambat kecepatan larinya. Dia harus bisa keluar dari gedung terkutuk ini dan melapor ke kantor polisi terdekat jika putra kembar dari si raja media Jung sudah gila dan berusaha membunuhnya!

Jung _twins_ yang selalu dipuja setiap media layaknya malaikat itu ternyata adalah sepasang Lucifer yang sudah tidak waras!

"Kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Jung sialan! Akan kubuat kalian menyesal telah mencoba melakukan ini padaku!"rutuk Chen Feng seraya mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya sambil berusaha menemukan pintu darurat karena lift yang tadi digunakannya untuk naik ke lantai 20 sama sekali tidak berfungsi lagi dan dia yakin itu adalah ulah dari kedua Jung itu.

Mata Chen Feng melihat ke sekeliling lantai 18 itu dengan panic saat dia mendengar ada langkah kaki samar yang mulai terdengar mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Ketakutan dan ketegangan merambati seluruh tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku sedangkan tangannya yang lengket dengan keringat gemetar hebat saat berusaha menarik kuat pintu darutat yang terasa begitu berat.

BRAKKK...

Pintu berat itu terbuka dengan suara keras yang begitu mengejutkan Chen Feng hingga tanpa sadar dirinya memaki pelan sebelum mulai menghambur kearah tangga dan berlari turun ke lantai 17 yang mungkin saja lift-nya masih berfungsi, doanya cepat dalam hati seraya bersumpah akan membuat kedua _namja_ kembar itu membayar mahal apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini!

Alasan mereka membencinya, menghancurkan hidupnya dan ingin menyingkirkannya sungguh tidak masuk akal!

.

.

.

_Dalam mata Chen Feng, sosok cantik nan anggun Jung Jaejoong yang baru saja berdesis sengit padanya sekarang terlihat begitu mengerikan dan dipenuhi dendam bahkan melebihi wajah sangar kembarannya yang juga sedang menatap Chen Feng dengan kilau aneh sambil memainkan tongkat baseball setelah mengancam akan membunuh dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan tidak manusiawi. _

"_Aku bahkan tidak mengenal tuan Jung selain yang kulihat dari TV!"teriak Chen Feng tak kalah keras dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur tegang karena apa yang baru disemburkan kedua namja yang baru dikenalnya ini sungguh tidak masuk akal._

_Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Chen Feng, kedua namja kembar itu perlahan berjalan semakin mendekat padanya dengan aura gelap yang seperti menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Jantung Chen Feng bertalu hebat, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh punggungnya dan tanpa sadar dia melangkah mundur. "Jangan mendekat!"sergah Chen feng kuat._

"_Kau mau berkilah tidak mengenal appa kami? Keberadaanmu itu sudah mengganggu hidup kami dan aku sangat membencinya! Aku ini jauh lebih baik darimu dan itu sudah kubuktikan! Kau hanyalah kerikil kecil yang menghalangiku!"suara tajam Jung Yunho yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya membuat Chen Feng terdiam dengan wajah pucat._

_Berdiri disamping Yunho membuat Jaejoong dengan mudah membaca pikiran Yunho dan tahu jika emosi kembarannya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas. Bayangan-bayangan dimana tuan Jung sering memuji dan juga membandingkan Yunho dengan namja Duan yang sedang ketakutan itu berkelebat dalam benak Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk lengan Yunho dan meremasnya pelan._

"_Apa kau tahu, Duan Chen Feng yang terhormat jika kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang itu karena belas kasihan dari appa kami? Tanpa appa kami, mungkin kau sudah membusuk di jalanan atau bahkan mungkin sudah mati kelaparan!"suara Jaejoong begitu sinis dan penuh dengan sarkasme tajam. _

_Rasa sakit hati Yunho yang paling tidak suka dibandingkan dengan siapa pun itu sudah mendorong Jaejoong yang biasanya bersikap lebih lembut menjadi segarang induk beruang karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa memancing emosinya adalah jika kembarannya yang sangat dicintainya terluka. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jaejoong melihat bagaimana kerasnya Yunho belajar bermain basket dan juga belajar untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk membanggakan tuan Jung!_

"_Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, nae sarang! Semua rasa sakit itu akan terbayarkan!"suara tegas Yunho terdengar jelas dalam kepala Jaejoong yang refleks mengangguk _

"_Aku sungguh tidak mengenal kalian sebelum pertandingan basket itu! Apalagi tuan Jung dan apa maksudmu aku hidup dari belas kasihan? Jaga mulutmu itu Jung Jaejoong!"seru Chen Feng tidak terima meski dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya sekaligus menunjukkan ekspresi tenang sembari memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa pergi dari gedung kosong ini._

_Derai tawa Jaejoong mengalun indah dan seakan tidak tepat dalam situasi tegang di atap gedung Amesty ini. "Dasar pembohong! Aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang selama ini membiayai hidupmu!"herdik Jaejoong yang semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho karena dia tidak mau ini berakhir cepat!_

"_Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Jung Jaejoong!"teriak Chen Feng yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak mengenal tuan Jung dan siapa yang membiayai hidupku itu bukan urusan kalian!"bentak Chen Feng kasar dengan mata melotot karena dia paling benci jika diingatkan pada masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kedua putra kebanggaan tuan Jung ternyata adalah psikopat! Tempat kalian seharusnya ada di rumah sakit jiwa!"kecam Chen Feng yang tidak mau bersusah payah mengendalikan lidahnya lagi._

"_Dan tempatmu adalah membusuk di nereka!"Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat dilihatnya namja itu terpancing oleh kata-katanya._

_Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Chen Feng yang sedang dilanda emosi menghambur kearah Jaejoong dan mendorong kuat namja cantik itu hingga tersungkur disisi kiri atap yang dipenuhi dengan kursi-kursi yang rusak. Chen Feng mendengar jelas ringisan tajam Jung Jaejoong saat dia berlari cepat menuju pintu namun bodohnya dia tidak menyadari jika Jung Yunho sedang memegang tongkat baseball dan mengayunkannya kuat kearah kaki kirinya_

.

.

.

.

Dari ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan puluhan computer yang menunjukkan setiap sisi gedung tanpa terkecuali itu, Kyuhyun melihat sosok tinggi besar Duen Chen Feng yang sedang berlari dengan kaki diseret menuju lantai 17 dimana dia akan melihat hal-hal yang mungkin akan membuat_ namja_ Duan itu semakin takut dan mungkin menyesali keputusannya kembali ke Seoul untuk membantu _team_ basket Shinki.

"Dia sudah hampir mencapai lantai 17!"lapor Kyuhyun datar melalui alat komunikasinya karena jujur dia masih tetap dengan pendapat awalnya.

Cukup buat Duan Chen Feng takut dan meninggalkan Seoul selamanya, mereka tidak perlu menghabisinya!

L bisa melihat jelas sorot jengkel dalam sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang terus mengawasi Changmin yang sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Chansung yang ditunjukkan salah satu layar, mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil dan L tahu meski Kyuhyun keras dan egois namun _namja_ berambut ikal itu juga sangat adil. Cho Kyuhyun hanya akan mengamuk jika orang-orang yang disakitinya terluka dan L sudah memberitahu rahasia kecil itu pada Changmin yang pasti bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik!

"Aku tahu kau benci ini, Kyu tapi ingat ini sudah dimulai dan jika _namja _Duan itu selamat maka Changmin dan aku mungkin akan di penjara!" L menatap tegas pada Kyuhyun yang akan mendebatnya namun akhirnya memilih diam dan kembali menatap layar yang menunjukkan sosok jangkung Shim Changmin.

Dalam hati L tersenyum lebar karena dia tahu pasti kelemahan terbesar saudaranya itu terletak pada rasa cinta Kyuhyun pada putra tunggal Menteri Shim yang sudah disukainya sejak awal mereka menginjak SHINKI SHS 3 tahun yang lalu!

.

.

.

.

"Hello, Duan Chen Feng...Dimana kau?"

Jung Yunho sengaja berseru dengan suara keras seraya menahan tawa karena jelas dia sudah tahu dimana_ namja_ Duan itu sekarang dari laporan yang baru disampaikan Kyuhyun mereka. Kejutan kecil sedang menunggu Duan Chen Feng di lantai 17. _"Aku penasaran dia akan bertahan sampai lantai berapa sebelum sadar jika mau tidak mau..."_guman Yunho dalam hati sementara senyum miring terulas dibibirnya yang mengecup cepat pipi Jaejoong yang berjalan disampingnya.

"_Mau tidak mau dia harus kembali ke lantai 20 dan melompat kebawah dengan suka rela atau sedikit dorongan dari kita!"_sambung Jaejoong dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

Meski lantai 18 itu hanya berpenerangan minim yang memang sudah sengaja diatur seperti itu namun kedua _namja _kembar itu terlihat berjalan dengan langkah santai karena mereka menggunakan kacamata khusus yang bahkan seekor kucing pun tidak akan lolos dari pengamatan jeli mereka.

"Kau sudah berani melukaiku, jadi ayo kita bermain dulu, Chen Feng-ah..."Jaejoong terkekeh pelan saat menimpali seruan Yunho tadi. Permainan ini memang sangat menarik karena dari alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga mereka, Jaejoong bisa mendengar jelas suara tawa dari teman-temannya, kecuali Kyuhyun yang tampak masih setengah hati terlibat dalam rencana mengerikan ini.

Dengan tangan yang tetap setia merangkul erat bahu ramping kembarannya, Yunho memainkan tongkat _baseball _yang ada ditangan kanannya sambil kembali berteriak dengan nada mengejek yang terdengar jelas,"Apa kau sedang bersembunyi? Hey, atlet basket jangan jadi pengecut! Tunjukkan nyalimu! Bukankah kau bilang ingin menghancurkan kami? Buktikan itu sekarang!"tantang Yunho lagi.

"_**Aku sudah menghidupkan speaker, jadi pasti namja Duan itu bisa mendengar suara kalian dengan jelas!"**_beritahu L dengan sisa tawa dalam suara jahilnya.

Suara tawa keras Hwang Chansung juga memenuhi indera pendengaran mereka sebelum putra Prof. Hwang itu menimpali ucapan L dengan gurauan aneh khas dirinya. _**"Mungkin saja sang atlet basket itu sedang menangis disalah satu pojok! Atau mungkin dia sudah pipis di celana? Coba saja kau cari dari bau-nya, Joongie!"**_sarannya semakin tidak masuk akal yang diikuti tawa menggelegar Changmin.

Seringai tipis terukir di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang mengabaikan semua suara yang didengarnya dan memilih bertatapan dengan sepasang mata musang milik kembarannya yang dia tahu sudah sangat tidak sabar mengakhiri hidup _namja_ yang paling mereka benci karena selalu dibanggakan oleh sang _appa_ yang sering mengeluh tentang sikap antisocial kedua putra kembarnya_._

"Pasti kau sedang mencari bantuan 'kan, Chen Feng? Tapi sayang sekali, gedung ini kosong!"suara lembut Jaejoong itu terdengar sedih dan penuh rasa simpati meski perasaan itu tidak terlihat sedikit pun dalam sorot matanya yang sedingin es saat melihat pintu darurat yang menuju lantai 17 terbuka lebar. _"Kita turun, hyungie!"_gumannya dalam hati pada Yunho yang mengangguk pelan.

Jemari kedua _namja _kembar yang selalu melakukan apa saja untuk saling melindungi itu bertautan erat saat mulai menuruni tangga,"Lari-lah sejauh yang kau bisa, Duen Chen Feng tapi akan kupastikan riwayatmu tamat malam ini!"desis Yunho yang diikuti dengan senyum aneh yang membuat wajah tampan sulung Jung itu terlihat menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

Dalam salah satu ruangan kecil berbau menyengat di lantai 17, Duan Chen Feng memang sedang meringkuk diantara tumpukan kardus besar yang terbengkalai. Dia berusaha menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Tangannya yang gemetar membuatnya berkali-kali gagal menekan kombinasi password yang sudah dihapalnya, mulutnya juga tanpa henti memaki apa saja untuk melampiaskan ketegangan yang menyelimutinya karena dia mendengar jelas suara dari kedua _namja_ kembar yang mengejek sekaligus mengancamnya itu.

Saat ini Chen Feng merasa dirinya seperti tikus yang terperangkap dalam labiran tak berujung yang diciptakan khusus untuknya!

"Sial! Kenapa ponsel ini tidak bisa digunakan?"desis Chen Feng saat tidak melihat ada tanda signal di ponselnya walau dia sudah mengangkat tinggi benda kecil itu. "Aku harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini karena kedua Jung itu gila dan pasti akan membunuhku!"dengan panic Chen Feng mondar mandir dalam ruangan kecil itu sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar karena mungkin saja ada signal yang bisa didapatnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap dan waspada Chen Feng keluar dari ruangan itu dan mulai menyusuri setiap sudut lantai 17 untuk mencari pintu atau apa saja yang bisa digunakannya untuk melawan sekaligus melarikan diri hingga tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar olehnya. Seperti bisikan sayup yang diikuti tawa cekikikan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Itu jelas bukan suara dari salah satu kembar Jung itu!

"Apa gedung itu berhantu? Tidak! Itu pasti halusinasiku saja!"guman Chen Feng saat dia merasa melihat sesuatu berkelebat cepat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "itu hanya pikiranmu! Itu tidak nyata!"Chen Feng berguman panik seraya mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan lagi rasa sakit di kakinya.

Suara aneh itu terdengar semakin kuat ditelinganya diikuti hembusan angin dingin dan juga sinar biru yang tiba-tiba terlihat disalah satu sudut ruangan yang hampir tidak berpenerangan itu selain cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari sela-sela ventilasi udara. Mata Duan Chen Feng hampir meloncat keluar saat tanpa sadar dirinya menjerit kuat karena melihat wajah paling mengerikan yang sedang tersenyum padanya di salah satu sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi kardus itu.

"AAAARGGGRHHHHHHH..."

Seraya melupakan semua rasa sakit dan takutnya, Chen Feng berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pintu darurut untuk menuju lantai bawah. Beberapa kali dia terjatuh yang membuat kakinya semakin parah. Dia bisa merasakan sosok mengerikan berambut panjang itu terus mengejarnya saat Chen Feng melirik ke belakang, suara tawa aneh itu terus saja terdengar meski dia sudah berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga yang entah mengapa terdapat banyak sekali bercak darah dan bau anyir.

"PERGIIIIII!"teriak Chen Feng lagi karena kali ini ada mahkluk seperti zombie dengan tubuh hancur menghalangi langkahnya ditangga dan hampir membuatnya terjerembab jika saja refleks tidak cepat, tanpa menoleh lagi Chen Feng masuk ke lantai 16 dan segera mencari pintu darurat lain, mengabaikan setiap hal aneh yang terlihat olehnya!

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu sudut lantai 17 tadi, Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat bagaimana atlet basket yang selalu dipuji sang _appa_ itu lari seperti orang bodoh karena dikejar oleh visual beberapa hantu yang sengaja diperlihatkan oleh L melalui beberapa alat canggih yang mereka pasang. Ini benar-benar mengasyikan, sayang waktu mereka sangat terbatas!

"Kau dengar jeritannya itu, _hyungie?_ Seharusnya kita merekam dan menyebarnya!"kekeh Jaejoong yang diikuti tawa keras Yunho yang segera menarik lengan _namja_ cantik itu karena mereka harus mengambil ponsel yang masih ada ditangan Duan Chen Feng sebelum_ namja_ itu menghubungi seseorang di luar sana.

"_Kau ingat tadi dia bilang kita gila, hyungie..."_Jaejoong berguman dalam hati sambil menuruni tangga darurat itu tanpa melirik sekilas pun pada darah binatang yang sengaja ditumpahkan Chansung untuk menambah efek mengertikan selain visual hantu berwajah hancur itu.

Dengusan malas keluar dari bibir Yunho yang merangkul erat bahu Jaejoong yang menggenakan mantel hitam untuk menutupi tuxedo pestanya_,"Maka kita lakukan hal paling gila untuknya, Luv...Akan kubuat dia mati perlahan!"_bisik Yunho dingin terlebih saat dia melihat goresan kecil ditangan Jaejoong yang disebabkan_ namja_ Duan itu.

"**Dia sudah berada di lantai 14! Kalian akan terbahak jika melihat kondisinya yang sangat kacau sekarang!"**suara tajam L tiba-tiba tanpa tahu dia sedang menyela apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua _namja_ kembar itu tanpa membuka sedikit pun mulut mereka.

Dengan tenang Yunho mematikan alat komunikasi yang bisa menghubungkan suaranya ke speaker dan menghidupkan alat khusus agar hanya teman-temannya yang bisa mendengar suaranya. "Hentikan dia disana L dan kunci pintu darurat menuju lantai 13! Buka pintu lift lantai ini!"perintahnya tegas.

"**Apa maksudmu, Yunho? Kami sedang menunggunya disini!"**protes Changmin tidak terima dengan suara keras.

"**Jangan bilang kalau kau membatalkan rencana ini? Dia bisa membuat kita semua mati di penjara! Kita tidak boleh melepaskannya hidup-hidup!"**kali ini suara baritone Chansung yang terdengar marah ditelinga Yunho yang sudah mengatup rapat mulutnya.

Tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho mendorong Jaejoong untuk mengambil alih seraya berjalan cepat kearah lift yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. "Tidak ada yang dibatal tapi akan dipercepat! Ingat waktu kita sangat terbatas! Chwang, aku ingin kau dan juga Changmin naik ke lantai 18 dan mulai saja rencana kalian disana! Kami menuju lantai 14 sekarang!"dengan fasih Jaejoong mengatakan semua yang ada dalam benak Yunho sementara kembarannya itu menyeringai kecil padanya.

"**Baik, aku mengerti!"**sahut Changmin kasar, sepertinya_ namja_ jangkung itu masih merasa kesal dengan perubahan rencana yang mendadak ini. **"Seharusnya kita tidak memilih hari ini!"**gerutunya yang langsung diikuti guman setuju dari Chansung tentang kali ini tidak seru.

Protes kecil itu diabaikan Jaejoong yang lebih memilih bicara pada Kyuhyun yang sedang ada di ruang panel,"Kyu, tolong hidupkan saja lift antara lantai 14 dan 20! Jangan halangi _namja _Duan itu lagi! Kita percepat permainan ini!"perintahnya kali ini dengan suara yang lebih ramah.

"**Akan kulakukan, Joongie! Hati-hatilah, Chwang!"**

Dengan mudah Jaejoong menangkap sebersit nada khawatir dalam suara Kyuhyun yang ditujukan pada Changmin yang hanya tertawa kecil dan berguman tentang santai dan jangan pikirkan apapun pada _namjachingu-_nya yang sudah mendengus kesal dan membalas ucapan Changmin itu dengan kata-kata tajam.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuh Chen Feng sudah mati rasa, nafasnya semakin berat dan dia seperti mandi dalam keringatnya sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah lupa berapa lantai yang telah dilewatinya sementara dia melarikan diri dari semua mahkluk aneh yang tanpa lelah mengejar dan berusaha menggapai tubuhnya yang sudah penuh memar karena berulang kali dia terjatuh ataupun menabrak dinding.

Dari sudut matanya, Chen Feng bisa melihat dia sudah ada di lantai 14 dan pintu darurat sialan menuju lantai 13 tidak bisa dibuka meski dia sudah menendang dan mendobraknya berulang kali hingga bahunya terasa remuk. Sekarang dia semakin yakin jika ada orang lain selain si kembar Jung yang sedang mempermainkan hidupnya dalam gedung ini!

"Kau harus tenang! Jangan biarkan mereka menang!"guman Chen Feng yang berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Senyum _namja_ Duan itu melebar saat dilihatnya signal di ponsel kecil itu. Dengan gerakan tergesa Chen Feng segera menghubungi salah satu_ namja_ yang pasti bisa menolongnya keluar dari gedung sialan ini!

"Ayo angkat! Angkat cepat, TOP! Kau harus membantuku!"doa Chen Feng yang semakin panic karena walaupun tersambung, kapten dalam team basket Shinki itu tidak menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derap langkah kaki itu membuat jantung Chen Feng hampir berhenti. Ada yang sedang mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi! Mereka tidak boleh menemukannya sebelum dia berhasil meminta bantuan! Dia sudah berhasil lari sejauh ini dari mereka dan tidak akan menyerah!

"_**Hallo, ada apa mencariku, hyung?"**_

Tanpa sadar Chen Feng menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara berat TOP diseberang sana. Baru saja dia akan menjawab pertanyaan TOP itu saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja merebut paksa ponselnya. Sekarang didepan Chen Feng telah berdiri si kembar Jung yang sedang tersenyum miring padanya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"JANGAN!"

Chen Feng berteriak kuat tepat pada saat ponselnya diinjak sampai hancur oleh sepatu _boots _yang dikenakan Jung Yunho yang sekarang membungkuk didepannya dengan tangan mencengkaram kuat lengannya. "Sudah cukup berlarinya! Aku bosan bermain!"desisnya tajam seraya memaksa Chen Feng yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok untuk berdiri tegak.

Membuang jauh semua rasa takutnya, Chen Feng meraih sebuah balok yang dilihatnya tergeletak dekat kakinya dan menghantamkan benda itu pada bahu Jung Yunho yang sontak melepaskan cengkramannya dengan tatapan garang.

"Wow, ternyata tikus kecil tadi sudah berani! Tampaknya kau dapat lawan sepadan, _hyungie!"_Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kilat benci di mata Chen Feng.

Sindiran tajam Jung Jaejoong itu semakin menguatkan tekad Chen Feng untuk bertahan hidup dan memastikan kedua _namja_ kembar itu mati ditangannya. "Majulah! Aku tidak takut pada kalian!"dengan membabi buta _namja _Chen itu melayangkan pukulannya pada Yunho yang semakin emosi.

"Bagus sekali, Duan Chen Feng! Aku memang jauh lebih suka pada musuh yang berani melawanku!"desis Yunho tajam dan langsung menyerang Duan Chen Feng dengan tongkat _baseball y_ang digenggamnya kuat sementara Jaejoong dengan santai memilih duduk nyaman disalah satu meja bobrok yang ada diruangan itu karena dia yakin siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya.

"Jangan sampai mati!"tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho yang sedang menghantam kuat perut Duan Chen Feng yang baru saja menendangnya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk yang masih terus mengikuti TWINS yang mungkin akan ending 3 chapter lagi! kalau ada yang aneh dalam chap ini abaikan saja. Chapter depan akan dipost minggu depan.

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	23. Chapter 21 - GOOD BYE, DCF

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ballroom_ gedung mewah yang menjadi tempat pertunangan itu semakin ramai dengan banyaknya tamu undangan yang hadir dan tampak sibuk membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk mengobrol, baik sekedar saling bertukar kabar atau pun membahas tentang masalah bisnis yang mereka geluti. Dalam salah satu kelompok kecil itu Shim Heechul terlihat sedang tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Hwang Ji Woon tentang betapa joroknya Chansung yang dengan semua koleksi video porno di kamarnya yang lebih mirip dengan tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Kau tahu dia bahkan meletakkan_ cup_ ramen yang mungkin sudah berjamur di bawah ranjang! Ya Tuhan, mungkin aku akan mati berdiri jika harus membersihkan kamarnya sendiri!"ekspresi jijik yang ditunjukkan Ji Woon membuahkan tawa berderai dari kedua _yeoja_ yang berdiri mengelilinginya.

Masih dengan sisa tawa dibibirnya, Heechul memeluk ringan sahabatnya yang sedang merasa kesal itu. "Jangan terus mengeluh, Ji Woonie. Seharusnya kau senang karena dia bertingkah seperti remaja lainnya. Changmin bahkan lebih parah! Tingkah normal seperti itu harus kita syukuri! Kau setuju, Bummie?"dengan anggun Heechul meneguk minumannya seraya menunggu sahutan dari Kibum yang sepertinya masih memikirkan pembicaraan mereka 1 jam yang lalu.

Tatapan tajam mata Heechul padanya seperti lecut cambuk yang menyadarkan Kibum jika ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk memikirkan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi meski Kibum merasa sangat gelisah. "Tentu saja aku sangat setuju! Aku bahkan ingin sekali melihat koleksi video porno atau bekas _cup_ ramen di kamar si kembar yang terlalu bersih dan rapi itu!"dengan senyum kecil Kibum ikut mengeluhkan sikap kedua putra kesayangannya meski dia telah menyembunyikan rahasia terbesar tentang si kembar dari kedua sahabat terbaiknya ini.

"Mereka masih belum berubah? Ckck, jika terus seperti kau akan berakhir tanpa cucu!"cela Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ji Woon yang sudah terkekeh pelan.

Wajah Kibum merengut kesal dan menatap garang pada Heechul yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh,"Kau sedang mengutukku,_ eonnie_? Jahat sekali!"tuduhnya telak.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta sesuai dengan yang kau ceritakan!"Heechul langsung menyuarakan keberatannya meski sorot mata dan senyumnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. "Eh, bukankah itu Rei Matsumoto?"seru Heechul tiba-tiba yang membuat Kibum dan Ji Woon sontak berbalik kearah yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu.

Sepasang mata Ji Woon melebar saat melihat wanita yang pernah menjadi sahabat sekaligus musuh mereka itu. Hampir 20 tahun tidak bertemu dan sekarang Rei tiba-tiba ada ditengah pesta pertunangan putra keluarga Ok. Ini pasti bukan kebetulan semata, batin Ji Woon seraya melirik cepat kedua sahabatnya yang pasti punya pendapat yang sama dengannya.

"Kau benar, Chullie! Bagaimana bisa dia ada di pesta ini juga? Apa tuan Ok mengenal keluarga tua itu? Kalau benar, itu artinya keluarga Ok bukan sekedar pebisnis biasa!"sorot penuh curiga dilayangkan Hwang Ji Woon pada sosok tuan Ok yang terlihat serius mendengar apa yang dibicarakan tuan Jung dan juga seorang _namja _lain padanya.

"Suamiku juga ada diantara mereka! Jadi daripada kita berspekulasi, ayo sapa teman lama kita itu."Kibum mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kelompok kecil yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi alot.

Dalam hati, Kibum merasa jika kemunculan keluarga Matsumoto di Seoul pasti dengan sebuah tujuan dan dia harus mencari tahu apa tujuan itu dan dari mana suaminya mengenal keluarga pembunuh bayaran sekaligus mafia yang sangat ditakuti di Jepang itu!

.

.

.

.

**Ex-Zone Pub**

"_Hyung! Hyung!_ Ada apa denganmu? _Hyung_ jawab aku!"

Keempat_ namja_ muda yang sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja bulat yang dipenuhi minuman dan makanan kecil itu menatap penasaran pada TOP yang terus berteriak pada ponselnya dengan ekspresi antara bingung dan takut terlebih saat mereka melihat TOP memaki kasar pada ponsel yang digenggamnya begitu erat.

"Siapa itu? Kenapa kau begitu panik?"Tanya Minho yang tiba-tiba merasa gelisah karena melihat TOP merasa panic adalah peristiwa yang sangat langka.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minho yang diikuti dengan sorot penasaran yang dilayangkan Lee Joon, Daesung, Taeyang padanya TOP segera meraih sebotol_ soju_ dan langsung meneguknya karena jujur hatinya terasa begitu kacau setelah mendengar suara jeritan _sunbae_ yang ternyata sudah menghubunginya berulang kali.

"Tadi itu Chen Feng_ hyung_ dan dia berteriak keras seperti ketakutan sebelum tiba-tiba sambungan ponsel itu terputus! Saat aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi, ponselnya sudah tidak aktif!"Cerita TOP dengan wajah tegang. "Apa menurut kalian telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"terdengar nada ragu dan khawatir dalam suara TOP yang biasanya penuh percaya diri.

Lee Joon mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya kembali fokus pada lantai dansa,"Mungkin saja dia sedang mabuk! Ini 'kan hari pertunangan Inha dengan Ok Taecyeon!"gumannya yang merasa kali ini TOP sangat berlebihan.

"Aku setuju dengan Lee Joon! Mungkin saja dia mabuk karena patah hati!"Ucap Daesung yang lebih memilih minum sambil membayangkan wajah menawan Jung Jaejoong yang akan makan siang bersamanya lagi besok setelah dia melakukan beberapa hal kecil untuk _namja _cantik yang sudah menawan hatinya itu.

Ekspresi masam TOP yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan pendapat acuh kedua sahabatnya mendorong Taeyang ikut bersuara,"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _hyung_! Besok Duan Chen Feng akan kembali ke Amerika, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya malam ini dia sedikit mabuk!"

Meski ketiga temannya terlihat tidak peduli, lain dengan Minho yang sangat mengenal karakter Duan Chen Feng dan tahu pasti tidak mungkin _namja _Duan itu mabuk hanya karena masalah cinta. "Ayo kita ke apartemennya!"ajaknya pada TOP yang terlihat begitu gelisah menatap ponselnya.

"Aku setuju! Kita seharusnya menghibur Chen Feng_ hyung_ malam ini dan bukannya sibuk berpesta!"tergesa TOP berdiri sambil menarik kuat Taeyang dan Lee Joon yang mengerutu jika sayang sekali mereka harus meninggalkan makanan dan minuman yang bahkan belum tersentuh. "D, kau tidak ikut?"tanya TOP saat dilihatnya daesung yang masih duduk dan sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kalian pergi saja! Aku masih mau disini..."Daesung menolak ikut dengan TOP cs karena jujur walaupun Chen Feng sahabatnya, namun bukan berarti dia setuju dengan kecurangan _Ace_ basket yang sudah melukai Jung Jaejoong yang disukainya itu.

.

.

.

.

**GEDUNG AMESTY**

"Duan Chen Feng...Ayo keluar! Kau sudah menyerah?"

"**Dia bersembunyi disalah satu lift!"**suara tegang L terdengar jelas ditelinga Chansung yang langsung memberi isyarat pada Changmin yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

Awalnya ini mungkin hanya permainan untuk mengusir kebosanan bagi Chansung namun saat melihat bagaimana arogannya _namja_ Duan itu menghadapi Yunho dengan sebuah balok kayu dan bahkan berusaha memukul Jaejoong yang untungnya mampu menghindar dengan cara melompati meja yang didudukinya, semua permainan telah berakhir dan sekarang keinginan mereka hanya satu, mengakhiri hidup si atlet basket yang sombong dan sudah terlalu banyak tahu itu!

"Lawan kami seperti kau melawan Yunho _hyung_ tadi! Aku benci seorang pengecut!"cela Changmin yang mulai merasa kesal sambil menendang-nendang setiap pintu di lantai 18 itu walau mereka jelas tahu dimana Duan Chen Feng bersembunyi sekarang.

"**Jalankan lagi lift itu, Kyu! Biarkan dia naik ke atap Amesty! Kami sudah ada disini!"**kali ini suara Jaejoong yang terdengar melalui alat komunikasi mereka, tampaknya si kembar telah bersiap menunggu di atap. **"Ckck, baru kali ini aku setuju dengan Changmin! Kita kekurangan waktu untuk bermain!"**keluhan Jaejoong itu membuat Chansung terbahak keras dan menepuk santai bahu Changmin yang menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

Di ruang panel Cho Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan 2 perintah berbeda yang diterimanya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu melirik cepat pada L yang sedang focus pada layar yang menunjukkan keberadaan_ namja_ Duan itu dalam salah satu lift di lantai 18. "Tapi Changmin memintaku untuk menghentikan lift itu dulu! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Joongie?"akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya paling tenang.

Apa yang terjadi selama 1 jam terakhir ini begitu menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun terlebih saat dia melihat bagaimana Duan Chen Feng dengan beringas melawan Jung Yunho yang tanpa ragu membalas setiap serangan atlet basket itu. Darah dan memar yang terlihat oleh Kyuhyun sungguh menambah ketegangan yang menyelimuti hatinya yang tiba-tiba bersyukur jika dia bukanlah musuh dari si kembar Jung!

"**Waktu kalian hanya 15 menit untuk bermain, **_**Dude**_**! Kita tidak boleh terlambat kembali ke pesta itu! Kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!"**

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghapus selapis keringat di keningnya saat mendengar suara dingin tak berperasaaan Jung Yunho yang menyapa telinganya. "Aku sudah menghentikan lift itu dan membuka pintunya!"beritahu Kyuhyun cepat seraya menekan beberapa tombol dan mematikan alat komunikasi mereka karena dia butuh melepaskan ketegangan dan ketakutannya.

"Aku bisa gila! L, kau lihat yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana...Bagaimana..."suara terbata Kyuhyun menghilang dan dia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua pahanya. "Aku sungguh takut, L! Mereka serius mau membunuh _namja_ itu!"lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

L beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang sedikit terguncang mendapati fakta jika kekasihnya tidaklah sepolos yang terlihat. Setelah memasang raut wajah datar, L menepuk kuat bahu Kyuhyun hingga saudaranya itu mengangkat kepalanya,"Dari awal kau menyukai Changmin, bukankah kau sudah tahu jika dia adalah pewaris dari keluarga yakuza?"L tersenyum kecil melihat anggukan cepat Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau terus mendekati dia?"L menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. "Kita bahkan mendalami basket karena obsesimu pada dia, bukan? Jadi sekarang setelah Shim Changmin menjadi milikmu, maka kau harus menerima baik dan buruknya!"sambung L dengan suara dingin seraya meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun yang begitu tegang.

Semua yang dikatakan L benar, mereka bisa sejauh ini karena cinta buta yang diam-diam dirasakan Kyuhyun pada putra menteri Shim itu,"Tapi dia akan membunuh seseorang! Bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya?"teriak Kyuhyun sedikit histeris.

"Dan orang itu akan membunuh Changmin-mu jika kita menolongnya!"bentak L tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat. "Pilihan ada ditanganmu sekarang, Kyu! Lihat itu, Duan Chen Feng baru saja menghantam bahu Changmin dengan sebuah kursi!"dengan kasar L membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang membelakangi layar.

Wajah takut Kyuhyun dalam sekejab berubah, katakan saja dia juga sama gilanya dengan Jung _twins_ dan yang lainnya karena Kyuhyun juga tidak suka jika harus melihat Changmin terluka. Tanpa memikirkan lagi apa yang terus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, kyuhyun kembali menghidupkan alat komunikasi mereka.

"Kita putus jika kau sampai kalah, Chwang!"desis Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat saat melihat Changmin menyeringai tajam dan mulai serius meladeni Duan Chen Feng yang sudah terengah-engah dan berusaha lari kearah lift yang sudah dihidupkan lagi oleh L.

.

.

.

.

Diatas atap Amesty, Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bersandar pada Yunho yang memeluk erat tubuhnya tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan rasa posesifnya pada Changmin yang pasti tadi berpura-pura kalah agar _namjachingu_-nya itu tidak lagi merasa ragu dan mungkin saja akan berbalik menentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"_Kyuhyun sudah ditangan kita, hyungie...Aku senang sekali.."_guman Jaejoong dalam hati seraya memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang melingkar disekeliling perutnya sebelum beranjak dan berbalik untuk berdiri diantara kedua kaki kembarannya yang duduk diatas sebuah kotak kayu. Dengan jemari lentiknya, _namja_ berambut panjang itu membelai pelan rahang tegas kembarannya itu sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. _"Kenapa hyung-ku yang tampan ini muram sekali? Bukankah rencana kita berjalan lancar?"_Jaejoong mengecup dan menjilat nakal bibir tebal Yunho yang masih terkatup rapat.

Melihat sosok indah yang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hatinya itu sedang mencoba menggodanya dengan bibir mungil dan jemari nakal itu, Yunho menyeringai dalam hati sebelum tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga melekat erat padanya dan melumat kuat mulut kecil yang sedang terkesiap itu, "_Mereka terlalu lama! Aku benci menunggu!"_rutuk sulung Jung itu sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong tanpa peduli pada dengusan malas _namja _cantik yang sudah mulai membalas lumatannya itu.

"_Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang..."_guman Jaejoong acuh dalam hati karena tubuhnya sedang menikmati apa yang dilakukan lidah panas kembarannya pada bagian atas dadanya yang tidak tertutup mantel tebal yang dikenakannya. "Ohhh..."desahan kecil itu lolos dari mulut Jaejoong saat rasa panas dan menggelitik mendera salah satu_ nipple_-nya yang sedang dilumat Yunho dengan gerakan nakal seraya mulai mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

BRAAKKKK...

"Wow, lihat itu Chwang! _Sweet couple_ kita sedang sibuk ternyata!"

"Ternyata seorang Jung Yunho tidak pilih-pilih tempat! Oh, mata suciku tercemar sudah!"Changmin menimpali godaan Chansung sambil terus menyeret Duan Chen Feng yang sudah mereka ikat agar tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi.

Seruan bernada godaan bercampur ejekan tajam itu refleks menghentikan ciuman kasar antara kedua_ namja_ kembar yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak dan dengan kompak menatap dingin pada Changmin yang hanya meringis kecil sedangkan Chansung sepertinya biasa, terbahak tanpa peduli situasi tegang yang menyelimuti atap gedung itu.

"_Jangan hiraukan mereka, hyungie! Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang!"_

Meski harus menahan rasa kesal dan gairahnya yang sudah terpancing karena ciuman panad dan belaian ringan mereka tadi, Yunho tahu apa yang baru diserukan Jaejoong dalam kepalanya itu benar. Mereka harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, terlebih Yunho bisa melihat mata Duan Chen Feng yang melotot tidak percaya melihatnya berciuman panas dengan Jaejoong, kembarannya.

Perlahan setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, sulung Jung itu melangkah mendekati Chen Feng yang terlihat begitu marah dan ingin membunuhnya dengan tatapan tajam itu,"Lepaskan ikatkan di mulutnya!"perintah Yunho pada Changmin yang langsung melakukannya tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan atlet basket itu.

"Telingamu akan terkena polusi dengan semua makian dan ancamannya!"gerutu Chansung yang dengan acuh mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejooong dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu memukul kuat bahunya sebelum tertawa pelan.

"IBLIS TERKUTUK! BAJINGAN SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU! KAU ITU MANUSIA MENJIJIKKAN, JUNG YUNHO! APA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAKUT DOSA DENGAN MENCIUM ADIKMU SENDIRI? AKU MUAK PADA KALIAN! JIKA AKU SELAMAT AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA! AKAN KUPERLIHATKAN PADA SELURUH DUNIA SEBEJAD APA SI KEMBAR JUNG YANG MEREKA PUJA ITU! LIHAT SAJA!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri disamping Chansung yang sudah terpingkal mendengar semua caci maki Duan Chen Feng itu, Jaejoong menatap benci pada _namja _kurang ajar yang sudah berani menghina apa yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Yunho. _"Bunuh dia sekarang! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar suaranya, hyungie!"_desisnya dingin penuh kebencian.

"_Sebentar lagi! Sabarlah..."_

Yunho yang bisa merasa kemarahan Jaejoong sengaja tertawa keras saat mendengar semua makian yang sudah diperingatkan Chansung tadi,"Kau sudah membuatku semakin marah!"desis Yunho dengan suara mengancam pada Chen Feng yang terdiam. "Kau yakin bisa lari dari kami? Bawa dia ke pinggir atap, Changmin! Akan kulihat apa dia masih berani atau malah akan memohon ampun!"

Ternyata setelah semua yang terjadi Duan Chen Feng masih yakin jika dirinya akan selamat dan punya kesempatan untuk membalas mereka. Sungguh bodoh!

Sekuat tenaga Duan Chen Feng memberontak dari cengkraman kuat Changmin dikedua tangannya saat _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu terus menarik paksa dirinya untuk berjalan menuju pinggiran atap gedung dengan Jung Yunho yang berjalan disamping mereka dengan seringai kejamnya.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!"teriak Chen Feng kuat karena ternyata Shim Changmin bukan sekedar menyeretnya ke pinggir atap tapi _namja_ gila itu memaksanya menaiki tangga kecil yang membuatnya sekarang berdiri tepat dipinggir atap gedung Amesty yang berlantai 20 itu. "KALIAN SUDAH GILA! TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU! KUMOHON!"Duan Chen Feng mulai berteriak histeris karena hanya dengan satu langkah kecil maka habislah hidupnya ditempat ini.

Bukannya menuruti permohonan yang terus keluar dari mulut Chen Feng yang sudah pucat pasi dan gemetar hebat, sebaliknya Changmin yang memang sudah memakai tali pengaman sejak awal malah berpura-pura akan mendorong_ namja_ Duan itu hingga jeritan ketakutan sekarang memenuhi atap Amesty.

"Wow, sekarang kau mulai memohon ternyata! Kau dengar itu, Joongie? Dia memohon untuk dilepaskan!"Chansung tertawa dan mulai berjalan mendekati tempat Yunho berdiri dengan mata memicing tajam seolah sedang menimbang apa lagi yang akan dilakukan.

"_Waktu kita 10 menit hyungie_!"

Mendengar peringatan Jaejoong itu, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa drama yang disukai kedua sahabat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat senang menakut-nakuti Chen Feng yang terlihat berdiri dengan kaki goyah dipinggir gedung tinggi ini.

Sambil menyeringai dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chen Feng yang masih dipegang erat oleh Changmin yang sudah mengerutu lelah. Yunho mulai mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari balik mantelnya. Mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu tepat di kepala Chen Feng yang begitu terkejut.

"Lompat sekarang atau kutembak kau!"perintah Yunho tanpa meninggikan sedikit pun suaranya walaupun matanya sudah menyiratkan jika ucapan tadi bukanlah lelucon.

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Rei..."

Dengan sikap anggun tak tercela dan senyum sopan yang selalu menjadi andalannya, Jung Kibum menyapa ramah _yeoja _yang dipanggilnya Rei sambil berdiri disamping tuan Jung yang langsung merengkuh hangat bahu istrinya sembari menatap sekilas Kibum yang memasang ekspresi datar dengan sorot bingung meski tidak ada tanya yang terucap dari mulut raja media itu.

Rei Matsumoto,_ yeoja_ bermata sipit dengan kulit sepucat salju itu membalas sapaan Kibum dengan suara ramah yang terdengar sedikit sinis ditelinga semua yang sedang menatap penasaran pada interaksi kedua _yeoja_ yang sepertinya seusia itu. "Sudah kuduga akan bertemu dengan kalian di pesta ini! Apa kabar kalian?"mata sipit itu memicing tajam pada Heechul dan Ji Woon yang sudah berdiri dalam lingkaran kecil mereka.

"Belum mati, seperti yang kau lihat!"sahut Heechul tak kalah sinis dengan wajah angkuh khasnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di pesta ini? Apa kau mengenal keluarga Ok?"kali ini giliran Ji Woon yang bertanya dengan nada menyelidik yang ditutupinya dengan senyum simpul.

Tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya akhirnya Heechul kembali memancing reaksi Rei Matsumoto yang dilihatnya sedang mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. "Apa tujuanmu muncul kali ini? Dan sepertinya kau melakukan sedot lemak ya?"tanya Heechul frontal dengan wajah polos yang membuat Ji Woon dan Kibum mengulum senyum.

"Mulut kalian tetap setajam pisau meski puluhan tahun kita tak bertemu!"sergah Rei dengan tangan yang meremas kuat _clutch _permata miliknya.

Hati Kibum bersorak riang melihat bagaimana kedok sopan Rei mulai terbuka dan membuat para_ namja_ yang mengelilingi mereka semakin terlihat penasaran pada percakapan aneh mereka. "Dan kau tetap mengumbar senyum palsu meski puluhan tahun kita tak bertemu!"sindir Kibum dengan ekspresi datar yang semakin memperkeruh wajah Rei yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau kalian saling mengenal!"sela tuan Ok yang akhirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Kibum dan juga Ji Woon tertawa riang melihat kebingungan yang sudah berhasil mereka ciptakan,"Rei Matsumoto yang cantik dan sudah kurus ini adalah teman kami saat masa sekolah di Jepang!"umum Ji Woon yang membuat semua mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Sekaligus musuh besar mereka!"timpal Rei dengan senyum kecut karena bertemu dengan ketiga yeoja ini pastinya akan selalu menimbulkan masalah besar untuknya.

"Baik, hentikan basa-basi ini dan katakan kepada kau ada disini? Dimana suamimu?"tanya Heechul langsung dengan nada serius yang membuat Rei tahu waktu reuni mereka telah usai dan sekarang bisnis akan mengambil alih.

Dengan senyum dingin yang menghilangkan semua sikap sopannya, Rei menjawab pertanyaan tajam Heechul dengan nada tegas,"Kenapa aku ada disini itu karena 2 alasan. Pertama, aku menemani putraku yang mungkin sudah kalian kenal dengan baik. Kedua, karena tuan Jung telah meminta secara khusus pada keluarga Matsumoto untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting!"

"Kami mengenal putramu? Siapa?"

Rasa penasaran mendorong Kibum diikuti Heechul dan Ji Woon segera melayangkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling _ballroom_ untuk mencari _namja _muda yang sekiranya mirip dengan Rei ataupun suaminya.

"Sayang, kemarilah..."dengan senyum lebar dan penuh kemenangan Rei melambaikan tangannya pada seorang _namja_ muda yang berjalan cepat kearah mereka dan membuat Kibum begitu terkejut karena dia sangat mengenal sekali_ namja_ yang menjadi sahabat baik putra bungsunya.

Rei menyeringai kecil saat merangkul lengan Junsu yang tersenyum sopan,"Ini putra tunggalku, Xiah atau mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Junsu!"

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku janji akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat ini!"janji Chen Feng yang saat ini tidak memperdulikan lagi harga dirinya. "Kumohon jangan! Apa salahku pada kalian?"suaranya semakin tercekat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi diseluruh tubuhnya yang seolah mati rasa saat melihat Yunho berjalan semakin dekat padanya.

"Salahmu adalah kau sudah membuat _appa_-ku membandingkan kembaranku denganmu dan aku tidak suka itu! Jung Yunho harus jadi yang terbaik, bukan kau!"seru Jaejoong dengan nada tajam dan telak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dalam hati Chen Feng mulai meratapi nasib buruknya karena mengenal keluarga Jung. Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik dia tetap menjalan hidup menyedihkan dipanti asuhan itu. Semua kebahagiaan yang diperolehnya semasa remaja hingga mencapai usia 20-an ini harus dibayar dengan sangat mahal. "Jangan bunuh aku, kumohon! Semua kebencian kalian tidak masuk akal! Aku janji akan melakukakan apa saja yang kalian mau! Tolong, lepaskan aku!"mohonnya lagi dengan nada putus asa dan wajah yang sudah basah karena keringat bercampur airmata.

DUGH...

"ARRRGHHHHHHH...TOLONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Baru saja Yunho akan menembakkan senjata ditangannya saat matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Chansung dengan senyum lebar dan tanpa beban. Teriakan penuh ketakutan Duan Chen Feng yang sedang terjatuh dari lantai 20 Amesty memenuhi gedung sepi itu sedangkan Changmin yang tadinya memegang erat _namja_ Duan itu tampak menyeringai senang saat melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengabaikan Yunho yang menggeram kesal pada mereka.

BRUKKKK...

Suara dentuman keras segera saja mendorong Chansung untuk melihat kearah bawah gedung dengan dengan senyum puas,"_Bye bye_, atlet basket!"teriaknya girang seraya berbalik menatap Yunho dengan mata penuh tawa,"Aku bosan menunggu kau memilih, jadi kubantu saja!"ucapnya ringan sambil menghampiri Changmin yang sepertinya sedang bicara dengan L atau Kyu di ruang panel.

"Suatu hari kalian pasti akan kubunuh juga!"Yunho berdesis tajam pada kedua _namja _yang kurang ajar yang malah mengerling jahil padanya dengan senyum bodoh.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting dia sudah mati!"hibur Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disamping Yunho dengan senyum simpul. "Mari kita rayakan ini, Jung-ssi!"_namja_ cantik itu mengedip nakal pada Yunho yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal dan merengkuh bahu ramping Jaejoong yang dia tahu sedang berusaha melindungi kedua sahabatnya.

"_Okey_, semua beres. Ayo pergi, my Kyu sudah menunggu dibawah!"tanpa menunggu si kembar yang sedang berciuman, Changmin menarik lengan Chansung yang tersenyum mesum meski pemandangan itu sudah berulang kali mereka lihat.

.

.

.

.

DRTTTT...

Getaran ponsel ditangannya sedikit mengejutkan Heechul yang sedang berdebat sengit dengan Rei tentang kelompok yakuza siapa yang terhebat di Jepang saat ini. Mata Heechul memicing tajam saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan padanya. Apa yang ditakutkannya kembali terjadi dan dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu!

"_**Atlet basket itu sudah mati!"**_

Dengan cepat Heechul mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya sambil mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesan itu sementara diam-diam dia juga memberi isyarat pada Ji Woon yang langsung memucat sedangkan Kibum yang juga melihat isyarat kecil hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menghentikan obrolannya dengan tuan Ok tentang bisnis fashion miliknya.

"_**Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan itu terjadi tanpa mengatakannya padaku? Bereskan semua dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak apapun atau kalian akan menerima hukuman berat dariku! Terus ikuti kemana pun putraku pergi!"**_

**MESSAGE SENT!**

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Cinderella?"

Gumanan pelan yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu membuahkan tatapan sedingin es yang langsung dilayangkan Heechul pada Rei Matsumoto yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Bukan urusanmu, nenek sihir!"desisnya tak kalah pelan.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Update TWINS lagi karena bentar lagi tamat. Thanks banget untuk semua yang masih mengikutinya walau ceritanya aneh dan penuh keegoisan *big smile*

PS : Ada reader yang minta izin untuk mencetak SYLY sebagai koleksi. Jika ada yang berminat dan mungkin mau membantunya, boleh PM untuk tanya. Ini tidak ditujukan untuk dijual, so semua akan sangat terperinci.

OKEY, SEE YOU SOON.


	24. Chapter 22-I LOVE MY BROTHER!

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

.

.

Hidup selalu membawa kejutan untuknya, mulai dari perkenalannya dengan seorang putri yakuza dan kedua sahabatnya, jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka, harus melakukan pilihan berat membuang rasa cinta dihatinya demi menyelamatkan keluarganya, lalu memutuskan hal paling tidak masuk akal demi salah satu dari ketiga_ yeoja_ yang selalu akan menempati tempat khusus dihatinya hingga pada yang terjadi saat ini. Choi Siwon diharuskan untuk memilih antara 2 hal yang sama-sama disayanginya!

Si kembar Jung yang ternyata memang benar putra biologisnya atau putra tunggal yang selama ini dibesarkannya, Choi Minho!

Sambil menatap foto ketiga putranya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu, Siwon mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Shim Heechul yang hampir saja membuat emosinya meledak. Siwon tahu jika Heechul sangat egois dan juga keras kepala namun kini dia juga menyadari jika putri yakuza itu juga sosok yang dingin dan mampu melakukan apa saja demi kepentingan pribadinya!

"_Kau harus bisa mengendalikan Minho! Kirim saja dia keluar negeri!"_

_Sepasang mata Siwon sontak berkilat tajam saat mendengar suara yang sarat dengan perintah dari yeoja yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah angkuh dihadapannya. Memang Heechul pikir siapa dirinya dapat memberikan ultimatum gila pada seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa campur tangan siapa pun. _

"_Minho adalah putraku dan kau tidak punya hak bicara seperti itu tentangnya!"desis Siwon tajam tanpa peduli pada ekspresi marah diwajah Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke kantornya tanpa membuat janji dan memaksa masuk._

_Shim Heechul tertawa sinis seraya duduk dengan gaya angkuh didepan Siwon, bicara dengan namja Choi ini memang selalu membutuhkan pengendalian diri ektra,"Jangan berlagak bodoh seolah kau tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin kau mengirim jauh putramu itu dari Seoul! Kau sangat mengenalku bukan? Jika aku bermaksud jahat maka saat ini juga Minho bukan saja akan keluar negeri tapi..."seringai dingin mengubah raut wajah anggun itu menjadi begitu menakutkan di mata Siwon yang sudah memicing tajam._

"_Jangan mencoba mengancamku! Aku memang tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu memintaku melakukan semua itu! Jelaskan dan akan kupertimbangkan! Kau puas, Heenim?"sergah Siwon kasar karena dia tahu pasti Shim Heechul mampu melakukan apa saja hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya._

_Senyum lebar dihadiahkan Heechul pada Siwon yang menatap berang padanya. See? Sedikit ancaman maka Choi Siwon akan patuh dan mau bekerjasama. "Kau mau penjelasan? Baik, akan kuberikan dengan senang hati!"Heechul menyeringai kecil sebelum menjatuhkan kebenaran yang selama ini mengusik hati Siwon dengan sejumlah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban!_

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan itu semua benar, si kembar adalah putra kandungmu! Orang yang membutuhkan sperma dan melahirkan anakmu adalah Kibum dan sekarang dia takut jika Minho akan melakukan sesuatu pada si kembar yang memang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Jo In Sung di Gakuen!"_

_Ekspresi kesal Siwon berubah menjadi senyum penuh kepuasaan saat mendengar semua penjelasan tegas dari Heechul tentang identitas asli Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memang sejak awal sudah dicurigainya,"Akhirnya Kibum menyerah dan mengakuinya? Kenapa dia tidak datang sendiri dan malah memintamu? Apa karena dia berpikir kau itu satu-satunya orang yang mampu memaksaku?"tebak Siwon yang tahu pasti isi otak ketiga yeoja yang dulu pernah sangat dekat dengannya ini._

"_Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan! Saat ini aku hanya ingin kau memilih, mengirim Minho keluar negeri, paksa dia untuk melupakan semua hal tentang namja Jo itu dan balas dendam bodoh yang mungkin sedang direncanakannya atau...Kau akan melihat ketiga putra kandungmu saling bunuh hanya karena anak haram dari istrimu yang tukang selingkuh itu! Tentu, kau sudah menyelediki semua hal tentang Jung twins, bukan?"_

_Setiap kalimat tajam nan frontal yang keluar dari mulut Heechul itu sontak menghilangkan rasa puas yang baru dirasakan Siwon yang sekarang berdiri menjulang tepat didepan Heechul yang masih duduk dengan gaya angkuh,"Ckck, bukan hanya kedua putra kembarku yang terlibat!"desisnya dengan suara sedingin es. "Jangan bersikap sok polos, Heenim! Aku tahu pasti putramu Changmin dan Chansung, putra dari Ji Woon juga terlibat dalam setiap pembunuhan yang dilakukan si kembar yang sudah divonis Hwang sialan itu punya sifat overposesif yang sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan!"sambung Siwon dengan suara sedingin es meski Heechul bisa menangkap sekilas sorot gelisah dalam mata tajam itu._

"_Apa yang dilakukan Changmin juga bukan urusanmu!"herdik Heechul tajam. "Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, putuskan secepatnya sebelum kau menyesal karena satu yang harus kau tahu, Wonnie. Kami akan selalu membela dan melindungi putra kami apa pun yang terjadi! Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin kau sungguh menyayangi putra dari yeoja tukang selingkuh itu!"Heechul menatap sinis pada foto Minho yang terpajang di salah satu dinding kantor Siwon._

_Emosi Siwon benar-benar diuji jika harus berhadapan dengan Heechul yang bermulut tajam dan tidak pernah memikirkan efek dari setiap ucapannya,"Tutup mulutmu itu, Heenim! Apa yang terjadi dulu bukan urusan kalian!"geramnya dengan nada tinggi dan tangan terkepal erat membentuk tinju._

_Bukannya takut dengan emosi Siwon yang hampir meledak, Heechul malah berdiri dan melangkah maju, menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Siwon yang sudah memerah,"Huh? Bukan urusan kami? Kau tahu kenapa namja Jo itu sampai dibunuh? Itu semua karena dia selalu datang ke rumah Hwang dan mengganggu Ji Woon dengan pertanyaan apa dia itu putra kandungnya atau bukan! Chansung yang tidak suka memiliki saingan akhirnya melakukan apa yang sudah kita ketahui! Si kembar dan juga putraku menjadi seorang pembunuh, semua itu karena salahmu! Seharusnya tidak pernah kau biarkan namja Jo itu tumbuh besar!"_

_Semua yang disemburkan Heechul dengan penuh penekanan itu membuat Siwon begitu terkejut, jadi apa terjadi adalah karena kesalahan masa lalunya? "Maksudmu otak dari pembunuhan namja Jo itu bukan si kembar? Jadi ini semua adalah ulah dari putra Ji Woon dan kau mau menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku? Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya bagaimana cara kalian membesarkan mereka?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu bagaimana cara kami membesarkan mereka! Yang aku inginkan, pastikan Minho keluar dari Seoul secepat mungkin atau kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya!"_

Dengan kasar Siwon mengusap setetes airmata yang membasahi pipinya karena setiap pilihan sangatlah berat untuknya. Disatu sisi, dia tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada si kembar yang sangat disayanginya meski Siwon hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh atau dari foto yang selalu dikirimkan para detektifnya tapi disisi lain, Siwon juga tidak ingin Minho semakin terluka karena putranya itu selama ini begitu kesepian dan selalu berpikir jika Siwon tidak pernah menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Bagaimana bisa kita tidak tahu jika Junsu itu adalah putranya? Benar-benar rubah betina! Berani sekali dia mengelabuhiku selama ini!"

Jung Dong Woon yang sedang membuka setelannya hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis melihat kemurkaan Kibum yang baru saja dilampiaskan istrinya itu dengan melempar kasar tas kesayangannya ke sudut kamar mereka. Apa yang baru saja mereka ketahui juga sangat mengejutkan Jung Dong Woon yang selalu memeriksa latar belakang setiap orang yang dekat dengan kedua putra kembarnya itu.

"Dia berasal dari keluarga dengan pengaruh tak terbatas! Jadi, jangan terlalu memusingkan masalah identitas itu. Bukankah selama ini Junsu bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk _uri _Jaejoongie?"

Selama beberapa detik Kibum terdiam dan membenarkan ucapan suaminya itu. Setelah berteman dengan Junsu, putra bungsunya memang terlihat lebih ceria dan Yunho juga tidak terlalu posesif jika Jaejoong pergi bersama Junsu yang selalu bersikap manis saat bertemu dengan mereka. "Tapi kau belum memberitahu aku, apa maksud perkataan Rei tadi? Bantuan seperti apa yang kau minta darinya?"sorot mata Kibum begitu menusuk seperti menuntut suaminya untuk berkata jujur dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun!

Helaan nafas pendek keluar dari mulut Jung Dong Woon seraya membalas tatapan tajam sang istri yang selalu mendampinginya,"Kemunculan Choi Siwon membuatku sedikit takut!"gumannya pelan dengan tangan yang menarik Kibum masuk dalam pelukannya.

Kalimat singkat itu sontak mengembalikan kegelisahan yang berusaha disingkirkan Kibum sejak kemunculan Siwon yang menuntut kebenaran padanya,"Kau takut dia akan mengambil si kembar dari kita? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Sampai mati pun mereka harus selama bersama kita! Tidak peduli siapa yang harus kusingkirkan untuk itu!"desis Kibum penuh tekad.

"Itu juga yang menjadi pemikiranku! Terlebih putra kandung _namja _Choi itu sudah mengancam akan membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang sudah menyebabkan kematian _namja_ Jo itu! Seburuk apapun Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka adalah putraku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mereka selain aku!"

Sikap tegas inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Kibum dulu lebih memilih Jung Dong Woon daripada Choi Siwon sebagai pendampingnya karena dia tahu pasti_ namja_ Jung ini akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tidak seperti Siwon yang dengan mudah menyerah hanya karena tekanan keluarganya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, _oppa_! Selama si kembar bersama kita, aku tidak peduli pada semua hal lain!"Kibum menyeringai kecil saat berjinjit mencium sekilas bibir suaminya itu. "Akan kutemui si kembar, mereka pasti sudah pulang karena kulihat tadi mereka bersenang-senang dengan Chansung dan yang lainnya!"

.

.

.

.

"_Cium aku lebih kuat, hyungie! Aku ingin sesuatu yang kasar dan panas malam ini!"_

Tuntutan bernada perintah dalam kepalanya itu menghancurkan semua pengendalian diri Yunho yang memang sedang diambang batas. Dipeluknya erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis. Dengan beringas sulung Jung yang bertubuh besar dan penuh otot itu menggigit dan melumat kasar bibir tipis nan merah milik kembarannya yang dengan nakal sudah melingkarkan kaki jenjang itu disekeliling pinggangnya.

Seringai licik tersungging di bibir tebal Yunho saat tangannya turun dan mulai membelai bokong indah Jaejoong yang hanya ditutupi sehelai celana dalam berbahan sutra tipis yang bisa dengan mudah dirobeknya. Jemari Yunho perlahan menyusup kebalik kain rapuh itu, mengitari bagian rahasia yang terasa berkedut hingga_ namja_ berambut panjang yang sedang memeluk kuat lehernya itu mendesah pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"_Kau sengaja mengodaku dengan semua sutra tipis ini, Luv? Nakal sekali!"_

Senyum simpul terulas dibibir Jaejoong yang terus mendapatkan serangan ganas dari jemari Yunho yang sedang menggendongnya menuju ranjang besar mereka tanpa peduli dengan gerakan nakal Jaejoong yang sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada junior belahan jiwanya yang sudah setegang batu itu. Dia tahu pasti Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki dirinya karena sudah berulang kali jemari nakal itu menggoda belahan bokongnya yang masih dilindungi celana sutra yang akan menjadi senjatanya.

Tidak mau kalah dengan ulah Yunho yang sengaja membuatnya terus mendesah dengan mulut panas dan tangan nakal itu, Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan meremas kuat junior Yunho dari balik celana panjang yang masih dikenakan kembarannya itu. "Uhmmmm...Siap bermain, _nae sarang_?"tanya Yunho diantara erangan kerasnya karena jemari lentik itu sekarang ada dibalik celananya dan sedang memanjakan tubuhnya yang sudah sepanas bara api.

"_Ini adalah malam perayaan! Jadi kita harus saling memuaskan, hyungie!"_cetus Jaejoong dalam hati sementara mulutnya yang sudah sibuk memberi _kissmark _kasar pada leher Yunho yang terlihat begitu kekar dan mengabaikan kegiatan Yunho yang sedang berusaha melepaskan baju piyamanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kalian sudah tidur?"

Ketukan pintu yang diikuti suara lembut itu sontak menghentikan semua pergumulan panas yang sedang berlangsung diatas ranjang besar yang sudah berantakan itu. Nafas Jaejoong masih tersenggal karena tubuh besar Yunho yang menjulang diatasnya dan masih memeluk erat pinggangnya. Jemari lentik itu bahkan masih berada dibalik celana kembarannya yang terlihat kesal sekaligus frustasi itu.

"_Eomma sungguh mengganggu!"_gerutu Yunho tajam dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan tangan yang terasa enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kembarannya sedangkan Jaejoong yang tahu Yunho sedang dipuncak rasa frustasi malah mendengus kecil sebelum terkekeh pelan.

Tergesa_ namja_ cantik itu mendorong tubuh besar Yunho,"_Pakai bajumu_!"desis Jaejoong yang bisa melihat sorot nekat dalam sepasang mata dingin itu.

"_Biar saja eomma tahu! Aku bosan terus menyembunyikan apa yang kita rasakan!"_

Suara Yunho terdengar begitu datar dalam kepala Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan dirinya dan tak lupa mengikat lagi rambut panjangnya yang berantakan_. "Jangan gila! Ini bukan saatnya, Jung Yunho! Bagaimana jika mereka memisahkan kita?_"teriak Jaejoong dalam hati meski dia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya karena Yunho sudah berdiri dan dengan acuh bertelanjang dada saat membuka pintu untuk Kibum yang untuk sesaat terdiam diambang pintu dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada putra sulungnya sebelum berjalan masuk dengan raut wajah sedingin es.

"Kalian melakukannya lagi!"

Sebuah pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Jung Kibum yang sedang menatap tajam pada ranjang berantakan tempat Jaejoong terduduk semakin menguatkan keyakinan Yunho jika sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu apa yang selama ini terjadi dibalik kamar mereka. _"Tenanglah, Boo. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi! Kau percaya padaku, bukan?_"Yunho tersenyum tipis dari tempatnya berdiri disamping meja rias.

"_Selalu, sepenuh hatiku!"_dengan yakin Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho walau tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun tatapan matanya dari wajah Kibum yang begitu dingin.

.

.

Perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur dalam hati Kibum yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan bukti nyata atas apa yang selama ini dicurigainya namun selalu berusaha disangkalnya. Bercak merah yang memenuhi dada bidang Yunho yang tadi membuka pintu untuknya sudah membuktikan dugaannya, namun bibir bengkak dan pakaian Jaejoong yang berantakan menghantam telak apa yang masih terus berusaha ditolak oleh logika Kibum!

"Rapikan piyamamu itu, Jung Jaejoong!"tegurnya singkat dengan suara terkendali pada Jaejoong yang berusaha menarik_ bedcover_ ranjang yang tadi terlempar ke lantai untuk menutupi kakinya. "Dan pakaian apa yang kau kenakan itu?"desis Kibum dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin menelan putra bungsu yang selalu menjadi kesayangannya itu.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong mengancing piyamanya yang terbuka dan pasti memperlihatkan beberapa bercak merah di leher dan dadanya. "_Mianhe, eomma..._Itu tadi...Kami tadi sedang..."gumannya terbata meski dalam kepalanya Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara bass Yunho yang memintanya untuk diam namun tetap saja, melihat sorot kecewa dalam mata sang _eomma _membuat Jaejoong merasa sedih.

"Kalian sedang bergumul!"desis Kibum telak sebelum berbalik dan menatap berang pada putra sulungnya yang terlihat begitu tenang. "Apa aku pernah mengajarkanmu untuk meniduri adikmu sendiri Jung Yunho? Dimana kau letakkan otakmu yang pintar itu? Jaejoongie adalah kembaranmu dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan sudah menghancurkan masa depannya! Jawab aku dan jangan hanya diam saja!"akhirnya pengendalian diri Kibum runtuh dan semua rasa kecewa dalam hatinya disemburkan pada Yunho.

Disalahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya bukanlah hal baru bagi Yunho yang dengan berani membalas tatapan berang Kibum dengan senyum percaya diri. "Kami bercinta,_ eomma_! Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoongie! Bukan hanya sebagai kembaranku tapi sebagai kekasihku!"Yunho mengatakan apa yang selama ini menjadi rahasianya dengan Jaejoong tepat didepan Kibum yang terlihat murka.

"_Hyungie! Hentikan ucapanmu! Bagaimana jika eomma melaksanakan ancamannya?"_

Yunho bisa merasakan kepanikan dalam suara Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri tanpa peduli pada penampilan minimnya_,"Tenanglah! Eomma tidak akan melakukan apapun karena kita punya kartu AS-nya!"_mata Yunho berkilau tajam saat menelusuri tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mencintai Jaejoong sebagai kekasihmu? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu? Dia itu adik kandungmu! Kalian bersaudara! Seharusnya kau menjaganya, bukan merusaknya! "Kibum menatap tajam kedua putra kembarnya yang sudah berdiri bersisian dengan tangan saling bertaut. _'Ya Tuhan, apa kau sedang menghukumku karena apa yang kulakukan dulu?_'erang Kibum dalam hati.

Dari genggam tangan itu, Yunho bisa merasakan kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan Jaejoong yang memang sangat menyayangi Kibum namun hal ini cepat lambat harus mereka hadapi dan Yunho merasa ini saat yang paling tepat karena beberapa alasan. "Ya, Jaejoongie adalah adik kandungku tapi apa salah jika aku mencintainya lebih dari segalanya? Otakku tidak bermasalah dan hatiku sudah memilih sejak awal! Jaejoong adalah milikku bahkan sebelum _eomma_ melahirkan kami!"

"_Eomma_ tidak ingin hal ini terulang! Mulai besok kau harus tidur di kamar lain Jung Yunho! Kau dengar aku? Jauhi adikmu atau kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan!"ancam Kibum seraya mengabaikan sepenuhnya apa yang baru didesiskan Yunho padanya.

Mendengar ultimatum itu sepasang mata doe Jaejoong sontak memanas. "Jangan pisahkan kami, _eomma!_ Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu! Ini bukan hanya salah _hyungie_...Aku juga bersalah! Aku yang memulai semua ini! Kami saling mencintai, kumohon mengertilah, _eomma_..."dengan ketakutan yang mulai memenuhi dirinya, Jaejoong terisak pelan dan memeluk kuat tubuh kekar Yunho yang membelai ringan rambut panjangnya.

"_Hyungie, bagaimana ini? Lakukan sesuatu!"_

"_Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita! Jangan takut!"_

Airmata yang membasahi pipi sepucat pualam itu selalu saja meruntuhkan seluruh tekad Kibum yang memaki kasar dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kumengerti, _chagiya?_ Kalian bersaudara dan apa yang kalian lakukan itu adalah dosa besar!"suaranya terdengar melunak. "_Eomma_ sudah memutuskan kalian tidak boleh lagi berada dalam kamar yang sama dan jika kalian melanggar maka aku akan mengirim salah satu dari kalian keluar negeri!"putus Kibum final dengan sorot tajam yang diarahkannya pada Yunho yang pasti menjadi otak dari semua kegilaan ini.

"Jika_ eomma_ berusaha memisahkan kami maka aku akan membawa Jaejoongie pergi menemui Choi Siwon dan meminta perlindungan darinya! Aku yakin sekali ayah biologis kami itu akan menerima kami dengan penuh suka cita!"Yunho tersenyum puas saat mengeluarkan kartu AS miliknya.

Wajah Kibum memucat dan kakinya tiba-tiba selemas jelly. Matanya menatap nyalang pada kedua putra kembarnya yang sedang berpelukkan. "Kau...Kalian...Apa..."suaranya yang tadinya begitu tegas sekarang terdengar aneh. Siapa yang memberitahu mereka?

"Ya, kami sudah tahu semuanya saat menyelidiki siapa Choi Minho sebenarnya! Dan aku tidak akan ragu pergi ke tempat _namja _Choi itu jika _eomma_ mencoba memisahkan kami!"

Seraya melepaskan pelukan Yunho, perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri Kibum, memeluk erat tubuh _eomma_-nya yang bergetar hebat itu seraya meraih jemari_ yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Meremasnya pelan sebelum bicara dengan nada tenang pada Kibum yang menatap lembut padanya. Jika ada orang yang bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hati Jung Kibum maka Jaejoong-lah orangnya!

"_Eomma,_ kumohon cobalah untuk mengerti. Aku sangat mencintai _hyungie!_ Tidak peduli walaupun dia itu kembaranku! _Hyungie_ adalah milikku dan akan kubunuh semua orang yang ingin merebut Jung Yunho dariku!"

Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulut Kibum yang tidak tahu harus memeluk atau menampar putra bungsu yang selalu menjadi kesayangannya ini. "Besok kita bicara lagi! Sekarang tidur dan ganti pakaianmu itu!"desis Kibum dingin meski pelukannya tetap terasa lembut.

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIKMU ATAU _EOMMA _YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"sergahnya kasar pada Yunho yang hanya mengangkat acuh bahunya sambil memamerkan seringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

"_**Pagi ini baru saja ditemukan mayat seorang namja di gedung A. Diduga namja yang ternyata adalah seorang atlet basket bernama Duan Chen Feng itu bunuh diri karena masalah pribadi yang masih dalam penyelidikan polisi..."**_

Senyum lebar dan _high five_ terdengar riuh dalam sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi bermacam konsol game disetiap sudutnya. Seperti yang sudah mereka perkirakan, berita ini akan menjadi hits dan dalam waktu singkat semua media akan menayangkan tentang kisah tragis seorang atlet basket yang mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena cinta ditolak.

Sungguh akhir yang sangat menyedihkan!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua readers yang tidak bosan dan masih mengikuti TWINS. Thanks juga untuk yang memberikan reviews, saran dan ide. Untuk **SIDERS**, semakin banyak ya...satu dua baris coretan anda dikolom review sepertinya tidak akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu.


End file.
